


In sicheren Händen

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Werder Bremen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 98,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Für Lasse, Nachwuchstorwart bei Werder Bremen, geht ein Traum in Erfüllung: Stammtorwart Jiri Pavlenka bietet ihm ein Training an. Es ist seine große Chance, nicht nur um sein Torwartspiel zu verbessern, sondern auch um seinen Schwarzm Jiri näher kennenzulernenGeschrieben zusammen mit Buffy017





	1. Erster Kontakt

Wie immer nach dem Training war Lasse ziemlich geschafft - hier in bei Werder war es doch anders als in seinem alten Verein. Aber es war toll hier zu sein, bei Werder Bremen, eine Ehre hier zu spielen und vor allem auch eine riesige Chance. Diese Chance wollte er unbedingt nutzen - deswegen war er jetzt auch wieder auf dem Weg zum Trainingsplatz. Jetzt würde er nur zugucken - aber von den Torhütern der ersten Mannschaft konnte er sich noch so einiges abschauen.

Die erste Mannschaft war erst seit ein paar Tagen wieder zurück aus dem Trainingslager, und bisher war er noch niemandem persönlich begegnet. Klar, er hatte ein paar der Spieler schon im Vorbeilaufen gesehen, aber irgendwie hatte ihm der Mut gefehlt einen von ihnen anzusprechen.

So stand er hier beiden Fans am Zaun und sah den Großen - so dachte er tatsächlich von der ersten Mannschaft - und sah ihnen bei ihrem Training zu. 

Ob er in ein paar Jahren auf dort sein und trainieren würde? Als Bundesligatorhüter? In einer Mannschaft mit so großen Namen wie Max Kruse und Claudio Pizarro?

Er wollte alles dafür tun, trainieren und lernen, um dieses große Ziel zu erreichen. Das war auch ein Grund, warum er jetzt am Zaun stand und sich sprichwörtlich die Nase plattdrückte. 

Sein Blick richtete sich automatisch auf die Gruppe der Torhüter, die leider ziemlich weit hinten trainierten. Sie waren offenbar gerade fertig damit geworden sich warm zu machen und fingen nun Bälle ab, die sie sich gegenseitig zuspielten.

Die Gestalt von Jiri war gut zu erkennen. Klar, der Kerl war fast 2m groß und einfach eine beeindruckende Erscheinung. Aber auch sonst hätte Lasse ihn überall erkannt. Seine Bewegungsabläufe waren einzigartig, und jeder war schnell und präzise. Genau so sollte sein eigenes Spiel auch sein.

Er war noch weit davon entfernt, das wusste er, aber er trainierte hart um es irgendwann zu erreichen. So lange konnte er Jiri einfach nur bewundern. Lasse grinste leicht. Bewundern traf es ja nicht mal annähernd. Er hatte Werder schon immer gemocht, aber seit Jiri hier spielte, waren alle anderen Verein komplett uninteressant geworden.

Jiri war ein wahnsinnig guter Torwart - und ein sehr sympathischer Mann. Und sexy. Aber vor allem natürlich ein guter Torhüter. Allein darauf kam es an. Wenn er doch nur den Mut finden würde, ihn mal anzusprechen.

Was würde er dafür tun mal mit Jiri zusammen zu trainieren? Von diesem Mann Tipps zu kriegen!

Die Jungs aus seinem Team meinten, er solle einfach mal fragen. Es war gar nicht so ungewöhnlich, dass einer der Profis mal mit den jüngeren Spielern ne Trainingseinheit abhielt. Und grade jetzt vor der Saison war die Chance dafür noch größer.

Aber irgendwie... traute er sich nicht. Jiri war einfach... einfach wow, und er war nur Lasse, einer der vielen Nachwuchstorhüter.

Lasse unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er war einfach zu schüchtern, grade bei Leuten, die er bewunderte oder die ihm gefielen. So wie heute, wo er die Blicke nicht von Jiri nehmen konnte - und noch nie auch nur ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt hatte. Und auch nie tun würde, dachte er düster. Er würde kein Wort rausbringen. Vermutlich würde er sogar vergessen, wie er hieß.

Er würde Jiri nur mit großen Augen ansehen und ihn allein damit nerven. Jiri war ein Mann, der hatte doch keinen Bock auf nen 18jährigen, der sich benahm als wäre er noch voll in der Pubertät.

Ein Kind in einer Jugendmannschaft, mehr war er doch nicht. Auch, wenn er bei Werder spielte und ihm von verschiedenen Leuten eine große Zukunft vorausgesagt wurde.

Lasse schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht sollte er nach Hause fahren. Im Moment zog es ihn nur runter hier zu stehen und Jiri zuzusehen. Er würde jetzt nach Hause fahren und versuchen nicht weiter an Jiri zu denken. Er konnte jetzt ja nach Hause fahren, aber dort würde er auch nur an Jiri denken. Also blieb er hier und beobachtete ihn weiter. 

Dabei merkte er kaum, wie die Zeit verging und war überrascht, als der Trainer schließlich Schluss machte und die Jungs zum duschen schickte. Lasse löste sich von seinem Platz am Zaun und ging zusammen mit einigen Fans zu dem gepflasterten Weg, der die Jungs zur Kabine führte. 

Vielleicht brachte er ja wenigstens mal ein „Hi“ raus, wenn Jiri vorbeiging? Er trug immerhin noch seine Vereinsklamotten, Jiri würde also sofort sehen, dass er nicht nur Fan war, sondern zu Werder gehörte und vielleicht deshalb stehen bleiben und mit ihm reden.

Ja, das würde er versuchen. Da vorne kamen die Spieler schon, Jiri ziemlich am Schloss. Lasse merkte, wie seine Hände feucht wurden.

Einfach nur „Hi“, das war nicht schwer, sagte er sich. Das würde doch sogar er rausbringen. Langsam kam Jiri näher und unterhielt sich dabei mit einem Kollegen, der Lasse nicht interessierte.

Unwillkürlich hielt er die Luft an, als Jiri näherkam. Gleich. Noch ein paar Sekunden, noch ein kleines bisschen... 

Unauffällig räusperte er sich, und als Jiri direkt vor ihm war, krächzte er ein „Hi.“ Aber es war so leise, dass er selbst es kaum hörte und Jiri schon mal gar nicht.

Also ging sein großes Vorbild an ihm vorüber, ohne ihn überhaupt registriert zu haben.

„Scheiße“, fluchte Lasse und erntete dafür einen überraschten Blick von einem der Spieler, die gerade vorbeigingen. Martin Harnik, wie Lasse mit einem peinlich berührten Blick feststellte.

„Alles okay?“, fragte Max Kruse gleich nach - die beiden waren ja gut befreundet und gingen natürlich zusammen zur Kabine.

„Ähm... ja klar“, murmelte Lasse und wünschte sich ein Mäuseloch herbei um darin zu verschwinden. „Ich... das... ist offenbar nicht mein Tag.“

„Wird schon wieder, Kleiner“, nickte Martin ihm zu.

Lasse biss sich auf die Lippe und nahm dann allen Mut zusammen. „Ich... wollte eigentlich Jiri was fragen...“

Martin nickte. „Pavlas? Komm mal her!“, brüllte er den Weg entlang.

Lasse sah ihn fast entsetzt an. Das hatte er nun nicht erreichen wollen! Die halbe Mannschaft drehte sich um und fast alle starrten erst zu Martin und dann zu ihm. 

Einer von ihnen war Jiri, der dem Spieler neben sich irgendwas in die Hand drückte und zurückkam.

Lasse versuchte tief Luft zu holen. Er musste sich jetzt zusammenreißen. Das ganz war anders gelaufen als geplant, aber immerhin hatte er jetzt Jiris Aufmerksamkeit.

„Hey“, grüßte Jiri ihn, als er vor Lasse stand. „Was gibt es?“

Lasse schluckte. „Hi“, sagte leise. „Ich... ich...“

Freundlich sah Jiri ihn an. „Ja?“

Erneut holte Lasse tief Luft. „Also, ich bin Lasse und Torhüter. Und naja, ich bin grad hergewechselt und neu hier und... ein paar Jungs aus meiner Mannschaften meinten, dass ihr manchmal ein paar Einheiten mit ihnen trainiert. Wenn ihr Zeit habt und so. Und da wollte ich einfach mal fragen, ob du... das auch machst?“

Jiri hob eine Augenbraue. „Lasse? Du bist in der A-Jugend, oder? Können wir gern mal machen.“

„Echt?“ fragte Lasse. „Das... das wäre toll!“

„Klar. Ich habe gerade mein Handy nicht dabei, aber wenn du morgen nach dem Training wieder hier bist, können wir mal einen Termin ausmachen.“

Lasse nickte sofort. „Ich bin da, versprochen.“

„Schön. Dann noch einen schönen Nachmittag“, wünschte Jiri, nickte ihm noch einmal zu und machte sich dann erneut auf den Weg zur Kabine.

Dabei sah er noch einmal kurz zurück zu Lasse und lächelte ihm zu. „Na, da haste aber einen echten Fan“, bemerkte Martin, der nun neben ihm ging.

Jiri grinste ihn an. „Das Gefühl habe ich auch. Aber dann ist er auch wirklich leicht glücklich zu machen.“

„Sind die Jungs meistens. Aber wenige sind dabei so schüchtern. Ich habe den Jungen schon öfter am Zaun stehen sehen“, sagte Max, der auf Jiris anderer Seite ging.

„Ich auch“, nickte Jiri. „Vielleicht sollten wir Torhüter mal weiter vorne trainieren, damit er auch was sehen kann.“

„Oder wir fragen Flo mal, ob der Kleine nicht einfach rein kommen kann. Wäre auch nicht das erste Mal, dass wir einen der U-Spieler am Rand sitzen haben.“

„Gute Idee“, nickte Hanno, „Dem Kleinen würde es echt viel bedeuten, denke ich.“

Jiri nickte nur. Klar, der Junge war ihm auch schon öfter aufgefallen. Er drückte sich bei fast jeder Einheit die Nase am Zaun platt. Ein Sonderplätzchen am Spielfeldrand würde ihm sicher sehr gefallen.

In ein paar Tagen würde er auch Zeit finden, ein bisschen mit ihm zu trainieren. Damit würde der Kleine dann wohl zufriedengestellt sein.

Jiri nickte, so würde er das machen. Manche Leute waren wirklich leicht glücklich zu machen, überlegte er.

„Frag Flo doch gleich“, schlug Max vor.

Jiri nickte, „das mach ich“, beschloss er. Gemeinsam mit Max und Hanno ging er zur Kabine, duschte, und suchte dann seinen Trainer auf.

„Jiri, komm rein“, rief Florian, als Jiri an der geöffneten Tür des Büros klopfte um sich bemerkbar zu machen.

„Hey, ich habe da ne kleine Bitte...“

„Worum gehts?“ fragte Florian überrascht.

„Da ist dieser Torwart aus der A-Jugend, Lasse irgendwas... Ich glaub, der würde gern mal beim Training zusehen. Er steht immer wieder bei den Fans. Und er würde sicher auch davon profitieren.“

„Lasse irgendwas, soso“, lachte Florian. „So ein großer Blonder?“

„Ja, genau der.“

„Lasse Hartmann“, nickte Flo. „Das wird sich wohl einrichten lassen.“

„Das wird ihn sicher freuen.“

„Dann hat er dich also endlich angesprochen?“

„Oh, du wusstest davon? Hanno hat ihn wohl angesprochen - er scheint ein wenig schüchtern zu sein.“

„Es ist mir nur aufgefallen, weil er jeden Tag beim Training zusieht. Und meistens das Torhütertraining besonders beobachtet.“

„Ja, er scheint sich da wohl was abgucken zu wollen.“

„Das ist kein schlechter Plan. Und bei dir lernt er vom Besten.“

„Naja“, zuckte Jiri mit einer Schulter.

„Nicht so bescheiden Jiri. Das ist nur die Wahrheit.“

„Noch einmal zuckte Jiri mit der Schulter, ihm war dieser Hype nicht so ganz geheuer.

„Dann sag dem Jungen mal, dass er morgen offiziell zum Training eingeladen ist“, sagte Florian. „Und dann ab mit dir und genieß deinen Feierabend.“

„Danke, dir auch. Bis morgen.“

„Bis morgen“, verabschiedete sich Florian.

Jiri verließ das Büro mit einem Lächeln, er freute sich darauf Lasse mit der Einladung zu überraschen. Er würde sie ihm zwar erst morgen erzählen können, aber das würde Lasses Freude wohl keinen Abbruch tun.

Mit diesem guten Gefühl fuhr Jiri nach Hause.


	2. Training für Lasse

Am nächsten Morgen war Jiri etwas früher am Verein und hielt Ausschau nach Lasse. Die Jugendspieler trainierten noch auf einem Nachbarplatz, und da ging er kurzerhand rüber.

Jiri lehnte sich an den Zaun und beobachtete die Nachwuchsspieler. Unwillkürlich dachte er an daran, wie er selbst vor ein paar Jahren in so einer U-Mannschaft trainiert und gespielt hatte. Und jetzt spielte er wirklich in der Bundesliga und für die Nationalmannschaft.

Natürlich hatte er immer davon geträumt. Manchmal kam er sich heute noch vor wie im Traum. Die meisten dieser Jungs dort vor ihm hatten den gleichen Traum. Auch Lasse.

Da stand er im Tor, in seinen Trainingssachen und mit Handschuhen an den Händen, und warf sich immer wieder auf den Rasen um den Ball zu halten. Er war für sein Alter schon ziemlich gut. Aber das musste er in dem Alter auch sein, sonst würde er nicht mehr viel weiterkommen.

Jiri beobachtete ihn beim Training, bis er selbst zu seinem eigenen Training gehen musste. Also lief er kurz zu dem Trainer und bat ihn Lasse auszurichten, dass er nach dem Training zu den Profis kommen sollte. „Er soll Flo oder einem der Co-Trainer ein Zeichen geben, dann lassen sie ihn rein.“

„Mach ich“, versprach der Trainer, dann kümmerte er sich wieder um seine Jungs.

Jiri nickte und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Kabine um sich umzuziehen. Bald darauf stand er selbst auf dem Trainingsplatz und machte sich warm. Beim anschließenden Torhütertraining sah er, wie Kiki Vander, sein Torwarttrainer, einen hochgewachsenen, blonden Jungen auf den Platz holte.

Jiri lächelte. Also war Lasse wirklich gekommen. Er würde sich aber nicht von dem Besuch ablenken lassen, beschloss er, und konzentrierte sich weiter auf das Training. Trotzdem wanderte sein Blick immer mal wieder zu Lasse.

Er saß ganz am Rand des Spielfeldes auf dem Rasen, an den Zaun der Trainingsplatzbegrenzung gelehnt, und sah ihm gebannt zu.

Jiri schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Von dort sah er kaum mehr als vorher. „Zwei Minuten?“ rief er Kiki fragend zu und nickte dabei in Lasses Richtung.

„Klar, geh mal rüber.“

Sofort lief Jiri über den Platz auf Lasse zu. Mit großen Auge wurde er angesehen. „H-hallo Jiri“, grüßte Lasse ihn ziemlich nervös.

„Hi“, sagte Jiri. „Komm mal mit rüber.“

„Mit rüber?“

Jiri nickte. „Von hier siehst du nichts.“

„Wo... soll ich mich hinsetzen? Ich will euch nicht stören?“

„Tust du nicht. Komm einfach mit“, sagte Jiri.

Sofort stand Lasse auf und folgte Jiri über den Trainingsplatz.

„Am besten einfach nebens Tor“, meinte Jiri. „Und wenn der Ball kommt, schön festhalten“, fügte er zwinkernd hinzu.

Lasse grinste, wagte es aber offensichtlich nicht zu lachen. Jiri schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. War er auch mal so schüchtern gewesen? Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Aber irgendwie mochte er Lasse - das war definitiv sympathischer als einige dieser großkotzigen Jungspieler, die meinten, schon alles erreicht zu haben.

„Jiri?“ rief Kiki ihm zu und er nickte. „Bin bereit!“

Schon flog ihm wieder der erste Ball um die Ohren. Er fühlte deutlich Lasses Blicke, die jeder seiner Bewegungen folgte. Er musste sich ziemlich konzentrieren, dass er weiter die Bälle fing und nicht zu Lasse guckte.

Das war allerdings überraschend. Normalerweise ließ er sich nicht so schnell aus der Ruhe bringen. Vor allem nicht von einem Grünschnabel.

Zumal Lasse wirklich ruhig neben dem Tor saß und ihn beobachtete, sich aber kaum bewegte und schon gar nichts sagte.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde gab es eine allgemeine Trinkpause. Jiri schnappte sich zwei Flaschen und ging zu Lasse. „Hier“, sagte er und reichte ihm eine der Flaschen.

„Oh... danke“, nahm Lasse ihm die Flasche ab. „Eigentlich wäre das doch eher mein Job...“

„Ich hatte Angst, dass du festgewachsen bist“, grinste Jiri.

Lasse grinste zurückhaltend. „Ich will ja nicht stören...“

„Tust du nicht. Auch wenn du dich mal bewegst.“

„Es ist auf jeden Fall toll dir zuzugucken.“

„Findest du?“

„Ja, total.“

Jiri nickte und musterte Lasse. „Wie alt bist du?“

„Achtzehn“, erzählte Lasse stolz.

Jiri unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Was ist?“, fragte Lasse nach.

„Nichts. Erzähl mal, warum Torwart?“

„Erst, weil ich da ganz gut drin war. Und jetzt... ich mag es einfach, der letzte hinten zu sein, der allen den Arsch retten kann.“

„Oder selbst der größte Arsch zu werden“, schnaubte Jiri.

„Ja, schon, aber... ich sag mir immer, wenn ein Tor fällt, haben die anderen vorher auch schon versagt - ich bin dann nicht der einzige Arsch.“

„Kluge Sichtweise. Nütz meistens nichts, aber es ist ne kluge Sichtweise.“

„Und du? Warum bist du Torhüter geworden?“

„Ganz früher war ich mal Stürmer“, sagte Jiri. „Dann habe ich für ein paar Monate aufgehört und danach... bin ich irgendwie im Tor gelandet.“

„Deswegen bist du so gut“, murmelte Lasse. „Weil du weißt, wie ein Stürmer tickt.“

„Vielleicht.“

„Bestimmt“, war Lasse sicher. „Vielleicht sollte ich im Training mal wieder mehr als Stürmer mitmachen.“

„Als Torhüter brauchst du vor allem gute Reflexe.“

„Mein Trainer meint, die habe ich. Aber Reflexe sind nicht alles.“

„Nein, aber sie sind wichtig.“

„Du hast sie auf jeden Fall... Ich wette, manchmal bist du schneller als dein Schatten.“

Jiri lachte leise. „Keine Ahnung, aber du kannst ja mal drauf achten.“

Auch Lasse schaffte es trotz seiner Unsicherheit leise zu lachen. In diesem Moment kam Kiki Vander auf sie zu. „Training geht weiter, ihr beiden.“

Jiri nickte. „Also Lasse, schön auf den Schatten achten.“

Lasse nickte nur und setzte sich wieder neben das Tor.

„Ach und Lasse?“ rief Jiri.

„Ja?“

„Nicht wie erstarrten, ok? Bewegen ist erlaubt. Atmen auch.“

Unwillkürlich grinste Lasse, dann beobachtete er das Training. Er fühlte sich immer noch total überwältigt, aber zumindest etwas löste sich die Anspannung in seinem Körper und er setzte sich bequemer hin.

Irgendwann stand er auch auf und stellte sich so ihn, dass er Jiri noch besser beobachten konnte. Der Mann war wirklich unfassbar gut! Und nett war er auch noch. Schließlich hätte er sich eben nicht mit ihm unterhalten müssen. Er hatte ihm sogar Wasser mitgebracht!

Lasse merkte selbst, dass er aufpassen musste um sich nicht zu sehr in seine Verehrung von Jiri reinzusteigern. Aber es war so schwer! Der Mann schien einfach... perfekt.

Er war ein phantastischer Torhüter, war nett - und er sah auch noch so verdammt gut aus. Aber zunächst war nur der erste Punkt wichtig. Und der zweite. Denn nur, weil er so nett war, konnte er ja überhaupt hier sein und musste sich nicht weiter am Zaun die Nase platt drücken.

Punkt drei sollte er unbedingt vergessen. Es ging um den Sport, und bei Jiri konnte er sich so viel abgucken! Es würde sein Torwartspiel bereichern.

Er sog jede Bewegung in sich auf, jedes Muskelzucken, jeden Sprung und jeden Fall, wie Jiri die Bälle immer wieder fing und unter sich begrub. Er sah dabei so elegant aus. Elegant und kraftvoll. Und alles wirkte so mühelos. 

Er konnte nur davon träumen, einmal so gut zu sein wie Jiri. Oder auch nur annähernd so gut. Er war zwar groß, aber zu Jiris 1,96m fehlten im doch ein paar Zentimeter. Und er bewegte sich auch längst nicht so flüssig. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das reines Training war, das musste auch angeboren sein.

Unwillkürlich seufzte Lasse. Bestimmt bewegte sich Jiri immer so geschmeidig, auch außerhalb des Platzes. Wenn er joggte, wenn er Fahrrad fuhr. und wenn er... nein, aus! Darüber durfte er keinesfalls nachgucken! Aber natürlich war das leichter gesagt, als getan. Vor allem, weil in diesem Moment sein Blick auf Jiris Hintern fiel.

Auch der sah einfach nur total gut aus! Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen... Nein, da schoss Kiki Vander wieder einen Ball, und Jiri musste sich strecken, um ihn zu erreichen. Wie eine Katze, schoss es Lasse durch den Kopf.

Viel zu schnell ging das Training vorbei und Jiri wurde zu den anderen zum Trainingsspiel gerufen. „Komm mit“, forderte Jiri ihn auf.

Sofort stand Lasse auf und folgte Jiri. Er stand etwas abseits, bekam aber die Anweisungen der Trainer genau mit. Es sollte One-Touch-Fußball geübt werden, vor allem in der gegnerischen Hälfte musste sofort abgespielt werden.

Das war etwas, was sie in ihrem Training auch oft machten. Und es machte verdammt viel Spaß. Meistens stand er selbst zwar im Tor, aber es gab auch Spiele, bei denen die Positionen wild getauscht wurde. Wieder beobachtete er besonders Jiri, der auch bei diesem Spiel unfassbar gut war.

Nach guten 20 Minuten pfiff der Trainer schließlich und beendete damit das Spiel und auch das Training. Es war Lasse die ganze Zeit schwer gefallen nicht mit offenstehendem Mund zuzusehen.

„Kleiner!“ rief Jiri und winkte ihn zu sich.

„Ja?“, kam Lasse auf ihn zu. Klar, es wäre nur fair jetzt beim Aufräumen zu helfen und die Bälle zurückzubringen, nachdem er hier zugucken durfte.

„Hilf mir mal bei den Bällen“, sagte Jiri dann auch tatsächlich.

„Klar“, nickte Lasse und lief los, um die Bälle Jiri zuzuspielen. Der konnte sie dann einfach in das große Netz legen.

„Und du willst immer noch mit mir trainieren?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ähm - ja, klar. Jetzt?“

Jiri lachte leise. „Heute Nachmittag, wenn es dir passt.“

„Ja, klar passt das. Wann soll ich herkommen?“

„Gegen halb vier?“

„Super“, strahlte Lasse ihn an.

„Ich hoffe, du bewegst dich dann etwas mehr“, meinte Jiri mit einem Zwinkern.

„Oh, ich... ich wollte nicht stören.“

Jiri lachte erneut und warf einen Ball in Lasses Richtung. Der war zwar überrascht, fing den Ball jedoch recht mühelos.

„Immerhin funktionieren deine Reflexe. Das ist doch ein guter Anfang.“

Mit einer geübten Handbewegung warf Lasse den Ball zurück.

„Na los, mach Pause Lasse. Du hast inzwischen doch bestimmt Hunger. Wir sehen uns dann nachher.“

Lasse sah sich um - tatsächlich war der letzte Ball weggeräumt. „Dann... bis nachher.“

„Bis später Lasse.“

Lasse sah Jiri noch einmal kurz an, dann machte er sich auf zu seinem Fahrrad. Eigentlich fand er es nervig, immer mit dem Rad zu fahren, aber heute würde ihm die Bewegung vermutlich gut tun um sich von den Gedanken an Jiri abzulenken.

Er hatte schon lange gewusst, wie toll Jiri war, aber ihn von nahem zu erleben war unglaublich gewesen. Und nachher würden sie zusammen trainieren! Nur sie beide, ganz allein! Er würde so viel von Jiri lernen können... und er konnte ihn kennenlernen.

Lasse schnaubte. Kennenlernen war zu viel gesagt. Er würde ein bisschen mehr über ihn erfahren, aber sonst? Jiri sah in ihm doch nur ein Kind. Jiri war groß und erwachsen - er selbst gerade achtzehn und stolz auf den Führerschein. Für Jiri war er ein Fan. Jemand, mit dem man mal eine halbe Stunde verbrachte und dann vergaß. Aber es war doch nett, dass Jiri sich diese halbe Stunde für ihn nahm! 

Mit einem Lächeln begann Lasse schneller zu radeln. In einem hatte Jiri nämlich recht: er hatte inzwischen wirklich Hunger. 

Er brauchte gut zwanzig Minuten nach Hause, schloss sein Rad an und betrat das Reihenhaus, das er mit seinen Eltern bewohnte. Im Kühlschrank stand eine Schüssel mit Hühnerfrikassee und Reis, die er schnell in die Mikrowelle stellte.

Das Essen nahm er dann mit ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich vor den Fernseher setzte. Seine Mutter sah das nicht gern, aber sie war arbeiten. Wenn er also nicht kleckerte, würde sie das nie mitbekommen. 

Er zappte ein bisschen durch das Programm, während er aß, war mit seinem Gedanken aber Jiri. Das war schon ein unbeschreiblicher Vormittag gewesen, und der Tag würde so weitergehen.

Hoffentlich würde er sich später nicht blamieren. Jiri hatte ihn ja schon damit aufgezogen, dass er so erstarrt war. Was, wenn er später keinen einzigen Ball hielt? Oder sich sonst irgendwie peinlich benahm?

Wenn er über einen Grashalm stolperte - oder seine eigenen Füße. Lasse schüttelte den Kopf. So durfte er gar nicht erst an die Sache rangehen. Er war gut, sonst würde er nicht in der A-Jugend von Werder spielen. Das würde er auch Jiri zeigen können.

Außerdem war das Training ja dafür gedacht, besser zu werden. Also würde Jiri auch über Fehler hinwegsehen.

Er konnte es kaum abwarten zum Training mit Jiri zu fahren. Kaum waren die Nudeln aufgegessen, machte er sich fertig und fuhr los. Etwa eine Stunde zu früh war er dran und fuhr die Weser auf und ab, ehe es endlich halb vier war.

Jiri kam zehn Minuten zu spät. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte er, als er aus dem Wagen stieg. „Ich bin normalerweise nicht unpünktlich.“

„Nicht schlimm“, meinte Lasse, „ich find es total toll, dass du das machst. Also... mit mir trainieren.“

„Mach ich gern“, sagte Jiri.

Lasse lächelte ihn an, er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte - sich noch einmal zu bedanken fand er ziemlich dämlich.

„Also, umziehen und dann los?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ja, gerne“, nickte Lasse. Er hatte ein paar Trainingssachen und natürlich Schuhe und seine Handschuhe dabei.

„Dann komm mit. Wir ziehen uns schnell in unserer Kabine um.“

Wow, schoss es Lasse durch den Kopf, doch er schaffte es das nur zu denken und nicht laut auszusprechen. Jiri lächelte, schloss seinen Wagen ab und ging dann vor in Richtung der Kabinen. Lasse folgte ihm - ziemlich aufgeregt, aber das würde Jiri hoffentlich nicht merken. Unauffällig sah er sich im Gang und vor allem in der Kabine um.

„Ist nur ne Kabine“, bemerkte Jiri.

„Ja, aber.... schon toll. Also - größer als bei uns.“

Jiri lächelte. „Also das erste Mal in der Kabine der Profis, ja?“

„Ja, ich bin ja auch noch nicht so lange bei Werder.“

„Wo warst du vorher?“

„Oberneuland.“

„Ober...neuland?“ fragte Jiri.

Lasse sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Kennst du nicht? Ist der zweitbeste Fußballverein in Bremen.“

„Du vergisst, dass ich noch gar nicht so lange hier bin“, grinste Jiri. „Da muss mir der zweitbeste Verein Bremens bisher entgangen sein.“

Lasse lachte leise, „So toll ist Oberneuland auch nicht - spielt in der Bremenliga. Das ist die fünfte Liga. Aber ein paar Mal haben sie auch im DFB-Pokal mitgespielt.“

„Und jetzt also Werder. Und nebenbei noch Schule?“ fragte Jiri, während er sich sein Shirt über den Kopf zog.

„Ja, noch ein Jahr, dann mach ich Abi - und kann dann den ganzen Tag Fußball spielen.“

„Und kannst es kaum erwarten, hm?“

„Natürlich nicht. Aber ich muss Geduld haben.“

Jiri grinste. „Genau. Schließlich musst du dann erstmal an mir vorbei.“

„Das dauert noch Jahre, wenn ich überhaupt je so gut werde wie du.“

„Das werden wir ja jetzt gleich sehen. Also umziehen!“

Lasse nickte und zog sich schnell seine Trainingskleidung an. Dabei sah er nicht zu Jiri - schließlich wollte er noch trainieren!

„Wie groß bist du?“ fragte Jiri.

„Eins einundneunzig.“

Jiri nickte. „Gute Größe für einen Keeper.“

Lasse nickte, er war froh, dass er so hoch gewachsen war.

„Bist du fertig?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ja, klar.“ Lasse hielt seine Handschuhe in der Hand, ansonsten war er fertig.

„Dann komm mit“, sagte Jiri und schnappte sich seine eigenen Handschuhe.

Lasse folgte ihm aus der Kabine nach draußen auf einen etwas kleineren, abgelegenen Trainingsplatz. Auf dem Weg dorthin hatte Jiri schnell noch einen Ball besorgt.

„So, ein paar Runden laufen, und dann dehnen, dann zeigst du mir mal, was du so kannst.“ 

Lasse nickte und lief langsam los. Jiri beobachtete ihn einen Moment, ehe er sich ihm anschloss. 

Schon beim Warmmachen gab Jiri ihm ein paar Hinweise, wie er sich mit weniger Verletzungsrisiko und effektiver warm machen konnte. Außerdem zeigte er ihm ein paar Übungen, die er immer vor einem Spiel absolvierte. 

Lasse fiel es teilweise schwer sich zu konzentrieren, denn mehr als einmal berührte Jiri ihn, um einen Arm oder ein Bein in die richtige Stellung zu schieben. Jedes Mal war es, als würden kleine und größere Blitze durch seinen Körper zischen.

„Du musst locker lassen“, sagte Jiri und drückte gegen Lasses Schultern. „Du bist viel zu verspannt.“

Shit, wie sollte Lasse das antun? „Ja, okay“, murmelte er und konzentrierte sich darauf, die Schultern zu entspannen.

„Besser“, murmelte Jiri und stellte sich dicht hinter Lasse.

Scheiße, das war zu nah, viel zu nah!

„Mach ich dich nervös?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ähm...“, murmelte Lasse leise. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er da antworten sollte.

Jiri lachte leise. „Du musst nicht nervös sein, ok?“

„Ich versuch es ja...“

„Aber?“

„Ist nicht so leicht...“

„Und wieso nicht?“

„Naja, du bist... Jiri Pavlenka.“ Und verdammt sexy!, aber das sagte er lieber nicht.

„Ja, aber das ist kein Grund nervös zu sein. Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch.“

„Der Mann mit acht Armen... der beste Torhüter der Bundesliga.“

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber. In der Bundesliga spielen viele verdammt gute Torhüter.“

„Ja? Wer denn? Du hast auch nicht mehr Tore kassiert als Manuel Neuer.“

„Wärst du denn auch so nervös, wenn Manuel Neuer jetzt hinter dir stehen würde?“ fragte Jiri.

Lasse schluckte kurz, und ehe er darüber nachgedacht hatte, hatte er schon kaum merklich den Kopf geschüttelt.

„Hm“, machte Jiri kaum hörbar. Irgendwie schien er noch näher gekommen zu sein. Lasse schluckte erneut. Shit, wie sollte er dieses Training hier bloß überleben?

„Gut“, murmelte Jiri. „Fangen wir mal mit dem richtigen Training an. Du ins Tor und ich pack mal meine Stürmerfähigkeiten aus.“

Lasse nickte irgendwie erleichtert. Er trat einen Schritt nach vorne, zog seine Handschuhe an und ging dann ins Tor. Das eben war... seltsam gewesen. Mehr als seltsam. Was hatte Jiri da gemacht - und vor allem, warum?

„Lasse? Nicht träumen!“ rief Jiri.

„Ja, Moment...“ Lasse streckte sich noch einmal, sprang ein, zwei Mal hoch, dann nickte er. „Bin so weit.“

Jiri nickte und schon im nächsten Moment flog der erste Ball in seine Richtung. 

Glücklicherweise war der Ball eher langsam und zentral geworfen, so dass Lasse ihn recht gut fangen und zurückwerfen konnte. Auch die nächsten Bälle waren leichte Beute für ihn. „Ok, dann kommt jetzt der erste Schuss“, kündigte Jiri schließlich an.

Lasse nickte, bückte sich kurz und konzentrierte sich. Jiri stand etwa auf Höhe des Elfmeterpunkts und schoss. Der Schuss war noch immer nicht wirklich hart.

Wie die Schüsse zuvor waren sie ziemlich zentral, und Lasse konnte ihn halten. Nach und nach wurden die Schüsse aber fester und gingen auch mal nach links und rechts, so dass schließlich so einige im Tor landeten

„Du hast gute Reflexe“, sagte Jiri. „Aber du musst mehr auf deine Beine achten. Vor allem wenn du nach links springst.“

Er ließ Lasse einen Moment diese Anweisung zu verinnerlichen, dann schoss er vermehrt nach links. Jiri hatte recht. Er hielt deutlich weniger Bälle, als wenn sie nach rechts geschossen wurden. 

Die nächsten Minuten konzentrierten sie sich auf Bälle auf der linken Seite. Immer wieder korrigierte Jiri ihn und gab ihm Tipps. Schließlich kam er auf Lasse zu. 

„Hm... war nicht so gut, oder?“ fragte Lasse ein wenig geknickt.

„Hey, habe noch nichts gesagt, Lasse.“

„Nein, aber ich habe kaum welche von den Bällen gehalten.“

„Darum gehts doch beim Training nicht. Das ist der Unterschied zwischen Training und Spiel. Beim Training willst du besser werden - das wirst du aber nicht, wenn ich dir den Ball ständig nur zurolle.“

Lasse nickte langsam. „Trotzdem. Ich... habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ich versagt habe.“

„Du bist gut, Lasse, wirklich.“ Jiri sah ihn irgendwie merkwürdig aus. 

Lasse schluckte. Der Blick machte ihn nervös.

„Entschuldige, Lasse.“

„Was... wofür entschuldigst du dich?“ fragte Lasse verwirrt.

„Ich bin kein Trainer, und schon gar kein Jugendtrainer. Ich habe da wohl einiges falsch gemacht. Zu fies geschossen, anstatt dir genauer zu zeigen, wie du es besser machst.“

Lasse riss die Augen auf. „Nein! Das hast du nicht. Ich meine, ich wusste bisher nicht einmal, dass ich Probleme mit Schüssen nach Links habe.“

„Ich hätte es dir aber weniger brutal zeigen können. Also, wollen wir noch mal anfangen?“

Lasse nickte sofort.

„Gut, dann guck erstmal zu.“ Jiri ging in das Tor, machte sich kurz locker und zeigte Lasse so langsam er konnte seinen Bewegungsablauf, wenn er nach links sprang. Dann imitierte er Lasses Bewegung und machte dann deutlich, was er falsch machte.

Lasse beobachtete Jiri ganz genau und stellte erneut fest, wie unglaublich sexy er war. Diese Anmut und Eleganz und wie er die langen Beine streckte... der Wahnsinn! Dabei sollte er sich auf die Bewegungen konzentrieren - und tatsächlich schaffte er es auch.

„Willst du jetzt wieder?“ fragte Jiri schließlich. „Erstmal ohne Ball und dann mit.“

„Okay“, nickte Lasse. Inzwischen fühlte er sich schon wieder etwas sicherer. Die Trockenübungen mit „imaginären Ball“, wie Jiri es genannt hatte, lief ganz gut.

„Sehr gut. Und jetzt kommen ein paar einfache Bälle“, sagte Jiri.

Lasse nickte, und jetzt konnte er die Bälle meist fangen oder zumindest abwehren. Jiri lächelte zufrieden. „Das war wirklich gut.“

Lasse nickte. „Fühlt sich auch besser an.“

„Dann machen wir Schluss für heute und gehen was essen“, beschloss Jiri.

„Oh“, machte Lasse. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Keinen Hunger?“ fragte Jiri.

„Doch, klar. Bin nur... überrascht.“

„Wieso?“

„Naja, ich find es schon toll, dass du dir die Zeit mir was zu zeigen, aber dass wir noch essen gehen - ich find es toll.“

Jiri grinste. „Warum sollte ich nicht mit dir zusammen was essen?“

„Weiß nicht... aber wie gesagt, ich freu mich drüber.“

„Na dann komm. Duschen und dann essen.“

Lasse nickte heftig und sammelte schnell die Bälle ein - unterstützt von Jiri.


	3. Zucchini

Jiri und Lasse gingen zurück zur Kabine - und Lasse wurde klar, dass er jetzt tatsächlich gleich mit Jiri duschen würde.

Oh shit - er musste sich auf etwas anderes als Jiris heißen Körper konzentrieren! Vielleicht - vielleicht die Fliesen zählen. Oder an die letzte Französischklausur vor den Ferien denken. Oder das angebrannte Essen seiner letzten Kochversuche.

Beim Ausziehen trödelte er absichtlich in der Hoffnung, dass Jiri dann vielleicht schon fertig wäre. Aber Jiri wartete auf ihn.

Nicht gucken, ermahnte sich Lasse immer wieder lautlos. Nicht gucken. Also zog er jetzt die letzte Socke aus und folgte Jiri unter die Dusche.

„Das ist echter Luxus“, meinte Jiri lachend. „Nur zu zweit hier zu sein und zu duschen. Richtig erholsam.“

Lasse nickte, „Bei uns ist es auch immer laut und hektisch. Nach einem Sieg wird dann auch mit Handtüchern geworfen und so.“

„Oder gesungen. Und getanzt.“

„Ja, singen und tanzen machen wir auch. In Oberneuland gab es nach Siegen auch mal Bier, aber das gibt es hier bei Werder nicht. Zumindest nicht bei der Jugend.“

Jiri zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. „Bist du denn schon alt genug dafür?“ fragte er dann grinsend.

„Pah!“, machte Lasse, „Ich bin sogar alt genug zum Autofahren!“

„Und kommst trotzdem mit dem Fahrrad.“

„Ja, geht schneller. Außerdem braucht mein Papa das Auto.“

Jiri nickte. „Na los, such dir eine Dusche aus. Du hast die freie Auswahl.“

„Wo duschst du immer? Ich will dir deine Dusche nicht wegnehmen.“

„Hinten rechts“, sagte Jiri. „Jedenfalls wenn ich schneller als Jojo bin.“

Tim sah sich um. Drei Duschen waren am Ende des Raums angebracht, wenn er die linke nehmen würde, würde er nicht direkt neben Jiri sein - und ihn nicht direkt ansehen müssen.

Jiri war inzwischen schon zu der rechten Dusche gegangen und ließ in genau diesem Moment das Handtuch von seinen Hüften rutschen.

Lasse schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig sich abzuwenden und erhaschte einen Blick auf seine nackte Vorderseite. Shit, Jiri war einfach heiß, von oben bis unten.

Zum Glück bekam Jiri davon nichts mit. Er hängte sein Handtuch auf und trat dann unter den Duschkopf, wo er das Wasser aufdrehte. 

Lasse schüttelte sich innerlich und hängte nun auch sein Handtuch auf und stellte sich dann auch unter die warme Dusche. Er stellte sich so hin, dass er zur Wand blickte und entspannte sich langsam.

„Duschgel?“, hörte er auf einmal Jiri fragen.

„Was?“ fragte Lasse verwirrt und drehte den Kopf in Jiris Richtung.

„Ob Du Duschgel willst“, hielt Jiri ihm eine schwarze Flasche hin. 

„Ähm... ja, das... ich habe meins wohl liegengelassen“, sagte Lasse.

„Dann nimm meins.“

„Danke“, sagte Lasse und nahm die Flasche entgegen.

Er gab etwas Gel auf seine Hände und schäumte sich ein. Wow, das Zeug roch gut! Wie das Zeug wohl auf Jiris Haut roch? Verdammt, das sollte er sich nicht vorstellen - und doch war er sicher, dass dieser Geruch an Jiri phantastisch sein würde.

Lasse seufzte innerlich. Er steigerte sich da wirklich in was rein. Das musste er unbedingt sein lassen! Aber vermutlich würde er nach diesem Tag eh nicht mehr viel mit Jiri zu tun haben. Wieso auch? Jiri hatte besseres zu tun, als seine Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.

Für ihn jedoch war mit dem heutigen Tag ein Traum in Erfüllung gegangen - einmal Training mit einem der besten Torhüter überhaupt. Und er hatte einiges gelernt, wie er sich verbessern konnte.

„Träumst du schon wieder?“

„Ähm... Tut mir leid.“

Jiri lachte leise. „Nicht schlimm. Erzählst du mir, wovon du so träumst?“

„Ich finds total toll, dass... naja, das Training heute mit dir.“

„Hat es dir Spaß gemacht?“

„Ja, total! Und du hast mir unheimlich geholfen. Dass du das so schnell gesehen hast, mit meinem Links-Problem. Das hat noch niemand gesehen.“

„Du trainierst noch nicht lange hier. Dein Trainer hätte es auch bald bemerkt.“

„Ja, aber du hast einfach auch einen total guten Blick darauf.“

„Danke“, sagte Jiri.

Er stellte die Dusche ab und streckte sich erst einmal. Sofort drehte Lasse den Kopf wieder zurück in Richtung Wand. Trotzdem hatte er viel zu viel von Jiri gesehen. Er würde diese Bilder niemals vergessen können - und wollen.

„Bist du auch fertig Lasse?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ja, bin ich.“ Lasse stellte das Wasser aus und griff ebenfalls nach seinem Handtuch. Jiri wartete erneut auf ihn und gemeinsam gingen sie dann zurück in die Kabine.

Dabei konnte Lasse seinen Blick nicht von Jiris Hintern abwenden, auch wenn der unter dem Handtuch verborgen war. Hoffentlich bekam Jiri nichts davon mit! 

Zu allem Überfluss ließ Jiri dann einfach das Handtuch fallen, ehe er begann sich anzuziehen. Gott, dieser Körper. Lasse konnte nicht anders und ließ seinen Blick über Jiris Rücken nach unten wandern. Schlank, elegant mit wohl verteilten Muskeln. Und dann dieser Hintern! Verdammt war der sexy!

„Hast du genug geguckt?“

„Was?“, stieß Lasse aus. Nein, das war ... scheiße, war das peinlich. Konnte er nicht einfach im Boden versinken? Oder zu Staub zerfallen?

Jiri lachte leise und zog sich seine Boxershorts an ehe er sich umdrehte. Lasse wagte nicht mehr in anzusehen, er starrte nur noch auf den Boden.

„Hey, muss dir nicht peinlich sein.“

„Nein, das ist natürlich nicht peinlich. Es ist völlig normal“, grummelte Lasse.

„Ist es“, meinte Jiri nur.

„Klar, macht ihr in der ersten Mannschaft ständig.“

„Das nicht, aber zu gucken ist trotzdem normal. Grad am Anfang.“

Lasse schüttelte leicht den Kopf, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu. 

„Na komm, zieh dich an. Ich habe Hunger.“

„Ja, ich mach schon“, murmelte Lasse und zog sich schnell an. Für seine Frisur brauchte er etwas länger.

„Fährst du bei mir mit?“ fragte Jiri, als Lasse schließlich fertig war.

„Ja, gerne“, nickte Lasse. Er würde schon irgendwie nach Hause kommen - notfalls würde er mit der Straßenbahn fahren.

„Dein Fahrrad kriegen wir im Kofferraum runter“, meinte Jiri, als hätte er Lasses Gedanken gelesen.

„Du hast auch einen... Tuareg?“

Jiri grinste und nickte. „Oh ja. Geiles Auto!“

Lasse nickte. „Ist es“, stimmte er zu. 

„Na dann komm und lass uns dein Rad einladen und dann losfahren.“

Lasse nahm seine Tasche, verstaute seine Handschuhe noch darin und sah Jiri dann an. „Ich bin fertig.“

Jiri nickte und nahm seine eigene Tasche. Dann verließen sie die Kabine und gingen zum Parkplatz. Mit wenigen Handgriffen luden sie Lasses Fahrrad in den Wagen, dann stiegen sie ein und Jiri fuhr los.

„Ist nicht weit“, sagte Jiri.

„Was hast du denn ausgesucht?“

Jiri sah ihn kurz an. „Oh was ganz Gemütliches“, grinste er mit einem Zwinkern.

Was Gemütliches? Was war für Jiri gemütlich?

„Noch einen Hinweis?“ fragte Jiri.

„Wenn du noch einen hast, gerne.“

„Hm“, machte Jiri nachdenklich. „Wenn du willst, kannst du die Schuhe dort ausziehen. Jedenfalls wenn wir drin essen. Wir können aber auch draußen sitzen.“

„Schuhe ausziehen? Das klingt... Japanisch?“

Jiri schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Nein. Es ist nichts Exotisches. Eher... gute Hausmannskost.“

„Und dann die Schuhe ausziehen?“, fragte Lasse nach.

„Klar. Wir... sind ziemlich unter uns. Keine anderen Gäste.“

Lasse sah ihn irritiert an. „Wir... fahren zu dir?“

Jiri nickte. „Richtig.“

„Oh“, machte Lasse überrascht - dann lächelte er. Er hatte Jiri offenbar nicht total abgeschreckt durch sein unangemessenes Verhalten.

„Ich hoffe das ist ok für dich?“

„Ja, klar ist es das. Und... du kannst kochen?“

„Gezwungenermaßen musste ich es lernen. Glaub mir, man hat nicht jeden Tag Lust Essen zu gehen. Manchmal will man nur nach Hause, vor den Fernseher und was Nettes essen“, sagte Jiri. „Also ja, ich kann kochen.“

„Dann bin ich gespannt, was es gibt. Kochst du tschechisch?“

„Kann ich auch, aber heute habe ich schon was vorbereitet.“

Jiri überraschte Lasse immer wieder. „Vorbereitet...“ Hatte er schon geplant Lasse einzuladen?

„Ja. Gefüllte Zucchini - mit Hack oder Schafskäse. Ich wusste nicht, ob du Fleisch isst. Und dazu gibt es Bandnudeln.“

„Ich ess gern Fleisch. Gefüllte Zucchini sind toll. „

„Sehr gut“, sagte Jiri zufrieden.

Jiri musste das wirklich vorbereitet haben, das freute Lasse. Inzwischen waren sie wohl fast angekommen, denn Jiri bog in eine Seitenstraße ein und parkte dann vor einem modernen Einfamilienhaus.

„Und da sind wir“, sagte Jiri. „Mein bescheidenes Heim.“

„Bescheiden“, wiederholte Lasse.

Jiri lachte. „So bescheiden, wie man als Profi halt lebt. Aber es ist tatsächlich ein ganz normales Haus. Keine goldenen Wasserhähne, kein Marmor und keine Diener.“

„Und dann kochst du sogar selbst“, grinste Lasse. Inzwischen fühlte er sich wieder etwas besser und hatte nicht mehr das Bedürfnis in einem Mauseloch zu verschwinden.

„Ja. Allerdings habe ich einen Fensterputzer.“

Lasse lachte. „Haben unsere Nachbarn auch.“

„Ich hasse Fenster putzen“, sagte Jiri zwinkernd. „Und jetzt komm, da drin wartet essen auf uns.“

Lasse stieg aus und folgte Jiri durch den schmalen Vorgarten ins Haus. „Du musst die Schuhe übrigens nicht ausziehen, wenn du nicht willst“, sagte Jiri.

Lasse zögerte am Eingang, zog die Schuhe dann aber doch aus. „Ist gemütlicher“, erklärte er.

„Find ich auch“, sagte Jiri und zog seine Schuhe ebenfalls aus. „Dann komm mal gleich mit in die Küche.“

Brav folgte Lasse ihm. Der Eingangsbereich war gefliest und wirkte eher kühl, die Küche war dagegen eher gemütlich mit Holzfußboden und auch Schränken in hellem Holz. Groß waren beide.

„Möchtest du was trinken?“ fragte Jiri, während er im Vorbeigehen den Ofen anstellte und dann den Kühlschrank öffnete.

„Das wäre lieb.. kann ich dir bei irgendwas helfen?“, fragte Lasse nach - gerade hatte er sich an seine gute Erziehung erinnert.

„Nein. Die Zucchini habe ich ja schon vorbereitet, die müssen gleich nur in den Ofen. Und die Nudeln sind frisch, das geht also auch schnell.“

Jiri trat an den großen Kühlschrank, holte die Zucchini und Nudeln hervor und griff dann eine Flasche. „Wasser okay?“

„Klar“, nickte Lasse sofort.

„Dann... da drüben in der Vitrine sind die Gläser, holst du bitte zwei?“

Lasse nickte und trat an die Vitrine. Vorsichtig holte er zwei Gläser hervor. Das wäre jetzt der Supergau wenn er einen Scherbenhaufen anrichten würden. Und bei seiner Nervosität war das nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich. 

Er merkte, wie seine Hände leicht zitterten. Nie hätte er damit gerechnet, dass Jiri ihn zu sich einladen würde! Aber nun war er hier. In Jiris Küche! Und Jiri kochte für ihn!

Lasse atmete tief durch und schloss kurz die Augen um ruhig zu werden, dann nahm er zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank, stellte sie auf den Tisch und schloss dann erst die Schranktür. 

Als er aufsah bemerkte er, dass Jiri ihn ansah. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Der Blick machte ihn noch nervöser als er ohnehin schon war.

„Ist alles ok?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ich... weiß nicht.“

Jiri warf kurz einen Blick in den Topf und ging dann auf ihn zu. „Du musst nicht nervös sein Lasse.“

Vorsichtig schüttelte Lasse den Kopf. „Bin ich aber. Immerhin bist du...“

„Ein ganz normaler Mensch“, sagte Jiri.

Erneut schüttelte Lasse den Kopf. „Du bist Jiri, einer der besten Torhüter der Bundesliga. Und...“ Seine Stimme wurde leiser. „und mein großes Vorbild.“ Und mehr. Aber das würde er besser nicht aussprechen. 

„Das ist sehr schmeichelhaft. Aber du musst trotzdem nicht nervös sein“, sagte Jiri lächelnd. „Wenn das Wasser kocht, dann zeig ich dir mal das restliche Haus. Und dann kannst du entscheiden, ob wir auf dem Balkon essen oder lieber drin.“

„Okay“, nickte Lasse und atmete noch einmal tief durch.

„Trink was, hol tief Luft und beruhig dich“, meinte Jiri und ging dann zurück zu seinem Topf mit Wasser.

Lasse goss Wasser in die Gläser und trank dann, dabei atmete er weiter tief durch, dann fühlte er sich tatsächlich ruhiger.

„Wohnst du noch zu Hause?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ja, ich komm ja aus Bremen, da macht alles andere keinen Sinn.“

Jiri nickte. „Und im Moment verdienst du noch kein Geld, sondern gehst zur Schule. Da ist das mit einer eigenen Wohnung vermutlich eher schwer.“

„Ja, und es ist halt auch nicht notwendig. Wie war das eigentlich bei dir?“

„Ich wohn nicht mehr zu Hause“, grinste Jiri breit.

„Oh, ich hatte jetzt erwartet, dass deine Mama gleich reinkommt und dir die Wäsche bringt“, erwiderte Lasse ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen, dann biss er sich kurz auf die Lippe - hoffentlich nahm ihm Jiri das nicht übel.

„Das wäre schön“, lachte Jiri. „Ich hasse Wäsche waschen.“

„Und hast niemanden dafür?“

Jiri schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn jemand fremdes hinter mir her putzt. Wie gesagt, ich habe einen Fensterputzer aber sonst putze ich selbst.“

„Und machst auch die Wäsche“, nickte Lasse. „Ich bin froh, dass die meine Mutter noch macht.“

„Ich vermute, dass deine Mutter auch für dich kocht und so. Das ist ja das schöne an Hotel Mama.“

„Ja, natürlich. Aber ein wenig muss ich auch machen. Mein Zimmer und den Rasen mähen und so.“

Jiri lachte. „Die Klassiker also.“

„Ja, klar. Aber auch Abwaschen und so. Sie will, dass ich, wenn ich irgendwann alleine wohne, auch alles kann. Sagt sie.“

„Hör auf deine Mutter. Im Zweifelsfall haben Mütter immer recht“, sagte Jiri mit einem Zwinkern.

„Gerade, wenn sie keine Lust hat die Küche aufzuräumen“, lachte Lasse.

„Und hast du noch Geschwister?“

„Eine Schwester, aber die ist schon ausgezogen. Sie ist drei Jahre älter und studiert in Göttingen.“

„Eine Schwester habe ich auch“, erzählte Jiri.

„Auch älter?“

Jiri nickte. „Zwei Jahre. Hat im Frühjahr geheiratet.“

Oh je, dann war sie ja wirklich alt... Lasse konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Lina bald heiraten würde.

„So, Wasser kocht“, sagte Jiri und gab die Nudeln hinzu. Dann sah er wieder zu Lasse. „Lust, dir das Haus anzugucken?“

„Ja, klar!“ Lasse war schon gespannt, wie ein solcher Star wie Jiri wohnte.

Jiri lächelte und trat dann neben Lasse. Er trank schnell einen Schluck Wasser. „Dann mal los.“

Sie stellten die Gläser auf dem Tisch ab und verließen die Küche. „Hier ist das kleine Bad“, deutete Jiri auf eine Tür gegenüber der Küche, „und hier das Wohnzimmer.“

Lasse sah sich mit großen Augen um. Alles war groß und hell und ziemlich modern eingerichtet. Dennoch wirkte es gemütlich, neben dem typischen schwarz und weiß und Chrom waren Holz und warme Farben benutzt worden und machten den Raum angenehm.

„Hier ist auch die Terrasse“, sagte Jiri und deutete auf eine Glastür. „Da können wir essen, wenn du möchtest.“

„Das ist schön da draußen“, meinte Lasse. Einige größere Bäume spendeten Schatten, aber die Terrasse war so groß, dass es auch recht viel Platz in der Sonne gab.

„Ja ist es. Und man kann wunderbar ein kleines Mittagsschläfchen da draußen halten“, grinste Jiri. „Die Gegend ist so ruhig, da stört einen niemand.“

„Das klingt traumhaft“, meinte Lasse.

„Ist es auch. Allerdings wollte ich in deinem Alter noch keinen Mittagsschlaf halten“, grinste Jiri. „Komm, ich zeig dir noch die obere Etage.“

„Ich würde wohl auch eher auf der Terrasse liegen und lesen. Oder auf dem Handy daddeln.“

„Du liest? Bücher?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ja, diese Dinger mit den Buchstaben. Warum, ist das so ungewöhnlich?“

„Du bist 18, da sitzen die meisten doch nur vor der Konsole oder so.“

„Viele schon“, stimmte Lasse zu. „Aber auf die Dauer finde ich das zu langweilig.“

Jiri lächelte und führte ihn dann nach oben.

„Das Gästezimmer“, deutete er auf ein helles, freundliches Zimmer, „das Arbeits- und Spielzimmer“ war gegenüber und neben dem großen, modernen Bad war das Schlafzimmer.

Was Lasse sofort bemerkte, war, dass es nirgendwo Bilder von einer Freundin gab. Die Fotos, die er sah, zeigten immer Jiris Familie. Und seine Schwester war sofort zu erkennen, die beiden sahen sich ziemlich ähnlich.

Natürlich sagte das nichts aus, weder über eine mögliche Beziehung noch gar über seine sexuelle Orientierung. Andererseits... hoffte Lasse schon irgendwie... Denn Jiri hatte mit ihm geflirtet. Jedenfalls hatte es sich vorhin so angefühlt. Mehrmals hatte er das, oder? Und es hatte ihn nicht weiter gestört, dass Lasse ihn angesehen hatte.

„Wovon träumst du jetzt wieder?“ fragte Jiri in diesem Moment neckend.

„Es ist schon... ziemlich groß hier bei dir.“

Jiri nickte. „Ist es. Aber ich mochte das Haus sofort.“

„Es ist auch wirklich schön. Man kann sich hier wohlfühlen.“ Hier - und bei Jiri.

Einen Moment musterte Jiri ihn, dann nickte er leicht. „So, ich glaube wir sollten mal nach dem Essen gucken“, sagte er dann.

Lasse nickte, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu. Schweigend folgte er Jiri nach unten. 

Inzwischen roch es in der Küche schon lecker und Lasse bemerkte, was für einen Hunger er inzwischen hatte. Schnell prüfte Jiri die Nudeln und holte dann die Zucchini aus dem Ofen. „Magst du schon mal aufdecken?“, bat er, „kannst dir aussuchen, wo.“

Lasse nickte. „Klar. Wo sind Teller und so?“

„Rechts neben dem Herd, Besteck neben dem Waschbecken.“

Erneut nickte Lasse und holte schnell Teller und Besteck. „Ich glaube, draußen essen ist schöner“, sagte er dann.

„Das hatte ich gehofft“, lächelte Jiri ihn an.

Lasse erwiderte das Lächeln, dann trug er die Teller und das Besteck nach draußen auf die Terrasse.


	4. Eine gefährliche Frage

Lasse rückte dann den großen Tisch in den Halbschatten und schob die Stühle ran – und kämpfte noch immer gegen seine Nervosität an. Dabei gab es eigentlich gar keinen Grund. Jiri war nett und freundlich und tat nichts, um ihn nervös zu machen.

Er verhielt sich wirklich wie ein guter Freund! Dann... vermutlich hatte er sich die Flirterei vorhin nur eingebildet. Daran sollte er sich am besten festhalten - es war realistischer, und er wäre vielleicht auch nicht enttäuscht, wenn es dann nichts wird.

Außerdem war das hier bestimmt eine einmalige Sache. Jiri hatte besseres zu tun, als mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen. Sie würden sich hin und wieder nach dem Training treffen, und vielleicht würde er irgendwann noch mal kurz mit ihm trainieren können. Irgendwann in ein paar Monaten.

Plötzlich spürte er dicht hinter sich etwas. „Gläser und Getränke“, sagte Jiri und griff um ihn herum um die Sachen auf den Tisch zu stellen. Wie vorhin beim Training, schoss es Lasse durch den Kopf. Das fühlte sich wieder so toll an, Jiri so nahe zu spüren.

„Wasser weiter ok für dich?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ja, klar“, hauchte Lasse kaum hörbar. Verdammt, warum klang er so komisch?

„Gut“, sagte Jiri leise und ohne sich von Lasse weg zu bewegen. Es wäre so einfach, sich kurz nach hinten zu lehnen und Jiri so zu am Rücken zu spüren.

„Hilfst du mir den Rest reinzutragen?“ fragte Jiri.

Atemlos nickte Lasse - er traute seiner Stimme gerade nicht so ganz. „Dann... komm“, sagte Jiri und für einen Moment glaubte Lasse zu fühlen, wie Jiri ihm über den Rücken strich. Dann würde es kühl hinter ihm.

Lasse holte tief Luft. Was war das jetzt gewesen? Doch Flirten? Aber das war ja sogar deutlich mehr als Flirten. Das war schon regelrechtes Anbaggern.

Aber das konnte doch nicht sein! Jiri konnte ihn doch nicht so anbaggern! Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Kurz durchatmen um ruhiger zu werden - oder darauf eingehen mit dem Risiko sich total zu blamieren?

„Lasse?“ hörte er in diesem Moment Jiris Stimme aus der Küche.

„Ich komme!“, rief Lasse zurück und folgte ihm in die Küche.

„Hier“, sagte Jiri und zeigte auf eine Schüssel mit Bandnudeln. „Nimmst du die? Ich bring die Auflaufform raus.“

„Ja, klar.“ Lasse nahm vorsichtig die Schüssel. Sie war glücklicherweise nicht allzu heiß, dass er sich nicht die Finger verbrannte und damit noch weiter blamierte. Er trug sie nach draußen und wenig später folgte ihm Jiri mit der heißen Auflaufform.

Sie setzten sich einander gegenüber, und Jiri füllte ihnen Nudeln und gefüllte Zucchini auf. „Eine Hälfte mit Hack, einer mit Schafskäse“, sagte Jiri. „Und jetzt lass es dir schmecken.“

„Danke, du dir auch“, wünschte Lasse und probierte. „Wow, ist das lecker!“

„Freut mich“, lächelte Jiri. Lasse hatte das Gefühl, dass es Jiri wirklich freute, dass es ihm schmeckte. 

Während des Essens schwiegen sie. Sie beide hatten Hunger und Lasse war dankbar über die kleine Atempause. Ganz in Ruhe ließ Jiri ihn aber nicht, denn er sah immer wieder zu ihm rüber. Sobald so ein Blick ihn traf, begann er unruhig hin und her zu rutschen. Jiri schien dagegen ganz ruhig zu bleiben und in sich zu ruhen.

„Noch Nachschlag?“ fragte er, als Lasses Teller fast leer war.

„Ja, gerne. Das ist echt lecker.“

„Und ein einfaches, schnelles Essen“, sagte Jiri lachend.

„Ja? Das sieht ziemlich kompliziert aus.“

Jiri schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Schwierigste ist schon das Aushöhlen der Zucchini, und das hat man schnell raus.“

„Zeigst du es mir mal?“, fragte Lasses Mund, ehe er ihn stoppen konnte.

„Ja gern“, sagte Jiri. „Dann kannst du mal deine Eltern bekochen. DAs kommt gut an, glaub mir.“

„Manchmal koche ich mit meiner Mutter zusammen, oder mit meinem Vater, aber ich habe nicht oft Zeit dazu.“

„Schule und Training fressen viel Zeit.“

„Ja, tut es wirklich. Und ich geh noch öfter in den Kraftraum oder mach Sondertraining.

„Und was sagt deine Freundin dazu?“

„Freundin?“ Lasse schüttelte den Kopf. „Gibt es nicht.“ Warum fragte Jiri das jetzt?

„Nicht? Wie kommt das?“

Lasse zuckte mit den Schultern. Sollte er es ihm sagen? Ganz ehrlich sein? Wollte Jiri das jetzt hören?

Jiri sah ihn abwartend an. Offenbar wollte er eine Antwort hören.

„Ich... brauch keine“, erklärte Lasse mit etwas wackliger Stimme.

„Ah ok“, sagte Jiri. „Du brauchst keine.“

Lasse schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich brauch keine.“

„Dir genügt der Fußball“, vermutete Jiri.

Lasse zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke schon.“

„Und was machst du als Ausgleich?“

Jetzt grinste Lasse breit. „Ich treibe viel Sport.“

„Und was machst du außer Sport?“

„Naja, neben Sport ist noch die Schule, und dann muss ich auch noch schlafen...“

Jiri lachte. „Du machst also nur Sport, gehst zur Schule und schläfst?“

„Naja, nebenbei esse ich noch. Hausaufgaben. Hin und wieder mit Freunden weg. Aber viel Zeit bleibt da echt nicht.“

Jiri grinste immer noch. „Klarer Fall von Besessenheit.“

„Sind das nicht alle, die in der Bundesliga spielen wollen?“

„Die meisten.“

Lasse zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist halt mein großer Traum... und was ist mit dir?“

„Ich spiele schon in der Bundesliga, ich träum nicht mehr davon“, grinste Jiri.

Lasse lachte. „Ich meinte eher die Besessenheit. Und... hier wohnst du doch auch alleine, oder? Ohne Freundin?“

„Besessen bin ich. Sind wir Torhüter alle. Und ja, ich bin allein hier.“

Nachdenklich sah Lasse ihn an. „Und... warum?“

„Ich bin... wählerisch.“

Die Aussage brachte Lasse nicht weiter. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, mehr zu erfahren. Allerdings hatte er selbst ja auch eher ausweichend geantwortet. Vermutlich durfte er sich da nicht wundern.

„Wählerisch, was die Frau angeht, oder...?“, deutete Lasse an.

Jiri lehnte sich zurück. „Oder?“

Lasse schluckte hart. „Oder... wäre eine Frau die falsche Wahl?“

Jiri musterte ihn. „Das ist eine mutige Frage, die du da stellst.“

„Ich denke, eine der Antwortmöglichkeit wäre mutig, nicht die Frage selbst.“

„Ach ja? Nun, eine Antwort für eine Antwort, ok?“

Lasse schluckte. Jetzt kam er hier nicht mehr raus. Jetzt war die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen. Und dann...? Er konnte nicht sagen, was dann war. Aber er konnte jetzt auch nicht mehr nein sagen. Also nickte er vorsichtig.

Jiri lehnte sich vor. „Ich hatte Freundinnen. Aber... mit Männern ist es besser“, sagte er leise. „Viel besser.“

Lasse sah ihn bei diesen Worten an. Es fühlte sich erstaunlich gut an, diese Worte zu hören. Es beruhigte ihn ungemein. Jiris ruhige und besonnene Art - und die Tatsache, dass er wohl nicht alleine mit diesem Problem, mit diesen Gefühlen. 

„Du bist dran“, sagte Jiri und lehnte sich wieder völlig entspannt zurück.

Lasse nickte. Das war klar gewesen, aber es fiel ihm dennoch schwer. Und das obwohl Jiri so ehrlich gewesen war und wieder eine solche unfassbare Ruhe ausstrahlte. „Ich... habe ein paar Mädchen geküsst, aber eigentlich schon immer gewusst, dass es nicht das ist was ich suche.“

„Soso. Nur geküsst, hm?“

Lasse nickte. „Ich wollte sie ja eigentlich gar nicht.“

„Gut. Und was ist dann mit den Jungs so gelaufen?“

„Mit welchen Jungs?“ Lasse zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da war noch niemand.“

Nun riss Jiri doch die Augen auf. „Wie? Da war niemand?“

„Jiri, ich bin gerade mal achtzehn!

„Ja, eben. Du bist schon 18.“

„Ein achtzehnjähriger, schwuler Fußballer.“

„Von denen gibt es mehr als man denkt.“

„Sicher, aber.... ist halt nicht einfach.“

Jiri lächelte leicht. „Ich kann mir trotzdem nicht vorstellen, dass es nie eine Gelegenheit für dich gab.“

„Vielleicht hatte ich auch Schiss vor der Gelegenheit und habe sie dann gesehen.“

„Ja, dass passt schon eher.“

„Wie alt... warst du?“

Jiri überlegte kurz. „15 oder 16.“

„Oh, das ist definitiv früher... da hatte ich gerade meine erste... naja, Freundin? Erste Knutscherei mit einer Frau.“

„Ja, die hatte ich auch etwa zur selben Zeit. Sie war meine Freundin, mit ihrem Bruder habe ich rumgemacht“, grinste Jiri. „Ja ich weiß, ich war ein böser Junge.“

„Oh ja, ein wirklich böser Junge“, erwiderte Lasse das Grinsen. „Bist du nicht aufgeflogen?“

„Doch. Sowas fliegt immer auf.“

„Und dann waren beide stinksauer und haben dich aus der Stadt gejagt?“

Jiri lachte. „Erstmal nur aus dem Haus. Nur mit einer Unterhose bekleidet.“

„Oh“, machte Lasse und lachte auf.

„Ja, war lustig“, schnaubte Jiri.

„Sorry, ich stell es mir nur gerade vor.“

„Wenn es sich wenigstens gelohnt hätte...“, seufzte Jiri.

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Wir waren beide jung und hatten keine Erfahrung“, meinte Jiri schulterzuckend. „Die Küsse waren nass und er ist zu früh gekommen.“

„Oh je“, machte Lasse mitfühlend. 

„Da müssen die meisten von uns mal durch“, grinste Jiri.

„Die Küsse von Maja waren ziemlich nass“, murmelte Lasse, „und ihre Hände waren eiskalt. Ich hoffe, das reicht...“

„Ah böser Fehler“, lachte Jiri. „Kalte Hände können die Stimmung wirklich kaputt machen.“

„Er war... so klein“, zeigte Lasse einen kurzen Abstand zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

Erneut lachte Jiri. „Das nächste Mal such dir einen netten, jungen Mann. Am besten jemanden, den du wirklich magst.“

Lasse nickte leicht. „Wenn ich mal einen finde - und mich dann auch noch traue.“

„Du findest schon jemanden“, sagte Jiri.

„Ja, irgendwann...“

„Hast du dich denn im Verein schon mal umgesehen? Da sind in deiner Mannschaft doch ein paar nette Jungs dabei.“

„Was?“, fragte Lasse und riss die Augen auf. 

„Na in deinem Team“, meinte Jiri.

„Und du meinst, ich soll da einfach einen aussuchen und anmachen!?!“

„Ja“, sagte Jiri.

„Und wenn das schiefgeht, dann kann ich mir ein neues Ziel im Leben suchen?“

Jiri lachte leise. „Du sollst nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen Lasse. Flirte ein bisschen. Wenn er zurückflirtet, gehst du weiter, wenn nicht reißt du ein paar dumme Flachwitze und suchst dir jemand anderen.“

Lasse schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das... das klingt so einfach.“

„Ist es auch. Braucht nur Übung und ein bisschen Mut. Und den hast du, wenn ich mit daran erinnere, wie du mir vorhin auf den Arsch geguckt hast“, meinte Jiri zwinkernd.

Wie auf Kommando wurde Lasse rot. „Das... das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen, sorry...“ Dabei war der Hintern so heiß gewesen, so verführerisch.

„Das ist ok, Lasse. Und wie gesagt, es ist normal das man guckt. Auch wenn man nicht auf Kerle steht.“

„Aber dann sollte man wieder weggucken, ehe der andere was merkt.“

„Oder du reißt einen dummen Witz. Glaub mir, das funktioniert immer. Weil Heteros eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollen, dass ein Schwuler sie anguckt. Da lassen sie sich lieber auf dumme Witze ein.“

„Und was für einen dummen Witz? „Dein Arsch ist nicht schlecht, aber der von Mila Kunis ist doch heißer?“

Jiri verzog das Gesicht. „Der war schlecht. Hm... ich habe Max mal gefragt, ob er versucht mit seinem Hintern Kim Kardashian Konkurrenz zu machen. Glaub mir, so rennen musste ich schon lange nicht mehr.“

Lasse platzt fast vor Lachen. „Max‘' Hintern macht ihr definitiv Konkurrenz.“

„Siehst du, sowas haust du dann raus und schon sind alle Blick vergessen.“

„Und Max jagt dich bis ins Entmüdungsbecken.“

„Ach iwo. Das schafft er nicht. Allerdings... wenns dumm läuft, jagt Hanno mit, und der ist fitter.“

„Der und Max sind ganz schön dicke, was?“

Jiri nickte. „Beste Kumpels. Die beenden sogar die Sätze des anderen. Hast du dir mal das Zimmerduell der beiden angesehen?“

„Ja, das war der Hammer“, nickte Lasse. Die beiden waren echt dicke. So dicke, dass Lasse sich schon manchmal gefragt hatte, ob da nicht mehr lief. Aber wenn, dann wüsste Jiri sicher davon. Allerdings würde Jiri ihm das wohl nicht einfach so erzählen. Das war schon richtig so, beschloss Lasse. Immerhin wollte er auch nicht, dass Jiri jemandem von ihm erzählte.

„Weiß denn deine Familie bescheid?“ fragte Jiri nach einem Moment.

Lasse schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Eltern nicht. Gab ja nie einen Anlass. Aber Lina weiß bescheid.“

„Lina ist deine Schwester?“

„Ja, genau. Sie ist ja etwas älter und ich musste da mit irgendwem reden.“

„Erzähl es deinen Eltern. Mit Lina zusammen.“

„Meinst du echt?“

„Ja. Dann haben sie Zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen und wenn du dann deinen Freund mit nach Hause bringst, werden sie nicht davon überrascht. Das ist angenehmer für alle Seiten.“

„Hm, ja“, machte Lasse nicht ganz begeistert.

„Glaub mir, es ist wirklich besser. Es ist nicht schön, wenn du deinen Freund nach Hause bringst und der angestarrt wird, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.“

„Oder was zwischen den Beinen“, murmelte Lasse.

Jiri nickte.

„Deine Familie weiß bescheid?“

Jiri nickte. „Ja, wissen sie. Sie sind nicht begeistert, aber sie haben es akzeptiert. Vermutlich würde es ihnen auch leichter fallen, wenn ich in einer festen Beziehung leben würde.“

„Hattest du schon mal eine feste Beziehung?“

„Einmal.“

Lasse nickte Er war nicht sicher, ob er weiterfragen sollte.

„Ich bin nicht unbedingt ein Beziehungstyp“, sagte Jiri.

Irgendwie schlich sich Enttäuschung in Lasses Bauch, auch wenn er sie gar nicht spüren wollte. Jiri lehnte sich nach vorn und griff nach Lasses Hand. „Ich rede gern mit dir, Lasse. Du kannst immer zu mir kommen. Aber ich glaube... alles andere wäre keine gute Idee.“

Lasse hatte gehofft, dass Jiri das nicht merken würde. Aber er hatte ihn durchschaut - und mit seinen Worten die Enttäuschung noch verstärkt.

„Tut mir leid, Lasse. Aber... ich glaube nicht, dass ich das bin, was du suchst.“

Lasse nickte. Vermutlich hatte Jiri recht - wenn er kein Beziehungsmensch war... dennoch war er attraktiv, sehr nett, konnte zuhören, und tageslichttauglich war er auch. Außerdem hatte Jiri so viel Erfahrung. Mit ihm wäre sein erstes Mal bestimmt kein Reinfall geworden. Keine nassen, ungelenken Küsse, keine kalten Hände, kein zu frühes Kommen...

Vielleicht... konnte er Jiri ja überzeugen, dass sie ein bisschen mehr als Freunde werden könnten. Keine Beziehung, sondern einfach... ein bisschen Spaß. Das sollte er nicht jetzt vorschlagen, aber er konnte das ja zumindest im Auge behalten.

Nein, so schnell würde er jetzt nicht aufgeben. Jiri war schwul und offenbar fand er ihn ja auch nicht abstoßend, sonst hätte er nicht geflirtet. Also hatte er auch eine Chance bei ihm. Diese Chance würde er nutzen!

„Will ich wissen, worüber du grade nachdenkst?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht?“

„Los raus mit der Sprache.“

Lasse schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ist nichts Wichtiges.“

„Na gut. Aber mein Angebot ist ernst gemeint. Du kannst mit mir über alles reden.“

„Ja, ich weiß, und dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar.“

Jiri nickte. „Komm, tragen wir das Zeug rein und holen uns was Kühles zu trinken.“

Lasse nickte, irgendwie froh, dass das Gespräch beendet war. Er folgte Jiri mit der Auflaufform in die Küche. 

„Stell einfach irgendwo ab“, sagte Jiri und trat zum Kühlschrank. „Möchtest du ein Bier oder lieber diese Zisch-Zeug?“

„Zisch-Zeug“, fragte Lasse irritiert nach.

Jiri grinste und holte eine Glasflasche raus. „Bio-Zisch. Das hier ist Rhabarber. Ich habe auch noch Himbeer-Cassis und... Rosenblüte? Welcher von den Schwachköpfen hat denn bitte Rosenblüte gekauft?“ fragte Jiri irritiert.

„Rosenblüte?“, fragte Lasse nach und sah die Flasche an. „Tatsächlich. Woher kommt das?“

„Grillen mit den Jungs. Hanno und Max haben sich um die Getränke gekümmert und zwei Kisten von diesem Zisch-Zeug mit angeschleppt.“

„Gib mir mal lieber erstmal ein Bier“, beschloss Lasse. 

„Feigling“, lachte Jiri und zog zwei Becks aus dem Kühlschrank.

„Wenn ich mir Mut angetrunken habe, probier ich auch das Rosenzeug.“

„Rosenblüte, also echt“, sagte Jiri kopfschüttelnd und öffnete schnell die beiden Flaschen. Dann gab er eine an Lasse weiter. „Das bekommen die beiden zurück.“

„Prosecco mit Veilchenduft?“, schlug Lasse vor.

Jiri schnaubte. „Das ist selbst mir zu schwul.“

„Ich dachte, du wolltest dich für das Rosenblütenzeug rächen.“

„Ja, aber da reicht so Blubberwasser nicht. Bei den beiden muss man harte Geschütze auffahren.“

„Und was planst du da? Einhornbratwurst?“

„Sowas gibt es?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ich habs mal im Supermarkt gesehen.“

„Faszinierend. Gruselig, aber faszinierend“, meinte Jiri und trank einen Schluck.

Lasse hob kurz seine Flasche, dann trank er ebenfalls. Jiri beobachtete ihn dabei mit einem intensiven Blick. Irgendwie irritierte ihn das, und er sah Jiri fragend an.

„Ich bin nur immer noch erstaunt“, sagte Jiri.

„Einhornbratwurst?“, grinste Lasse.

„Nein. Du.“

„Ich? Warum?“

Jiri lächelte. „Süße 18 und noch so unschuldig. Grün hinter den Ohren. Sowas ist selten.“

„Findest du? Ich finde das ganz normal.“

„Die meisten haben in deinem Alter schon einige Erfahrungen gesammelt.“

„Aber nicht alle. Und die schwulen Fußballer auch nicht alle.“

Jiris Lächeln wurde etwas weicher. „Bewahre dir das so lange wie möglich Lasse.“

„Meine Jungfräulichkeit?“

Jiri lachte auf. „Nein, die nicht unbedingt. Aber deine unschuldige Art.“

„Hm...“, machte Lasse leise, davon war er nicht ganz überzeugt. 

Wäre er nicht so ‚unschuldig‘ dann hätte Jiri vielleicht mehr Interesse an ihm. Hätte ihm vorhin keinen Korb gegeben. Bevor er jedoch etwas Falsches sagte, trank er lieber noch einen großen Schluck von seinem Becks.

„Wollen wir wieder raus?“ schlug Jiri nach einem Moment vor.

„Ja, das sollten wir...“

Jiri nickte und schob Lasse sanft vor sich her und durchs Wohnzimmer nach draußen. Sie ließen sich jetzt auf zwei Liegestühlen auf der Terrasse nieder, ganz gemütlich in der Sonne.

„Und wann geht bei dir die Schule wieder los?“ fragte Jiri.

„Am 9. August. Dann wird es wieder stressig mit Schule, Hausaufgaben und Training. Da werde ich manchmal von der Schule abgeholt, esse im Wagen und habe hinterher gleich Training.“

Jiri nickte. „Aber das eine Jahr schaffst du auch noch.“

„Ja, klar - und das Abi zu haben ist schon wichtig. Egal, ob es was wird mit dem Fußball oder nicht.“

„Ja, ist nie verkehrt. Denn selbst wenn es mit dem Fußball klappt, kann man das ja nur ne begrenzte Zeit machen.“

„Viele studieren ja nebenbei - vielleicht schaff ich das ja auch.“

„Wenn es soweit ist, sprich mal mit Clemens, der gibt dir bestimmt gern Tipps. Für mich wäre das nichts. Reicht schon, dass ich für mein Deutsch die Schulbank drücken muss“, grinste Jiri.

„Wenn ich irgendwann ins Ausland gehen sollte, würde ich das wohl auch nicht machen.“

„Ich hätte es auch nicht gemacht, wenn ich zu Hause geblieben wäre“, sagte Jiri ehrlich. „Schule ist wichtig, aber ich bin durch damit. Und froh darüber.“

„Du musst dir da ja keine Gedanken machen, du hast es ja geschafft.“

Jiri grinste. „Ja, habe ich wohl.“

„Oh ja, auf jeden Fall. Es ist beeindruckend dir zuzugucken.“

„Danke“, sagte Jiri. „Aber mir passieren noch immer zu viele dumme Fehler.“

„Ohne dich wärt Ihr lange nicht so gut.“

„Wir. Du gehörst jetzt auch zu Werder“, sagte Jiri zwinkernd.

„Ja, ohne dich wären wir nicht so gut. Und ich auch nicht.“

„Wir Torhüter müssen zusammenhalten. Die anderen Spieler verstehen uns ja nicht“, lachte Jiri. „Außerdem hast du Talent. Wenn du keins hättest, wärst du nicht hier.“

„Ja, aber ich habe auch Schwächen, und es ist gut sie zu kennen.“

„Hm, Schwächen haben wir alle.“

„Ja, aber keine so schwache linke Seite wie ich.“

„Das ist aber dann nicht mehr deine Schwäche. Du weißt es jetzt und damit kannst du deine Schwäche zu deiner Stärke machen.“

„Ja, daran werde ich jetzt arbeiten.“

Jiri lächelte. „Das hat mir mein Jugendtrainer immer geraten. Und er hat recht damit. Meine Schwäche war früher der Absprung. Den habe ich immer vermasselt.“

„Heute bist du fast unschlagbar, wenn du springst. Krake.“

„Trampolin“, sagte Jiri breit grinsend. „Versuch mal Bälle zu halten, während du auf einem Trampolin hüpfst.“

„Oh, das ist gut, das mach ich auch mal.“

„Macht auch richtig Laune. Aber danach spürst du Muskeln, die du vorher noch nicht kanntest.“

„Das glaub ich nur zu gerne. Ich hätte auch Lust, mal in so eine Trampolin-Arena zu gehen.“

„Gibt es hier in Bremen sowas?“

„Ja, das Jumphouse hat gerade aufgemacht.“

„Na dann“, grinste Jiri. „Hast du am Wochenende schon was vor?“

„Noch nicht... das heißt, jetzt wohl schon“, sah Lasse ihn freudig an.

„Das freut mich“, sagte Jiri.

„Ich freu mich auch schon drauf“, lächelte Lasse ihn an.

„Ich werde mal sehen, dass ich uns heute Abend gleich Plätze reserviere“, sagte Jiri.

„Das ist klasse.“

„Dich kann man ja einfach glücklich machen.“

„Du hast mich mit dem Training heute schon sehr glücklich gemacht, Jiri. Du siehst, das geht sehr einfach.“

„Ich hatte Zeit, und du hast so nett gefragt.“

„Es hat mir viel bedeutet, Jiri. Und bedeutet es noch immer.“

Jiri sah ihn an und seufzte dann leicht. „Du bist mir schon einer, Kleiner“, murmelte und er fügte etwas auf tschechisch hinzu das Lasse nicht verstand.

„Hm?“, fragte Lasse nach, war aber sicher, dass Jiri das nicht übersetzen würde.

„Nichts“, sagte Jiri dann auch wie erwartet.

Lasse nickte nur, auch wenn er echt gern gewusst hätte, was Jiri gesagt hatte.

„Also, unser Bier ist alle. Traust du dich an die Rosenblüte?“ fragte Jiri stattdessen.

„Hast du dich schon getraut?“

„Nein. Die Flasche stand ganz hinten, und ich habe sie ja eben erst entdeckt. Also... teilen wir sie?“

„Okay, wir teilen sie.“

Jiri nickte und stand auf. „Bin gleich wieder da“, sagte er und verschwand im Inneren des Hauses.


	5. Zwei Bier

Lasse lehnte sich erst einmal zurück und entspannte sich. Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, dass er am Samstag wieder mit Jiri verabredet war! Damit hätte er nie gerechnet.

Es war ja schon total schön, hier mit ihm den Nachmittag zu verbringen. Aber das Jiri weiter Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte, war einfach unbeschreiblich. Vielleicht konnte er ja... nein, das sollte er erstmal nicht planen, erstmal war es schön mit Jiri zusammen zu sein, etwas zu unternehmen - alle weitere konnte sich entwickeln. Musste sich entwickeln. Er musste erstmal lernen, was Jiri mochte und wollte. Musste ihn kennenlernen und eine echte Freundschaft zu ihm aufbauen. Dann... würde schon irgendwann seine Chance kommen Jiri noch näher zu kommen.

„Schläfst du?“, fragte Jiri mit wirklich leiser Stimme.

„Ich? Nein!“ sagte Lasse und setzte sich aufrecht hin. „War nur in Gedanken.“

„Gut, sonst würdest du das hier verpassen“, reichte Jiri ihm ein Glas mit rosa Flüssigkeit.

„Vielleicht hätte ich doch lieber schlafen sollen“, meinte Lasse und musterte das Glas mit der Flüssigkeit. „Sicher dass man das trinken kann?“

„Nein. Aber was wäre das Leben ohne Risiko?“

„Es wäre langweilig“, grinste Lasse schief. „Dann... auf drei?“

„Jeden - dva - tři“, gab Jiri das Kommando, dann probierte er. Dabei verzog er keine Miene. Lasse zögerte, nippte dann aber auch an seinem Glas. Auch Lasse musste jetzt wohl... er setzte das Glas an und trank mutig einen Schluck.

„Ich vermute, dass das Lieblingsparfum meiner Schwester so schmeckt“, sagte Jiri trocken, als Lasse entsetzt die Augen aufriss.

„Möglich“, brachte Lasse raus. Es fiel ihm etwas schwer, das Zeug schmeckte nicht. Und das war sehr vorsichtig ausgedrückt.

„Brauchst du nen Spucknapf?“ fragte Jiri noch immer gelassen.

„Nee, danke, geht schon.“ Tapfer schluckte er runter. Das Glas war so noch verdammt voll - aber er sollte schon zeigen, dass er ein echter Mann war. Also trank er den nächsten Schluck. Dabei fühlte er nur zu deutlich Jiris Blicke auf sich. Er setzte das Glas ab und sah Jiri an.

„Du bist sehr mutig, Lasse“, sagte Jiri grinsend und hob sein Glas - das noch immer fast voll war. Seit dem ersten Schluck hatte Jiri offenbar nichts mehr getrunken.

„Ich glaube, man kann sich dran gewöhnen“, murmelte Lasse und probierte noch einmal. Nein, konnte man nicht, aber das wollte er Jiri nicht sagen.

Jiri lachte. „Niemals. Ich fürchte das Zeug muss sogar als Gefahrstoff entsorgt werden.“

„Meinst du, es schadet deinen Pflanzen?“

„Keine Ahnung. Wenn du ne Pflanze wärst, würdest du gern damit begossen werden?“

„Okay, Ausguss?“

Jiri nickte. „Ist, glaub ich, besser.“

„Nimmst du mein Glas mit? Und bringst mir etwas zum Nachspülen?“

„Noch ein Bier?“ fragte Jiri und stand auf.

„Oh ja, bitte. Damit dieses Rosenzeug aus dem Mund verschwindet.“ Das Bier würde aber das letzte sein!

Grinsend sammelte Jiri die Gläser mit der rosa Flüssigkeit ein und verschwand wieder im Haus. Wenig später kam er mit zwei weiteren Flaschen Beck's zurück.

„Danke“, sagte Lasse und trank sofort einen Schluck. Der herbe Geschmack spülte das Blumige gleich aus seinem Mund.

„Ich fürchte, die Rache an Hanno und Max wird grausam werden“, sagte Jiri.

„Oh ja, das unterstütze ich - das kann man so nicht durchgehen lassen!“

Jiri lachte leise. „Ist nur die Frage was...“

„Hm... irgendwas fieses, Essbares?“

„Hm, ja, das könnte klappen.“

„Auch etwas Merkwürdiges zu trinken? Oder eher was zu essen?“

„Ich glaube was zu essen ist besser“, meinte Jiri.

„Gut.. aber keine Einhornbratwurst? Ich schätze, die würde sogar schmecken, sieht halt nur rosa aus.“

„Die würde aber keiner der beiden anrühren. Nein, das muss harmlos aussehen aber innen pfui sein“, grinste Jiri.

„Okay. Etwas besonders Scharfes? Oder... etwas, das man nicht erwartet?“

„Scharf ist langweilig. Außerdem isst zumindest Max ganz gern scharf.“

„Okay, also... etwas unerträglich Süßes? Das können die Amis ja ganz gut.“

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube ich muss erstmal rauskriegen, was Martin so mag und nicht. So gut kenn ich Hanno ja noch nicht.“

„Dann beobachte ihn mal, dann können wir überlegen.“

„Wieso beobachten? Im Verein gibt es ein Haufen Leute, die Hanno gut kennen. Ich frag einfach“, grinste Jiri.

„Aber nicht Max“, lachte Lasse.

„Das ist klar. Ich werde glaub ich mal Clemens fragen.“

„Oh ja, der kennt ja beide gut.“

Jiri nickte. „Ist schon praktisch, dass das hier alles so familiär ist. Und Werder-Spieler auch gern zurückkommen.“

„Ja, das finde ich auch toll. Ich fühle mich auch jetzt schon wohl.“ Besonders jetzt, seit er Jiri besser kannte.

Jiri trank einen Schluck Bier und sah ihn wieder nachdenklich an. Lasse erwiderte den Blick. Nach einem Moment sah Jiri zur Seite und murmelte dabei etwas Unverständliches.

Vermutlich war es wieder Tschechisch, überlegte Lasse. Aber diesmal machte er sich nicht die Mühe nachzufragen. Jiri würde es ihm eh nicht sagen. 

Wäre es nicht so langwierig, eine Sprache zu lernen, würde er damit anfangen tschechisch zu lernen. Aber... vielleicht könnte er ja Jiri fragen ob er ihm ein bisschen was beibringen würde. Er fand die Sprache sehr interessant, und so würde er vielleicht etwas mehr Zeit mit Jiri verbringen können.

Aber mit der Frage würde er noch etwas warten. Er wollte Jiri schließlich nicht auf den Geist gehen. Erst einmal waren sie ja schon verabredet, zum Trampolinspringen. Lasse zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seinem Arm spürte. Schnell sah er auf.

Jiri stand neben ihn und lächelte ihn an. „Hast du das öfter?“

„Hm? Was?“

„Dass du völlig in Gedanken versinkst?“

„Manchmal...“, gab Lasse zu. War er so versunken gewesen?

Jiri lachte. „Leg dir nen düsteren Blick dabei zu und du wirst reihenweise Kerle verführen.“

„Düsterer Blick und total verpeilt zu sein zieht Kerle an?“

Jiri nickte. „Ja tut es.“

„Naja“, knurrte Lasse nicht überzeugt. Er sollte sich das wirklich abgewöhnen - gerade bei seinem großen Ziel, Bundesliga, würde ihm das sicher im Weg stehen.

„Vor allem, wenn sie dabei so süß und unschuldig wie du sind“, fügte Jiri noch hinzu. „Erzähl mal, auf was stehst du?“

Süß und unschuldig, so hatte Jiri ihn schon einmal bezeichnet - und ihm gleich darauf einen Korb gegeben. 

„Na komm“, sagte Jiri, als Lasse nicht antwortete. „Wie muss ein Mann sein, damit du ihn anziehend findest?“

„Groß - ich bin ja auch nicht der Kleinste, und ich mag nicht auf Leute runtergucken. Ansonsten... sollte witzig sein, aber auch nachdenken können. Sich für vieles interessieren - nicht nur Fußball.“

„Das mit der Größe stimmt. Ich hatte mal was mit einem, der war nur knapp 1,70m. Das war... anstrengend“, sagte Jiri grinsend.

„Für beide, vermutlich.“

„Ja. Allerdings hatte der Kerl wirklich... Talent.“

„Kam ja auch gut ran“, bemerkte Lasse - und wurde knallrot. Sowas konnte er hier doch nicht so einfach raushauen!

Jiri lachte lauf auf. „Ganz genau das meine ich!“

Hoffentlich sah Jiri seine Wangen jetzt nicht! Um sich abzulenken trank er einen weiteren Schluck vom Bier.

„Musst nicht rot werden“, grinste Jiri.

Na super, Jiri musste es nicht nur bemerken, sondern auch noch drüber reden. Das machte es nun echt nicht besser!

„Oh Lasse, du machst es einem wirklich schwer...“

Er machte es Jiri schwer? Dabei war der es doch, der ihn nicht wollte.

„Guck mich nicht so vorwurfsvoll an“, sagte Jiri.

„Wie soll ich denn gucken?“

„Nicht so, wie du es jetzt tust. Lasse, du hast was Besseres verdient als ne schnell Nummer.“

„Vielleicht will ich genau das? Vielleicht such ich mir nächste Woche nen Kerl in einem Club? Oder geh mit einem in einen Darkroom?“

„Ach wirklich?“

„Möglich...“

„Das glaube ich nicht, Lasse. Was du wirklich möchtest, ist ein Freund. Einen Partner. Eine Beziehung. Sowas findest du nicht in einem Darkroom und auch eher nicht in einem Club.“

„Aber auf dem Fußballplatz auch nicht. Und wie du schon ganz richtig gesagt hast, bin ich viel zu alt um noch ne Jungfrau zu sein.“

„Im Endeffekt musst du es natürlich wissen. Wenn du unbedingt in einem Club deine Unschuld verlieren willst...“

„Ich will einfach endlich nicht mehr so ein Spätzünder sein.“

„Dann sei vorsichtig, bei deinem Club-Besuch“, sagte Jiri mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton.

„Hm?“, machte Lasse, das verstand er nicht.

„Sieh dir die Kerle da einfach genau an und nimm nicht den Erstbesten, nur weil du deine Jungfräulichkeit verlieren willst.“

Fassungslos starrte Lasse ihn an. Schickte Jiri ihn jetzt echt lieber in einen Club als mit ihm ein bisschen rumzumachen? Obwohl er doch mehrfach gesagt hatte, dass er Lasse mochte?

„Was?“ fragte Jiri.

„Du gibst mir Tipps für schnellen Sex?“

„Nein! Aber du willst doch unbedingt in nen Club mit Darkroom.“

„Ich will vor allem nicht weiter als Unschuld vom Lande rumlaufen“

Jiri schnaubte nur.

„Was denn?“

„Nichts“, sagte Jiri schnell. Zu schnell. Lasse holte Luft um nachzufragen, ließ es aber. Jiri würde höchstens wieder was auf tschechisch sagen.

„Lass uns das Thema wechseln“, sagte Jiri nach einem Moment.

„Okay...“, murmelte Lasse.

Jiri seufzte. „Sorry, ich wollte die Stimmung nicht...“

„Schon gut... Kennst du einen guten Club hier?“

Jiri schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich geh nicht in Bremen in solche Clubs. Ich fahr nach Holland.“

„Oh, und da hast du Tipps?“

Jiri musterte ihn. „Du willst das echt durchziehen?“

Lasse zuckte mit den Schultern. „Habe doch kaum eine andere Möglichkeit, oder?“

Jiri murmelte etwas auf tschechisch was ziemlich nach einem Fluch klang.

„Was ist denn?“, fragte Lasse nun doch nach.

„Nichts. Ich find den Plan nur bescheuert.“

„Ich will aber nicht warten, bis ich irgendwann alt und grau bin.“

Jiri schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin echt kein Romantiker oder so, aber... das erste Mal sollte so nicht ablaufen. Das ist es nicht mal bei mir. Es war schlecht und irgendwie... lustig und eine absolute Katastrophe. Aber Marek und ich waren zusammen.“

„Und verrätst du mir auch, wo ich so einen Marek finde?“

„Keine Ahnung! Aber nicht in so einem Club. Du... wärst Freiwild für die Kerle da. Da laufen regelrechte Wettbewerbe ab, wer die Jungfrau des Abends bekommt. Willst du das?“

Lasse schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, eine Trophäe will ich dann doch nicht sein.“ Und eigentlich wollte er doch Jiri.

„Gut“, sagte Jiri und klang ziemlich erleichtert.

„Also werde ich doch ewige Jungfrau.“

„Das glaube ich nicht. Du findest schon jemanden.“

Lasse seufzte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wo. Und komm jetzt nicht wieder mit „Guck dich mal in der Mannschaft um.“

„Ist ja schon gut, sag ich ja nicht. Guck dich mal in deiner Schulklasse um“, grinste Jiri.

„Ha-ha“, machte Lasse trocken. „Tolle Idee - da sind die Jungs mindestens so offen wie die in der Mannschaft.“

„Wenn man dich so hört, dann müssten alle schwulen Männer auf ewig Single bleiben, weil sie nie jemanden kennenlernen können“, schnaubte Jiri.

„Ja, so sieht es zumindest für mich aus.“

„Blödsinn. Es gibt sogar Fußballer die in einer glücklichen Beziehung leben. Mit einem Mann. Nur weil das nichts für mich ist, heißt das nicht, dass es nicht funktionieren kann.“

„Du kennst jemanden? Kannst du mir sagen, wer das ist? Und wo hat er seinen Freund gefunden? Oder seinen Mann?“, sprudelte es aus Lasse heraus.

Jiri schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das werde ich genauso wenig erzählen, wie ich jemandem von dir erzählen werde. Und das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich dir nicht vertraue.“

„Ja, ich weiß - und ich bin dir dafür auch dankbar.“

Jiri lächelte leicht.

„Ich werde auch niemandem von dir erzählen“, versprach Lasse ein wenig verspätet.

„Das weiß ich. Ich hätte es dir sonst nicht erzählt. Ich hätte dich sonst gar nicht erst mit zu mir genommen.“

Lasse nickte leicht. Das fühlte sich gut an - dass Jiri ihm so vertraute.

„Hast du schon mal ans Internet gedacht?“ fragte Jiri nach einem Moment.

„Internet? Diese Kontaktbörsen da? Ich weiß nicht... Onlinedating?“

„Warum nicht? Das kann lustig sein“, grinste Jiri.

„Schon mal probiert?“

„Klar“, lachte Jiri. „Ich habe mich mit niemandem getroffen, aber Spaß hatte ich trotzdem. Und... der Sex war auch gut.“

„Hä?“, machte Lasse, dann begriff er - und wurde schlagartig rot.

Jiri grinste. „Du brauchst ein bisschen Fantasie, aber ich hätte vorher nicht gedacht, dass es so anregend sein würde.“

„Dann... sollte ich es wohl mal versuchen.“

Jiri nickte. „Mach das. Außerdem kann man sich auch nett in einigen Chats unterhalten. Es muss nicht um Sex gehen. Gerade, weil es so anonym ist, kann man offen reden.“

Lasse nickte. Vielleicht fiel es ihm in einem Chat auch leichter über alles zu reden als mit Jiri.

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass du nicht mit mir reden kannst. Ich... fänds sogar schade, wenn du das nicht tun würdest“, sagte Jiri.

„Das werde ich auch machen, versprochen. Ich bin froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Aber manche Sachen...“

„Ich weiß.“

„Also...“ Lasse nahm den letzten Schluck von seinem Bier. 

„Also?“

„Ich... ich denke, ich sollte langsam nach Hause“, murmelte Lasse.

„Ich fahr dich nach Hause“, sagte Jiri mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich kann auch selbst fahren“, behauptete Lasse und stand auf. Dabei verlor er fast das Gleichgewicht.“

„Ich fahr dich“, wiederholte Jiri nur.

Jetzt nickte Lasse nur vorsichtig. „Ich... trinke normalerweise nichts...“

Jiri grinste. „Werde ich mir merken“, sagte er und legte einen Arm um Lasses Mitte. „Dann komm mal mit Kleiner.“

Lasse lehnte sich an Jiri, und wenn er ehrlich war, kuschelte er sich auch ein wenig an ihn, während der ihn von der Terrasse durch die Wohnung zum Auto führte.

Als er ihm beim einsteigen half, murmelte Jiri wieder etwas, das Lasse nicht verstehen konnte. Diesmal klang es aber weich und.... fast liebevoll.

Es fühlte sich schön aus so umsorgt zu werden, fand Lasse und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück.

„Lasse nicht einschlafen, du musst mir noch deine Adresse sagen.“

„Witzlebenstraße. Nummer... 77.“

Jiri sah ihn an. „Wie heißt die Straße? Ach... tipp es am besten gleich selbst ins Navi.“

„Witzleben“, wiederholte Lasse und tippte den Straßennamen ein.

„Ihr Deutschen seid komisch“, meinte Jiri.

„Warum das?“

„Witzlebenstraße.“

„Hm, weiß auch nicht, warum die so heißt. Gibt vielleicht ein Dorf, das so heißt... oder irgendjemanden...“

Jiri grinste und fuhr los. „Du wohnst also in einer Straße und weißt nicht mal, warum die so heißt wie sie heißt.“

„Weißt du das denn in deiner Straße? Oder der Straße in der eine Eltern wohnen?“

„Ich bin hier nur der dumme Auslänger“, sagte Jiri mit einem Zwinkern.

„Und ich bin ein dummer Fußballer, das zählt doch auch.“

„Und blond bist du auch noch.“

„Ja, das kommt erschwerend hinzu.“ Lasse entspannte sich in dem äußerst bequemen Sitz und schloss die Augen.

„Ich merk schon, ich werde einen tollen Eindruck bei deinen Eltern hinterlassen“, murmelte Jiri.

Darauf wollte Lasse etwas antworten, aber irgendwie war er zu müde dazu.

„Lasse... komm, mach mal die Augen auf...“

„Hm?“, machte Lasse träge und sah auf. „Sind wir schon da?“

„Nein, wir sind einen kleinen Umweg gefahren“, sagte Jiri und hielt Lasse einen dampfenden Becher unter die Nase.

„Hm... Kaffee?“, fragte Lasse irritiert nach.

„Ganz genau.“

„Okay“, nahm Lasse ihm den Becher ab und trank langsam das heiße Getränk.

„Deine Mutter verbietet dir noch den Kontakt mit mir, wenn ich dich so nach Hause bringe“, sagte Jiri.

„So schlimm ist es nicht - oder?“

„Du bist eingepennt mein Lieber. Vermutlich hätte ich dich ohne Kaffee ins Haus tragen müssen“, meinte Jiri mit einem Zwinkern.

„Hm“, machte Lasse und trank weiter. Der Kaffee war nicht besonders gut, aber das musste jetzt wohl sein.

„Du magst keinen Kaffee, oder?“

„Nicht so gerne. Höchstens mal einen Latte.“

„Oh ja ne Latte mag ich auch“, grinste Jiri breit.

„Aber der hilft wohl nicht so gut wie das hier.“

Jiri sah ihn an und lachte auf. „Nein... ne Latte wäre jetzt wenig hilfreich.“

Jetzt erst verstand Lasse - und wurde rot, trotz Alkohols und Müdigkeit.

Erneut lachte Jiri. „Jetzt hast du auch wieder Farbe in den Wangen. Wir können zu deinen Eltern.“

„Fies“, knurrte Lasse.

„Ich zieh dich nur ein bisschen auf, Kleiner.“

„Ja, ich weiß... ist trotzdem fies.“

Jiri lächelte ihn an. „Ich... komm selten dazu, so mit jemandem rumzuflachsen.“

„Machen wir lieber, wenn ich ein Bier weniger hatte, ja?“

„Ok. Dann bring ich dich jetzt wirklich nach hause, damit du ins Bett kommst.“

„Ja... wie spät ist es eigentlich?“

Jiri warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Kurz nach 8.“

„Okay, dann sind meine Eltern beide zu Hause.“

„Schön“, sagte Jiri mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Dann... fahr mal, und ich versuche wach zu bleiben.“

„Erzähl mir was“, sagte Jiri und fuhr wieder los.

„Hm... was denn? Wie wohnen schon seit ich denken kann in der Witzlebener Straße. Meine Schwester ist in Göttingen - aber das habe ich glaub ich schon erzählt...“

„Egal. Du sollst reden, damit du nicht wieder zu deinem heißen Date mit dem Sandmann verschwindest.“

„Der Sandmann ist mir viel zu alt. Und ich steh auch nicht auf Spitzbärte.“

„Du bist sehr wählerisch, junger Mann“, sagte Jiri.

„Der Weihnachtsmann hat so einen langen Vollbart, den finde ich auch eher abturnend. Und über den Osterhasen reden wir bitte nicht.“

„Also keinen Rammler für dich“, lachte Jiri. „Oh man, Lasse, du bringst wirklich ganz schlechte Seiten bei mir zum Vorschein.“

Lasse lachte leise. „Lieber nen Rammler als ne Ziege.“

Jiri grinste vor sich hin, während er nun wieder den Anweisungen des Navis folgte.

Schließich kündigte die freundliche Frauenstimme an, „Ankunft am Ziel auf der linken Seite.“ Dort befand sich ein recht langen Fußweg, der an sicherlich zehn Reihenhäusern entlangführte.

„So, welches ist deins?“ fragte Jiri.

„Hm“, machte Lasse müde, dann sah er auf. „Das dritte.“

Jiri nickte und fand sogar direkt davor einen Parkplatz. Dann stieg er aus und holte erst einmal Lasses Fahrrad aus dem Kofferraum. Dann ging er zur Beifahrerseite und öffnete die Tür.

„Na komm raus, du kleiner Schluckspecht“, sagte Jiri.

„Habe nicht so viel getrunken. Außerdem hast du es mir gegeben.“

„Du bist ein großer starker Kerl, ich wusste nicht, dass dich zwei kleine Bier so umhauen.“

„Ich bin Sportler, ich trinke nicht“, murmelte Lasse und stieg aus.

Jiri lachte auf. „Ach Kleiner, du musst noch viel lernen. Kannst du allein gehen, oder soll ich dich stützen?“

Lasse hielt sich kurz an der geöffneten Tür fest, dann hatte er das Gleichgewicht wiedererlangt. „Geht schon.“

Jiri schmunzelte. „Ok, dann mal los. Ich habe dein Rad.“

Lasse ging los, dabei achtete er auf die Fugen zwischen den Gehwegplatten um geradeaus zu gehen. Jiri schob das Rad und behielt Lasse dabei aufmerksam im Blick um ihn falls nötig auffangen zu können.

Doch Lasse schaffte es unfallfrei zu der kurzen Treppe zu kommen, die zur Haustür führte.

„Schlüssel oder gleich klingeln?“ fragte Jiri. Lasse wühlte kurz in seiner Tasche, dann entschied er sich zu klingeln. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann öffnete sich die Tür.

„Lasse, hast du schon wieder deinen Schlüssel vergessen?“, wurde Lasse von seiner Mutter begrüßt.

„Ähm... nein? Glaub nicht...“

Seine Mutter runzelte die Stirn. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ Dann erst sah sie auf und entdeckte Jiri. „Sind Sie nicht Herr... Pavlenka?“

„Jiri reicht“, sagte Jiri mit einem Lächeln. „Ich habe mit Lasse vorhin trainiert und... dachte ich bring ihn nach Hause.“

„Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen, Jiri.“ Lasses Mutter reichte ihm die Hand.

Jiri schüttelte die Hand von Lasses Mutter. „Sie haben einen tollen Sohn. Er hat wirklich viel Talent.“

„Das freut mich zu hören.“

Jiri sah zu Lasse. „Wir sehen uns dann im Verein?“

„Ja, bis dann“, verabschiedete Lasse ihn. 

„Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend“, verabschiedete sich Jiri von Lasses Mutter und ging dann zurück zu seinem Wagen.

„So, Lasse, und du bringst schnell dein Fahrrad in die Garage und kommst dann zum Abendessen, ja?“

„Ich habe schon gegessen“, sagte Lasse.

„Mit Jiri? Das ist echt nett von ihm, dass er sich so um dich kümmert.“

„Ja, er ist echt toll!“

„Also, Fahrrad, und dann komm rein. Das heißt... Lasse... hast du getrunken?“

Lasse seufzte. „Ein Bier“, sagte er. „Und Mama, ich bin 18.“

„Ja, ich weiß... wenn du das alles so gut beurteilen kannst, dann schaffst du das mit dem Fahrrad auch, oder?“

„Ja klar“, sagte Lasse sofort. „Warum auch nicht?“

„Weil das nicht nur ein Bier war, Lasse.“

„Es waren zwei, ok? Also reg dich nicht so auf.“

Seine Mutter sah ihn auffordernd an, sagte aber nichts weiter. 

„Was denn noch?“ fragte Lasse.

„Fahrrad?“

„Was ist damit?“

„Du sollst es in die Garage bringen.“

„Ich bin doch schon dabei.“

Seine Mutter nickte dazu nur. Lasse sah sie noch einen Moment an, dann packte er sein Rad und schob es in Richtung Garage.

Seine Mutter hatte an der Tür auf ihn gewartet und ließ ihn gleich rein.

„Ich geh gleich hoch“, sagte Lasse.

„Ruf, wenn noch was ist - oder dir schlecht wird, ja?“

„Es waren nur zwei Bier, Mama. Du tust, als wäre ich sturzbesoffen.“

„Zumindest bist du nicht nüchtern. Und wie oft hast du schon Alkohol getrunken, hm?“

„Ist das wichtig? Ich habe heute halt mal was getrunken. Morgen ist keine Schule und ich leg mich gleich hin und schlafe, dann bin ich auch fürs Training fit.“

„Das ist nicht schlimm, Lasse, aber ungewohnt.“

„Mama, ich bin erwachsen.“

„Ja, aber doch noch nicht so lange.“

„Trotzdem bin ich es jetzt. Jiri sieht mich jedenfalls so.“

„Er scheint wirklich nett zu sein, wenn er sich so um die Jugendspieler kümmert und mit dir trainiert hat.“

„Er hat nicht nur mit mir trainiert. Er hat auch für mich gekocht und sich mit mir unterhalten.“

„Das ist ja wirklich nett von ihm.“

Lasse nickte und lächelte. „Jiri ist toll.“

Seine Mutter lächelte nachsichtig.

„Du nimmst mich überhaupt nicht ernst“, behauptete Lasse.

„Doch, natürlich. Du bist hellauf begeistert, hm? Dein großes Idol hat mit dir trainiert, und dann habt ihr auch noch zusammen gegessen.“

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung“, sagte Lasse eingeschnappt. „Ich geh jetzt hoch. Gute Nacht.“

„Gute Nacht, mein Junge. Und nicht sauer sein, ja?“

Lasse schnaubte nur und ging dann nach oben in sein Zimmer. Seine Mutter verstand nicht, wie wichtig ihm das war. Wie wichtig ihm Jiri war.

Das konnte sie ja nicht einmal ahnen, schließlich wusste sie nicht, dass er... dass er schwul war. Jiri hatte gemeint, er sollte es seinen Eltern sagen, aber wenn seine Mutter schon so reagiert, nur weil er was getrunken hatte... Sie sah noch immer ihren kleinen Jungen in ihm - was, wenn der kleine Junge auf einmal schwul war? Und was von dem großen und älteren Jiri wollte?

Vielleicht sollte er das erst einmal verheimlichen - acht Jahre Altersunterschied war schon ziemlich viel. Wenn er es ihnen überhaupt erzählte. So ganz überzeugt war er nicht davon. Andererseits - irgendwann mussten sie es doch erfahren, oder?

Lasse seufzte. Aber nicht mehr heute. Heute würde er schlafen. Schlafen und von Jiri träumen.

Er ging ins Bad, machte sich fertig und fiel dann mehr oder weniger ins Bett. Ob er zuletzt noch an Jiri gedacht hatte? Möglich war das, aber so schnell, wie er eingeschlafen war, konnte er das echt nicht sagen.


	6. Beratung vom Kapitän

Am nächsten Morgen war Jiri grade noch so pünktlich. Er hatte am Abend noch lange wach gelegen und daher am Morgen total den Wecker überhört.

Seine Gedanken waren immer wieder um Lasse gekreist, dem jungen Torwart, der wirklich talentiert war - und witzig und spontan und begeistert und schwul. Gott und er war süß! Und das war ein echtes Problem.

Jiri stand einfach auf solche Jungs, jünger, blond und zuckersüß wie Lasse. Nur ging das einfach nicht. Sie waren Kollegen, und Lasse war zu schade, als dass er sich auf so etwas Kurzes mit Jiri einlassen sollte. Hätte Lasse schon etwas Erfahrung mit Männern, wäre das etwas anderes. Aber so? Nein, so würde das nur Schwierigkeiten mit sich bringen. Und er wollte Lasse wirklich nicht weh tun.

Diese und ähnliche Gedanken waren am Abend in seinem Kopf gekreist, und am Morgen gingen die Gedanken weiter. So war es kein Wunder, dass seine Laune nicht die beste war, als er die Kabine betrat. 

Natürlich entging das Max nicht, und wie es seine Art war, setzte er sich erst einmal schweigend neben Jiri.

„Was?“ fragte Jiri nach einem Moment.

„Ist was passiert?“

„Nein“, sagte Jiri knapp.

„Oh je, da hat aber jemand richtig schlechte Laune.“

„Ich habe keine schlechte Laune.“

„Nicht? Dann bist du todmüde? Besorgt?

„Ich habe nicht gut geschlafen.“

„Ja, das merkt man dir an.“

Jiri sah Max genervt an. „Sag einfach, was du sagen willst, Max. Und wo ist eigentlich Hanno?“

„Noch bei der Physio. Hüfte wieder. Und was ich will? Man sieht dir an, dass es dir nicht gut geht, das ist alles.“

„Jeder schläft mal schlecht.“

„Wenn es nur das ist...“

„Was meinst du denn, was sonst ist?“

„Keine Ahnung, deswegen wollte ich ja mit dir reden.“

Jiri verdrehte die Augen. Max konnte ihn mit seiner Art manchmal wirklich in den Wahnsinn treiben. „Es ist der Kleine, ok?“

„Der Torwart... Lasse?“, fragte Max nach.

„Ja Lasse.“

„Und der Kleine hat was gemacht?“

„Gar nichts.“

„Und du?“

„Auch nichts.“

„Und wo liegt dann das Problem?“

„Genau das ist das Problem“, brummte Jiri und zog sich fertig um.

Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, dann schien der Groschen gefallen zu sen. „Oh“, machte Max.

„Ja. Oh“, schnaubte Jiri.

„Ist ja auch ein nettes Kerlchen.“

„Verdammt Max, der Junge ist 18 und hat null Erfahrung. Und wenn ich null sage, dann meine ich null. Eigentlich weniger als Null.“

„Du hast mit ihm darüber gesprochen?!?“

„Ja, habe ich. Wieso bist du darüber so entsetzt?“

„Du hast Monate gebraucht, um mit mir zu reden - und bei Lasse brauchst du ein paar Stunden?“

„Der Kleine hat mir während des ganzen Trainings auf den Hintern geguckt. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, in welchem Team er spielt. Aber ich dachte er hätte... naja... mehr Erfahrung.“

Max lächelte leicht. „Dann hätte er dir nicht so auf den Arsch geguckt, Jiri. Aber süß ist er ja schon.“

„Ja. Er ist so süß, dass man Zahnschmerzen davon bekommt. Und Kopfschmerzen...“

Max lachte leise. „Er hat sich gestern nicht mal getraut dich anzusprechen.“

„Zum Glück wart ihr beiden ja da und habt das geändert“, schnaubte Jiri.

„Und jetzt sind wir schuld an der ganzen Sache? Oder werden wir Trauzeugen?“

„Da wird nichts laufen, Max. So ein Unschuldslämmchen bringt nur Ärger.“

„Vermutlich ist das die richtige Entscheidung. Aber ist nicht einfach, oder?“

Jiri zuckte mit den Schultern. „Geht schon. Vermutlich ist mal wieder ein kleiner Ausflug zu unseren netten holländischen Nachbarn fällig.“

„Und ihn darüber vergessen? Ich drück dir die Daumen, dass es klappt.“

„Vergessen wird nicht so leicht. Ich... habe mich am Wochenende mit ihm verabredet. Zum Trampolin-Springen.“

„Oh, gleich ein Date?“; stichelte Max.

„Es weiß niemand sonst von ihm, Max. Er... er ist so unsicher in allem. Gestern hatte er sogar den glorreichen Plan gefasst, in nen Club zu gehen um dort seine Jungfräulichkeit los zu werden.“

„Oh je, das hast du ihm hoffentlich ausreden können?“

„Das hoffe ich.“

„Rede noch mal mit ihm. Das ist nicht witzig, was er vorhat.“

„Das weiß ich. Aber dann guckt er mit wieder mit diesem Welpenblick an. Als wäre ich daran schuld, dass er noch nie Sex hatte.“

„Du könntest es ja auch übernehmen, hm?“

Sofort schüttelte Jiri den Kopf. „Nein. Es gibt Männer, die darauf stehen, aber ich nicht. Ich mag es, wenn die Kerle wissen was sie tun.“

„Dann sollte er also Erfahrungen sammeln, ehe er zu dir kommt, hm?“

Jiri stöhnte. „Du hast ein Talent, einem die Worte im Mund zu verdrehen. Lasse braucht einen Freund, keine schnelle Nummer. Und ich brauche eine schnelle Nummer, aber keinen Freund. Verstanden?“

„Ja, Sir, verstanden. Und jetzt mach dich fertig.“

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, Käpt‘n, bin ich fertig“, schnaubte Jiri.

„Oh - stimmt. Dann - wartest du kurz?“

„Na gut“, brummte Jiri.

„Danke.“ Max zog sich schnell um, dann gingen sie gemeinsam raus zum Training.

„Wessen Idee war eigentlich dieses Rosenzeug in meinen Kühlschrank zu stellen?“ fragte Jiri nach einem Moment.

„Rosenzeug? Ist doch dein Kühlschrank, oder? Was weiß ich, was du da reinpackst?“

„Du und Hanno habt zum Grillen letztens dieses Zisch mitgebracht. Und da war eine mit Rosenblüten dabei. Also, wer von euch war es?“

Max zückte mit den Schultern. „Cola, Wasser, Bier, mehr war da nicht“, behauptete er.

Jiri schnaubte. „Schon klar. Und ich steh auf Frauen.“

„Ach, jetzt doch?“

„Boah, manchmal möchte ich dich hauen.“

„Lass lieber, ich hau zurück. Und hole Hanno, und der haut auch zurück.“

„Jetzt krieg ich aber angst“, lachte Jiri.

„Das solltest du auch. Der ist nämlich böse. Und tätowiert. Ach, ähm... bin ich ja auch“, lachte nun auch Max.

„Klar und nur böse Jungs sind tätowiert“, sagte Jiri kopfschüttelnd. „Und das mit dem Rosenzeug, das vergesse ich nicht. In der Hinsicht bin ich wie ein Elefant.“

„Dann such mal nach dem Eindringling, der dir Rosenzeug in den Kühlschrank gestellt hat“, grinste Max. 

„Oh ich kenn die beiden. Fangen beide mit M an und sind echte Plagegeister.“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wen du meinen könntest.“

„Schon klar Max. Schon klar.“

„Also, komm, laufen.“

„Hm. Vielleicht lenkt das ab...“

„Du denkst noch immer an den Kleinen?“

„Ich mag ihn. Er ist... ich weiß nicht.“

„Er ist ziemlich süß“, beendete Max den Satz.

„Wenn du ihm erzählst, dass ich das gesagt habe, muss ich dich leider umbringen.“

„Ich werde auf der Hut sein.“

„Nein, du erzählst es ihm einfach nicht. Ich habe ihm eh versprochen, niemanden von ihm zu erzählen. Nicht mal seine Eltern wissen von ihm.“

„Oh“, machte Max jetzt ernster. „Ich halte die Klappe. Jedem gegenüber. Versprochen.“

„Das weiß ich. Glaubst du, ich würde sonst mit dir reden?“

„Nein, ist klar. Ich wollte es nur noch mal sicherstellen.“

„Weiß ich.“

„Dann ist gut. Und jetzt laufen wir noch zwei Runden, dann gehts los.“

„Ganz wie du meinst, Käptn.“

Max nickte nur und beschleunigte. Auch Jiri beschleunigte und versuchte nicht länger an Lasse zu denken.

Während des Trainings klappte das ganz gut - bis zum Trainingsspiel, das sie am Ende absolvierten. Da lief es ziemlich beschissen, denn kurz vorher sah er Lasse, der wieder am Zaun stand. Er beobachtete aufmerksam jede von Jiris Bewegungen - und das machte ihn verdammt nervös. Und so passierten ihm dumme und ärgerliche Fehler.

Es war ihm extrem peinlich - vor seinen Kollegen, vor seinem Trainer, und vor allem vor Lasse. Und Max Blicke halfen auch nicht. Er atmete tatsächlich auf, als ihr Trainer das Trainings beendete und Jiri mit den anderen Spielern den Trainingsplatz verließ.

Jiri zögerte kurz, blieb dann aber bei Lasse stehen. „Hey... wie gehts dir?“ fragte er leise.

„Gut - nur bisschen müde“, gestand Lasse.

„Du siehst allerdings fitter als ich aus“, grinste Jiri schief.

„Ja, du wirkst auch müde.“

„Geht schon. Ich habe für uns übrigens Plätze fürs Trampolin gebucht. Samstagmittag. Passt dir das?“

„Echt? Klasse!“, freute sich Lasse sichtlich. 

„Dann... wartest du noch kurz? Ich geh mich schnell umziehen und mein Handy holen. Wir sollten Nummern austauschen.“

„Ja, natürlich warte ich“, versprach Lasse.

Jiri lächelte leicht und lief dann schnell hinter seinen Teamkollegen her. Er beeilte sich mit dem Duschen und Anziehen, dann ging er zurück zu Lasse, der geduldig vor der Kabine auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„Heute Nachmittag stehen Fototermine an. Wie ich das hasse“, murmelte Jiri und verdrehte die Augen.

„Das ist bei euch ja immer ne große Sache, oder? Bei uns wird kaum mehr als ein Passbild gemacht.“

„Es ist ne große Sache. Und dauert immer gefühlte Stunden.“

„Aber dann habt ihr es für dieses Jahr ja überstanden. Und die Fotos werden immer toll.“

Jiri lachte leise. „Findest du?“

„Ja, auf jeden Fall. Besonders die von dir.“

Jiri seufzte lautlos. Ohne darauf einzugehen zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche. „Also, bekomm ich deine Nummer?“

„Ja, klar“, nickte Lasse bedeutend ruhiger, ihm war Jiris Reaktion nicht entgangen. „Moment... schreib sie am besten ab“, hielt er sein Handy hin.

Schnell tippte Jiri die Nummer ab und kurz darauf piepste Lasses Handy. „So, jetzt hast du auch meine Nummer“, sagte Jiri.

„Danke“, nickte Lasse und speicherte die Nummer schnell ab. Jiri lächelte leicht und schob sein Handy zurück in die Tasche. Etwas unsicher erwiderte Lasse das Lächeln.

„Was hast du heute noch vor?“ fragte Jiri schließlich.

„Ich habe heute Nachmittag noch eine Stunde Torwart-Training, ansonsten nichts.“

„Ach ja, herrliches Nichtstun“, lachte Jiri.

„Und... was hast du noch vor?“

„Nicht viel. Schlaf nachholen.“

„Du warst heute beim Training auch müde, oder?“

„Ich habe nicht gut geschlafen. Deshalb war ich unkonzentriert.“

„Hm, mein Trainer sagt auch immer, ich muss genug schafen.“

„Genug schlafen, gesund essen, sich viel bewegen“, grinste Jiri.

„Du kennst meinen Trainer?“

„Nein, aber meinen.“

„Sie scheinen verwandt zu sein“, zwinkerte Lasse ihm zu.

„Ich vermute, alle Trainer sind das“, grinste Jiri.

„Zumindest alle Torwarttrainer. Ich habe heute übrigens von unserem Training erzählt, und dass ich die linke Seite trainieren will.“

„Und?“

„Er meinte, er hätte das auch schon vermutet und will das in das Training aufnehmen.“

„Gut“, sagte Jiri. „Ein bisschen Training und deine linke Seite wird nicht länger schwach sein.“

„Ich bin ja froh, dass du es so schnell erkannt hast.“

„Gern geschehen.“

„Vielleicht... können wir das ja mal wiederholen?“, fragte Lasse vorsichtig an.

Jiri nickte. „Gern.“

Sofort lächelte Lasse ihn an. „Ich denke, ich werde viel von dir lernen.“

„Ja, wirst du. Hoffe ich jedenfalls.“

„Jiri?“, hörten sie eine durchdringende Stimme. „Kommst du zum...“ Max tauchte aus der Kabine auf. „Oh, du...“

„Ich muss los“, sagte Jiri. „Gibt gleich Essen.“

„Dann guten Appetit“, wünschte Lasse.

„Dir dann auch“, verabschiedete sich Jiri.

„Bis... dann“, verabschiedete sich Lasse und ging zu den Fahrradständern. Jiri sah ihm nach, bis Max sich hinter ihm räusperte.

„Ich komme ja schon“, knurrte Jiri.

„Ich sag ja gar nichts“, sagte Max grinsend.

„Aber du denkst zu laut.“

„Und was denke ich grade?“

„Dass ich Lasse nicht nachgeguckt habe, weil ich sein Rad so cool finde.“

„Ach quatsch. Ich denke an den leckeren Fisch, den wir heute zu Essen kriegen.“

„Dann komm hoch, damit der Fisch dir nicht wegschwimmt.“

Max lachte leise und folgte Jiri. Wie immer setzte sich Max zu Martin, und Jiri gesellte sich zu den beiden.

„Hast du es ihm schon erzählt?“ fragte Jiri und deutete mit seinem Messer auf Martin.

„Nein, und das werde ich auch nicht“, versprach Max. 

Martin sah verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Worum gehts?“

„Sorry... Pavlas hat mir etwas anvertraut, und ich fänds nicht richtig dir davon zu erzählen. Ist aber nichts Schlimmes oder Weltbewegendes.“

„Aha. Hat es was mit unserem jungen blonden Freund zu tun, der heute wieder beim Training zugesehen hat?“ fragte Martin.

„Wie schmeckt dir eigentlich der Fisch, Hanno?“, fragte Max anstatt auf die Frage einzugehen.

„Gut, danke.“

„Das ist schön. Was gibt es zum Nachtisch?“

„Ähm... keine Ahnung. Rote Grütze glaub ich.“

„Lecker.“ Mit großem Appetit aß Max seinen Fisch.

Jiri schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und aß ebenfalls weiter. Es war nicht so, dass er Hanno nicht vertraute, aber er kannte ihn erst ein paar Wochen. Außerdem wollte er wirklich nicht noch mehr Leute einweihen, solange Lasse das nicht erlaubte. Und das würde vermutlich erstmal nicht passieren.

Schließlich wollte er Lasse auf Abstand halten - heute war das ja zumindest einigermaßen geglückt. Obwohl... sie hatten Nummern ausgetauscht. Auf Abstand halten war das nicht. Außerdem stand noch immer der Termin am Sonnabend. Auf den er sich leider schon ziemlich freute.

Diese Trampolinanlage war sicher spaßig - und wenn er ehrlich war, freute er sich sehr darauf, sie mit Lasse zu erkunden. Allerdings musste er wirklich aufhören mit dem Jungen zu flirten. Er gab Lasse völlig falsche Signale! Der machte sich ja schon wieder Hoffnungen, und das sollte er nicht.

„Du bist heute ein bisschen... seltsam“, sagte Martin nach einem Moment.

„Habe nicht gut geschlafen“, erklärte Jiri in der Hoffnung, dass die Erklärung ausreichte.

Martin sah zu Max, der nur kurz nickte. „Ok. Soll ich euch gleich Nachtisch mitbringen?“ fragte er.

„Irgendwas mit Schokolade“, bat Jiri. Das würde ihm jetzt sicher guttun.

„Für dich Rote Grütze?“ fragte Martin Max, der heftig nickte.

Martin zog ab, und Max sah Jiri genau an.

„Was?“ fragte Jiri.

„Was hast du vor mit dem Kleinen?“

„Was soll ich mit ihm vorhaben? Wir gehen am Samstag Trampolinspringen mehr nicht.“

„Das meine ich nicht, Jiri.“

„Was meinst du denn dann, Max?“

„Dass du ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hast.“

„Mag sein, aber das ist egal. Er ist zu jung und zu... unschuldig für mich.“

„Er ist definitiv süß - und du meinst echt, er ist nichts für dich?“

„Ganz sicher. Abgesehen davon, dass ich keinen Bock auf ne Beziehung hab, ist mir sowas zu anstrengend.“

„Aber in Ruhe lassen kannst du ihn auch nicht.“

„Was soll ich machen? Wir sind schließlich verabredet.“

„Und das war dann die letzte Verabredung?“

„Vermutlich.“

„Es ist echt nicht einfach mit dir, hm?“

„Mit mir? Mit mir ist es total einfach“, behauptete Jiri.

„Klar, deswegen flirtest du mit dem Kleinen und willst ihn doch nicht.“

„So ist das nicht...“

„Nein?“

„Nicht ganz jedenfalls.“

„Wie ist es dann?“

„Ich will ja gar nicht mit ihm flirten. Und ich habe ihm eigentlich auch ziemlich deutlich klargemacht, dass zwischen uns nichts laufen wird.“

„Was du sagst und was du machst sind zwei verschiedene Paar Schuhe, Jiri.“

Jiri seufzte frustriert. „Ich bin auch nur ein Mann. Und Lasse ist halt wirklich süß. Aber ich krieg das schon den Griff.“

„Bitte, bevor du ihm das kleine Herzchen brichst.“

„Du bist echt blöd, Max“, brummte Jiri.

„Ich mein das ernst, Jiri. Das hat der Kleine nicht verdient.“

„Ich habe nicht vor ihm das Herz zu brechen. Ich... bin einfach nur für ihn da. Wie ein großer Bruder.“

„Hm“, machte Max.

„Was soll ich denn sonst machen? Ihn mit all dem allein lassen?“

„Nein, das nicht. Ach, ich weiß ja, das ist nicht einfach.“

„Ja... einfach geht anders“, murmelte Jiri.

„Versuch ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen und auf eine professionelle Ebene zu kommen.“

„Ich soll also über Fußball reden und sonst nichts?“

„Das wäre für den Anfang mal ein Versuch wert.“

„Nein“, sagte Jiri sofort. „Lasse hat niemanden mit dem er reden kann. Absolut niemanden. Das nehme ich ihm nicht weg. Es ist wichtig, dass man so jemanden hat.“

„Okay, dann ein Freund, ein Berater...“

Jiri nickte. „Ja, sowas ist gut.“

„Ich glaube, du solltest es ihm noch mal klar und deutlich sagen.“

„Ich dachte ich soll ihm sein kleines Herzchen nicht brechen.“

„Indem du ihm immer weiter Hoffnungen machst.“

Jiri seufzte. „Gott, ich bin beschissen in sowas Max. Vielleicht schreibst du mir auf, was ich sagen soll.“

„Oder soll ich... aber er weiß ja nicht, dass ich von ihm weiß.“

„Du würdest mit ihm reden?“ fragte Jiri hoffnungsvoll. Das war vermutlich feige, aber Max würde die richtigen Worte finden - im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst.

„Du musst ihm nur klarmachen, dass ich bescheid weiß.“

Jiri nickte. „Das krieg ich hin.“

„Dann machen wir das so.“

„Danke“, sagte Jiri. „Martin kommt übrigens zurück.“

„Ah, das ist gut. Ich brauch jetzt was für die Nerven.“

„Du brauchst was für die Nerven?“ fragte Jiri mit einem schnauben. „ICH brauche was für die Nerven. Ein oder zwei Kilo Schokolade wären für den Anfang gut...“

„Wieso? Ich soll doch...“, fing Max an, brach aber ab, ehe Martin sie hören konnte.

„Ich möchte ja echt wissen, was ihr beiden für Geheimnisse habt“, sagte Martin und stellte drei Schälchen auf den Tisch.

„Ist nichts Schlimmes, Hanno. Und irgendwann wirst du es auch erfahren“, versprach Max.

„Na wenn du meinst“, sagte Martin und schob Max eine Schüssel mit Rote Grütze zu.

„Danke“, lächelte Max ihn an. Auch Jiri bekam sein Mousse aux Chocolate und genoss es.

Jetzt wo Max zugestimmt hatte mit Lasse zu reden, fühlte er sich deutlich besser.

Er musste Lasse nur klarmachen, dass Max bescheid wusste. Oder ihn fragen, ob er es Max erzählen durfte? Vielleicht war das die bessere Taktik. Hoffentlich würde Lasse dem zustimmen, sonst würde er ihm wohl beichten müssen, dass er Max schon alles erzählt hatte.

„Denk jetzt nicht mehr dran, Jiri. Konzentrier dich auf hier und jetzt.“

Jiri hob den Kopf und sah Max an. „Lustig. Echt richtig lustig“, brummte er.

„Ich weiß, dass das nicht leicht ist, Jiri, Aber jetzt kannst du eh nichts machen.“

„Ja... ich versuche es ja.“

„Dann... Hanno, erzähl du mal was um Jiri abzulenken, ja?“

„Ich?“ fragte Martin. „Ähm... und was?“

„Einen Schwank aus deiner Jugend. Aber nichts, wo ich bei vorkomme!“

Martin verdrehte die Augen. „Dann...“, Martin überlegte einen Moment und erzählte dann ein bisschen von seiner Zeit in Stuttgart.

Tatsächlich half es Jiri dabei runterzukommen. Und trotzdem dachte er noch immer ziemlich oft an Lasse. Auch später bei ihrem Fotoshooting war das der Fall.

Als sie schließlich entlassen wurden, beherrschte Lasse komplett seine Gedanken. Und das blieb auch mehr oder weniger für die restliche Woche so. Dabei sprachen die beiden nur wenige Worte miteinander und wenn nicht mehr als ein „Hallo“ oder ein „Bis morgen“.

Jiri schaffte es tatsächlich Lasse so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen, dabei kamen ihm auch die Trainingspläne ihrer beiden Mannschaften zugute. Dabei nagte noch immer das schlechte Gewissen an ihm, dass er mit Max über ihn gesprochen hatte. Was, wenn Lasse das nicht wollte? Immerhin kannte er Max kaum, und dann war der auch noch der Kapitän der ersten Mannschaft.

Aber darum würde er sich erst Samstag kümmern. Nach ihrem Ausflug würde er mit Lasse darüber reden. Er wollte ihm den Tag nicht verderben.


	7. Hüh-hüpf

Am Samstag schließlich war er tatsächlich nervös. Was lächerlich war! Er ging mit einem Nachwuchsspieler in den Trampolinpark, um ein wenig Spaß zu haben und ihm ein paar Tipp zu geben.

Da war nichts dabei, sagte er sich und packte seine Sportsachen in eine kleine Tasche. Danach sah er auf die Uhr. Langsam konnte er losfahren und Lasse abholen. Ziemlich überpünktlich stand er vor dem Reihenhaus und sah ungeduldig auf die Uhr. Er wollte ja nicht zu früh klingeln. Aber im Auto zu warten war auch peinlich. Besonders, wenn Lasse womöglich aus dem Fenster sah und ihn bemerkt.

Also stieg er aus und schlenderte betont lässig zur Haustür. Eine Hand in der Hosentasche, Sonnenbrille auf der Nase, ja, das war gut. Er klingelte und wartete dann, bis ihm die Tür geöffnet wurde. Nicht von Lasse, sondern von dessen Mutter.

„Guten Tag, Frau Hartmann“, reichte Jiri ihr die Hand.

„Jiri“, sagte sie. „Kommen Sie doch rein. Lasse ist gleich fertig.“

„Danke“, lächelte Jiri sie an und folgte ihr in das Haus.

„Und Sie... trainieren wieder mit Lasse?“

„Ja, heute allerdings nicht auf dem Platz, sondern in der Trampolinhalle. Sprungtechniken und so.“

„Das ist wirklich nett von Ihnen. An Ihrem freien Tag Lasse zu trainieren.“

Jiri lächelte sie wie erwischt an. „Ja, naja“, murmelte er.

„Die Wäsche ist fertig“, verkündete in diesem Moment Lasse und trat zu ihnen. „Darf ich dann jetzt gehen?“

„Klar, mein Schatz. Amüsiere dich schön. Und sei brav.“

„Mama!“ protestierte Lasse und schielte zu Jiri. Noch peinlicher ging es ja nicht.

Der grinste natürlich darüber.

„Komm“, sagte Lasse und schnappte sich einen Rucksack, der schon neben der Tür stand. „Lass uns gehen, ehe ihr noch einfällt, dass ich den Müll rausbringen soll oder sowas.“

„Viel Spaß“, wünschte seine Mutter ihnen noch, dann schob Lasse Jiri aus dem Haus.

Jiri unterdrückte so gut es ging ein Lachen. „Auf wiedersehen Frau Hartmann“, rief er Lasses Mutter noch zu.

Dann waren sie schon am Auto und stiegen ein.

„Deine Mutter ist wirklich sehr nett“, sagte Jiri.

„Naja“, murmelte Lasse und errötete etwas. 

„Was denn?“

„Manchmal merkt sie nicht, dass ich schon achtzehn bin...“

Jiri grinste. „Meine Mutter behandelt mich noch immer so. Ich fürchte... das wird sich auch nie ändern.“

„Das macht es nicht weniger peinlich.“

„Nein. Aber es gibt noch Steigerungsmöglichkeiten.“

„Erzähl!“, forderte Lasse ihn auf.

„Bring deinen ersten Freund mit nach Hause und du wirst es selbst erleben.“

„Oh Gott“, murmelte Lasse, als er sich eine Befragung durch seine Eltern, vor allem seine Mutter, vorstellte.

„Ja. Ganz genau.“

„Magst du mehr erzählen?“

„Es war... schrecklich peinlich. Wir saßen am Tisch, vor dem guten Geschirr und Kaffee und Kuchen und dann ging das Verhör los.“

Lasse fiel es schwer ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Erstmal wurden natürlich harmlose Dinge gefragt. Sich nach der Familie erkundigt und was man so nach der Schule machen will.“

Das klang noch ganz normal, fand Lasse. „Und dann?“

„Wurde es persönlicher. Meine Mutter wollte wissen, wie wir uns denn unsere Zukunft vorstellen würde. Ich war 16, sollte ich vielleicht hinzufügen. Ob wir denn eine Familie wollten und so ein Zeug. Und warum es denn mit den Mädchen nicht geklappt hat.“

„Oh je!“, machte Lasse mitfühlend. Er konnte sich ein ähnliches Verhör bei seinen Eltern auch vorstellen.

„Ehe meine Mutter noch fragen konnte, welche Kondomfarbe wir bevorzugen, sind wir abgehauen“, grinste Jiri.

„Hat dein Freund hinterher noch mit dir gesprochen - nach dem Erlebnis?“

„Ja, aber wir waren nicht mehr lange zusammen. Wie gesagt, wir waren 16.“

Lasse nickte. In dem Alter waren Beziehungen ziemlich schnell vorbei, das kannte er von seinen Freunden.

„Freu dich schon jetzt darauf“, grinste Jiri.

„Na, danke...“, knurrte Lasse.

Jiri lachte. „Und jetzt genug davon. Wir wollen heute schließlich Spaß haben.“

„Ja... guck mal, da drüben müssen wir rechts, da ist es schon ausgeschildert.“

„Sehr gut“, sagte Jiri und setzte den Blinker nach rechts.

Kurz darauf parkte er ein, dann standen sie mit ihren Taschen bepackt an der Kasse, und Jiri zahlte. Schnell zogen sie sich um und gingen auf Socken zu den Trampolinen.

„Wahnsinn“, murmelte Jiri. „Noch beeindruckender als auf den Bildern.“

„Ja, das ist echt toll“, nickte Lasse begeistert. „Wollen wir einfach loslegen?“

„Klar. Erstmal warmspringen würde ich sagen.“

„Da drüben?“, schlug Lasse vor, und gemeinsam gingen sie auf zwei Trampoline an der Seite. Erst sprangen sie locker, doch schon entwickelte sich ein Wettkampf um den höchsten Sprung.

Jiri war klar im Vorteil. Er hatte einfach viel mehr Sprungkraft. So flog er auch tatsächlich bis unter die Decke, während Lasse mit viel Mühe sicher einen, anderthalb Meter weniger Höhe schaffte.

„Du musst mehr aus den Knien kommen“, sagte Jiri lächelnd.

Lasse bremste ab bis er auf dem Trampolin stand und beobachtete genau, wie Jiri sprang. Elegant, geschmeidig und kraftvoll.

„Jetzt du“, sagte Jiri und hielt inne.

Lasse nahm Schwung mit dem Armen und sprang ab, immer wieder, und tatsächlich höher als zuvor.

„Das war schon gut. Aber geh noch mehr in die Knie. Als würdest du dich auf einen Stuhl setzen.“

Lasse versuchte es, sprang kraftvoller und schließlich auch höher.

„Na bitte“, sagte Jiri. „Das war ziemlich gut. Aber du musst den Rücken grade halten. Komm mal her.“

Etwas wackelig ging Lasse auf den Trampolinen zu ihm herüber. Jiri drehte ihn so, dass er mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Dann legte er ihm eine Hand ins Kreuz. „Der Rücken muss gerade bleiben, wenn du springst“

Es wurde ganz warm in Lassen Rücken, und die Wärme zog durch seinen ganzen Körper.

„Hüpf mal ein bisschen“, murmelte Jiri.

Lasse schluckte und bewegte sich vorsichtig auf und ab. Dabei spürte er deutlich Jiris Hand, die gegen seinen Rücken drückte. Shit, das wurde langsam zu viel. In seiner Hose wurde es eng.

„Sehr gut“, murmelte Jiri.

„Hm“, machte Lasse.

Plötzlich zog Jiri seine Hand zurück. „Also... ich denke du weißt, was ich meine...“

Lasse nickte etwas atemlos. „Ja... weiß ich...“

„Gut“, sagte Jiri. „Dann zeig mal.“

Er trat etwas zur Seite und beobachtete, wie Lasse lossprang - aus den Knien und mit durchgedrücktem Kreuz. Das sah gut aus. Verdammt gut. Er lernte wirklich schnell, und er nahm jede Kritik, jede Korrektur sofort an - ihn zu trainieren musste unheimlich Spaß machen.

„Ich frag mal, ob es hier Bälle gibt“, sagte Jiri.

Lasse nickte, sprang aber konzentriert weiter. Kondition hatte er also auch! Kondition war wichtig. Und zwar nicht nur beim Sport. Kondition war auch bei anderen Dingen nicht verkehrt, dachte Jiri und sein Blick glitt unwillkürlich zu Lasses Hintern. Bei diesem Hintern... nein, Fuck, solche Gedanken hatte er sich doch verboten!

Bälle. Er wollte Bälle holen. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln wandte er sich ab und ging zu einem der Instruktoren. Kurz darauf kehrte er mit einem Netz und drei Bällen zurück.

Lasse war immer noch am Hüpfen und Jiri gönnte sich einen Moment erneut Lasses Hintern zu betrachten. Schließlich schaffte er es sich loszureißen und auf Lasse zuzugehen. „Ich habe ein paar Bälle“, rief er ihm zu.

Lasse hörte auf zu hüpften und drehte sich zu Jiri. „Bälle?“

„Ja, Lust auf ein paar Bälle?“

„Klar! Ich bin Fußballer, ich liebe Bälle!“

„Okay.“ Jiri bestieg das Nachbartrampolin und begann mit einem Ball in den Händen zu springen. Irgendwann gab er das Kommando, „Fang“, und warf den Ball Lasse zu.

Lasse versuchte es, griff aber knapp daneben. Der Schwung hatte ihn viel zu hoch getragen.

„Nächster Versuch“, nickte Jiri und warf den zweiten Ball.

Diesmal bekam Lasse den Ball zu fassen, verlor dabei aber die Kontrolle über den Sprung und landete auf dem Hintern. Jiri konnte das Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

„Das war fies“, beschwerte sich Lasse.

„Ja, war es. Noch mal?“

„Hilf mir erstmal hoch.“

Jiri lachte und kam auf Lasses Trampolin um ihm eine Hand zu reichen. „Komm schon her.“

Lasse ergriff die Hand und zog dann ruckartig so kräftig er konnte, bis Jiri neben ihm landete.

„Hey“, protestierte Jiri sofort.

Lasse lachte.

„Pah, das wirst du noch büßen, irgendwann.“

„Das war nur ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit.“

„Nee, dann hättest du mich auch abschießen müssen. Also, packst du das?“

„Dich abzuschießen? Klar doch.“

„Dann los. Drei Bälle - drei Versuche. Und du musst auch springen.“

„Und wenn ich es schaffe?“

„Dann... hmm, ich lad dich zum Eis ein? Nach dem Springen?“

„Deal“, sagte Lasse sofort.

Jiri lächelte, aber er beschloss, so einfach würde Lasse sich das Eis nicht verdienen können. Er nickte, stand auf und warf Lasse die drei Bälle zu, die er ergattert hatte.

„Gut“, sagte Lasse und begann zu hüpfen. „Dann los.“

Auch Jiri stand auf und begann zu hüpfen, erst nur ein wenig, dann höher. Lasse beobachtete ihn genau ehe er schließlich den ersten Ball warf. 

Tatsächlich fiel es Jiri nicht leicht den Ball zu fangen, doch nach einmal Nachfassen hatte er ihn. „Du wirst dich mehr anstrengen müssen“, grinste Jiri.

„War ja nur ein Probewurf“, erwiderte Lasse das Grinsen. Er sprang höher und fester, immer schön den Rücken durchgedrückt, und warf dann mit viel Kraft den Ball zu Jiri. Aber auch diesmal erwischte Jiri den Ball, allerdings wäre er dabei fast hingefallen.

Das war also der richtige Ansatz, beschloss Lasse und warf den dritten Ball, noch etwas kräftiger und ein wenig weiter nach oben. Jiri streckte sich und bekam den Ball grade noch zu fasse. Allerdings geriet er dabei so in Rücklage, dass ihm der Ball über die Finger rutschte und er mit einem ächzen auf dem Trampolin aufkam.

Sofort jubelte Lasse los.

„Unfair“, keuchte Jiri.

„Nein, gar nicht. Ich dachte, du bist hier der Profi und kannst das.“

Jiri richtete sich auf, bis er auf dem Trampolin saß. „Also... gehen wir nachher wohl Eis essen.“

„Ich freu mich drauf“, strahlte Lasse ihn an.

Auch Jiri lächelte. „So, jetzt bist du aber wieder dran mit dem Fangen.“

Lasse nickte und fing wieder an zu springen - und die Bälle zu fangen, jedenfalls meistens. So machten sie weiter, immer wieder warfen sie sich die Bälle zu, bis sie beide ziemlich geschafft waren. 

„Bist du auch so fertig wie ich?“ fragte Jiri.

Lasse nickte ziemlich außer Atem. 

„Duschen?“

„Ja, Duschen klingt gut. Und dann Eis essen.“

Jiri nickte und rappelte sich hoch. Dann hielt er Lasse die Hand hin um ihm ebenfalls hoch zu helfen. Sie sammelten die drei Bälle ein, stopften sie ins das Netz und brachten sie zurück zu den Instruktoren.

„Ok, das ist jetzt peinlich aber... unterschreibst du einen der Bälle?“ fragte der junge Mann.

„Klar - wollt ihr auch noch eine Unterschrift von Lasse? Der wird in ein paar Jahren mein Nachfolger.“

„Kann der Kleine denn was?“

„Oh ja, der ist richtig gut. Der Kleine heißt übrigens Lasse.“

„Na dann los, jeder einen Ball. Dann können wir in ein paar Jahren sagen, wir haben die erste Unterschrift bekommen.“

Lasse lachte, und nachdem Jiri sein Autogramm gegeben hatte, kritzelte er seinen Namen auf den Ball.

„So und jetzt ab zum Duschen“, sagte Jiri.

„Kommt mal wieder, ja?“, lud der Mann sie ein.

„Bestimmt. Das hat unglaublich spaß gemacht. Und war ein gutes Training.“

„Schön, ich freu mich auf euch.“

„Bis bald“, sagte Jiri und schob Lasse dann zu den Umkleiden und Duschen. Ohne auf Lasse zu achten zog Jiri sich aus - auch wenn ihm das verdammt schwer fiel. Der Kleine war einfach unheimlich heiß.

Aber hier hatten solche Gedanken wirklich nichts zu suchen. Er wollte nichts von Lasse, das musste er sich immer wieder einreden. Immerhin würde er beim Eis essen wohl eine gute Gelegenheit haben ihn wegen Max zu fragen.

Als er sich umdrehte um sein Duschgel und das Handtuch aus der Tasche zu nehmen, stand Lasse mit dem Rücken zu ihm - komplett nackt. Jiri schluckte. Verdammt, der Kleine war vielleicht gut gebaut! Der Hintern war der Wahnsinn, rund und fest und... und dann drehte sich Lasse auch noch um.

Schnell drehte sich Jiri wieder weg. Einen Augenblick länger, und er hätte wirklich ein Problem. Aber auch so hatte er nur zu deutlich gesehen, dass Lasse nicht nur... hinten herum so gut gebaut war.

„Fertig?“ fragte Jiri bemüht ruhig. „Oder soll ich schon vorgehen?“

„Bin fertig, wir können also los.“

Jiri nickte, packte Handtuch und Duschgel und ging vor zu den Duschen. Lasse folgte ihm - und ganz bestimmt sah der ihm auf den Hintern. Allein der Gedanke war... heiß. 

Langsam fragte er sich, ob er seinem Verlangen nicht einfach nachgeben sollte. Lasse war alt genug, und er wusste ja, worauf er sich einließ. Er müsste ihm vorher halt ganz klar sagen, dass es nur eine Nacht wäre.

Er wüsste zumindest, dass Lasses Erster kein ganz Fremder war, und der sich bemühen würde, es für Lasse schön zu machen.

„Ähm... Jiri?“

„Ja?“

„Warum halten wir?“

„Oh“, machte Jiri - das war ja wohl total peinlich. „Komm weiter - welche Dusche willst du?“

„Ähm... ist mir egal. Hauptsache es gibt Wasser“, grinste Lasse.

„Dann such dir eine aus.“ Jiri nahm eine Dusche in der Ecke und drehte das kalte Wasser auf. Hoffentlich war es nicht zu auffällig gewesen.

Wenn Lasse fragte, würde er einfach sagen, dass er immer erst kalt duschte. Das war ja nicht ungewöhnlich - zur Abkühlung der Muskeln machten das viele. 

„Oh das tut gut“, murmelte Lasse kaum hörbar über dem Wasser. Unauffällig sah Jiri zu ihm rüber. Lasse stand direkt unter dem Wasserstrahl, den Kopf zurückgelehnt, die Augen geschlossen. Gott, er sah zum Anbeißen aus! 

„Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?“ fragte Jiri ehe er sich stoppen konnte.

„Nein - nichts, warum?“

„Nimm dir nichts vor.“

„Okay...“

Jiri nickte leicht, sagte aber nichts mehr. Lasse hatte offenbar keine Ahnung, was Jiri mit seinen Worten gemeint hatte. Vielleicht erwartete er ja eine zweite Trainingseinheit.

Jiri musste schmunzeln. Im Prinzip konnte man es ja auch so nennen. Inzwischen schäumte sich Lasse die Haare ein und verteilte dann den Schaum über seinem Körper.

„Pass auf, dass du nichts vergisst“, sagte Jiri.

„Keine Sorge, aber denkst du auch an alles?“, fragte Lasse.

„Oh ich bin gründlich. Sehr, sehr gründlich.“

Lasse lachte kurz auf und wusch sich nun doch recht auffällig zwischen den Beinen. Jiri fluchte leise. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt gefragt, ob Lasse Hilfe bräuchte, aber es konnte jederzeit jemand reinkommen. Er musste sich unbedingt zurückhalten!

Heute Abend. Heute Abend würde er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten müssen. Dann würde er Lasse zu sich nehmen und ihm alles zeigen. Alles. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen duschte Jiri fertig und wartete dann, bis auch Lasse fertig war. Gemeinsam gingen zu dann zurück in die Umkleide. Dort zogen sie sich wieder an und machten sich die Haare.

„So“, sagte Jiri als sie das Gebäude verlassen hatten. „Erzähl, wo kann man hier gutes Eis essen?“

„Ähm... hier nicht so, aber in Richtung Göpelingen ist eine tolle Eisdiele.“

„Du hast schon einen Führerschein, oder?“

„Ja, schon...“

„Aber?“

„Du meinst, ich soll... deinen Wagen fahren?“

„Ist doch einfacher, als wenn du mir vom Beifahrersitz Anweisungen gibst.“

„Ja, stimmt“, nickte Lasse. Er würde jetzt tatsächlich Jiris großen Wagen fahren - bisher war er immer mit dem Skoda seiner Eltern unterwegs gewesen.

„Na dann los“, sagte Jiri und warf Lasse den Schlüssel zu. „Schon mal Automatik gefahren?“

„Nein“, gab Lasse zu. „Soll aber nicht so schwer sein.“

„Ist es auch nicht“, sagte Jiri.

„Musst mir aber ein bisschen helfen, ja?“

„Klar. Aber du kriegst das schon hin“, schloss er den Wagen auf und ging gleich zur Fahrertür.

Jiri stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein und fragte sich einmal mehr, was er da grade tat. Erlaubte er diesem Jungen wirklich sein Auto zu fahren? Der Kleine konnte kaum länger als drei Monate den Führerschein haben! Und war sicher noch nie Automatik gefahren. Dann gleich durch den dichten Verkehr Bremens? Das war doch verrückt! 

Trotz der Bedenken versuchte Jiri sich zu entspannen, es brachte nichts, wenn Lasse noch nervöser wurde.

„Bereit?“ fragte Jiri und sah Lasse an.

Lasse nickte. „Bereit. Wie fährt man jetzt Automatik?“

Jiri lachte und gab Lasse dann eine kurze Einweisung. Dann fuhr Lasse los, erst vorsichtig, dann aber erstaunlich sicher und sogar etwas forsch. 

Na hoffentlich war Lasse auch im Bett so forsch, schoss es Jiri durch den Kopf. Fuck, daran sollte er noch nicht denken, das wurde nur unangenehm. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Straße um Lasse notfalls zu unterstützen, aber das war gar nicht nötig.

„Da vorn ist es“, sagte Lasse schließlich und deutete auf eine kleine Eisdiele auf der linken Straßenseite.

„Okay, schaffst du es den Wagen da drüben zu parken?“, deutete Jiri auf eine Parklücke an der Seite.

„Das ist ne gute Frage“, murmelte Lasse.

„Mach ganz langsam, dann klappt das schon. Ich guck mit, ja?“

„Mhm“, machte Lasse. Einparken war nicht seine Lieblingsdisziplin und mit so einem großen Wagen hatte er es noch nie versucht.

„Na los, schaffst du.“

„Dein Auto ist ne ecke größer als der Wagen meiner Eltern.“

„Soll ich lieber einparken?“, fragte Jiri.

„Ich will es wenigstens versuchen“, sagte Lasse.

„Okay, dann los. Ich bin sicher, du kannst das.“

Lasse holte tief Luft und starte dann das Einparkmanöver. Ganz langsam steuerte er auf den Parkplatz zu, in einem großen Bogen, um die Lücke mittig zu treffen.

„Du machst das gut“, sagte Jiri.

Wortlos nickte Lasse, er war so konzentriert, dass er im Moment kein Wort rausbekam. Es dauerte lange, aber schließlich stand der Wagen in der Parklücke.

„Perfekt“, lobte Jiri. 

„Puh“, machte Lasse. „Jetzt brauch ich echt ein Eis.“

Jiri lachte leise. „Dann komm, das gibt es nur da drinnen.“

Lasses Knie waren tatsächlich etwas wackelig als er aus dem Wagen stieg. Jiri lächelte leicht, er war echt süß, zum Anbeißen! Auf dem Weg zur Eisdiele legte er ihm freundschaftlich den Arm um.

„Wenn wir das nächste Mal zum springen gehen, dann müssen wir auch die anderen Sachen ausprobieren“, sagte Jiri. „Die haben auch eine Ninja Box.“

„Das nächste Mal?“, strahlte Lasse ihn an.

„Klar. Oder hat es dir keinen Spaß gemacht?“

„Doch, klar - total.“

Jiri lächelte. Lasse war so leicht zu begeistern. Es machte so viel Spaß mit ihm, so viel Spaß ihm eine Freude zu machen.


	8. Eis und so

Inzwischen hatten sie die Eisdiele erreicht und suchten sich einen Tisch. Er war ein wenig abseits in einer Ecke und vom Eingang aus nicht einzusehen.

„Und was kannst du jetzt empfehlen?“

„Kommt drauf an - eher Frucht, eher Schoki oder eher Marzipan oder sowas?“

„Kein Marzipan. Am besten was mit Frucht. Und Schokolade.“

„Okay, Frucht und Schokolade?“ Lasse blätterte durch die Karte. „Hier, Schoko-Kirsch-Becher?“

„Klingt nicht schlecht. Und was nimmst du?“

„Nugat-Schoki“, beschloss Lasse nach einigem Blättern.

Jiri lachte. „Also die volle Dröhnung.“

„Ja, klar. Ich bin ja noch im Wachstum“, behauptete Lasse.

Jiri schnaubte. „Das sagt Max auch öfter.“

Lasse musste auflachen. Max war ein großartiger Fußballer, aber er trug doch hin und wieder ein paar Kilo zu viel mit sich herum.

„Ja ganz genau“, grinste Jiri.

Er winkte die Bedienung heran und bestellte die beiden Eisbecher.

„Aber wo wir grad von Max sprechen“, sagte Jiri. „Was hältst du so von ihm?“

„Ein großartiger Fußballer.“

Jiri nickte. „Aber nicht nur das. Er ist auch als Mensch ganz großartig.“

„Ja, er... er hatte dich ja gerufen, da neulich.“ Lasse war noch immer beeindruckt, dass Max ihn da wahrgenommen und beachtet hatte.

„Nicht nur deswegen. Er... weiß über mich bescheid.“

„Oh“, machte Lasse überrascht.

„So überrascht?“

„Ja, irgendwie schon. Hätte ich nicht erwartet. Also dass überhaupt jemand aus der Mannschaft von dir weiß.“

„Doch. Es ist wichtig jemandem zu reden haben. Deshalb habe ich dir ja auch geraten deine Familie einzuweihen. Weißt du, meine Familie ist weit weg. Und... manche Dinge will man auch nicht mit den Eltern bequatschen“, grinste Jiri.

Lasse nickte. „Ich finde es schön, dass du bescheid weißt.“

„Nun... wir könnten auch Max noch mit einweihen“, schlug Jiri vorsichtig vor.

„Hm, meinst du? Ich kenn ihn ja gar nicht.“

„Aber du kannst ihm vertrauen.“

Lasse schien nicht überzeugt, aber er überlegte wohl. „Er... ihr redet auch darüber?“

Jiri nickte. „Max musste so manches mal als... Kummerkasten dienen. Oder wenn ein Kerl richtig mies im Bett war. Das muss man irgendwo ja wieder loswerden.“

Lasse sah ihn wieder überrascht an. „Und das schreckt ihn nicht ab?“

„Nein. Nicht jeder Mann rennt schreiend weg, wenn er etwas über Sex zwischen zwei Kerlen hört.“

„Muss ein toller Typ sein.“

„Ja, ist er. Viele haben ein ganz falsches Bild von Max. Die sehen in ihm nur den Mann, der im Taxi viel Geld vergessen hat und ständig pokert. Dabei ist das so falsch.“

„Das ist mir schon klar, dass das falsch ist. Aber dass er so cool ist...“

„Ist er. Und deshalb wird er auch total cool darauf reagieren, dass du auf Männer stehst.“

Lasse zögerte noch kurz, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich kenn ihn doch gar nicht. Und er mich. Warum sollte ich ihm dann davon erzählen“?“

Jiri fluchte innerlich. Und jetzt? Sollte er Lasse erzählen, dass Max es schon wusste?

Hatte er es falsch angefangen? Aber Lasse hatte ja nicht gesagt, dass er Max nicht vertraute, sondern nur gemeint, dass er ihn nicht kannte. Womit er ja recht hatte.

„Dann sollten wir das wohl ändern“, meinte Jiri.

„Was? Dass ich Max kennenlerne? Der interessiert sich doch nicht für einen Nachwuchstorwart in der Jugendmannschaft.“

„Das ist ein ziemliches Vorurteil, oder?“

„Er kann sich doch nicht für jeden interessieren.“

„Wenn ich nun aber... zum Grillen einlade und ihr beide seid da... dann würdet ihr doch auch miteinander reden und euch kennenlernen.“

„Schon... aber warum willst du das unbedingt?“

„Ich... dachte nur, dass es nett wäre. Wenn du noch jemanden zum Reden hast.“

„Ich habe doch dich... oder?“, fragte Lasse unsicher.

„Natürlich hast du mich“, sagte Jiri sofort. Ok, er sollte das Thema erstmal fallen lassen. Er verunsicherte Lasse nur.

Erleichtert nickte Lasse.

„Ah guck mal, ich glaub da kommt unser Eis“, sagte Jiri.

„Ja!“, jubelte Lasse, „Sehr gut!“

Jiri lächelte. Das war schon eher der Lasse, den er kannte.

Fröhlich, unbekümmert, begeisterungsfähig. Das stand ihm auch ausgesprochen gut.

„Na dann lass es dir schmecken“, sagte Jiri.

„Danke, du dir auch.“

Jiri nickte und probierte von seinem Eis. Es war tatsächlich sehr gut, und die Kirschen und dunkle Schokolade passten gut zusammen.

„Lass mich mal dein Nougatzeug probieren“, bat Jiri nach einem Moment. „Bekommst auch ein paar Kirschen von mir.“

„Klar“, schob Lasse seinen Becher zu ihm.

Jiri nahm etwas von Lasses Eis auf seinen Löffel und probierte. „Mhm, gut“, nuschelte er.

Lasse nickte, dann probierte er von Jiris Becher. „der ist auch lecker.“

„Ja. Ich steh auf dunkle Schokolade“, sagte Jiri. „Viel besser als das Vollmichzeug.“

„Dann ist der Becher ja genau richtig für dich. Ich mag Vollmilch aber auch.“

„Wenn nichts Anderes da ist nehme ich die auch, aber ich habe eigentlich immer dunkle Schokolade im Haus.“

„Immer Schoki im Haus? Ich dachte immer, ihr in der ersten Mannschaft wärd so total diszipliniert und so.“

Jiri schnaubte. „Oh ja total. Wir fressen nur Grünzeug und trinken grünen Tee.“

„Natürlich. Gemüse am besten Roh“, grinste Lasse.

„Wir haben einen Ernährungsplan an den wir uns halten, aber ab und an sündigen ist schon drin“, sagte Jiri.

Lasse nickte. „Und Schoki ist mit drin, hm?“

„Klar. Genauso wie mal ein Stück Kuchen oder Gummibärchen oder so.“

„Könnte ich auch nie drauf verzichten. Einschränken, das mach ich jetzt ja schon, aber ganz ohne geht nicht.“

„Eben. Wenn man auf alles verzichtet wird man nur muffelig und das will niemand. Auch kein Trainer. Außerdem steht Flo auch auf Schokolade.“

„Dann kann er es euch ja nicht verbieten.“

„Eben“, grinste Jiri.

Lasse nickte, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Eisbecher. Die restliche Zeit verbrachten sie schweigend und genossen ihre Eisbecher.

Schließlich waren sie gut gesättigt und vor allem sehr zufrieden - und die beiden Eisbecher tatsächlich leer. Jiri lehnte sich zurück und musterte Lasse. „Erzähl mal, was machst du normalerweise an einem Wochenende?“

„Naja, normalerweise haben wir ja am Sonnabend auch unsere Spiele. Vormittags. Da ist der Sonnabend ziemlich voll. Und Sonntag bist du platt, körperlich - dafür nutz ich den Tag zum Lernen.

„Dein Wochenende ist also genauso im Arsch wie meins“, lachte Jiri. „Obwohl... was gibt es geileres als Spiele?“

„Nichts, gar nichts!“, strahlte Lasse ihn wieder an.

„Aber im Moment haben wir keine Spiele. Und was machst du da am Wochenende?“

„Da mach ich ab und zu was mit Freunden. Kino, mal in einen Club oder so, aber zu lange halte ich da nie durch.“

„Du bist 18! Da müsstest du die ganze Nacht durchtanzen können.“

„Aber am nächsten Tag ist meist wieder Training, und da muss ich wach und fit sein.“

„Vorbildlich.“

„Naja, sonst schaff ich das wohl nicht - irgendwann mal Bundesliga zu spielen.“

„Du schaffst das bestimmt“, sagte Jiri.

„Es gibt noch andere, die nicht schlecht sind...“

„Aber Talent ist nur eine Sache. Grade als Torhüter brauchst du noch andere Eigenschaften.“

„Ja, zum Beispiel Disziplin“, nickte Lasse.

„Das brauchen wir alle. Ich spreche von Ausstrahlung. Willenskraft. Verrücktheit.“

„Und meinst du, ich habe ein bisschen davon?“

„Hast du. Und du bist gut gebaut. Also... von der Größe her und... Du weißt schon, was ich sagen will.“

Über dieses Kompliment freute sich Lasse sichtlich dann grinste er. „Und... und was noch?“

„Wie... was noch?“ fragte Jiri vorsichtig nach.

„Du wolltest doch noch was sagen.

„Wollte ich das?“

„Nicht?“

„Das... verrate ich dir einfach später, ok? Heute Abend, wenn wir bei mir sind.“

„Bei dir? Ach ja, du hattest ja gefragt... und was machen wir heute Abend?“

Gegen seinen Willen musste Jiri grinsen. „Lass dich überraschen“, raunte er leise.

Ein wenig aufgeregt nickte Lasse.

„Aber du solltest deinen Eltern sagen, dass du nicht zu Hause schläfst“, sagte Jiri immer noch leise.

Überrascht sah Lasse ihn an. „Ich soll bei dir schlafen?“

Jiri nickte.

Irgendetwas arbeitete in Lasse, das konnte Jiri deutlich erkennen.

„Was ist los?“ fragte Jiri und lehnte sich leicht über den Tisch.

„Warum soll ich bei dir schlafen?“, fragte Lasse leise.

„Hm... was meinst du denn?“

„Was hast du heute Abend vor, dass ich nicht mehr nach Hause fahren kann?“

„Mal sehen. Vielleicht gucken wir einfach nur ein paar Filme. Oder spielen ein paar Spiele.“

„Okay“, nickte Lasse, aber offenbar überlegte er weiter.

„Vielleicht machen wir aber auch was Anderes“, wisperte Jiri und stand auf. „Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Lasse nickt atemlos. Hatte Jiri da tatsächlich angedeutet, was Lasse vermutete? Aber das würde bedeuten, dass er seine Meinung geändert hatte! Nur... warum? Aber warum sollte er sonst bei Jiri übernachten?

Lasse schluckte. Wow. Das... kam nun doch ziemlich unerwartet. Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass Jiri das tatsächlich wollte - aber es war die einzige Erklärung. Oder nur Wunschdenken? Wollte Jiri vielleicht echt nur mit einem Freund einen netten Abend verbringen und spielen oder Filme gucken? Aber warum sollte er dann bei ihm übernachten?

Auch das könnte einfach nur eine Nettigkeit sein. Dann könnten sie beide was trinken und müssten nicht auf die Uhr schauen. Und Jiri hatte ein Gästezimmer. Also bereitete er sich lieber darauf vor im Gästezimmer zu schlafen, sonst würde er enttäuscht sein. Und womöglich irgendwas Peinliches sagen.

Plötzlich legten sich von hinten zwei starke Hände auf seine Schultern. „Pass auf, sonst steig noch Rauch aus deinen Ohren auf, weil du so heftig nachdenkst.“

„Oh - ja, das wäre unschön“, stimmte Lasse zu- und errötete.

„Hm“, machte Jiri und kurz strich ein Finger an Lasses Hals entlang. „Wollen wir gehen?“

Sofort kribbelte und zog es heiß in Lasses Bauch. Nein, er würde wohl nicht im Gästezimmer schlafen. „Ja, lass uns gehen“, brachte Lasse heiser heraus.

„Ich habe schon gezahlt“, sagte Jiri.

Lasse nickte nur und stand auf. 

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Eisdiele wieder. „Ich habe heute Nachmittag noch was vor, aber... ich würde dich gegen 19 Uhr wieder bei dir abholen?“ schlug Jiri vor. „Und du musst kein Abendbrot essen. Ich mach uns was.“

Im ersten Moment war Lasse enttäuscht, dass Jiri ihn nicht gleich mitnehmen würde, aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass er sich vielleicht noch ein wenig... vorbereiten sollte.

Also nickte er. „Ja das klingt gut“, sagte er.

„Gut, dann komm zum Wagen. Willst du wieder fahren?“, fragte Jiri ihn.

„Ja gern“, sagte Lasse sofort.

Jiri lachte leise, als er ihm den Schlüssel reichte.

„Ich kann immer das Auto meiner Eltern benutzen, aber das ist kein Vergleich mit deinem Wagen“, sagte Lasse und schloss das Auto auf.

„Deswegen fährst du ihn ja auch.“

Lasse strahlte ihn an. „Danke.“

Er stieg ein und wartete, bis Jiri ebenfalls eingestiegen und angeschnallt war.

„Gut. Ausparken... sollte leichter als Einparken sein“, murmelte Lasse und startete den Motor.

„Du machst das richtig gut“, lobte Jiri ihn.

„Ich versuch es zumindest“, sagte Lasse.

„Bisher ist es nicht nur ein Versuch. Und gleich hast du es auch hier geschafft.“

Lasse nickte langsam und konzentrierte sich dann weiter aufs ausparken.

Jiri beobachtete ihn ganz genau, ein wenig nervös war er bei Lasses Unsicherheit schon geworden. Aber der Kleine freute sich so, wenn er fahren durfte...

Schließlich hatte Lasse es geschafft und er seufzte erleichtert.

„Gut gemacht“, lobte er dann aber, denn immerhin waren sie ordentlich und ohne Beule aus der Parklücke gekommen.

„Ja, für ne tollpatschige Schnecke war ich wohl ganz gut.“

Jiri lachte leise. „Nein, war echt gut - der Wagen ist groß und unübersichtlich.“

Lasse nickte nur und fädelte sich in den Verkehr ein. Dann fuhr er die bekannte Strecke nach Hause. Hier hielt er nur an der Einfahrt, mal wieder war weit und breit kein Parkplatz frei.

„Bis heute Abend, Lasse“, verabschiedete sich Jiri, als sie die Plätze tauschten.

„Bis heute Abend“, lächelte Lasse ihn an.

Lasse blieb vor der Tür stehen, bis Jiris Wagen verschwunden war. Dann zog er seinen Haustürschlüssel aus der Hosentasche und schloss auf. Auf sein Rufen durchs Haus antwortete niemand, also war auch keiner zu Hause. Umso besser, dann hatte er freie Bahn im Bad und konnte sich ausgiebig duschen und... ja, und was? Sollte er sich rasieren? Und wenn ja, wo überall?

Er hatte keinen Plan, worauf Jiri stand. Jiri selbst... nein, rasiert war er nicht. Vielleicht etwas gestutzt? Nun dann würde er das auch machen. Und sollte er noch irgendwo Kondome besorgen? Aber Jiri würde doch bestimmt welche haben.

Also duschte er ausgiebig und setzte sich dann mit einer Nagelschere auf den Badewannenrand um sich die Haare zu stutzen. Als er schließlich damit fertig war, rasierte er sich noch sorgfältig im Gesicht - obwohl da eh so gut wie nichts wuchs. Dann duschte er noch einmal, einfach um sicher zu gehen, zog sich dann an und frisierte sich.

Bei einem Blick auf seine Uhr, stöhnte er. Es würde noch Stunden dauern, bis Jiri kam. Was sollte er mit der Zeit nur anfangen? Fernsehen? Lernen? Oder fortbilden? Also... für den Abend? Im Internet würde er bestimmt ein paar nützliche Dinge finden.

Also setzte er sich an sein Notebook und rief Google auf. Und wonach sollte er jetzt suchen? Ein Tutorial für schwulen Sex? Oder schwuler Sex für Anfänger? Für Mauerblümchen? Gay Sex for Dummies?

Lasse schüttelte den Kopf. Das war doch Blödsinn. Sex konnte man nicht aus dem Internet lernen.

Also würde er es lieber lassen und sich von Jiri... einführen lassen. Bei der Formulierung musste er lachen. Blieb noch immer das Problem, dass er viel zu viel Zeit hatte bis Jiri endlich kam. Irgendeine doofe Serie gucken? Auf dem Handy daddeln?

Vielleicht war das mit der Serie keine schlechte Idee. Das würde ihn immerhin ablenken. Also zappte er durch Netflix und sah eine weitere Folge seiner aktuellen Serie. Irgendwann hörte er wie unten die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde. „Lasse?“ rief seine Mutter.

„Mama, ich bin da“, antwortete Lasse.

„Dann komm doch mal runter!“

Lasse schaltete seinen Fernseher aus und lief die Treppe hinunter.

„Hilf mir bitte einmal, die Einkäufe reinzutragen“, bat seine Mutter, dann musterte sie ihn. „Wie siehst du denn aus?“

„Ich... ich wollte heute noch weg. Mit Jiri.“

„Und wohin?“

„Weiß ich noch nicht - Jiri holt mich nachher ab. Also...“ Lasse sah auf die alte Standuhr im Flur, „in einer Viertelstunde.“

„Hast du denn wenigstens was gegessen?“

„Ähm... vorhin ein Eis...“

Seine Mutter seufzte. „Lasse, ich dachte du willst Profi werden. Ein Eis ist da wohl kaum die richtige Ernährung. Und wo wart ihr überhaupt heute Vormittag?“

„Wir waren im Trampolinpark - Training. Das hat echt viel gebracht - und Spaß gemacht.“

„Und warum macht dieser Jiri das?“

Lasse zuckte mit den Schultern. „Macht ihm wohl auch Spaß.“

„Ich... ich versteh es nur nicht Lasse. Der Mann ist viel älter als du. Ihr habt doch gar nichts gemeinsam.“

„Wir sind beide Torhüter bei Werder.“

Lasses Mutter seufzte. „Ich will ja nur nicht, dass du dich in deine Heldenverehrung hineinsteigerst und dann enttäuscht bist.“

Lasse schüttelte den Kopf. „Das werde ich schon nicht.“

„Wenn du meinst. Wann bist du wieder zu Hause?“

„Ich werde wohl bei ihm pennen“, kündigte Lasse an.

„Und was sagt seine Frau dazu?“

„Jiri... ist nicht verheiratet.“

„Ach. Aber eine Freundin hat er doch bestimmt. Ein stattlicher Mann wie er.“

Ja, stattlich war Jiri auf jeden Fall. Überall... „So weit ich weiß, hat er auch keine Freundin.“

„Warum nicht?“ fragte seine Mutter gnadenlos weiter.

„Keine Ahnung - vielleicht hat er die Richtige noch nicht getroffen.“

Ehe seine Mutter das Verhör weiter fortführen konnte, klingelte es an der Tür.

„Ah, das wird er schon sein“, hoffte Lasse. So viel zu früh? Hoffentlich war das wirklich Jiri, und nicht die nervige Nachbarin.

„Könnte auch dein Vater sein, der mal wieder den Schlüssel vergessen hat“, meinte seine Mutter.

Auch der wäre besser als die Nachbarin.

„Willst du nicht aufmachen gehen?“ fragte seine Mutter.

„Doch, doch“, nickte Lasse und hastete zur Tür.

Er öffnete die Tür und zum Glück war es wirklich Jiri, der vor ihm stand. „Ich bin zu früh“, sagte Jiri mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Ich auch“, erwiderte Lasse das Grinsen. „Ich hol nur kurz meinen Rucksack, ja?“

„Klar“, sagte Jiri.

Lasse sah ihn noch kurz an, dann drehte er sich um, rannte nach oben und stürzte kurz darauf mit seinem gepackten Rucksack die Treppe wieder runter.

„Lasse!“ hörte er im selben Moment seine Mutter rufen.

„Ja?“, drehte er sich etwas genervt um.

„Willst du dich nicht verabschieden?“

„tschuldige“, murmelte Lasse, drückte Jiri den Rucksack in die Hand und ging zu seiner Mutter um sie kurz zu umarmen.

„Pass auf dich auf“, sagte seine Mutter ernst. „Bitte trink nicht zu viel und stell nichts an.“

„Mach ich nicht, versprochen.“ 

„Ihr Sohn ist bei mir in guten Händen“, sagte Jiri von der Tür aus.

„Ich verlass mich auch Sie“, sah Lasses Mutter ihn ernst an.

Jiri nickte. „Keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich um Lasse.“

Lasses Mutter nickte nur kurz, wünschte ihnen dann aber doch nur viel Spaß, dann gingen sie.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass deine Mutter mich nicht mag.“

„Naja, das erste Mal, als ich mit dir unterwegs war, bin ich ziemlich betrunken zurückgekommen.“

„Du hattest zwei süße kleine Bier Lasse. Keine harten Drinks.“

„Ich vertrag halt keine zwei süßen kleinen Bier. Trink doch sonst nie was“, gestand Lasse ein wenig verschämt.

„Ich will dich ja auch gar nicht zum Trinken verführen. Es gibt genug Fußballer, die überhaupt keinen Alkohol mögen. Für heute Abend habe ich extra Malzbier gekauft“, sagte Jiri mit einem Zwinkern.

„Das trink ich tatsächlich gerne“, lächelte Lasse ihn an.

„Dann lag ich da ja richtig“, sagte Jiri. „Dann steig mal ein.“


	9. Max und Hanno

Diesmal stand Jiri schon auf der Fahrerseite, offenbar wollte er es sich nicht noch einmal antun, dass Lasse fuhr. Aber das war ok. Lasse war eh viel zu nervös zum fahren. Außerdem kamen sie so doch schneller voran, Jiri fuhr sie routiniert durch Bremen.

„Hast du Lust auf grillen?“ fragte Jiri.

„Grillen? Ja, klar!“

„Das hatte ich gehofft.“

„Dann hast du das heute vorbereitet?“

„Fürs Grillen muss man zum Glück nicht viel vorbereiten. Ich habe aber eben auf dem Weg zu dir noch leckeres Fleisch und frische Würstchen geholt. Die kommen auf den Grill und während die fertig werden, machen wir einen Salat dazu.“

„Das klingt gut“, lächelte Lasse. „Auch das mit dem Salat - meine Mama meinte schon, das mit dem Eis wäre ja nicht so gut gewesen.“

Jiri lachte. „Ich mach dich betrunken und verführ dich zu falscher Ernährung. Oh je, deine Mutter muss mich wirklich hassen.“

„Und du bist viel zu alt, und sie zweifelt deine Motive an, warum du überhaupt was mit mir zu tun haben willst.“

„Was denkst sie denn bitte was ich mit dir vorhabe?“

Lasse zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung.“

„Hm, vielleicht ahnt sie was.“

„Glaub ich nicht...“

„Mütter ahnen sowas, glaub mir. Sie verdrängen es, aber tief im Inneren wissen sie es.“

„Hm, ja, möglich.“

„Und sie hält mich wohl für zu alt für ihr Baby.“

„Ja, das auf jeden Fall.“

„Denkst du das auch?“

„Nein. Mein Papa ist auch sieben Jahre älter als Mama, und da ist es doch auch okay.“

„Na dann.“

„Und... wie siehst du das? Siehst du mich als... Baby?“

„Oh nein. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Unerfahren und schüchtern. Aber eindeutig ein Mann.“

Lasse lächelte, das gefiel ihm.

„So da wären wir“, sagte Jiri und parkte vor seinem Haus.

Lasse zog seinen Rucksack zwischen den Beinen hervor und stieg aus.

Aus dem Kofferraum holte Jiri unterdessen eine Kühltasche in der er wohl das Fleisch transportiert hatte.

„Soll ich dir tragen helfen?“, bot Lasse an und trat zu ihm.

„Nein, das geht schon“, sagte Jiri mit einem Lächeln.

Dann ging er los zur Haustür, Lasse folgte ihm hinein. Jiri ging direkt in die Küche. „Deinen Rucksack kannst du gern erstmal ins Wohnzimmer stellen“, sagte er zu Lasse.

Also stellte Lasse den Rucksack ab und ging dann in die Küche, in der Jiri schon irgendwas vorbereitete.

„Damit deine Mutter zufrieden ist“, sagte Jiri und hielt ein paar Spieße hoch, auf denen Gemüse und Pilze steckten.

„Damit werde ich sie bestimmt beruhigen können“, grinste Lasse, „Sieht lecker aus.“

„Machst du hier weiter und ich heiz schon mal den Grill an?“

„Mach ich“, versprach Lasse und nahm ihm das Messer ab.

„Aber schön vorsichtig“, wisperte ihm Jiri ins Ohr. „Als Torhüter brauchst du deine Finger.“

Bei dieser leisen, intimen Stimme krabbelte eine angenehme Gänsehaut über Lasses Rücken. Jiri lächelte, dann verschwand er aus der Küche um im Garten den Grill anzuwerfen. Lasse schnitt weiter Gemüse und steckte es auf Spieße. Schließlich brachte er sie auf einem Teller liegend auf die Terrasse. „Was kann ich noch helfen?“

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du den Tisch decken“, sagte Jiri.

„Ja, klar“, nickte Lasse und holte Geschirr. Bei seiner Mutter hätte er sicher nicht so bereitwillig geholfen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Jiri hatte das Geschirr schon auf den Küchentisch gestellt. „Warum denn so viel?“ murmelte Lasse irritiert. Sie waren doch nur zu zweit. Das waren aber vier Teller, vier Gläser, und auch entsprechend viel Besteck. Erwartete Jiri noch andere Gäste?

Jiri hatte doch nicht... „Jiri?“ rief er.

„Ja, was gibt es?“

„Wofür brauchen wir das ganze Geschirr?“

„Deck einfach auf, ja?“

Lasse zögerte, brachte die Sachen dann aber nach draußen. „Jetzt sag schon“, bat er. „Wer kommt noch?“

„Magst du dich nicht überraschen lassen?“

„Mhm... na gut“, sagte Lasse. Er hatte schon so eine Ahnung, was Jiri vorhatte.

Er deckte auf und brachte auch Getränke auf die Terrasse - Wasser, Cola, Bier und Malzbier.

„So, der Grill wird langsam heiß, dann können wir uns um den Salat kümmern“, sagte Jiri mit einem Lächeln.

Lasse seufzte leise, offenbar würde Jiri jetzt nichts mehr dazu sagen. Stattdessen legte Jiri eine Hand in Lasses Rücken und schob ihn sanft vorwärts. „Zu zweit gehts schneller.“

„Hm“, machte Lasse - lehnte sich aber leicht in die Hand, die sich auf seinem Rücken einfach toll anfühlte.

Jiri lächelte und bewegte leicht seine Hand. Unwillkürlich schloss Lasse die Augen. Die Hand war wirklich toll da auf dem Rücken.

Jiri lehnte sich leicht zu ihm. „Du riechst gut“, wisperte er.

Puh, schoss es Lasse durch den Kopf, war doch gut gewesen noch mal zu duschen. „Mag das“, murmelte er.

„Was magst du?“

„Deine Hand...“

„Die hier?“ fragte Jiri und bewegte sie leicht.

„Hm, ja“, raunte Lasse.

Jiri trat noch dichter an Lasse heran. „Stellst du dir vor, wie sich unter deinem Shirt anfühlen würde?“ raunte er.

Atemlos nickte Lasse.

„Ich mir auch“, wisperte Jiri.

„Dann...“, fang Lasse an - und zerrte dann an seinem T-Shirtbund.

Jiri holte hörbar Luft. Dafür hatten sie wirklich überhaupt keine Zeit, aber... es war so verführerisch. Lasse roch so gut, und er reagierte so sehr auf diese kleine Berührung. Nur kurz. Er würde ihm nur kurz über den Rücken streicheln. Vorsichtig schob er seine Hand darunter und fühlte die warme, glatte Haut. 

Lasse keuchte auf und schloss die Augen. Hoffentlich hörte Jiri nicht so schnell auf.

„Später“, wisperte Jiri aber schon nach wenigen Momenten. „Später machen wir genau hier weiter.“

„Ja“, nickte Lasse. Dann nahm Jiri seine Hand weg, und schon fühlte Lasse den Verlust - und die Kühle.

„Also... Salat“, sagte Jiri und trat von Lasse weg. „Und das Baguette muss in den Ofen.“

In diesem Moment hatte Lasse nicht das Gefühl auch nur irgendwie reagieren zu können.

„Komm Kleiner“, sagte Jiri. „Da wollen Tomaten geschnitten werden.“

„Hm“, machte Lasse und ließ sich - an der Schulter - zum Tisch führen.

Jiri lachte leise. „Erde an Lasse!“

„Ähm - ja?“

„Ach verdammt“, murmelte Jiri, dann lehnte er sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf Lasses. Überrascht keuchte Lasse auf, dann erwiderte er den Kuss. Jiri schlang die Arme um Lasse und zog ihn an sich. Erneut keuchte Lasse auf, ehe er sich an Jiri schmiegte. 

Jiris Kuss war genauso, wie Lasse ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Leidenschaftlich und feurig und überwältigend. Er war sofort süchtig machend, Lasse konnte davon einfach nicht genug kriegen.

Viel zu schnell löste sich Jiri aber wieder aus dem Kuss. „Salat“, keuchte er. „Ok?“

Lasse nickte wieder nur, schweren Herzens wandte er sich ab und den Tomaten zu, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Jiri holte noch einmal tief Luft und holte dann die Baguettes um sie mit Kräuterbutter zu bestreichen und dann in den Ofen zu schieben.

Inzwischen schnitt Lasse das Gemüse für den Salat.

„So... ich leg dann mal das Fleisch auf den Grill“, sagte Jiri.

„Ich bin hier auch fertig. Sauce für den Salat?“

„Steht im Kühlschrank.“

„Okay.“ Lasse suchte ein wenig, dann hielt er die Flasche in der Hand. Er entschied, sie mit aufzudecken, dann konnte sich jeder so viel nehmen wie er wollte.

Er hatte den Salat und die Flasche grade auf den Tisch gestellt, als es an der Tür klingelte. Jiri schnaubte. „Klar, das Essen ist fast fertig, da kommen sie.“

„Wer denn?“, versuchte Lasse es noch einmal. Vielleicht sollte er noch schnell flüchten? Andererseits - nach diesem Kuss konnte er nicht mehr abhauen.

„Komm mit zur Tür, dann siehst du es“, sagte Jiri zwinkernd.

Na super, das half ihm weinig weiter. Dennoch kam Lasse mit und beobachtete, wie Jiri die Tür öffnete.

Er hatte es ja schon geahnt, deshalb war er nur wenig überrascht als er Max vor der Tür erkannte. Max und Martin um genau zu sein.

„Hey“, grüßte Max erst Jiri, dann auch Lasse. Martin folgte ihm.

„Geht durch, das Fleisch liegt schon auf dem Grill“, sagte Jiri.

„Super, ich habe schon einen Riesenhunger.“

„Wann hast du den nicht?“ fragte Martin grinsend.

„Wenn ich schlafen. Dann merk ich ihn zumindest nicht.“

„Ignorier die beiden Idioten“, sagte Jiri zu Lasse.

„Pavlas!“, sah Max ihn warnend an. „Du redest mit deinem Kapitän!“

„Nein, ich rede über ihn“, grinste Jiri ihn breit an.

„Noch schlimmer!“, motzte Max - dann lachte er jedoch auf.

Lasse sah ein bisschen unsicher zwischen Max und Jiri hin und her. Das bemerkte Jiri und grinste leicht. „Keine Sorge, Kleiner - der bellt nur, der beißt nicht.“

„Du wusstest nicht, dass wir kommen, oder?“ fragte Martin Lasse.

„Nein, hat Jiri nicht verraten.“

„War ne spontane Idee“, sagte Jiri.

Lasse nickte leicht, war da aber nicht ganz sicher. Schließlich hätte Jiri ihm dennoch vorher von dem Besuch erzählen können.

„Max und ich beißen wirklich nicht“, sagte Martin.

„Hm“, machte Lasse unsicher. Es war ihm nicht recht, dass Jiri die beiden eingeladen hatte. Nur, damit er, Lasse, Max von sich erzählte?

„Geht doch schon mal nach draußen“, sagte Jiri. „Lasse kommst du kurz mit in die Küche und hilst mir mit dem Kräuterbaguette?“

Lasse nickte und folgte Jiri und schloss dann auch die Küchentür hinter sich.

„Bist du sauer?“ fragte Jiri leise.

Lasse horchte in sich hinein. „Ja, irgendwie schon“, gab er zu.

„Die Idee war wirklich spontan. Ich... ich erwarte auch nicht, dass du Max von dir erzählst. Ich dachte nur, dass ich dir die Gelegenheit gebe ihn kennenzulernen. Und Hanno auch.“

„Du hättest mir davon erzählen können, als du mich abgeholt hast.“

Jiri nickte zerknirscht. „Ich hatte Angst, dass du dann nicht mitkommst...“

Irgendwie konnte Lasse ihm so nicht lange böse sein. 

„Na gut“, murmelte er. „Dann holen wir wohl mal am besten das Baguette aus dem Ofen. Fußballer soll man nicht hungern lassen habe ich gehört.“

„Danke“, lächelte Jiri ihn tatsächlich erleichtert an.

„Die beiden sind ja nun da, daran ist nichts mehr zu ändern. Aber... wundern sie sich nicht, dass ich hier bin?“

„Ich hatte Max erzählt, dass wir uns angefreundet haben“, erzählte Jiri.

„Und Hanno ist hier, weil...?“

„Weil er gut mit Max kann. Sie sind halt schon lange befreundet.“

„Aha“, machte Lasse und wusste nicht, was er von dieser Erklärung halten sollte.

„Kannst du bitte den Brotkorb da unten rausholen?“, bat Jiri und deutete auf einen Schrank.

Lasse nickte und holte den Korb aus dem Schrank. Jiri legte ein frisches Küchenhandtuch hinein und platzierte dann das Baguette hinein.

Dann sah er Lasse an. „Dann lass uns mal raus zu den beiden Chaoten gehen.“

Lasse nickte und trat an die Küchentür. Er fühlte Jiri dicht hinter sich und blieb instinktiv stehen. 

„Alles ok?“ fragte Jiri leise.

„Ja, ich denke schon“, murmelte Lasse. Irgendwie mochte er Jiri so dicht hinter sich zu spüren.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Hüfte. „Sicher?“

Sofort atmete Lasse etwas tiefer und schloss die Augen.

„Du machst es einem ganz schön schwer“, murmelte Jiri und fügte etwas auf tschechisch hinzu.

„Was mach ich dir schwer?“, fragte Lasse nach.

„Mich zu beherrschen“, raunte Jiri.

„Du hast Max und Hanno eingeladen...“, murmelte Lasse.

„Ja, und das bereue ich grade“, wisperte Jiri. „Los, wir müssen aus der Küche raus, ehe die beiden was anstellen.“

„Was stellen die denn an?“, wollte Lasse wissen. 

„Keine Ahnung, aber wenn man sie zu lange aus den Augen lässt, ist das nie gut.“

„Dann gucken wir besser mal.“ Widerwillig ging Lasse weiter, er wäre gerne mit Jiri in der Küche geblieben.

Hanno und Martin standen beide am Grill, als Jiri und Lasse nach draußen kamen.

„Fleisch ist fertig“, nickte Hanno zufrieden. 

„Dann weg von meinem Grill“, sagte Jiri. „Wer weiß, was ihr sonst wieder anstellt.“

„Was sollen wir anstellen, Pavlas? Grillen?“

„Was weiß ich“, schnaubte Jiri und scheuchte Max und Martin vom Grill weg. „Max hat manchmal komische Anwandlungen und seit du hier bist, ist das nicht besser geworden.“

„Aber doch nicht beim Grillen. Grillen ist heilig, da wird kein Scheiß gebaut.“

Gegen seinen Willen musste Lasse grinsen. Vielleicht würde der Abend zu viert ja doch ganz lustig werden.

„Teller her“, forderte Hanno sie kurz darauf auf, und alle drei stellten sich mit ihren Tellern in den Händen an den Grill.

„Alle Fleisch oder lieber wer ein Würstchen?“ fragte Jiri.

„Erstmal Fleisch“, beschloss Hanno für alle, „Das ist jetzt perfekt. Würstchen können warten.“

„Lass ihm seinen Willen, ist einfacher“, murmelte Max Lasse zu. „Er denkt, dass er sich mit Fleisch am allerbesten von allen auskennt, weil er ja nen Fleischladen in Stuttgart hat.“

„Sieht auf jeden Fall ganz gut aus“, murmelte Lasse.

„Pavlas hat dich ziemlich mit unserem Besuch überrumpelt, hm?“

„Ja. Es waren vier Teller da, nicht nur zwei - vorher wusste ich nicht mal, dass er jemanden eingeladen hatte. Und dass ihr das ward, wusste ich, als ihr vor der Tür ward.“

„Ich war ziemlich überrascht, als Pavlas mich vorhin angerufen und zum Grillen eingeladen hat“, sagte Max. „Aber uns hat er immerhin erzählt, dass du auch dabei sein wirst.“

„Und was hat er gesagt, warum ich hier bin?“ Shit, die Frage war raus, ehe Lasse darüber nachdenken konnte.

„Er hat gesagt, dass ihr euch angefreundet habt.“

„Ja... haben wir wohl.“

„Du klingst da nicht so sicher.“

„Doch, schon. Wir haben uns angefreundet. Aber ist halt doch komisch, so... plötzlich.“

„Hey ihr beiden“, rief Jiri. „Teller her, sonst gibt es nichts zu futtern.“

„Ja, wir kommen schon“, streckten beide ihre Teller hin.

Jiri legte auf beide Teller ein Stück Fleisch, dann setzten sie sich an den Tisch. Das Fleisch war wirklich sehr gut, der Salat und das Baguette passten sehr gut dazu, und dazu die Gemüsespieße dazu waren ebenfalls sehr lecker. 

„Lasse und ich waren heute im Jumphouse“, erzählte Jiri nachdem der erste Hunger gestillt war.

Lasse lächelte. „Das war echt cool - und ist ein gutes Training.“

„Klingt anstrengend“, meinte Max.

„Ja, klar ist es das. Aber macht total viel Spaß.“

„Das kann auch nur von zwei Torhütern kommen“, sagte Max.

„Würde dir auch mal gut tun“, meinte Hanno und piekte ihm in den Bauch.

Max schlug Hanno auf die Hand. „Sei lieb Hanno. Das ist nur das Shirt, das so aufträgt.“

„Klar, aber bei anderen würde das Shirt nicht so auftragen.“

„Ich habe kräftige Knochen!“ behauptete Max.

„Fühlte sich eher nach äußerst weichen Knochen an.“

„Was willst du mir eigentlich damit sagen Hanno? Findest du mich fett?“

„Nein, nur... plüschig?“

„Plüschig? Plüschig? Das... ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll, du... du...“

„Ja? Was bin ich?“

„Wenn du nicht gleich brav bist...“, begann Max, warf dann aber einen kurzen Blick zu Lasse, ehe er fortfuhr. „...erzähl ich Flo von deinem Gummibärchenvorrat in deinem Spind.“

„Davon weiß er, Scha... ax. Habe ihn schon ein paar mal damit versorgt.“

„Du bestichst unseren Trainer?“ fragte Max empört.

„Nein, ich helfe ihm in akuten Notlagen.“

„Das ist wie ein Tennismatch“, wisperte Jiri Lasse zu. „Und wenn man sie nicht unterbricht, hören sie nie damit auf.“

Lasse lachte leise, die beiden waren echt toll zusammen.“

„Möchte noch jemand was?“ fragte Jiri und unterbrach damit erstmal die Kabbelei zwischen Max und Martin.

„Ein Würstchen noch einen Gemüsespieß“, bat Max.

„Willst du wirklich noch ein Würstchen?“ fragte Hanno.

„Jetzt erst recht!“, fauchte Max.

„Dann müssen wir morgen die große Runde laufen, ok?“

„Mal gucken. Heute ist erstmal das leckere Würstchen dran.“

Hanno seufzte und sah zu Jiri. „Du hast ihn gehört. Ein Würstchen und ein Gemüsespieß für den Herren.“

Jiri lächelte und füllte Max auf, die übrigen Grillsachen legte er auf einen Teller und platzierte diesen auf dem Tisch.

„Erzähl doch mal ein bisschen von dir, Lasse“, sagte Hanno.

Ein wenig überrascht sah Lasse ihn an, dann erzählte er ein wenig - von Oberneuland und seiner alten Mannschaft dort, und seinem Neustart in der A-Jugend bei Werder.

Martin seufzte. „Ach ja, das ist bei uns beiden schon so lange her, was, Max?“

„Aber war ne schöne Zeit, hm? Bei Vier- und Marschlande...“

Martin nickte und lächelte Max an. „War ne tolle Zeit.“

Die beiden hatten eine lange gemeinsame Zeit, das wusste Lasse natürlich, aber sie war auch deutlich zu spüren, wenn die beiden zusammen waren.

„Die beiden sind ziemlich einmalig, hm?“ flüsterte Jiri ihm plötzlich ins Ohr. 

Sofort fühlte er wieder eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper kriechen - Jiris Worte klangen so leise und intim. Langsam nickte er. „Schön, dass ich sie kennenlernen darf“, murmelte er.

„Dann bist du nicht mehr sauer?“

Lasse schüttelte den Kopf - das konnte er doch gar nicht mehr sein. Natürlich wäre er gerne mit Jiri alleine gewesen, aber Max und Hanno würden nicht ewig bleiben, und so lange war es wirklich ein schöner Abend mit ihnen.

„Das ist gut“, flüsterte Jiri und schob unter dem Tisch eine Hand auf Lasses Oberschenkel. Sofort schluckte Lasse hart. Shit, was, wenn Max oder Hanno etwas merkten?

„Niemand sieht was“, wisperte Jiri, als hätte er Lasses Gedanken gelesen.

Vorsichtig nickte Lasse. Mit einer Hand aß Jiri weiter von seinem Salat, während seine andere Hand weiter auf Lasses Oberschenkel lag.

Erst lag sie ruhig da, dann rutschte sie ein kleines bisschen nach innen - besonders der kleine Finger, der sich vorwitzig abspreizte. Unwillkürlich begann Lasse leicht auf seinem Stuhl hin- und her zu rutschen.

Davon ließ sich Jiri nicht irritieren und begann den kleinen Finger ganz behutsam zu bewegen.

„Alles gut bei dir Lasse?“ fragte Max.

„Ähm... ja“, nickte Lasse heftig.

„Sicher?“ fragte auch Martin.

Wieder nickte Lasse. Vermutlich war er inzwischen knallrot angelaufen, aber er konnte das ja schlecht zugeben. Unauffällig legte er seine Hand auf Jiris. 

Jiri lächelte und drehte seine Hand so, dass er die von Lasse umfassen konnte. Schlagartig änderte sich Lasses Gefühl von heiß-erregt auf irgendwie-geborgen.

„Will noch wer Nachtisch?“ fragte Jiri schließlich.

Lasse schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht, dass Jiri aufstand und seine Hand losließ.

„Dann... dann sag uns doch einfach wo es ist, und Hanno und ich holen es“, schlug Max vor.

Hanno sah Max sehr irritiert an, doch Jiri nickte nur. „Kühlschrank, seht ihr dann schon.“

„Komm Sch... Hanno“, sagte Max und stand auf. „Teller können wir ja schon mal mit raus nehmen.“

„Ist lieb von euch“, nickte Jiri, der sich nicht von seinem Platz bewegte.


	10. Gute Freunde

Immer noch irritiert folgte Hanno Max und trug mit ihm die Teller nach drinnen. Jiri lächelte Lasse an, dabei begann er seinen Handrücken mit dem Daumen zu streicheln. Lasse seufzte leicht und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Gefällt dir das?“, raunte Jiri.

Lasse nickte wortlos.

„Das ist schön - mir nämlich auch.“

„Aber was ist, wenn Max und Martin was mitbekommen?“ fragte Lasse leise.

„Ich sag doch, Max hat kein Problem damit, und Hanno auch nicht.“

„Dann weiß Hanno auch von dir?“

Jiri nickte. „Ja, weiß er.“

„Aber du kennst ihn noch nicht lange.“

„Ja, das... hat sich so ergeben.“

„Ich weiß trotzdem nicht, ob... ich meine die beiden sind echt total nett, aber...“

„Aber...?“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ihnen so einfach sagen kann.“

„Wäre es okay, wenn sie es wüssten?“

„Keine Ahnung“, murmelte Lasse.

„Wenn wir es ihm zusammen sagen?“

„Es interessiert sie aber doch eigentlich gar nicht.“

„Doch, natürlich. Und sie sind gute Freunde. Es ist wichtig, dass man jemanden zum Reden hat.“

„Sie sind deine Freunde und Kollegen.“

„Ja, aber sie können auch deine Freunde und Kollegen sein.“

„Ich bin doch nur ein U-Spieler. Wir haben doch gar nichts miteinander zu tun.“

„Du bist ein verdammt guter Torwart und ein Freund. Und sie mögen dich.“

„Wer mag wen?“ fragte Max, der in diesem Moment zurück auf Veranda kam.

„Ihr beide euch, oder?“

„Ach ab und an mag ich den Hanno, stimmt schon“, grinste Max mit einem Zwinkern und stellte dann eine Schüssel auf den Tisch. „Obstsalat Pavlas?“

„Lasse kriegt Ärger, wenn er zu viel Ungesundes isst.“

„Ist euer Trainer so streng?“ fragte Martin, der nun mit Schüsseln und Löffeln zurückkam.

„Ja.. auch... und meine Mutter...“

„Seine Mutter mag mich nicht“, sagte Jiri. „Ich fürchte sie denkt, ich habe nen schlechten Einfluss.“

„Womit sie ja wohl recht hat“, lachte May.

„Ich bin kein schlechter Einfluss!“ beschwerte sich Jiri.

„Ich denke schon. Für eine besorgte Mutter bestimmt.“

„Hey! Ich bin höflich, habe Manieren, habe einen Beruf, nehme keine Drogen.“

„Und du bist Torhüter.“

„Lasse auch.“

„Ja, das macht es ja noch schlimmer - der Kleine ist noch nicht bekloppt“, lachte Hanno.

„Bekloppt genug“, grinste Jiri.

„Und das findet Mama Hartmann bestimmt nicht toll.“

„Meine Mutter ist dran gewöhnt“, sagte Lasse leise. „Sie ist glaub ich nur überrascht, dass jemand aus der ersten Mannschaft so viel Zeit mit nem Nachwuchsmann verbringt.“

Max grinste mehrdeutig, „Ja, wenn dieser jemand“, fing er an, wurde aber von Jiri unterbrochen. „Wenn jemand viel Talent hat.“

„Dann macht ihr das öfter?“ fragte Lasse verwirrt.

„Was?“

„Naja... das hier...“

„Zusammen grillen? Ja, klar - gerade Hanno grillt gerne.“

„Ich mein mit Nachwuchsspielern.“

„Hin und wieder“, murmelte Jiri nicht ganz überzeugend.

„Eigentlich nicht“, sagte Hanno im selben Moment.

Dann zuckte er zusammen und verzog schmerzgequält das Gesicht.

„Aua!“ sagte er und sah erst Jiri und dann Max vorwurfsvoll an. „Wofür war das denn?“

„Klappe halten“, befahl Max nur.

„Obstsalat?“ fragte Jiri und sah Lasse an. Der brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, dann nickte er. Jiri stand auf und füllte Lasses Schüssel mit dem Obstsalat. „Für euch beide auch?“

„Ja, klar!“, hielt Max ihm seine Schüssel hin. Auch Hanno nickte und hob seine Schüssel.

Schnell füllte Jiri ihnen allen auf, und die nächsten Minuten außen sie und sprachen nicht.

„Gehst du eigentlich noch zur Schule?“ fragte Max und schob seine Schüssel zur Seite.

„Ja, ich mach nächstes Jahr das Abi“, erzählte Lasse.

„Und dann ne Ausbildung oder Studium?“ fragte Hanno. „Oder alles auf die Karte Profi?“

„Wenn es geht, dann alles auf die Karte Profi. Studieren kann ich immer noch, wenn es nicht klappt.“

„Und Bremen ist dein Wunschverein? Oder zieht es dich in die böse Welt hinaus?“ fragte Max.

„Nein, ich komm ja aus Bremen, da würde ich es schon gern hier schaffen. Aber wenn es nicht klappt, dann würde ich auch gehen.“

„Und wohin? Ins Ausland?“

„Möglich. Wenn es bei Werder nicht klappen sollte, muss ich ganz neu gucken. Ein anderer Erstligist, zweite Liga, oder Ausland - das muss sich dann zeigen. Hey, ich habe bisher nicht mal einen Berater!“

„Das macht ja nichts. Träumen kann man auch ohne die“, sagte Max.

Lasse nickte dankbar, er fühlte sich von Max irgendwie ernst genommen.

„Außerdem würde Pavlas nicht so viel Zeit mit dir verbringen, wenn er in dir nicht wirklich Talent sehen würde“, sagte Martin. „Also solltest du dir ruhig Gedanken über deine Zukunft machen.“

Die Worte schmeichelten Lasse - er hoffte, dass Martin recht hatte. „Ich träume ja schon davon mal in der Bundesliga zu spielen. Am besten hier bei Werder. Aber es gibt ja immer nur einen Torhüter...“

„Ja und ich will noch ein bisschen weiterspielen“, sagte Jiri trocken.

„Ihr werdet euch schon einigen können“, lachte Max.

Jiri sah zu Lasse. „Oh ja... das werden wir.“

Lasse nickte nur, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, worauf Jiri jetzt anspielte.

Max schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Mach dem Kleinen keine Angst, Pavlas. Du hast diesen leicht irren Torhüterblick.“

Bei den Worten lachte Martin auf. „Den müsste Lasse doch schon kennen. Ist doch auch ein positiv bekloppter Torhüter.“

„Ich übe noch“, grinste Lasse schief.

„Musst nur oft genug mit mir zusammen sein“, grinste Jiri, „dann lernst du das schon.“

Lasse sah zu Jiri und lächelte ihn an. Hoffentlich war das Angebot ernst gemeint. Er würde gern noch viel mehr Zeit mit Jiri verbringen.

Nicht nur, weil Jiri ein toller Mann war und er sich ziemlich in ihn verguckt hatte, sondern weil er schon bei ihren zwei Trainingseinheiten gemerkt hatte, wie viel er von ihm... Woah! Plötzlich fühlte Lasse wieder etwas auf seinem Oberschenkel, das sich zielstrebig in die Mitte schob.

Er schaffte es nur grade so ein erschrockenes Keuchen zu unterdrücken, klammerte sich aber mit seinen Händen an die Armlehnen seines Stuhls. Dann lag die Hand wieder ganz ruhig und wartete offenbar einfach ab.

Ganz langsam entspannte sich Lasse wieder etwas. Mehr würde Jiri vermutlich nicht tun. Nicht mit Martin und Max auf der anderen Tischseite. Irgendwie war es schon aufregend, was Jiri da machte. Aufregend und verdammt heiß. Lasse fühlte sich begehrt.

„Und was habt ihr für das restliche Wochenende noch geplant?“ fragte Jiri Max und Martin. „Ruhiger Sonntag auf dem Sofa?“

„Nicht ganz. Aber Terrasse klingt auch gut, oder Hollywoodschaukel?“

„Hollywoodschaukel?“ fragte Lasse.

„Max' ganzer Stolz“, grinste Jiri. „Auf der Terrasse, und zugegebenermaßen echt ne tolle Sache.“

„Klingt ein bisschen... Kitschig, oder?“

„Klar“, stimmte Max zu. „Aber das ist mir ziemlich egal.“

„Außerdem ist das Teil total bequem“, sagte Martin.

„Ja, nach einem harten Spiel gibt es nichts Schöneres als ne Runde auf der Hollywoodschaukel zu dösen.“

„Du döst da auch wenn wir kein hartes Spiel hatten“, grinste Martin.

„Ja, klar. Aber dann habe ich ne Entschuldigung dafür.“

Martin lachte auf. „Na gut, wenn es dir dann bessergeht. Es wird da nur nach nem harten Spiel gedöst.“

„So klingt das schon besser. Außerdem liegst du nach harten Spielen... und harten Trainings... auch gern da.“

„Ich habe auch nie was Anderes behauptet.“

Max lachte, dann sah er zu Lasse. „Hast du auch so ein Ritual nach Spielen?“

„Hm, nicht so wirklich“, sagte Lasse.

„Hatten wir doch auch nicht, früher“, erinnerte ihn Martin. „Aber es tut gut, wenn man da was hat.“

Max nickte. „Ja und je älter wir werden, desto mehr brauchen wir diese Rituale.“

Lasse grinste, „Dann habe ich ja noch Zeit.“

„Du bist 18, richtig?“ fragte Martin.

„Ja, genau. Seit ein paar Wochen.“

„Oh man... ich fühl mich grad mal wieder so richtig alt...“

„So alt bist du auch nicht“, murmelte Lasse.

„Das sag ich mir auch immer. Aber dann sehe ich wie Jojo und Maxi übers Spielfeld rasen und merke doch wieder, dass ich keine Zwanzig mehr bin.“

„Na komm, du bist wie guter Käse“, grinste Max ihn an.

„Und schon werde ich wieder mit Essen verglichen“, schnaubte Martin.

„Besser als mit Insekten oder so“, meinte Max trocken.

„Aber Käse, Max? Hättest du nicht wenigstens Wein nehmen können?“

„Ich trinke keinen Wein, da kann ich das nicht beurteilen.“

Martin verdrehte die Augen. „Na gut. Dann bin ich also Käse. Schon verstanden.“

„Alter Käse ist ein Hochgenuss, Hanno. Und du...“

„Ich glaube Hanno will noch ein Bier“, unterbrach Jiri grinsend. „Wer möchte noch was trinken?“

„Irgendwas... ohne Alkohol“, bat Lasse ihn.

„Hanno hilfst du mir?“ bat Jiri.

Fragend sah Martin ihn an, dann stand er auf und folgte Jiri in die Küche. Sie hatten Lasse mit Max alleine gelassen.

Lasse schluckte. Ihm war klar, warum Jiri Martin mitgenommen hatte. Aber er war sich noch immer unsicher, ob er Max überhaupt von sich erzählen wollte.

„Du trinkst auch keinen Alkohol?“, fragte Max - wohl, um überhaupt ein Gespräch anzufangen.

„Doch. Also nein. Ich... trink nur nicht so häufig und letztens haben mich schon zwei Bier umgehauen. Meine Mutter fand das nicht so prall.“

„Mütter“, schnaubte Max, dann lachte er aber leise. „Sie meinen es nur gut. Bist du wenigstens gut nach Hause gekommen?“

„Jiri hat mich gebracht. Bis zur Haustür“, nickte Lasse.

„Und hat dich heile deiner Mama übergeben?“

„Und so offenbar nicht den besten Eindruck hinterlassen“, grinste Lasse schief.

„Oh, hat sie was gegen ihn? Das ist doof - schließlich ist er ein lieber, und ihr scheint ganz gut befreundet zu sein.“

„Sie findet es glaube ich nur komisch. Weil Jiri älter ist und Profi und so.“

„Das ist aber nichts so Ungewöhnliches. Er ist älter, okay, aber so viel ist das auch nicht. Und warum sollte er nicht mit dir befreundet sein, nur, weil er Profi ist? Ist auch nur ein Job wie jeder andere.“

Lasse zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube sie... muss noch damit klarkommen, dass ich jetzt erwachsen bin.“

„Das ist für viele Mütter nicht so leicht. Wenn der Sohn dann noch... anders ist als andere.“

Lasse runzelte die Stirn. „Was... meinst du damit?“

„Naja, du bist ja nicht so wie die Söhne ihrer Freundinnen, oder?“

„Weil ich Torhüter werden will?“

Max nickte langsam.

„Das meinst du doch, oder... oder geht es um was Anderes?“ fragte Lasse. Hatte Max etwa doch mitbekommen, was Jiri mit seiner Hand unter dem Tisch angestellt hatte?

Shit, das hatte doch nicht passieren dürfen! Wenn, dann wollte Lasse selbst entscheiden, wem er etwas erzählte!

„Worum denkst du denn das es geht?“ fragte Max.

„Um.. um mich. Dass ich anders bin.“

Max nickte leicht.

„Dass ich... schwul bin?“, fragte Lasse ganz leise, kaum hörbar.

Erneut nickte Max ganz leicht.

„Das... überrascht dich nicht? Hat Jiri es schon erzählt?“

Max seufzte. „Ja. Aber... ihr beiden seid auch ziemlich leicht zu durchschauen.“

Lasse holte tief Luft um loszuschimpfen. Jiri hatte ihn hintergangen, hatte Max von ihm erzählt, hatte ihn verraten. Aber noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, blickte er in Max' freundliches Lächeln - und konnte nicht mehr. 

„Jiri tut immer wie ein ganz harter, aber er braucht auch jemanden zum reden. Und du... gehst ihm ganz schön unter die Haut, Kleiner.“

Er ging Jiri unter die Haut? Nein, das bildete sich Max nur ein. „Da ist nichts“, murmelte Lasse. „Also, nicht besonders viel.“

„Nicht?“

„Nein. Ich meine... nicht mehr als ein bisschen...“ Wie zur Hölle sollte er das umschreiben?

Max lächelte. „Das erste Mal so richtig verknallt?“

Lasse schluckte, dann nickte er leicht.

„Ein tolles Gefühl, oder?“

„Ja, ist es“, lächelte Lasse leicht.

„Und Pavlas ist eine... beeindruckende Erscheinung. Kann dich schon verstehen“, sagte Max.

„Beeindruckende Erscheinung?“, fragte lasse nach. Wie meinte Max das?

„Na Jiri. Groß und kräftig und hat ne starke Ausstrahlung.“

„Er sieht verdammt gut aus. Und er hat ein Lächeln... Hammer. Und er ist ein toller Mann, sagt tolle Sachen. Und ich glaube, er mag mich... ein wenig.“

„Er mag dich ganz bestimmt. Ich... glaube nur nicht, dass Jiri ein Typ für ne Beziehung ist. Das sagt er zumindest immer.“

„Hat er mir auch gesagt. Aber... trotzdem ist er ein toller Mann...“

„Ist er. Ein extrem toller Mann. Und solange du nicht zu viel von ihm erwartest, kannst du die Zeit mit ihm bestimmt auch genießen.“

Das war nicht, was Lasse hören wollte - aber Max hatte schon recht. Aber... „ein extrem toller Mann?“, fragte er nach.

„Na blind bin auch nicht. Und gucken ist erlaubt“, grinste Max.

'Gucken ist erlaubt'? Was bedeutete das? Wie... „Wie meinst du das?“

Max lachte. „So wie ich es gesagt hab. Gucken ist erlaubt, aber... gegessen wird zu Hause. Sonst lässt Martin mich auf der Couch schlafen. Oder Schlimmeres.“

Lasse starrte ihn an, es dauert einen Moment, ehe der Groschen fiel. „Martin... dich... du und Martin?“

„Überrascht dich das wirklich so sehr?“

Wortlos nickte Lasse.

„Martin und ich sind zusammen. Schon lange. Deshalb hat Pavlas auch mit mir über dich geredet. Weil wir alle in einem Boot sitzen.“

Lasse konnte es noch immer nicht ganz glauben. „Du und Martin... eigentlich...“

„Eigentlich?“

„Eigentlich ist es nicht total abwegig.“

Max lachte leise. „Gar nicht abwegig. Martin ist ein toller Mann. Der Beste. Und ganz offenbar passen wir auch ganz prima zusammen.“

Lasse schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Der Beste - der ist Jiri.“

„Na dann kommen wir uns immerhin nicht in die Quere“, sagte Max zwinkernd.

Lasse schwieg eine Weile, er musste das alles erstmal sacken lassen. Dann sah er Max wieder an. „Danke. Dass du es mir erzählt hast.“

Max lächelte. „Kein Ding. Wollen wir Hanno dann auch noch einweihen?“

Lasse nickte. „Alles andere wäre albern.“

„Gut, dann machen wir das“, sagte Max und stand auf, „dann hol ich die beiden mal wieder.“

Lasse nickte. „Ok.“

Max verschwand kurz und kehrte dann mit Jiri, Hanno und den Getränken zurück.

„So Malzbier für euch“, sagte Jiri und stellte vor Max und Lasse je eine Flasche ab. „Und zwei normale Bier für den Rest von uns.“

Max grinste. „Zwei mal lecker, zwei Mal Bäh.“

„Banause“, lachte Jiri. „Und ihr beiden. Habt ihr euch gut unterhalten?“ fragte er und sah dabei zu Lasse.

Lasse nickte und lächelte ihn an. „Wir... haben einiges... geklärt.“

„Oh. Echt?“

Lasse nickte und sah kurz zu Max, dann wieder zu Jiri. „Schon okay, dass du mit ihm geredet hast.“

Jiri schluckte. „Ich... eigentlich ist es nicht ok. Weil ich dir was Anderes versprochen hatte.“

„Ja, hast du. Aber Max hat es mir erzählt. Und auch, warum du es ihm gesagt hast. Also warum ausgerechnet ihm.“

„Oh“, machte Jiri erneut und sah diesmal zu Max.

Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hat sich halt so ergeben.“

„Kann mich mal jemand aufklären?“ bat Hanno. „Ich versteh hier nur Bahnhof.“

„Wir haben uns doch mal drüber unterhalten, dass Pavlas ziemlich heiß ist, hm, Schatz? Das hat Lasse auch erkannt.“

Martin verschluckte sich fast an seinem Bier und drehte den Kopf zu Max. „Wie bitte was?“

„Naja, hat er doch recht, hm?“

„Ihr findet mich heiß?“ fragte Jiri und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Naja, du musst dich zumindest nicht verstecken“, meinte Max und lachte ihn offen an.

Martin schnappte sich Max Flasche und roch daran. „Sicher, dass das kein Alkohol drin ist?“

„Wieso?“

„Ja wieso?“ fragte auch Jiri grinsend. „Ist doch gut, wenn ihr mich beide heiß findet. Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein Hanno.“

„Außerdem hat Max mir schon klargemacht, dass er nur guckt - und nicht anfässt“, meinte Lasse - und wurde schlagartig rot.

Etwas fassungslos sah Martin ihn an, dann musste er leise lachen. „Ja. Das will ich ihm auch raten. Ich geh dann mal davon aus, dass ihr beide... zusammen seid?“

Lasse schüttelte den Kopf, und auch Jiri verneinte. „Nee, ich bin für sowas nicht geschaffen.“

„Ok“, sagte Martin.

„Lasse und ich haben das geklärt“, hatte Jiri das Gefühl noch etwas erklären zu müssen. 

„Hey, das müsst ihr beiden wissen“, sagte Hanno sofort. „Ich bin noch am verarbeiten. Ihr hättet mich ja schon irgendwie vorwarnen können.“

„Wieso denn? Max hat mich auch nicht vorgewarnt“, meinte Lasse.

„Denk an mein fortgeschrittenes Alter“, grinste Martin.

„Oh ja, ich habe total viel Mitleid mit dir. Ist Max auch immer schön behutsam?“ Wieder wurde Lasse rot - oder eher noch roter als er eh schon war.

Max lachte laut auf. „Du gefällst mir Kleiner!“

Puh, tatsächlich musste Lasse kurz durchatmen. Irgendwann brachte ihn sein Mundwerk noch in Teufels Küche.

„Mir gefällst du auch“, wisperte Jiri in diesem Moment in sein Ohr.

Sofort kribbelte es wieder in Lasses Bauch, er war voller Vorfreude, und diese plötzliche Nähe brachte ihn jedes Mal durcheinander. Jiris Hand schob sich wieder auf seinen Oberschenkel. „Ich mag es vor allem, wenn du so forsch bist. Und gleichzeitig so schüchtern.“

Wortlos nickte Lasse, er traute seiner Stimme gerade nicht - zumal die Hand jetzt wieder weiter in die Mitte wanderte. Der kleine Finger, der ihn vorhin schon so herausgefordert hatte, lag nun auf seinem schleunig anschwellenden Schwanz.

„Ich glaube Max, wir sollten uns langsam auf den Heimweg machen“, sagte Martin.

Max grinste breit. „Meinst du? Na gut, ist ja auch schon spät...“

„Ja und wir alten Säcke gehören ins Bett“, grinste Hanno zurück. „Es war auf jeden Fall ein sehr netter Abend.“

„Ja, das war er. Schön, dass ihr gekommen sind“, meinte Jiri und stand mit den beiden zusammen auf. Lasse vermisste die Finger in seinem Schritt sofort.

„Das nächste Mal kommt ihr beiden zu uns“, sagte Max.

„Machen wir“, versprach Jiri.

Auch Lasse nickte. Dann erhob er sich ebenfalls um die beiden mit zur Tür zu bringen.

„Dann sehen wir uns Montag“, sagte Martin und umarmte erst Jiri und dann auch Lasse. „Lass dir nicht alles von Pavlas bieten, ok?“ flüsterte er ihm dabei ins Ohr.

Lasse verstand nicht ganz, was Martin damit sagen wollte, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Auch Max umarmte ihn fest. Kurz darauf waren die beiden weg, und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen.


	11. Alleine zusammen

„So“, sagte Jiri. „Das war doch wirklich ein schöner Abend, oder?“

„Ja, war es - auch mit den beiden. Besonders mit den beiden. Danke.“

„Wofür?“

„Dass du sie hergebracht hast. Und sorry, dass ich so sauer war.“

„Du warst zu Recht sauer“, sagte Jiri.

„Vielleicht, aber am Ende hattest du recht.“

„Das hatte ich gehofft. Also dass du es so siehst, wenn du alles weißt.“

Lasse nickte nur leicht und sah Jiri dann erwartungsvoll an. 

Jiri grinste. „Was soll mir dieser Blick sagen?“

„Da vorhin, deine Hand... die hat mir ziemlich gut gefallen.“

„So. Hat sie das?“ fragte Jiri und bewegte sich ein Stück auf Lasse zu.

„Oh ja“, nickte Lasse ein wenig atemlos.

„Dann... sollten wir wohl da weitermachen.“

Sofort nickte Lasse und trat nun seinerseits auf Jiri zu. Jiri lächelte und überwand den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen. Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen. Nur ganz leicht zunächst, aber Jiri löste sich gar nicht erst von Lasse, sondern intensivierte allmählich den Kuss. Dabei schlang er die Arme um Lasse und zog ihn so fest an sich.

Als er merkte, wie Lasse sich in seinen Armen immer mehr entspannte und in den Kuss fallen ließ, schob er eine Hand auf seinen Hintern.

„Dein Hintern geht mir seid heute Mittag nicht mehr aus dem Kopf“, raunte er gegen Lasses Lippen.

„Hmm“, machte Lasse leise. Die Hand auf dem Hintern fühlte sich einfach toll an.

„Komm mit nach oben“, wisperte Jiri.

„Ja“, hauchte Lasse und ließ sich von Jiri zur Treppe ziehen. Auf einmal wurde er doch nervös - jetzt gleich würde es passieren.

Aber das war gut! Jiri war ein toller Mann und erfahren. Damit würde sein erstes Mal bestimmt großartig werden.

Er würde sich immer gerne daran erinnern, da war er sicher, egal, welche und wie viele Liebhaber er irgendwann haben würde.

„Alles ok Lasse?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ja, alles okay.“ Schnell folgte Lasse ihm nach oben.

Oben angekommen griff Jiri wieder nach Lasses Hand und zog ihn in sein Schlafzimmer. Es war hell, groß und gemütlich, das bemerkte Lasse noch - dann küsste Jiri ihn wieder. Lasse schloss die Augen und ließ sich völlig in den Kuss fallen. Leidenschaftlich und heiß war der Kuss, er alleine erregte Lasse schon sehr. Dann aber legte sich wieder eine Hand auf seinen Hintern und zog ihn fest an sich.

Unwillkürlich stöhnte Lasse auf, als er Jiris Körper so eng an seinem fühlte. Er spürte, dass der Kuss auch an Jiri nicht ohne Spuren vorbeigegangen war.

Allein der Gedanke, dass er diese Reaktion bei Jiri ausgelöst hatte, ließ einen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen. Auf einmal wurde er der Hand gewahr, die sich unter sein Shirt geschoben hatte und auf seinem Rücken lag. Sie war warm, fast schon heiß, auf seiner Haut. Erst zögerlich, dann ganz schnell löste er sich von Jiri.

„Was...?“

Lasse nickte nur kurz und zog dann sein Shirt über den Kopf. Im nächsten Moment war er unsicher, ob das richtig oder zu forsch war.

„Ah, die Richtung gefällt mir“, sagte Jiri mit einem Grinsen. Etwas erleichtert ließ Lasse das Shirt zu Boden fallen.

Jiri ließ sich Zeit und ließ seinen Blick langsam und genüsslich über Lasses nackten Oberkörper streichen. Er war noch sehr jung, das sah man, aber man sah auch, dass er sich entwickelte, und dass er auf einem guten Weg war. Auf einem sehr guten Weg.

Jiri trat einen Schritt näher und hob eine Hand. Ganz leicht nur berührte er Lasses Brust und fuhr über die warme Haut. Ganz weich fühlte sich die Haut an, und Lasse war wirklich empfindlich. Sehr empfindlich, er reagierte auf jede Berührung.

„Dreh dich um“, wisperte Jiri.

Lasse nickte und wandte ihm den Rücken zu,

Jiri trat noch näher und legte beide Hände auf Lasses Schultern. Dann strich er mit den Händen langsam über Lasses Rücken nach unten.

Dabei hörte er Lasse leise seufzen.

Jiri lächelte und ließ seine Hände nach vorn gleiten, presste sich eng an Lasses Körper. Dann senkte er den Kopf und strich mit seinen Lippen über Lasses Hals.

„Ja“, raunte Lasse heiser.

„„Gefällt dir, hm?“ wisperte Jiri.

„Ja, sehr. Das ist... ziemlich heiß, was du da machst.“ Von Jiris Lippen konnte er nicht genug bekommen.

Jiri lächelte und küsst weiter die zarte Haut. Seine Finger strichen dabei über Lasses Bauch und näherten sich immer weiter dem Knopf der Jeans. Er fühlte Lasse heftig atmen, als er schließlich den Knopf öffnete.

Ohne abzuwarten zog Jiri auch gleich den Reißverschluss nach unten. Dann legte er seine Hand flach auf Lasses harten Schwanz, Sofort stöhnte Lasse auf. Jiri berührte wirklich seinen Schwanz! Doch mehr als das tat er erst einmal nicht. 

„Bitte...“, wisperte Lasse, obwohl er gar nicht so genau wusste, worum er eigentlich bat.

„Was?“, fragte Jiri ihn gleich.

„Mach was.“

„Das hier?“, fragte Jiri und begann seine Hand zu bewegen.

Lasse brachte ein schwaches Nicken zustande und hatte Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Gott, das fühlte sich so gut an! Geschickt schob Jiri seine Hand tiefer in Lasses Hose.

Dabei presste er sich noch stärker an seinen Rücken. Lasse fühlte deutlich wie erregt auch Jiri schon war. Die Hand auf seinem Schwanz bewegte sich allmählich fester, dabei kroch sie weiter unter seine Hose. Lasses fühlte, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.

„Willst du kommen?“, fragte Jiri, dem das wohl auch klar war. Lasse schaffte es nur zu nicken.

Schon fühlte er, wie Jiri seine Hose tiefer rutschen ließ und auch die enge Unterhose, die er trug, runterschob. Dann umfasste er Lasses Schwanz ganz. Lasse schloss die Augen und gab ein Keuchen von sich.

„Dann komm“, raunte Jiri ihm ins Ohr und küsste ihn dann wieder am Hals. Und das tat Lasse, als hätte er nur auf das Kommando von Jiri gewartet. Er zuckte, er erbebte und dann kam er - und sank zusammen. Jiris starke Hände hielten ihn, aufrecht.

„Komm zum Bett“, flüsterte Jiri nach einem Moment.

Lasse war noch nicht wieder in der Lage zu sprechen, sein Atem kam stoßweise, und er war auch nicht ganz sicher, ob er passende Worte finden würde. Mit Jiris Hilfe schaffte er es jedoch zum Bett und ließ sich darauf nieder. Jiri kniete sich vor ihn und zog ihm wortlos die Jeans und die Shorts aus.

„Das kann...“, fing Lasse an zu protestieren, aber ein Blick aus Jiris dunkle Augen ließ ihn verstummen. Gott so hatte ihn noch nie jemand angesehen. Verlangend und leidenschaftlich, ja, so konnte er diesen Blick beschreiben.

Immer noch wortlos stand Jiri wieder auf und sah ihn an. Dann zog er sich mit einer lässigen Geste das Shirt über den Kopf. Gott, allein diese Bewegung war so anmutig und elegant - und heiß. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen begann Jiri die Knöpfe seiner Jeans zu öffnen. Selbst, wenn er es gewollt hätte - Lasse hätte seinen Blick nicht abwenden können.

Atemlos verfolgte er jede Bewegung von Jiri. Ganz langsam zog der die Jeans von den Beinen. Verdammt, diese langen muskulösen Beine... das war so sexy!

„Hm, das gefällt dir auch, was?“

Lasse nickte heftig. Jiri lächelte leicht, verführerisch, als er seine enge Shorts langsam von den Beinen schob. Lasse schluckte, als Jiri nun komplett nackt vor ihm stand. Nackt und erregt. Jiri blickte ihn noch einen Moment verlangend an, dann beugte er sich zu ihm und küsste ihn. Überrascht keuchte Lasse gegen die Lippen, ehe er den Kuss erwiderte.

Es war ein heißer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss, der Hunger auf mehr machte. Langsam schob sich Jiri näher, drängte Lasse weiter aufs Bett hinauf. Den nackten Körper so zu spüren war aufregend, heiß, und Lasse konnte nicht anders als ihn zu umarmen und an sich zu ziehen. Jiri gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich. Es gefiel ihm ganz offensichtlich, wenn Lasse ein wenig in die Offensive ging.

Ganz dicht schmiegte er sich an ihn und ließ ihn dabei auch seinen steifen Schwanz spüren.

„Gott ich will dich“, raunte Jiri.

Lasse nickte nur leicht, Er wollte Jiri auch, unbedingt. Jiri lächelte bei der Geste und löste sich von Lasses Lippen. Aufgeregt sah Lasse ihn an.

„Rutsch etwas mehr in die Mitte“, raunte Jiri. Sofort rutschte Lasse ein wenig, auch wenn es Jiri nicht loslassen wollte. Jiris Hände begannen währenddessen über Lasses Körper zu streicheln. Über die Brust, seine Seiten, seinen Bauch und weiter nach unten. Lasse war, als würde er unter den Berührungen zerfließen.

Dann begann Jiri auch noch ihn überall dort zu küssen, wo seine Finger entlangstrichen. Jetzt zerfloss Lasse erst recht, diese Berührungen waren so zärtlich und erregend zugleich. Immer tiefer küsste sich Jiri.

„Jiri“, keuchte Lasse schließlich auf. Obwohl er vorhin schon gekommen war, stand er jetzt schon wieder kurz davor.

„Was meinst du, wie oft kann ich dich heute noch zum kommen bringen?“ wisperte Jiri und sah ihn an. Atemlos sah Lasse ihn an. Jiri grinste und zwinkerte. Im nächsten Moment fühlte Lasse Jiris Lippen an der Spitze seines Schwanzes.

„Jiri!“, keuchte er heiser auf.

Erneut sah Jiri ihn an und ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, stülpte er seine Lippen über die Spitze von Lasses Schwanz und begann leicht zu saugen.

Jetzt konnte Lasse nur noch keuchen. Laut und heftig. Was Jiri da mit ihm machte war einfach heiß. Er keuchte laut auf und zuckte heftig, als er schließlich kam.

Jiri schluckte alles, ehe er Lasses Schwanz aus seinem Mund gleiten ließ und sich dann leicht über die Lippen leckte.

„Jiri, das... du...“

„Zwei“, raunte Jiri. „Das nächste Mal, wenn du kommst, will ich in dir sein und dich zum Schreien bringen.“

„Gott, Jiri, ja, ja“, nickte Lasse heftig.

„Dann dreh dich um.“

Gehorsam drehte sich Lasse auf den Bauch und spreizte seine Beine. 

„Gott, ich steh auf deinen Hintern“, murmelte Jiri und strich mit einer Hand über die festen Rundungen. Es war unglaublich, wie sich Lasse unter seinen Fingern, seinen Händen entspannen konnte.

Mit einem Finger strich Jiri leicht über die Spalte zwischen Lasses Pobacken. „Hast du schon mal selbst was versucht?“ fragte er leise.

„Hm.... mit einem Finger“, erklärte Lasse leise - und errötete. 

„Gut“, wisperte Jiri.

„Wie - gut?“, fragte Lasse irritiert nach.

Jiri lachte leise. „Ich finde es gut, dass du experimentiert hast. Und immerhin weißt du dann auch schon, wie es sich anfühlt.“

„Naja, ein bisschen. Aber... du bist größer als mein Finger.“

„Das hoffe ich doch“, grinste Jiri und drückte einen Kuss in Lasses Nacken. Dann lehnte er sich zur Seite und griff eine Tube vom Nachttisch. Während er Lasse noch küsste, gab er etwas von dem Gel auf seine Finger und verstrich es zwischen den knackigen Pobacken. Dann begann er ganz langsam und vorsichtig mit einem Finger in Lasse einzudringen.

Tatsächlich war Lasse entspannt genug, dass er diesen Finger problemlos einführen konnte.

„Du bist so eng und heiß“, murmelte Jiri.

„Und du... fühlst dich so schon toll an.“

„Es wird noch besser“, versprach Jiri.

„Dann mach“, forderte Lasse.

„Oh nein, das hier machen wir schön langsam.“

Ganz behutsam schob er seinen Finger tiefer und bewegte ihn leicht. Nach einem Augenblick zog er den Finger zurück und griff wieder nach dem Gel.

„Gleich kommt mehr“, kündigte er an, und schon drängte er zwei Finger in ihn. Großzügig verteilte er es auf seinen Fingern und führte sie dann wieder zu Lasses Hintern.

„Zwei Finger“, warnte er Lasse leise vor.

„Mach“, forderte der ihn leise auf.

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl“, raunte Jiri, dann schob er die Finger langsam in Lasse. Dabei küsste er Lasses Nacken und biss sanft in die weiche, verführerische Haut. Es fiel ihm verdammt schwer sich zurückzuhalten. Gott, er wollte diesen Kerl so sehr, dass es schon weh tat.

Aber er musste langsam vorgehen, wenn er Lasse nicht weh tun wollte. So hielt er sich zurück, küsste immer wieder seinen Nacken und seine Schulter, während er ihn behutsam dehnte. Immer wieder stieß Lasse dabei wundervolle Laut aus. Mal ein leichtes Wimmern, dann ein gedehntes Stöhnen oder ein raues Keuchen.

Er freute sich schon so sehr darauf ihn schreien zu hören. Und er würde ihn zum Schreien bringen, oh ja, das würde er. „Dritter Finger“, raunte er und schob auch den dritten Finger in ihn. 

„Das... Gott“, keuchte Lasse. Jiri lachte leise, dann küsste er ihn wieder.

Das war tatsächlich etwas, was er lange nicht mehr bei einem Mann erlebt hatte. Jemand, der so empfindlich auf alles reagierte, für den alles noch so neu war. Der jede Berührung so begrüßte und genoss wie Lasse - und der es so deutlich zeigte.

„Jiri... bitte...“, wisperte Lasse.

„Willst du mehr? Noch einen Finger, oder... mich?“

„Dich“, stöhnte Lasse ohne zu Zögern.

Jiri lachte heiser, dann küsste er noch einmal Lasses Nacken. Er griff nach dem Kondom, das er bereitgelegt hatte, zog es sich über und gab noch einmal Gel darauf. Mit einer Hand griff er unter Lasses Bauch und zog ihn hoch. „So ist es bequemer...“

Lasse nickte nur. Er überließ sich völlig Jiris Führung. Dann fühlte er Jiri direkt hinter sich. Er kniete da, strich mit einer Hand über Lasses Rücken und drängte sich dann gegen ihn.

„Wenn du wüsstest wie heiß du so aussiehst“, raunte Jiri. „Auf den Knien vor mir...“

„Und du hinter mir...“ Ausgerechnet Jiri! Der erfahrene, heiße Mann würde sein erster sein.

„Ja, hinter dir“, wisperte Jiri. Er umfasste seinen Schwanz mit einer Hand. „Bereit?“

„Ja, bin bereit.“ Bereiter würde er wohl niemals sein.

Jiri nickte und begann nun langsam in Lasse einzudringen. Er fühlte, wie Lasse leise keuchte, als er so gedehnt wurde. „Alles okay?“, fragte Jiri heiser.

Lasse nickte. „Ist... nur ungewohnt.“

„Ich mach langsam“, versprach Jiri - auch wenn es ihm wirklich schwerfiel. Lasse war einfach ein Traum, heiß und... willig.

Er wartete noch einen Moment, dann schob er sich wieder ein Stück tiefer. Lasse keuchte auf, das klang nach einer Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz. Sanft strich Jiri mit einer Hand über Lasses Rücken und hielt wieder einen Moment inne. Er fühlte deutlich, wie sich Lasse um ihn entspannte.

Jiri biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und schob sich das letzte Stück in Lasse. Dann keuchte er erleichtert auf. Geschafft, er war komplett in ihm.

„Gott Lasse“, murmelte er.

„Das fühlt sich gut an“, raunte Lasse heiser.

„Wird noch besser“, versprach Jiri. Er schob seine Hände auf Lasses Hüften und zog sich ein Stückchen aus ihm zurück. Dann schob er sich wieder tiefer in ihn - und erntete dafür ein kräftiges Keuchen.

Jiri lächelte. „Ja. So ist gut.“

„Mehr“, brachte Lasse mühsam heraus.

Diesmal war es Jiri der stöhnte. Dann begann er sich zu bewegen. Noch langsam, aber diesmal ohne Pausen dazwischen. Er trieb sich selbst und auch Lasse damit höher und höher. Lauter und lauter stöhnten und keuchten sie beide.

Jiris Stöße wurden immer kräftiger und tiefer. Jetzt griff er auch unter Lasse und ertastete dessen harten Schwanz. Er umfasste ihn und bewegte ein paar Mal seine Hand, dann kam Lasse schon mit einem lauten Schrei. Es war eine gewaltige Entladung von Gefühlen, von Lust und Leidenschaft, die Jiri nur einen Moment später mitzog.

Er beschleunigte noch einmal seine Stöße, ehe er mit einem Keuchen tief in Lasse kam. Geschafft ließ er sich auf Lasses Rücken zusammensinken. Mit einem dumpfen Ächzen sank Lasse auf die Matratze. Jiri lag mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihm und erschwerte ihm das Atmen. Aber nie im Leben wollte er ihn runterwerfen, die Nähe tat so gut.

Jiri murmelte etwas auf tschechisch, dann zog er sich vorsichtig aus Lasse zurück. „Bleib“, raunte Lasse müde.

„Keine Angst“, wisperte Jiri. „Ich geh nicht weg.“

„Hmm.“

Jiri entsorgte schnell das Kondom, dann schmiegte er sich wieder an Lasses Rücken.

„Schön“, knurrte Lasse kaum verständlich.

Jiri lächelte und küsste Lasses Nacken. Jetzt roch Lasse noch besser - ein wenig verschwitzt, nach sich selbst - und vor allem nach Sex. Jiri konnte nicht anders und verteilte weitere Küsse auf der verschwitzten Haut.

Wieder knurrte Lasse leise, „Das ist auch schön.“

Erneut murmelte Jiri etwas Unverständliches, während er mit einer Hand über Lasses Rücken streichelte.

„Was sagst du?“, fragte Lasse träge.

„Nichts“, flüsterte Jiri.

„Doch, du hast was gesagt.“

Jiri lachte leise und küsste erneut Lasses Nacken. „Ich habe nur gesagt, wie sexy du bist“, raunte er gegen die Haut. „Und das ich dich immer noch will.“

'Dass ich dich noch immer will' - dieser Satz ließ Lasse lächeln. Vielleicht würde das hier doch keine einmalige Sache bleiben.

Jiris Finger strichen immer noch über seinen Rücken. „Das kommt nicht oft vor“, murmelte er dabei.

„Ich... hätte nichts dagegen“, wisperte Lasse kaum hörbar.

„Gut. Aber jetzt... sollten wir Schlafen. Kräfte sammeln.“

Lasse nicke - er war tatsächlich nicht nur träge, sondern todmüde. „Schlaf gut“, raunte er.

„Du auch, Sladky“, wisperte Jiri kaum hörbar.

'Sladky', das musste Lasse sich merken, nahm er sich vor, dann war er schon eingeschlafen.

Jiri beobachtete Lasse eine ganze Weile, nachdem er schon eingeschlafen war. Mit seinen verstrubbelten Haaren und der leichten Röte im Gesicht wirkte er noch viel jünger als seine 18 Jahre. Es war merkwürdig, wie sehr er sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte - wo er doch eigentlich gar nicht auf jüngere stand!

Jiri schnaubte. Er stand nicht auf Jüngere, nicht auf Jungfrauen oder grüne Jungs - und doch lag er hier mit Lasse, der irgendwie der Inbegriff von all dem war. Und er selbst? Er hielt ihm im Arm, roch an seinem Nacken und konnte sich kaum beherrschen. Am liebsten hätte er ihn geküsst oder gar angeknabbert.

Oh nein, das hier würde nichts einmaliges sein. So schnell würde er Lasse nicht aus seinem Bett lassen. Zum Glück war morgen Sonntag und sie hatten frei. Eine Beziehung würden sie deswegen noch lange nicht führen! Er würde Lasse einfach nur ein paar Erfahrungen schenken. Dabei würde er selbst ja nun auch nicht zu kurz kommen, lächelte er.

Jiri schob sich noch etwas dichter an Lasse heran und zog die leichte Decke über sie. Dann schloss auch er die Augen.


	12. Ein komisches Gefühl

Lasse fühlte sich merkwürdig, als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Die Sonne schien in den großen Raum, in dem er war - und den er erst nach einem Moment als Jiris Schlafzimmer erkannte. Gestern hatte er sich hier nicht besonders gründlich umgesehen.

An der Wand ihm gegenüber hingen drei große Bilder - schwarzweiß Aufnahmen von einer Stadt. Er sah alte Gebäude, zum Teil mit Kuppeln. Ob das Prag war?

„Guten Morgen“, hörte Lasse plötzlich eine Stimme.

„Hm?“, blicke er sich um, „guten Morgen.“

Jiri lehnte in der Tür. Er trug nur enge schwarze Pants und hatte zwei Becher in den Händen aus denen es dampfte.

„Du bist ja schon auf...“

„Aber erst kurz. Trinkst du Kaffee?“

„Ja, mit Milch.“

Jiri nickte und brachte die beiden Becher nun zum Bett. „So trink ich meinen morgens auch.“

„Danke“, strahlte Lasse ihn an, dann trank er von dem Kaffee. „Oh, der ist gut.“

„Beim Kaffee bin ich wählerisch“, sagte Jiri und setzte sich neben Lasse aufs Bett. „Hast du gut geschlafen?“

„Oh ja, sehr gut. Du auch?“

Jiri nickte. „Sehr gut.“

Etwas unsicher sah Lasse ihn an. Jiri hob eine Hand und strich Lasse durchs Haar. Instinktiv schloss Lasse die Augen - und hielt sich gerade noch zurück genüsslich zu schnurren.

„Und wie geht es dir sonst?“ wisperte Jiri und fuhr mit der Hand über Lasses Rücken nach unten bis zum Ansatz seines Hinterns.

„Ist ein komisches Gefühl, aber schon okay.“

„Nur ok?“

„Der Hintern schon. Der Rest... das war unglaublich gestern.“

„Hm, dann werden wir uns wohl um deinen armen Hintern kümmern müssen“, sagte Jiri.

Sofort fing Lasses Herz an aufgeregt zu klopfen. 

Jiri lehnte sich zu ihm. „Ich habe eine Badewanne. Eine große Badewanne, in die auch zwei Personen passen“, wisperte er Lasse ins Ohr.

„Oh, das klingt toll.“

Jiri lächelte und gab dem Drang nach Lasse zu küssen. Ganz leicht und zärtlich küsste er ihn. Wie seine Hand in Lasses Nacken gelangt war, konnte er hinterher nicht sagen.

„Willst du erst frühstücken?“ fragte er leise.

„Habe ja schon Kaffee... Frühstück wäre lieb.“

„Dann bleib einfach liegen. Ich komm gleich wieder.“

Lasse sah ihm lächelnd nach, als er das Schlafzimmer verließ. Hatte Jiri wirklich Frühstück vorbereitet? Frühstück am Bett? Damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Auch nicht mit dem Angebot mit der Badewanne.

Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, recht bald nach dem Aufwachen weggeschickt zu werden. Zwar hatte Jiri am Vorabend noch etwas gesagt, aber so ganz erinnerte sich Lasse nicht mehr daran. Ganz offensichtlich hatte es Jiri auch gefallen und... und vielleicht mochte er ihn ja auch ein bisschen.

Lasse konnte es nur hoffen. Er würde Jiri nicht bedrängen, beschloss er, aber ihm doch zeigen, dass er weiterhin Interesse hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Jiri mit einem vollgepackten Tablett zurück ins Zimmer kam. Sogar Frühstück am Bett? Lasse war sofort begeistert.

„Gewöhn dich besser nicht an den Service. Das ist ne Ausnahme“, sagte Jiri und stellte das Tablett ab. „Ich will nur nicht, dass du dich anziehst, also essen wir im Bett.“

„Oh“, machte Lasse. Er wurde tatsächlich rot, und das nach all dem, was am Vorabend passiert war.

Jiri lachte. „Was denn? Du weiß doch inzwischen, dass ich dich gern angucke.“

„Ja, aber es so zu hören“, murmelte Lasse, während er seine Wangen hinter den Händen verbarg.

Sanft griff Jiri nach Lasses Händen und zog sie von seinem Gesicht. „Ich habe dir gestern Abend doch ganz andere Dinge gesagt und du bist nicht rot geworden.“

„Naja, das war aber was Anderes, gestern. Außerdem hatte ich gar nicht genug Blut mehr übrig um rot zu werden.“

Erneut lachte Jiri. „Stimmt. Dein Blut wurde an anderer Stelle gebraucht. Also... Toast oder Aufbackbrötchen?“

„Brötchen? Die sind toll.“

Jiri nickte und nahm sich selbst erstmal eine Schüssel mit Müsli. „Kannst dir aussuchen, wir haben Marmelade und ein bisschen Käse und Wurst.“

„Hm, Marmelade“, entschied sich Lasse schnell und bestrich sein Brötchen.

„Zum Frühstück also eher was Süßes bei dir?“

„Ja, zumindest ein Brötchen muss süß sein - auch, wenn Mama immer meckert.“

„Ist doch nichts Schlimmes bei. Solange du die Marmelade nicht löffelweise isst.“

„Nein, nur ein Brötchen so wie dieses hier. Und danach was Gesundes.“

„Müsli oder Obstsalat ist da.“

„Obstsalat mit Müsli?“

„Wenn du möchtest“, lächelte Jiri. „Ich ess gar nicht so gern Müsli, aber ich nehme mir immer ne kleine Portion. Und immer als erstes. Danach kommen dann die leckeren Sachen.“

„Ich mag Müsli mit geraspeltem Apfel, das ist schön frisch.“

„Ich ess den Apfel lieber so oder im Obstsalat. Oder als Apfelmus.“

„Oder Apfelkuchen? Meine Oma macht einen, der ist sooo lecker.“

„Wer mag keinen Apfelkuchen? Ich liebe Apfelkuchen. Vor allem wenn er noch lauwarm ist.“

„Und ganz knuspriger Deckel?“

Jiri nickte und sah dann seufzend in seine Müslischale. „Toll. Jetzt hat das Zeug komplett verloren.“

„Warum?“, fragte Lasse nach.

„Weil ich jetzt Apfelkuchen will und Müsli vor mir hab.“

Mitleidig legte Lasse ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Iss schnell, dann kriegst du was von meinem Marmeladenbrötchen ab.“

„Ein Kuss wäre mir lieber“, sagte Jiri mit einem Zwinkern. Lasse lächelte, zog Jiri näher und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Jiri erwiderte den Kuss sofort und freute sich über Lasses Reaktion. Diesmal war er nicht rot geworden und hatte nicht gezögert. Im Gegenteil ging er jetzt ganz schön ran. Das war wirklich vielversprechend. Lasse wurde selbstbewusster, und das fühlte sich verdammt gut an.

„Essen“, wisperte Jiri und löste sich aus dem Kuss. „Kraft sammeln und dann...“

„Und dann...?“

„Gehen wir baden“, raunte Jiri.

„Baden... ja, das klingt gut.“

„Mhm“, machte Jiri. „Besser als gut.“

„Ziemlich heiß?“

Jiri nickte. „Und damit mein ich nicht nur das Wasser.“

Lasse grinste leicht, dann lehnte er sich wieder an Jiri und küsste ihn. Jiri erwiderte den Kuss kurz, dann griff er sich eine halbe Erdbeere aus der Schüssel mit dem Obstsalat und hielt sie Lasse an die Lippen.

Instinktiv sog Lasse sie in den Mund. Als nächstes folgte eine Weintraube, die Jiri ihm an die Lippen hielt. Auch die sog Lasse ein - und sog anschließend kurz an Jiris Zeigefinger.

„Mhm, das gefällt mir“, murmelte Jiri und strich mit seinem Zeigefinger über Lasses Lippen. „Da kommen mir Ideen.“

Langsam ließ Lasse den Finger frei. „Ja?“, fragte er und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Jiri nickte. „Oh ja. Ganz, ganz... schlimme Ideen.“

„Wollen wir es ausprobieren?“

„Da brauchst du nicht lange fragen Lasse.“

Lasse lachte „Erst baden?“

„Überredet. Essen können wir später noch.“

Lasse nickte und aß den Rest von seinem Brötchen. „Wollen wir? Man soll ja nicht mit vollem Magen ins Wasser.“

„Du bleibst sitzen, ich lass das Wasser einlaufen“, sagte Jiri.

Lasse nickte leicht und nahm sich noch eine Weintraube. Jiri stahl sich noch einen Kuss, dann stand er auf und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Während der das Bad vorbereitete, naschte Lasse weiter vom Obst - und stellte sich schon mal vor, was gleich so passieren würde. Denn das sie einfach nur baden würden, das glaube Lasse nicht. Dafür war Jiri nicht der Typ - und Lasse würde das auch nicht wollen. Nein, er wollte alles was Jiri ihm zeigen wollte. Und mehr. Er wollte Jiri. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe Jiri wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam und ihn aufforderte, ihm ins Bad zu folgen. Ein wenig nervös schob sich Lasse aus dem Bett. Er war noch immer komplett nackt, aber es wäre albern für den kurzen Weg was anzuziehen.

Er folgte Jiri ins Bad - und blieb dort erst einmal stehen. Es war nicht besonders hell im Bad, warmes Licht beschien die große Wanne, die voller weißem, duftenden Schaum war.

„Komm her“, sagte Jiri und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. Sofort folgte Lasse der Aufforderung. Jiri zog Lasse zu sich und küsste ihn erst sanft, dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Dabei schmiegte sich Lasse an ihn.

Jiris Hände fuhren wieder über seinen Rücken nach unten bis zu seinem Hintern. Er strich nur über die runden, festen Pobacken, er wollte keine Stelle berühren, die Lasse heute unangenehm sein würde.

„Komm, rein ins Wasser. Ich zuerst und du setzt dich einfach zwischen meine Beine“, flüsterte Jiri. Aufgeregt nickte Lasse.

Jiri ließ ihn los und stieg endlich aus seiner schwarzen Pants. Dann setzte er sich in die Wanne und sah Lasse auffordernd an. Mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln stieg Lasse in die Wanne und lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen nach hinten an Jiris Brust.

„Genauso“, flüsterte Jiri und schlang die Arme um Lasse. „So ist es gut.“

Unwillkürlich schloss Lasse die Augen und entspannte sich. Jiris Finger bewegten sich leicht auf seinem Bauch. „Genau, entspann dich einfach“, flüsterte er dabei.

Das fiel Lasse nicht schwer, das warme Wasser, der duftende Schaum und Jiri so warm und zärtlich hinter ihm. Ganz langsam glitt Jiris Hand tiefer. Sie fuhr weich über seinen Bauch und berührte dann seinen halbsteifen Schwanz.

Das Gefühl war fantastisch. Das warme Wasser und dazu Jiris geschickte Hand. Dabei bewegte er sich noch immer langsam und zärtlich, ganz zurückhaltend, wie es zur Atmosphäre im Bad passte. Trotzdem spürte Lasse, wie seine Erregung immer weiter zunahm.

Dann kamen die zärtlichen Küsse in Lasses Nacken dazu - diese Küsse und Bisse, die Lasse gestern schon so heiß gemacht hatte. Auch Jiris zweite Hand schob sich tiefer und strich über Lasses Oberschenkel.

Langsam schob er seine Beine auseinander und umfasste seine Hoden mit einer Hand. Deutlich spürte Lasse inzwischen auch Jiris harten Schwanz. Wollte Jiri wieder mit ihm schlafen? In ihn eindringen? Er war nicht sicher, ob er das jetzt gleich wollte.

Allerdings machte Jiri absolut keine Anstalten dazu. Er massierte nur weiter seine Hoden und seinen Schwanz - und das so langsam, dass es schon fast eine Qual war. Leise keuchend legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

Jiri nutzte die Chance und begann an der Seite von Lasses Hals zu knabbern.

„Das... gut“, raunte Lasse kaum hörbar.

Jiri murmelte etwas und bewegte seine Hand ein klein wenig schneller.

„Ja“, keuchte Lasse auf. Jiri war so gut, so verdammt gut.

„Willst du kommen?“ raunte Jiri.

„Ja, bitte...“, keuchte Lasse auf.

„Ja, stöhn wieder so schön für mich“, wisperte Jiri. „Wie gestern.“

Er bewegte seine Hand fester und schneller. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Lasse mit einem lauten Stöhnen.

„Ja, so ist es gut“, raunte Jiri heiser. „Du klingst so heiß.“

Erschöpft sackte Lasse in sich zusammen.

„Hmm“, knurrte Jiri genießerisch. 

Lasse war nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen, und lag so nur mit geschlossenen Augen in Jiris Armen. Er fühlte sich beschützt und geborgen, ein wundervolles Gefühl.

„Wir sollten langsam raus, Sladky, sonst werden wir ganz schrumpelig“, wisperte Jiri nach einem Moment.

„Ja... gleich“, murmelte Lasse träge.

Jiri lachte und küsste leicht Lasses Nacken. „Noch fünf Minuten, ok?“

„Ja“, lächelte Lasse müde. 

Viel zu schnell vergingen die Minuten. „Komm Lasse, hoch mit dir“, sagte Jiri schließlich.

„Okay“, knurrte Lasse etwas unwillig, löste sich aber von Jiri.

Mit wackeligen Knien stieg Lasse aus der Wanne, gefolgt von Jiri, der von irgendwoher ein Handtuch zauberte und es um Lasse schlang. Es war warm und flauschig, und es streichelte ihn, als er sich abtrocknete. Jiri war deutlich schneller fertig als er, wartete aber auf ihn.

„Und... jetzt?“, fragte Lasse etwas unsicher.

„Was möchtest du denn, das jetzt passiert?“ fragte Jiri.

Oh je, jetzt sollte Lasse eine Entscheidung treffen? Er fühlte sich dazu im Moment nicht in der Lage.

„Wenn du willst, fahr ich dich nach Hause“, sagte Jiri und trat näher. „Oder... oder du kommst mit mir zurück ins Bett.“

„Ich wähle das Bett“, beschloss Lasse ohne zu überlegen.

„Gute Wahl“, nickte Jiri und griff nach Lasses Hand um ihn mit sich ins Schlafzimmer zu ziehen.

Die Handtücher ließen irgendwo auf dem Weg fallen, dann lagen sie wieder - aneinander gekuschelt - im Bett.

Jiri zog das Tablett näher und griff sich eine Scheibe Käse. „Baden macht einen immer so schön träge“, sagte er und schob sich den Käse in den Mund.

Lasse sah ihm dabei zu, erst ein wenig verwundert, fetter Käse stand ja nun nicht unbedingt auf dem Ernährungsplan. Dann war dieser Gedanke jedoch ganz verflogen, als er sah, wie Jiri die Zunge ausstreckte um den letzten Rest des Käses zu essen.

„Mhm, der ist lecker“, sagte Jiri und lächelte ihn an.

„Ist er?“, fragte Lasse nach.

Jiri nickte und griff nach einer weiteren Käsescheibe. „Willst du probieren?“

„Ja, klar“, nickte Lasse heftig.

Sofort hob Jiri die Hand und hielt Lasse den Käse an die Lippen. Schnell öffnete Lasse den Mund und erwartete die Leckerei. Sanft schob Jiri den Käse in Lasses Mund, strich dabei mit einem Finger über seine Lippen. Unwillkürlich streckte Lasse die Zunge heraus um die den Finger zu berühren.

Jiri keuchte leicht, was Lasse daran erinnerte, dass nur er eben in der Wanne gekommen war. Spontan reckte er sich ein wenig um den Finger in den Mund zu saugen. Jiri lehnte sich vor. „Hast du Lust, das an anderer Stelle auszuprobieren?“ wisperte er mit rauer Stimme.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken nickte Lasse.

Jiri grinste. „Dann...“, sagte er und breitete die Arme aus. „Ich gehör ganz dir.“

Jetzt wurde Lasse doch etwas unsicher, nickte aber. Er würde einfach langsam anfangen und sich vortasten, und dann gucken, ob er es wirklich durchzog. Und neugierig war er ja schon. Bisher war er nicht wirklich dazu gekommen, Jiris Körper zu erkunden. Das konnte er nun nachholen.

Zunächst strich er mit den Händen über Jiris muskulöse Brust, die fühlte sich schon toll an. Er umkreiste seine Brustwarzen und traute sich dann auch sie zu küssen.

Jiri stöhnte leise und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Vorsichtig begann Lasse an der linken Brustwarze zu saugen. Ein lauteres Stöhnen ertönte und eine Hand schob sich sanft in sein Haar. Die Finger kraulten ihn nur zärtlich, drängten ihn aber nicht zu mehr.

So angespornt fuhr Lasse damit fort an der Brustwarze zu saugen. Jiri unter ihm stöhnte immer wieder leise auf. Irgendwie gefiel es ihm, Jiri so zu erleben. Bisher hatte er in allem die Führung übernommen, aber nun lag er einfach da und ließ Lasse die Führung. Jetzt löste sich Lasse von der Brustwarze und rutschte tiefer.

Er spürte deutlich, wie Jiri schneller atmete. Mit dein Fingerspitzten umkreiste er Jiris Bauchnabel, dann strich er behutsam weiter. Unwillkürlich hielt er die Luft an, als er Jiris Schwanz ganz leicht berührte.

Der ragte schon steif auf, und an der Spitze glänzte feucht. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, den Schwanz eines anderen Mannes zu berühren. Obwohl das dämlich war nachdem was gestern Abend passiert war. Er zögerte dennoch, ehe er ihn mit einer Hand umfasste. Es war kaum zu glauben, aber dieser Schwanz, den er jetzt in der Hand hielt, war gestern in ihm gewesen!

Er fühlte sich aber nicht nur in ihm gut an, sondern auch in seiner Hand. 

„Mach was“, raunte Jiri.

Lasse nickte leicht und berührte die Spitze vorsichtig mit den Lippen. Jiri stöhnte leicht auf. So angespornt öffnete Lasse die Lippen und umschloss die Spitze. Er fühlte sofort, wie sich Jiri unter ihm anspannte. Offenbar hatte er Mühe ruhig liegen zu bleiben.

Lasse machte es offenbar richtig, er fühlte sich zumindest bestätigt und machte weiter. Er sog vorsichtig, dann strich er mit der Zunge über die Spitze. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich und irgendwie unwirklich.

Der Schwanz fühlte sich merkwürdig an, aber nicht unangenehm, und schmeckte leicht salzig. Und Jiri - der hatte offenbar immer mehr Probleme ruhig zu bleiben. Allein dieses Wissen war unglaublich erregend.

Er merkte selbst, wie er wieder steif wurde. Instinktiv schob er eine Hand an seinem Körper nach unten. „Nicht“, raunte Jiri, der die Bewegung gesehen hatte. „Das... gehört mir...“

Lasse hielt kurz inne.

„Nicht aufhören“, stöhnte Jiri.

Sofort machte Lasse weiter, leckte über die Spitze und sog leicht. Jiri keuchte und seine Hüfte ruckte leicht nach oben. Auf diese Aufforderung hin nahm Lasse mehr von seinem Schwanz in den Mund.

„Oh ja“, keuchte Jiri und vergrub seine Finger fester in Lasses Haar. Der begann nun seinen Kopf zu bewegen und nach und nach mehr von Jiri in den Mund zu nehmen. Es dauerte nicht lange und Jiri zog leicht an Lasses Haaren. „Lasse... ich... wenn du nicht schlucken willst...“

Nein, wenn, dann wollte Lasse das hier voll durchziehen. Also wehrte er sich mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung gegen die Hand und machte weiter. Jiri stöhnte immer lauter. Lasse fühlte selbst, dass Jiri nun nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. 

Etwas unsicher schob er eine Hand zwischen Jiris Beine und begann leicht seine Hoden zu massieren. „Lasse“, keuchte Jiri heiser auf, dann konnte er sich wirklich nicht mehr halten. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam er.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, und das Sperma schmeckte komisch, dennoch schluckte Lasse alles. Schließlich ließ er Jiris Schwanz aus seinem Mund gleiten und sah fast schüchtern hoch. Mit dunklen Augen und ziemlich außer Atem sah Jiri ihn an.

„Komm hoch, Sladky“, wisperte er.

Sofort rutschte Lasse nach oben und ließ sich von Jiri in die Arme ziehen. Jiri küsste Lasse auf die Stirn und flüsterte etwas auf tschechisch, dann küsste er ihn auf den Mund. Nach einem Moment erwiderte Lasse den Kuss, er war nicht sicher, ob Jiri sich selbst schmecken wollte.

Aber Jiri erwiderte den Kuss sofort und voller Leidenschaft. Es schien ihn also nicht zu stören, stellte Lasse erleichtert fest und erwiderte den heißen Kuss. Erst langsam wurde der Kuss ruhiger und schließlich löste sich Jiri von Lasses Lippen. Fragend sah Lasse ihn an.

„Mhm, ich glaube bis zur nächste Runde müssen wir ein bisschen warten“, zwinkerte Jiri. „Wir können in der Zwischenzeit mal über etwas ähnliches Gutes nachdenken. Mittagessen. Worauf hast du Lust?“

„Nach diesem... Sport habe ich Hunger. Noch mehr als sonst“, grinste Lasse ihn an. „Was isst du so?“

„Nudeln? Oder lieber Reis?“ fragte Jiri.

„Nudeln sind gut. Und was für eine Sauce?“

„Ganz klassisch Bolognese? Und ein bisschen Salat, damit was Grünes auf dem Tisch ist?“

„Das klingt sehr lecker“, nickte Lasse. Mit Nudeln und Bolognese konnte man ihn immer kriegen.

„Und geht schön schnell“, sagte Jiri. „Ich finde, an einem Sonntag muss man nicht auch noch lange in der Küche stehen. Da gibt es schönere Dinge.“

Lasse lächelte, die Erfahrung hatte er ja inzwischen sammeln können.

Jiri strich über seinen Rücken. „Wie fühlst du dich?“ fragte er dann leise.

„Gut... verdammt gut“, strahlte Lasse ihn an.

„Das Bad hat geholfen?“

„Das Bad war etwas ganz Besonderes. Und geht mir echt gut.“

„Gut“, wisperte Jiri und küsste ihn. „Das ist sehr gut.“

„Du willst... noch mal?“

„Später. Wenn du auch willst.“

Im Moment würde er nicht wollen, und irgendwie war er froh, dass er Jiri nicht enttäuschen würde, wenn er ablehnte.

„Komm Sladky, lass uns mal nach unten gehen und das Mittagessen vorbereiten.“

„Wie nennst du mich immer?“, wollte Lasse wissen. „Sladky?“

Jiri nickte. „Sladky, ja.“

„Und was heißt das?“

„Das bleibt mein Geheimnis“, flüsterte Jiri und küsste Lasse auf die Nasenspitze. „Und jetzt hoch mit deinem sexy Hintern. Die Nudeln warten.“

Lasse knurrte kurz, er wollte echt wissen, was das hieß. Dann aber löste er sich von Jiri und stand auf. Etwas unsicher sah er sich um - sollte er sich etwas anziehen? Das hatte Jiri vorhin ja auch gemacht, als er in der Küche gewesen war.

„Shorts und Shirt reichen, wenn du dich nicht komplett anziehen willst“, sagte Jiri, der sich gerade eine schwarze Boxer anzog und ein graues Shirt griff. Dankbar für den Hinweis zog Lasse beides aus dem Rucksack und zog sich an.


	13. Talentierte Hände

Jiri öffnete inzwischen die beiden Fenster groß und ließ die warme Sommerluft ins Innere. Er blieb einen Moment am geöffneten Fenster stehen und sah nachdenklich hinaus. „Ist... alles ok?“ fragte Lasse vorsichtig.

„Ja, ja, klar. Komm, wir gehen runter.“

Lasse nickte und folgte Jiri dann nach unten in die Küche. Auch hier waren die meisten Fenster weit geöffnet, aber es war auch schon wieder so warm, dass es kaum Durchzug gab. Dafür roch es hier recht angenehm nach Sommer. 

In der Küche holte Jiri zwei Flaschen Apfelschorle aus dem Kühlschrank und reichte eine an Lasse weiter. „Gut gekühlt und erfrischend.“

„Danke“, nahm Lasse ihm die Flasche ab und trank gleich durstig.

Auch Jiri nahm einen tiefen Zug, dann holte er einen großen Topf aus dem Schrank. „Guckst du mal im Kühlschrank, da müsste irgendwo das Hackfleisch liegen.“

Sofort holte Lasse das Fleisch aus dem Kühlschrank, dann kochten sie zusammen - unter Jiris Anleitung - Nudeln und Sauce. Sie beschlossen wieder draußen auf der Terrasse zu essen. Lasse deckte den Tisch, während Jiri schnell einen Tomatensalat machte, den sie als Vorspeise essen würden.

Sie schoben die Sitzecke in den Schatten, in der Sonne war es inzwischen kaum noch auszuhalten. Ganz kurz überlegte Lasse, ob er mal zu Hause anrufen sollte, aber... er war erwachsen und hatte keine Lust auf einen Vortrag. Dann kam aber Jiri schon mit dem Tomatensalat.

„So einmal etwas sehr gesundes und total ernährungsplantaugliches“, grinste Jiri und stellte die Schüssel auf den Tisch.

„Dann brauchen wir ja kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben“, grinste Lasse und füllte sich auf.

„Und Nudeln stehen auch auf dem Plan, also... wären unsere Trainer sehr zufrieden mit uns.“

„Ich erzähl es trotzdem lieber nicht, schließlich haben wir heute kein Training - da sind keine Nudeln dran.“

„Oh, aber wir haben doch trainiert. Ausdauer und... Beweglichkeit“, grinste Jiri.

„Ja, das haben wir.“ Lasse wurde ein wenig rot.

„Kein Grund rot zu werden“, sagte Jiri. „Obwohl... ich es eigentlich mag, wenn du so rot wirst.“

„Das ist voll doof“, knurrte Lasse.

„Nein ist es nicht, Sladky. Außerdem wird sich das eh mit der Zeit legen.“

„Dann ist ja gut“, murmelte Lasse und aß dann von seinem Salat - einfach, um sich abzulenken.

Auch Jiri aß nun von dem Salat, beobachtete ihn dabei aber. Allmählich wurde es Lasse unangenehm, er fühlte sich unsicher.

„Ich habe sowas lange nicht mehr gemacht“, sagte Jiri plötzlich.

„Hm? Was?“, fragte Lasse nach. „Auf der Terrasse gegessen?“

„Nein, das mache ich oft. Ich... das hier“, sagte er. „Mit uns. Wenn ein Mann überhaupt die ganze Nacht bleibt, ist er spätestens am Morgen danach verschwunden.“

„Ist doch schade“, kommentierte Lasse spontan. „Warum hauen die ab. Oder... oder willst du, dass sie gehen?“

„Beides. Ehrlich gesagt bring ich sie meistens nicht mal mit her.“

Stimmt, fiel es Lasse ein, Jiri hatte sowas ja schon erwähnt. „Und das reicht dir?“

Jiri nickte, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Bei diesen Männern geht es nur um Sex Lasse. Ich kenn, wenn überhaupt nur ihren Vornamen. Manchmal nicht mal das.“

Das konnte Lasse sich nicht vorstellen. Da fehlte doch etwas - das Wichtigste. Freundschaft, Vertrauen.

„Mit dir ist das alles anders“, murmelte Jiri.

Anders? Wie meinte Jiri das? Sollte das hier zwischen ihnen doch mehr sein? „Ich... kann das nicht beurteilen“, murmelte er.

Jiri lächelte. „Weiß ich. Ich wollte dir auch eigentlich nur sagen, dass du... naja, halt anders bist als die anderen Kerle.“

Die Worte zauberten ein leichtes Lächeln auf Lasses Lippen. 

Jiri räusperte sich. „Ich... ich guck mal nach den Nudeln“, sagte er und stand schnell auf.

Lasse blieb sitzen und blickte ihm nach. Hatte Jiri wirklich gemeint, was er verstanden hatte? Jedenfalls sah Jiri das hier nicht als normalen One-Night-Stand an. Und das schien ihn schwer zu beschäftigen. Lasse konnte es nur hoffen. Er würde sich Jiri bestimmt nicht aufdrängen, aber er begann wirklich zu hoffen.

Jiri war ein so toller Mann. Mehr als toll. Er war genau das, was sich Lasse in einem Freund wünschte. Erfahren, intelligent, zärtlich... und gut aussehen tat er auch noch. Und er war nett und lustig. Jiri nahm ihn ernst. Bei ihm fühlte er sich nicht wie ein Kind, sondern wie ein Mann.

Ein Geräusch von der Terrassentür ließ ihn aufschrecken. Jiri stand dort an den Rahmen gedrückt, eine Schüssel mit Sauce in einer Hand, zwei Teller in der anderen - und die beiden Teller drohten ihm aus der Hand zu rutschen. 

Schnell sprang Lasse auf und schnappte sich die beiden Teller. „Warum hast du nicht gerufen? Ich hätte dir doch beim Tragen geholfen.“

„Ich werde ja wohl noch zwei Teller tragen können... wenn mir nicht die Tür in die Quere kommt.“

„Zwei Teller und ne Schüssel. Du bist zwar der Krake, aber ich sehe bei dir trotzdem nur zwei Hände“, grinste Lasse.

„Ja“, knurrte Jiri unwillig. und trug die Sauce zum Tisch.

Lasse folgte ihm und stellte die Teller ab.

„Na komm schon mit, Besteck tragen“, murmelte er, als er zurück in die Küche ging. Lasse nickte stumm und folgte Jiri in die Küche. Hier drückte ihm Jiri Gabeln und Löffel in die Hand und griff dann die Schüssel mit den Nudeln. Die beiden brachten die Sachen nach draußen und füllten sich dann die Teller mit Nudeln und der Sauce.

„Mist... ich habe nichts zu trinken aufgedeckt... tut mir leid, ich bin...“

„Ich hole es“, sagte Lasse. „Du bleibst jetzt mal sitzen und entspannst dich.“

Jiri wollte wohl aufstehen, aber Lasse war schneller. Er holte Gläser und eine große Flasche Apfelschorle.

„Danke“, sagte Jiri.

Lasse setzte sich, dann probierte er die Nudeln mit Sauce. „Oh, ist die lecker!“

„Rezept meiner Mutter“, sagte Jiri.

„Dann kann deine Mutter sehr, sehr gut kochen.“

„Oh, das kann sie. Ich werde ihr nie das Wasser reichen können.“

„Dann muss sie phantastisch gut kochen können.“

„Sie hat mir viel beigebracht. Ich habe mich irgendwie immer fürs Kochen begeistern können. Meine Schwester hasst es.“

„Ich koche ganz gern mal mit meiner Mutter, aber ich habe kaum Zeit dazu.“

„Hatte ich irgendwann auch nicht mehr. Aber inzwischen nehme ich mir die Zeit. Das entspannt. Du kannst sogar schlechte Spiele damit verarbeiten.“

Lasse lächelte - schlechte Spiele zogen jeden runter, aber Torhüter waren da meist noch schlechter drauf als die anderen Spieler.

„Glaub mir, ich habe schon so manches Gemüsemassaker angerichtet“, grinste Jiri.

„Meine Mutter macht dann immer Suppe draus, wenn was nichts geworden ist.“

„Auflauf. Das geht auch immer.“

Lasse lachte leise. „Auflauf ist auch gut.“ Und er würde ihn liebend gerne mit Jiri zusammen zubereiten.

„Was machst du nach schlechten Spielen?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ich verkriech mich meist in meinem Zimmer und höre laut Musik, Aber es hilft nicht besonders gut.“

„Geh laufen“, schlug Jiri vor. „Auspowern hilft immer gut.“

„Ja, aber dazu habe ich nach schlechten Spielen einfach keine Lust.“

„Probier es mal aus. Du wirst sehen, dass es hilft.“

„Okay“, beschloss Lasse. „Nächstes Mal. Was hoffentlich noch lange dauert.“

„Wann steht für euch das erste Spiel der neuen Saison an?“

„Am 11. August.“

„Das ist nicht mehr lange hin.“

„Nein, bald gehts los. Ich freu mich schon total drauf. Bei Werder zu spielen ist toll.“

„Heimspiel?“ fragte Jiri.

„Nee, auswärts gegen 96.“

„Mhm, das ist aber nicht weit weg, oder?“

„Nein, vielleicht hundert Kilometer oder so. Wieso?“

„Nur so. Wenn nichts anliegt, könnte man sich das Spiel ja mal angucken.“

Überrascht sah Lasse ihn an. „Das... das fände ich toll“.

„Ich kann nichts versprechen, weil wir zu dem Zeitpunkt ja auch mitten in der Saisonvorbereitung stecken.“

„Natürlich. Aber dass du es tatsächlich planst, finde ich toll.“

„Hey, ich liebe Fußball. Und... ich muss doch mal gucken, wie du dich in einem Spiel so schlägst.“

„Ob ich wieder Probleme mit links habe?“

„Zum Beispiel. Und ob sich deine Sprungkraft verbessert hat.“

Lasse nickte. „Das auch. Aber wir sollten das noch mehr... trainieren.“

„An deiner Ausdauer müssen wir auch arbeiten. Intensiv arbeiten.“

„Ausdauer?“, fragte Lasse nach. Meinte Jiri, was er dachte, was er meinte?

Jiri nickte. „Ausdauer. Genau.“

„Die sollten wir wirklich trainieren.“

Jiri lächelte und lehnte sich zurück. „Oh ja. Und wir haben so viele Möglichkeiten die zu trainieren.“

Irgendwie war Lasse noch immer nicht sicher, ob er Jiri richtig verstand. Aber plötzlich fühlte er einen Fuß, der über sein Bein strich. Schnell sah er auf - zu Jiri, der ihn ziemlich unbeteiligt ansah. Dafür strich der Fuß immer höher. Lasse fühlte, wie es in seinen Shorts enger wurde. 

„Ist was mit dem Essen nicht in Ordnung?“ fragte Jiri, während sein Fuß immer näher zu Lasses Schwanz kam.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Lasse ihn an. „Ich würde ja gern mehr essen...“

„Aber?“

„Ich kann nicht klar denken.“

„Mhm... woran kann das nur liegen?“ fragte Jiri grinsend.

„An deinen frechen großen Zeh?“

„Mein großer Zeh ist frech? Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen.“

Kurzerhand griff Lasse unter den Tisch und fing Jiris nackten Fuß ein.

Jiri lachte auf. „Na da hast du wohl einen Fuß gefangen.“

„Oh ja, das glaub ich auch.“ Erst hatte Lasse ihn kitzeln wollen, aber jetzt streichelte er doch zärtlich über den Fußrücken.

„Und was hast du jetzt mit ihm vor?“

„Ich weiß nicht“, lächelte Lasse ihn an und begann ihn nun fester anzufassen. Damit begann er die Zehen und den ganzen Fuß zu massieren.

Jiri stöhnte leicht und schloss die Augen. „Hm, das machst du gut.“

„Oh, das gefällt dir?“ Lasse massierte weiter. Dabei sah er deutlich, wie es Jiri gefiel, ganz genießerisch schloss er seine Augen.

Jiri nickte und murmelte etwas auf tschechisch. Innerlich schüttelte Lasse den Kopf. Er sollte wirklich anfangen Tschechisch zu lernen.

„Du hast wirklich sehr talentierte Hände“, sagte Jiri leise.

Lasse lächelte leicht - und machte weiter. Massierte den Fuß - die Zehen, die Sohle, den Rücken und die Ferse.

„Vielleicht solltest du deinen Berufswunsch noch mal überdenken“, meinte Jiri und lächelte Lasse an.

„Ich soll Fußmasseur werden?“

„Mein Fußmasseur. Die Füße anderer Fußballer sind tabu“, grinste Jiri.

Lasse lachte leise, dann sah er Jiri erstaunt an. Dieses Besitzergreifende passte ja mal so gar nicht zu einem Mann, der behauptete, kein Beziehungsmensch zu sein.

„Wenn du möchtest, revanchiere ich mich später“, sagte Jiri leise.

„Dann sollte ich das hier aber richtig machen. Nachher. Mit beiden Füßen.“

„Da sag ich bestimmt nicht nein“, sagte Jiri.

Lasse lächelte. Er mochte es, Jiris Füße zu massieren, und wenn Jiri das so gut gefiel - umso besser. Jetzt strich er nur noch ein letztes Mal über den Fußrücken, dann ließ er den Fuß vorsichtig sinken.

Jiri seufzte leicht. „Ok, seien wir vernünftig und essen. Wäre ja schade, wenn alles total kalt wird.“

„Die Fußmassage bekommst du nachher, versprochen.“

„Ich freu mich“, sagte Jiri.

„Ich mich auch“, gestand Lasse. Er mochte Jiri nahe sein, aber es war irgendwie noch intimer, wenn es nicht nur auf Sex hinauslief.

„Essen, Sladky“, sagte Jiri sanft.

Er würde noch rausfinden, was Sladky, beschloss Lasse, dann aß er weiter. Auch Jiri konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Essen.

Schließlich waren sie beide gut gesättigt und lehnten sich zufrieden zurück. „Lust auf einen kleinen Nachtisch?“ fragte Jiri. „Ich habe, glaub ich, noch Eis im Gefrierschrank.“

„Eis? Großartig!“

„Bleib sitzen, ich hol es schnell.“

Lasse sah ihm nach, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Es war eindeutig, dass da mehr zwischen ihnen war als Jiri es gewohnt war - und das fühlte sich toll an. Er musste nur geduldig sein, durfte Jiri nicht bedrängen. Aber mit solchen Kleinigkeiten wie einer Fußmassage schien er eine Menge erreichen zu können. Er musste Jiri einfach weiter zeigen wie schön es zu zweit war.

Andererseits musste er sich rechtzeitig zurückziehen, ehe es Jiri zu viel wurde. Aber jetzt erst einmal würde er genießen. 

„Einmal Schokoeis am Stil“, sagte Jiri in diesem Moment und reichte Lasse das Eis.

„Danke“, strahlte Lasse ihn an und packte das Eis aus. Jiri lächelte und setzte sich diesmal in den Stuhl neben ihm. Dann packte er sein eigenes Eis aus. Er beobachtete Lasse genau, wie der das Eis leckte.

„Dein... dein Eis schmilzt“, sagte Lasse nach einem Moment.

„Oh“, machte Jiri und leckte nun auch ab. Diesmal war es Lasse, der unwillkürlich Jiri dabei beobachtete. Mit seiner langen Zunge leckte er ganz langsam das Eis entlang. Lasse schluckte leicht. Gott, der Kerl war einfach zu sexy.

Ein kühler Tropfen auf seinem Finger lenkte ihm ab - ups er sollte sein Eis nicht vergessen. Schnell leckte er das Eis von seinen Fingern. Dabei hörte er ein leises Seufzen von Jiri. Sofort kehrte sein Blick zu Jiri zurück.

„Sladky“, raunte der ein wenig heiser. Lasse schluckte. Allein der Ton seiner Stimme ließ einen Schauer über seinen Rücken rieseln. Instinktiv leckte er noch einmal langsam von seinem Eis ab.

Jiri zögerte leicht, dann lehnte er sich vor und strich mit seiner Zunge über Lasses Unterlippe. „Du hattest da Schokolade“, wisperte er.

Schlagartig wurde es eng in Lasses Hose. Das war überraschend gewesen - und sehr heiß. Jiri lächelte und küsste ihn erneut. „Du machst mich wahnsinnig“, murmelte er dabei kaum hörbar.

Lasse antwortete darauf nichts, die Worte machten ihn so heiß, dass er seiner Stimme nicht mehr traute.

„Dein Eis tropft wieder“, raunte Jiri. Er griff nach Lasses Hand und leckte das flüssige Eis von seinen Fingern.

„Shit“, entfuhr es Lasse jetzt doch, ganz heiser klang er dabei. 

Jiri sah ihn mit dunklen Augen an.

„Eis aufessen“, keuchte Lasse, „Dann...“

„Dann was?“ fragte Jiri heiser und ließ seine Zunge erneut über Lasses Hand gleiten.

„Hier weiter...?“

„Und was genau willst du Lasse?“ fragte Jiri.

„Dich. Wo und wie auch immer.“

Jiri keuchte unwillkürlich. „Am liebsten würde ich dich gleich hier vernaschen“, raunte er dann.

„Auf der Terrasse?“

„Mhm“, machte Jiri. „Hier auf dem Tisch. Ich fürchte nur, dass meine Nachbarn das nicht so toll finden würden. Ich glaube, diese Idee müssen wir mal für eine spätere Stunde im Hinterkopf behalten. Wenn es dunkel ist...“

Verdammt, der Gedanke an heimlichen Sex auf der Terrasse war verdammt heiß - langsam wurde es Lasse wirklich zu viel.

„Du wirst schon wieder rot“, wisperte Jiri und küsste die Stelle direkt unter Lasses Ohr. Lasse atmete tief durch, dieser zärtliche, leichte Kuss machte es nicht besser. Langsam glitten die Lippen tiefer an seinem Hals entlang.

„Jiri...“, keuchte Lasse auf.

„Ich mag es, wenn du meinen Namen sagst“, raunte Jiri.

„Und ich mag es, wenn du sowas machst...“

„Das hier?“ fragte Jiri und küsste sich noch etwas tiefer bis er den Rand des Shirts erreichte.

„Oh ja“, raunte Lasse ein wenig heiser.

„Lass uns rein gehen“, wisperte Jiri.

Lasse stand sofort auf, aber anstatt ins Haus zu gehen schmiegte er sich gleich hinten an Jiri.

Jiri gab ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich.

„Rein...?“

Jiri nickte. „Dafür musst du mich aber loslassen, Sladky.“

„Ja... muss - ich wohl.“

Jiri lachte leise und drehte sich in Lasses Umarmung. „Na komm, Sladky. Drinnen kannst du mich so viel anfassen wie du willst.“

Als Lasse sich noch immer nicht bewegte, schob Jiri ihn sanft vor sich her nach drinnen.

„Hoch ins Bett. Allerdings können wir das hier schon mal loswerden“, flüsterte Jiri und zupfte an Lasses Shirt. Sofort zog Lasse das Shirt über den Kopf. Auch Jiri zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es einfach auf den Boden fallen. Dann ließ er seine Hand über Lasses nackte Brust streichen.

„Komm hoch“, murmelte er dann und griff nach Lasses Hand. Schnell zog er ihn zur Treppe und dann nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen zog Jiri Lasse sofort in seine Arme und küsste ihn. Heiß und leidenschaftlich. Dabei strichen seine Hände fest über Lasses Hintern.

Unwillkürlich drängte sich Lasse enger an Jiris Körper. Wieder einmal murmelte Jiri etwas auf tschechisch. Dann löste sich Jiri aus dem Kuss und begann sich wieder an Lasses Hals nach unten zu küssen. Es kribbelte in Lasses ganzem Körper.

Diesmal wurden die Lippen nicht von seinem Shirt gestoppt und so wanderten die Küsse an seiner Schulter entlang und dann in Richtung seiner Brust. Wow, das fühlte sich unfassbar toll an, fand Lasse. Er spürte es bis in seine Shorts.

Jiris Hände strichen leicht über seine Seiten, während die Lippen weiter hauchzart über seine Haut glitten. Lasse fühlte selbst, wie er immer heftiger atmete. Dann berührten die Lippen seine Brustwarze.

„Jiri“, keuchte Lasse auf.

Jiri lächelte und strich mit seiner Zunge über die Brustwarze. Erneut stöhnte Lasse seinen Namen.

„Ich liebe es wie du stöhnst“, wisperte Jiri und begann dann an der Brustwarze zu saugen. Jiri hätte ihn nicht so anspornen müssen, er hätte auch so heftig und laut gestöhnt. Mit seinen Händen begann Jiri ihm die Shorts nach unten zu ziehen.

Dann kniete er vor ihm und sah von dort aus zu Lasse hoch. Lasse schluckte. Etwas Heißeres hatte er wohl noch nie gesehen. Es wurde aber noch heißer, als Jiri seinen Schwanz in den Mund nahm. 

Lasse schaffte es nicht mehr die Augen offen zu halten. Seine Beine wurden weich, und er war froh, dass er hinter sich einen Türrahmen fühlte, an dem er sich abstützen konnte. Was Jiri da mit seiner Zunge und den Lippen tat, war einfach unbeschreiblich. Er fühlte, dass er sich nicht lange würde halten können.

Jiris Hände begannen über seine Pobacken zu streichen. Wieder keuchte Lasse auf, das war so heiß, so gut, so... „Jiri“, warnte er.

Jiri nickte ganz leicht und saugte noch stärker an Lasses Schwanz. Es dauerte nur noch einen kleinen Moment, ehe Lasse zusammenzuckte und heftig kam - und dann am Türrahmen herunterrutschte.

Jiri ließ Lasses Schwanz aus seinem Mund gleiten und zog ihn dann in seine Arme. Noch immer bebend schmiegte sich Lasse an ihn.

„Im Bett wärs viel bequemer gewesen“, wisperte Jiri in sein Ohr.

„Viel zu weit weg“, nuschelte Lasse. Jiri nickte und drückte einen Kuss auf Lasses Lippen.

Einen Moment lang hielt er ihn noch fest, dann richtete er sich auf. „Komm ins Bett, ja?“

Lasse nickte und ließ sich dann von Jiri hochziehen. Eng aneinandergedrückt gingen sie ins Schlafzimmer - und ins Bett. Sofort zog Jiri ihn wieder in die Arme und küsste ihn dann sanft und fast ein wenig träge.


	14. Sex ist schön. Und mehr auch

„Hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schön sein kann“, murmelte Lasse. 

„Sex?“

„Ja... nein. Dass Sex ziemlich geil ist, das war mir schon klar. Aber es kommt ja doch noch mehr dazu.“

„Was genau gefällt dir am besten?“ fragte Jiri leise, während seine Finger über Lasses Bauch strichen. Ganz leicht nur, ohne auf etwas hinauszuwollen.

„Ich glaub, das hier. Der Sex ist toll, aber mit dir hier zu liegen, deine Hand... und ich darf dich auch anfassen.“ Und das tat Lasse auch, schmiegte sich an ihm und streichelte über seine Seite.

Jiri lächelte. „Du bist also der Kuscheltyp“, sagte er.

„Ich glaub schon“, gab Lasse zu. „Das... ergänzt den Sex irgendwie.“

„Mit dem richtigen Mann tut es das wohl“, murmelte Jiri kaum hörbar. Vorsichtig wagte Lasse zu lächeln. es schien Jiri ja auch zu gefallen. Jiri lächelte ebenfalls leicht.

Es brannten Lasse einige Fragen auf der Seele, aber die wagte er nicht zu stellen. Jiris Finger strichen noch immer über seinen Bauch. Für einen Moment schloss Lasse genießerisch die Augen, öffnete sie aber dann wieder, um Jiri anzusehen. Jiri wirkte nachdenklich, während sein Blick seinem Finger auf Lasses Bauch folgte. Instinktiv schmiegte sich Lasse enger an ihn.

„Hm?“ machte Jiri.

„Ich genieße nur ein bisschen.“

Jiri lächelte, dann lehnte er sich vor und küsste Lasse auf die Wange.

„Ist einfach schön mit dir“, murmelte Lasse - und biss sich auf die Lippe. Er wollte Jiri doch auf keinen Fall bedrängen.

„Ich... danke“, murmelte Jiri.

Lasse lächelte und beschloss, jetzt nichts mehr zu sagen. Einfach vorsichtshalber die Klappe zu halten. Es war offensichtlich, dass Jiri... verwirrt von dem ganzen war.

Es war schon irgendwie unglaublich - er, gerade achtzehn geworden, brachte einen gestandenen Mann durcheinander. Die Frage war nur, wie Jiri nun damit umgehen würde. Würde er ihn irgendwann - bald - von sich stoßen, oder würde er es probieren wollen? Und wenn er ihn von sich stieß, wie ernst wäre das? Vielleicht wollte er ja auch, dass Lasse um ihn kämpfte.

So schnell würde er nicht aufgeben, beschloss Lasse. Jiri war es wert, dass man um ihn kämpfte. 

„Du bist so still“, wisperte Jiri.

„Ich... genieße es“ murmelte Lasse.

Jiri sah ihn an. „Und das ist alles? Du wirkst so... nachdenklich.“

„Bisschen vielleicht...“

„Und worüber denkst du nach?“

Shit, sollte er das wirklich sagen? „Über... über uns?“, wagte er es ganz leise, kaum hörbar.

„Über uns?“ hakte Jiri nach.

Lasse nickte ganz leicht.

„Hm... und an was genau denkst du da?“

Lasse überlegte, wie er das ausdrücken konnte. „Was das zwischen uns ist.“

„Und was meinst du ist das?“ fragte Jiri weiter.

„Naja, mehr als ein One-Night-Stand... und das finde ich schön.“

Jiri schluckte und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er was dazu sagte. „Lasse, ich... will nicht, dass du was Falsches hier reininterpretierst.“

So eine Antwort hatte Lasse befürchtet, und er fühlte sich ernüchtert. Andererseits lagen sie hier zusammen, das war schon mehr, als Lasse gehofft hatte. „Ich weiß. Aber... was siehst du hier drin?“

„Keine Ahnung“, murmelte Jiri ehrlich. „Du... verwirrst mich Lasse. Aber... ich bin niemand, mit dem man eine Beziehung führt. Vor allem nicht jemand wie du. Du... du brauchst jemanden wie Max oder Martin an deiner Seite.“

„Die beiden stehen aber nicht zur Verfügung. Und... ich will dich ja nicht gleich heiraten. Aber ich bin gerne bei dir.“

„Du kennst mich doch kaum, Sladky. Da draußen ist irgendwo ein netter Junge, der genau der Richtige für dich ist.“

Vielleicht war der nette Junge ja aber auch genau hier neben ihm im Bett? Aber das konnte er Jiri so nicht sagen. „Und so lange... genießen wir das hier?“, schlug er stattdessen vor.

„Kannst du das denn? Sex ohne Liebe?“

„Sex ohne Liebe, aber mit Freundschaft - das ist das hier doch jetzt schon.“

Jiri schüttelte den Kopf und schlug einen Arm über die Augen. „Deine Mutter wird mich umbringen, dass ist dir hoffentlich klar.“

„Ich muss ihr ja nichts sagen. Sie sollte langsam lernen, dass ich erwachsen bin.“

„Vielleicht schneidet sie mir auch nur mein bestes Stück ab“, stöhnte Jiri weiter, auch wenn ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen lag. „Erst ungesundes Essen und dann eine Sex-Beziehung.“

„Und abgefüllt hast du mich auch, und stockbesoffen nach Hause gebracht.“

„Es wird immer schlimmer!“

„Du verdirbst mich total.“

Jiri lachte leise und zog den Arm vom Gesicht. „Tja... ich fürchte für eine Umkehr ist es zu spät. Also können wir auch weitermachen“, grinste er.

Sofort schob sich ein Lächeln auf Lasses Gesicht.

Jiri seufzte leicht, murmelte etwas auf tschechisch und zog ihn dann an sich. „Hoffentlich geht das gut, Sladky.“

„Hm?“, machte Lasse fragend.

Jiri drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Nichts. Ist alles gut.“

„Okay“, gab Lasse auf, mal wieder. Jiri würde eh nichts sagen und sich nur gedrängt fühlen.

„Stört es dich?“ fragte Jiri leise.

„Was?“

„Wenn ich tschechisch rede.“

„Ich würde es gern verstehen, aber andererseits... es klingt schon schön.“

„Manchmal merk ich es nicht mal. Für mich ist deutsch noch immer irgendwie... fremd.“

„Ich find, du sprichst verdammt gut deutsch, Jiri. Aber vielleicht magst du mir ja mal ein paar Brocken beibringen.“

„Wenn du möchtest, können wir das gern versuchen.“

Lasse nickte. Er mochte die Sprache, er mochte generell Sprachen lernen, und vor allem mochte er Zeit mit Jiri verbringen. 

„Ich hatte Glück weißt du? Mit Theo habe ich bei Werder jemanden, der mit grad am Anfang sehr geholfen hat. Ein Stück Heimat. Und er hat viel mit mir geübt“, erzählte Jiri.

„Aber du hast auch so viel gelernt und dich immer wieder rangesetzt. Man kann sich gut mit dir unterhalten, und das nach gerade mal einem Jahr in Deutschland.“

„Solange du mir kein Mikro vor die Nase hältst ist alles gut“, lachte Jiri.

„Das muss nicht sein, das stell ich mir in jeder Sprache unangenehm vor.“

„Ist es. Zum Glück lässt man mich meistens in Ruhe. Max meint, dass würde an meinem Blick liegen. Dabei guck ich doch immer ganz freundlich.“

„Ich glaub, das kommt drauf an, wen du anguckst“, überlegte Lasse und lächelte.

„Meinst du?“

„Ich mag es, wenn du mich anguckst.“

„Ach ja?“ fragte Jiri und sah ihn an.

„Hmm“, machte Lasse und räkelte sich unter dem Blick.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sexy du bist“, murmelte Jiri.

„Ich bin sexy?“

Jiri nickte. „Ja. Verdammt sexy. Und heiß.“

Unwillkürlich streckte sich Lasse ein wenig mehr.

„Oh ja... „, raunte Jiri.

„Und... was willst du jetzt von mir?“

„Oh ich will dich“, wisperte Jiri. „Das weißt du doch.“

„Dann nimm dir, was du willst.“

„Sicher? ich will dir nicht weh tun“, sagte Jiri.

Lasse brauchte einen Moment, ehe er verstand, dann nickte er. „Versuchen wir es einfach... ich sag dir, wenn es nicht geht.“

„Aber wirklich Lasse. Egal zu welchem Zeitpunkt, du kannst es immer stoppen.“

Lasse nickte, auch wenn er hoffte, dass er es nicht unterbrechen musste. Es war toll gewesen, und außerdem wollte er Jiri nicht enttäuschen.

„Warte mal kurz“, sagte Jiri und ließ Lasse los. „Ich habe ne Idee. Bin gleich wieder da.“

Lasse sah ihm irritiert nach. Jiri fehlte ihm sofort, es wurde unangenehm kühl an seiner Seite. 

Es dauerte aber nicht lange, bis Jiri wiederkam. In der Hand hielt er kleine Flasche. „Massage-Öl“, sagte er. „Ich kann nicht wirklich massieren, aber es reicht denke ich, damit du dich schön entspannst.“

„Außerdem hast du auch noch ne Massage gut, hm?“, machte Lasse und lächelte Jiri an.

„Ja, nachher. Jetzt bist erstmal du dran. Leg dich am besten auf den Bauch.“

Lasse nickte und rollte sich herum, so dass er den Kopf bequem auf den Armen abstützen konnte. Jiri lächelte und genoss für einen Moment einfach den Anblick vor sich. Lasse sah gut aus in seinem Bett.

Helle, gleichmäßige, glatte Haut, schlanker Körper mit gerade der richtigen Menge Muskeln, und dann dieser absolut geile Hintern. Und dieser heiße Mann gehörte ganz ihm. Er war der erste, der ihn geküsst und berührte hatte. Der erste, der in ihm gewesen war. Jiri spürte, wie er allein bei dem Gedanken hart wurde. Er würde immer sein Erster bleiben, egal, was sein Leben so bringen mochte.

Jiri holte tief Luft und schob sich dann aufs Bett. „Das ist Sandelholz“, sagte er leise und öffnete die Flasche. Lasse versuchte etwas von dem Duft zu erhaschen und lächelte dann. Er passte zu Jiri - warm, samtig und irgendwie ein wenig geheimnisvoll.

Langsam ließ Jiri etwas von dem Öl auf Lasses Rücken tropfen. Dann schon fühlte Lasse die großen, festen Hände, die seinen Rücken streichelten. Es war keine Massage, sondern wirklich nur ein streicheln, aber es fühlte sich trotzdem wahnsinnig gut an. Und es entspannte ihn total.

Der Geruch des Sandelholzes tat dabei sein Übriges, so dass Lasse schon bald fühlte, wie ihm die Augen zufielen.

„Hey, nicht einschlafen Sladky“, lachte Jiri.

„Ist einfach schön, was du da machst“, nuschelte Lasse.

Jiri lachte leise und beugte sich vor, begann Lasses Nacken zu küssen. Die warme Entspannung wich langsam einer aufregenden Spannung. Die Hände strichen inzwischen über seinen unteren Rücken knapp über seinem Hintern über seine Haut. Lasse fühlte schon, wie er allmählich heftiger atmete. Die Berührungen waren einfach ziemlich geil.

„Na, nicht mehr schläfrig?“ raunte Jiri ihm ins Ohr.

„Du verhinderst das gerade ziemlich geschickt.“

„Gut. Wäre doch auch schade.“

„Findest du...?“

Jiri grinste und strich nun leicht über Lasses Hintern. „Nun, wenn du lieber schlafen willst hör ich natürlich sofort auf.“

„Nein, dafür ist es zu spät.“

„Ich verspreche dir, nachher können wir ein schönes Mittagsschläfchen halten.“

„Dann mach weiter, ja?“, bat Lasse leise.

„Immer mit der Ruhe. Wir haben Zeit“, sagte Jiri, schob nun aber auch die zweite Hand auf Lasses Hintern.

„Hm, das fühlt sich gut an“, nuschelte Lasse in sein Kissen.

Jiri brummte zustimmend während er die Rundungen sanft massierte. Die Massage war noch nicht besonders erregend, sondern entspannte noch immer. Aber plötzlich fühlte Lasse Jiris Lippen auf einer seiner Pobacken. Schlagartig zuckte es durch seinen Körper.

Die Lippen wanderten weiter, schienen jeden Millimeter Haut zu küssen. Dabei fühlte Lasse, wie er immer erregter wurde, und wie sich nun allmählich sein härter werdender Schwanz in die Matratze drückte. Jiri lächelte, dann ließ er seine Zunge über die Spalte zwischen Lasses Pobacken gleiten.

„Jiri“, keuchte Lasse heiser auf.

„Ja?“ fragte Jiri betont unschuldig.

„Das ist heiß.“

„Dann... soll ich damit weitermachen?“

„Ja, mach weiter, mach“, forderte Lasse.

„Wie du befiehlst“, grinste Jiri und wiederholte die Bewegung seiner Zunge.

Lasse zuckte bei der Bewegung.

„Du bist so empfindlich“, raunte Jiri.

„Oder du bist... so gut.“

„Ich bin gut, da hast du recht“, murmelte Jiri und tastete mit einer Hand zur Seite. „Aber ich bin nur so gut, weil du es mir leichtmachst.“

Lasse lächelte leicht. „Ich mach nichts...“, murmelte er. 

Jiri zog die Tube mit Gleitgel näher zu sich. „Du hast keine Ahnung“, wisperte er dabei.

Kurz wollte Lasse nachfragen, dann schwieg er jedoch lieber. Er wollte Jiri ja nicht verschrecken oder verärgern. 

Jiri zog die Tube mit Gleitgel näher zu sich. „Du hast keine Ahnung“, wisperte er dabei. Kurz wollte Lasse nachfragen, dann schwieg er jedoch lieber. Er wollte Jiri ja nicht verschrecken oder verärgern. Außerdem war da wieder Jiris Zunge, die ihm einfach keinen Platz zum Denken mehr ließ.

Stattdessen spreizte er nur die Beine um Jiri noch besser rankommen zu lassen. Und Jiri nutzte die Chance sofort. Er drückte sein Gesicht zwischen die Pobacken und leckte weiter.

Lasse konnte nicht anders und stöhnte. Unwillkürlich begann sich Lasse gegen die Matratze zu bewegen.

„Du solltest dich sehen“, raunte Jiri. „Wie du hier vor mir liegst. Gott, ich will dich so sehr, Sladky...“

„Dann... mach“, keuchte Lasse heiser.

Jiri murmelte etwas auf tschechisch, dann griff er nach der Tube und gab etwas von dem Gel auf seine Finger. Dann drang er mit dem Finger vorsichtig in Lasse ein. Er war ganz langsam und achtete auf jedes Zeichen von Lasse. Er wollte ihm auf keinen Fall weh tun.

So dauerte es ziemlich lange, bis er den zweiten und schließlich auch den dritten Finger hinzunehmen konnte.

„Bereit?“ fragte er schließlich mit heiserer Stimme.

Lasse nickte heftig, dann knurrte er ein „Ja.“

„Willst du so liegen bleiben?“

„Ich würde gern was Anderes probieren.“

„Alles was du willst.“

„Umdrehen?“

Jiri nickte. „Dann dreh dich um.“

Lasse nickte und rollte sich auf den Rücken. Jiri griff sich ein Kissen und schob es Lasse schnell unter den Hintern. Etwas irritiert ruckelte sich Lasse zurecht - das fühlte sich merkwürdig an.

„Einige finden es so angenehmer“, sagte Jiri. „Du kannst es aber auch wieder wegnehmen.“

„Fühlt sich nicht schlecht an“, meinte Lasse. Er mochte es, dass Jiri sich so um ihn kümmerte und sorgte.

Jiri lächelte und lehnte sich vor um Lasse zu küssen. Währenddessen griff er mit der Hand nach dem bereitliegenden Kondom. Geschickt zog er es sich über und positionierte sich dann.

„Sieh mich an, Sladky.“

Lasse sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Jiri sah unglaublich toll aus - gerötete Wangen und ganz dunkle Augen, und einen verlangenden Blick...

In diesem Moment spürte Lasse, wie Jiri sich langsam in ihn schob. Es zog ziemlich, wenn er ehrlich war aber es war doch auszuhalten. Jiri hielt inne und sah ihn forschend an. „Alles ok?“

„Bisschen langsamer?“, bat Lasse leise.

Jiri nickte. „Du bestimmst das Tempo. Sag mir, wenn ich weitermachen soll.“

Lasse brauchte einen Moment um sich an Jiri zu gewöhnen, dann nickte er. „Mach.“

Vorsichtig schob sich Jiri tiefer. Er hielt noch einmal inne, ehe er ganz in ihm war. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste Lasse erneut. Dann begann er sich ganz leicht zu bewegen. Lasse stöhnte leicht gegen Jiris Lippen. Mit einem atemlosen Lächeln bewegte sich Jiri etwas fester. Lasse hob die Arme und schlang sie um Jiris Hals.

„Sladky“, raunte Jiri heiser.

Dabei bewegte er sich weiter, immer noch viel zu langsam, aber er wollte das hier so lange auskosten wie es ging. Lasse war so heiß, so toll, der Sex mit im sollte, wenn es nach ihm ging, ewig gehen.

„Jiri“, stöhnte Lasse schließlich. „Bitte, schneller.“

Jiri murmelte etwas auf tschechisch, dann bewegte er sich schneller. Lasse schob ihm die Hüften entgegen, wollte ihn tiefer und härter spüren. Jiri folgte seinem Wunsch, rutschte ein wenig anders hin und konnte so tiefer gelangen. Beim nächsten Stoß quietschte Lasse auf. Jiri lächelte und wiederholte die Bewegung. Wieder quietschte Lasse.

„Ja“, raunte Jiri und schob eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper um damit Lasses Schwanz zu umfassen.

„Jiri!“, schrie Lasse jetzt tatsächlich auf - und kam heftig. Auch Jiri brauchte nicht mehr viel länger. Lasse war zu eng, zu heiß. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam er. Dann sackte er auf Lasse zusammen.

„Du machst mich fertig, Sladky“, raunte Jiri.

„Ich dich?“, fragte Lasse leise nach. „Ich bin doch auch total am Ende.“

Jiri lachte und küsste Lasse auf die Wange. Dann zog er sich ganz vorsichtig aus Lasse zurück. Dennoch verzog Lasse leicht das Gesicht, es fühlte sich doch recht unangenehm an. 

„Sorry“, wisperte Jiri und strich ihm zärtlich über den Bauch.

„Ist nicht schlimm“, versicherte ihm Lasse. „Nur halt... komisch.“

Jiri nickte. „Solange ich dir nicht weh getan hab...“

„Nein, hast du nicht. War schön.“

„Fand ich auch. Sehr schön.“

„Dann... muss das ja nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein.“

Jiri sah ihn an und lächelte schief. „Mal sehen... Ich habe dir schon gesagt, wie das mit mir und Beziehungen ist.“

„Ich weiß. Aber das will ich auch nicht unbedingt. Ich mag dich, du magst mich wohl auch - das reicht doch.“

Jiri seufzte tief und strich Lasse ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. „Ich mag dich, Sladky. Und ich will dir nicht wehtun.“

„Was heißt Sladky“ versuchte Lasse es noch einmal. 

„Es ist nichts Schlimmes, Lasse. Nur ein... ein Kosename, so heißt das im Deutschen glaub ich.“

Lasse lächelte, das hatte er sich schon gedacht, aber es war schön, dass Jiri es jetzt bestätigte. Er reckte sich leicht und küsste Jiris Schulter. Irgendwann würde er aber noch nachgucken, was es genau hieß. Aber fürs Erste reichte es ihm. Es zeigte ihm mal wieder, dass Jiri ihn mehr mochte als er zugab.


	15. Weintrauben

Lasse glaubte nicht, dass es wirklich keine Chance auf eine Beziehung gab. Aber etwas wie eine Freundschaft mit Extra würde ihm ja schon reichen. Jiri war erfahren, zärtlich, attraktiv, nett - das reichte doch.

„Was hast du in er nächsten Woche so geplant?“ fragte Jiri leise.

Unwillkürlich schmiegte sich Lasse an ihn. „Noch nicht viel. Habe halt Training, aber du ja auch.“

„Ja. Für uns gehts auch bald wieder ins Trainingslager.“

Lasse nickte leicht. „Nur noch ein paar Tage, oder?“

„Ja. Donnerstag geht es los.“

Donnerstag, das waren nur noch wenige Tage. Ob das, was sie hatten - was auch immer das war - diese Trennung überstehen würde? Auch danach... die Schule begann bald wieder und dann ging die Liga los. Würde Jiri dann noch Lust haben sich mit ihm zu treffen? Oder hatte er dann Besseres zu tun - oder vielleicht gleich einen Neuen?

„Was ist los? Du bist plötzlich so angespannt.“

Lasse war nicht sicher, ob er so offen mit Jiri reden konnte.

Jiri richtete sich ein wenig auf und sah ihn an. „Hey, sag schon. Was ist?“

„Was ist danach?“, fragte Lasse leise.

„Wonach?“

„Nach deinem Trainingslager.“

Jiri runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?“

„Ich will hier keine Treueschwüre oder so. Aber... meinst du, danach ist das zwischen uns vorbei?“

„Zwischen uns“, murmelte Jiri und ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. „Lasse...“

„Ich weiß, das ist keine Beziehung oder so.“

„Was ist es denn deiner Meinung nach?“

„Eine Bekanntschaft. Vielleicht etwas mehr. Mit Sex.“

„Also Freundschaft plus“, murmelte Jiri.

„Ja, vielleicht sowas.“ Jiri klang nicht besonders begeistert, fand Lasse.

Jiri rollte sich wieder auf die Seite und sah ihn an. „Und das willst du wirklich?“

Das war vermutlich das einzige, das Lasse von ihm bekommen würde, also nickte er.

Jiri streckte eine Hand aus und streichelte zart über Lasses Wange. „Aber warum? Du bist ein so süßer junger Mann und du könntest einen tollen festen Freund finden.“

„Ich müsste erstmal austesten, ob er dir überhaupt das Wasser reichen könnte, Jiri. Außerdem weiß ich gar nicht, ob ich im Moment eine feste Beziehung will. Mit Schule und Training und allem wird dass zeitlich eh eng.“

„Mhm“, machte Jiri.

Wieder streichelte Jiri über Lasses Wange, und der schloss genießerisch die Augen.

„Du musst mir was versprechen Lasse“, sagte Jiri dann leise.

„Was?“, fragte Lasse ebenso leise.

„Dass du ehrlich zu mir bist. Immer. Und gerade in Bezug auf deine Gefühle. Wenn... wenn deine Gefühle für mich sich ändern dann musst du mir das sagen.“

Lasse nickte, auch wenn er jetzt schon wusste, dass er das wohl nicht tun würde.

„Und noch etwas ist wichtig. Wir beide führen keine Beziehung, also... wenn du jemanden kennenlernst, der dir gefällt, dann lass dich nicht von mir aufhalten. Habe Spaß.“

„Gilt für dich auch, okay?“ Lasse wollte ihn auf keinen Fall einengen. Außerdem war er nicht mal sicher, ob er eifersüchtig sein würde.

Jiri nickte. „Ok“, sagte er dann leise.

Lasse nickte ebenfalls kurz, wie um diesen Deal zu bestätigen. Jiri schüttelte leicht den Kopf, lehnte sich dann aber zu Lasse und küsste ihn kurz. „Dickköpfig, wie es nur ein Torhüter sein kann, Sladky.“

Jetzt lachte Lasse leise, ja, dickköpfig war er tatsächlich. 

„Nur damit du es weißt, sowas mache ich zum ersten Mal“, sagte Jiri und grinste sogar etwas.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, küsste Lasse wieder seine Schulter, dann grinste er Jiri an. „Ich auch.“

„Du hast wirklich Glück, dass du so süß bist“, brummte Jiri und zog Lasse dichter an sich. „Und so einen geilen Hintern hast.“

„Den kriegst du aber erst morgen wieder.“

„Versprochen?“ fragte Jiri grinsend.

Lasse nickte. „Versprochen.“

„Das klingt gut und sehr verlockend.“

„Dann machen wir das doch - morgen.“

„Keine Angst, heute bist vor mir sicher“, lachte Jiri.

„Du hast mich echt geschafft - mich und meinen Hintern.“

„Hey du bist ein junger Kerl, wo bleibt deine Ausdauer?“

„Die hast du mir rausgevögelt. Eher bin ich von deiner Ausdauer beeindruckt.“

„Du wirkst halt sehr anregend“, sagte Jiri zwinkernd.

Lasse grinste, das Kompliment mochte er.

„Außerdem hatte ich wirklich ne lange Durststrecke“, sagte Jiri und strich Lasse über eine Seite.

Lasse lachte. „Frag mich mal. Über 18 Jahre.“

„Dem haben wir ja jetzt zum Glück ein Ende gemacht.“

„Dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar.“

„Also Sladky“, sagte Jiri. „Wann fangt ihr morgen mit dem Training an?“

Lass musste kurz nachdenken. „Um halb zehn. Muss um neun da sein.“

„Das passt. Wenn du möchtest, bleib heute Nacht einfach hier“, bot Jiri an.

Lasse lächelte leicht. „Würde ich gern. Muss nur kurz zu Hause anrufen.“

„Dann mach das. Und erzähl deiner Mutter von dem gesunden Salat, den wir gegessen haben!“

„Ja, klar. Ich habe ja echt auf meine Ernährung geachtet.“

„Und genug Sport haben wir auch getrieben“, sagte Jiri grinsend.

Jetzt kicherte Lasse. „Oh ja, und wir sind doch ganz schön fit.“

Auch Jiri lachte leise. „Wie wärs, wenn ich uns schnell was zu trinken und zu knabbern hole und du telefonierst solange?“

„Das klingt echt gut“, nickte Lasse. Er sah Jiri zu, wie der aufstand und seine Shorts überzog und dann das Schlafzimmer verließ.

Mit einem Seufzen setzte er sich auf und griff nach seinem Handy, das auf dem Nachttisch lag. Er zögerte kurz, dann wählte er die Festnetznummer seiner Eltern. Es dauerte etwas, bis seine Mutter das Gespräch schließlich entgegennahm.

„Hallo Mama, Lasse hier“, grüßte er fröhlich.

„Lasse, na endlich“, sagte seine Mutter. „Wann kommst du denn nach Hause?“

„Mama, ich bin groß genug um mal eine Nacht wegzubleiben. Und auch... zwei Nächte.“

„Du... kommst heute nicht nach Hause? Aber du hast morgen Training.“

„Jiri nimmt mich mit zum Trainingsgelände.“

„So. Tut er das. Du hast doch aber deine Sachen gar nicht dabei.“

„Ich habe das meiste eh in der Kabine.“

„Aber nicht alles, oder?“

„Ich habe einiges im Rucksack, und notfalls leih ich mir was von Jiri.“ 

„Aha“, machte seine Mutter. „Und was macht ihr den ganzen Tag?“

„Wir haben vorhin zusammen gekocht, Nudeln und Salat.“

„Aha. Und sonst?“

„So dies und das... Jiri hat mir einiges gezeigt.“

„Was hat er dir gezeigt?“

„Ein paar Sachen für mein Torwartspiel.“ Das hatte er zwar noch nicht gemacht, aber er würde Jiri darum bitten, dann hatte er nicht ganz so gelogen.

„Ihr trainiert also und kocht?“ fragte seine Mutter skeptisch.

„Ja... und wir unterhalten uns... und sehen fern und so.“ Das war jetzt glatt gelogen, aber was bohrte seine Mutter auch so nach?!?

„Nun... wenn du meinst. Ich versteh zwar nicht, was ein erwachsener Mann und du gemeinsam habt, aber... das geht mich vermutlich nichts an“, sagte seine Mutter.

„Ich bin auch erwachsen, Mama“, murrte Lasse.

„Du bist grade mal 18. In anderen Ländern darfst du in dem Alter noch nicht mal wählen oder Alkohol trinken.“

„Und in fast allen Ländern der Welt heiraten und Kinder in die Welt setzen!“

Seine Mutter schnaubte. „Nun zumindest das wird wohl nicht passieren, wenn du bei diesem Jiri bist.“

„Sei froh, du willst ja noch nicht Oma werden.“

„Nein, aber immerhin wüsste ich dann, dass du noch was Anderes außer Fußball im Kopf hast. Wie lange ist her, dass du mal ein Mädchen mit nach Hause gebracht hast? Deine Freunde haben inzwischen alle feste Freundinnen.“

„Und ich habe den Fußball - und die Schule. Ich habe keine Zeit für sowas.“ Das war doch das selbe, was er Jiri eben gesagt hatte.

„Wir machen uns nur Sorgen um dich.“

Das wollte Lasse natürlich nicht. „Warum denn? Es geht mir gut.“ 

„Deine Großmutter findet auch, dass du langsam mal eine Freundin haben solltest. Und Tante Claudia auch. Du weißt, dass Niklas schon, seit er 15 ist, mit Sara zusammen ist und sie zu jeder Familienfeier mitbringt.“

„Ja, und ich hoffe, dass er noch eine andere ausprobiert, bevor er heiratet.“

„Aber Sara ist ein so nettes Mädchen!“

„Und Niklas hat noch weniger Erfahrung als ich - und das will was heißen.“

„Du lenkst ab Lasse.“

„Ich dachte, wir wären damit fertig.“

„Du kommst also heute Abend nicht nach Hause?“

„Nein, ich bleib bei Jiri.“

„Nun, dann reden wir morgen wohl darüber. Mit deinem Vater.“

„Darüber, dass ich keine Freundin habe? Wollt ihr mir eine aus dem Katalog bestellen, damit ich euren Vorstellungen entspreche?“

Lasse hörte wie Jiri, der offenbar schon länger in der Tür stand, auflachte. Überrascht drehte er sich um - und versuchte ernst zu bleiben.

„Lasse? Bist du noch dran?“ fragte seine Mutter.

„Ja, bin ich“, versicherte er ihr.

Seine Mutter schnaubte. „Ja, das merk. Also, wir sprechen morgen weiter. Über alles.“

„Ja, okay“, knurrte Lasse. „Schönen Sonntag noch.“ Dann legte er auf.

Jiri lachte erneut. „Das klang nach einer echten Mütterstandpauke.“

„Oh ja. Warum ich heute Nacht bei dir bleibe, was du überhaupt von einem Kind willst, und warum ich noch keine Freundin habe. Mein Cousin ist schließlich schon drei Jahre mit seiner zusammen - und sie ist ja sooo nett.“

„Oh, du bist kein Kind, das sollte ich deiner Mutter vielleicht mal sagen“, sagte Jiri zwinkernd.

„Ich darf morgen antanzen zur Standpauke. Kannst ja mitkommen.“

„Das... ähm ist eine sehr nette Einladung, aber ich verzichte. Da musst du allein durch.“

„Ich dachte, ich könnte sie mit dir schocken.“

„Was willst du tun? Sollen wir vor ihren Augen auf dem Esstisch vögeln?“

„Notfalls auch das“, lachte Lasse.

Grinsend kam Jiri näher und stellte die zwei Gläser auf den Nachttisch. „Willst du es ihnen sagen?“ fragte er dann und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Eigentlich nicht, aber wenn sie zu sehr nerven...“

„Sie würden aufhören, dich wegen einer Freundin zu nerven. Theoretisch jedenfalls.“

„Ja, ist nicht garantiert...“

„Du musst es wissen“, sagte Jiri.

„Ich werde mal gucken, wie sich das alles entwickelt.“

Jiri nickte. „Und jetzt genug von Müttern. Ich habe noch ein paar leckere Weintrauben gefunden. Was hältst du davon?“

„Oh, sehr viel.“

Lächelnd stand Jiri auf und verschwand noch einmal kurz um das Schälchen mit den Trauben zu holen. Lasse saß noch immer nackt auf Jiris Bett und sah ihm nach. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Jiri schon zurück. Er strahlte Lasse an und setzte sich neben ihn.

„So lässt es sich leben“, sagte er. „Ein heißer, nackter Mann in meinem Bett und was Leckeres zum naschen.“

„Was willst du zuerst vernaschen.“

„Oh den heißen Kerl habe ich heute schon öfter vernascht“, grinste Jiri.

„Der lässt sich aber immer wieder gern vernaschen.“

„Oh wirklich? Und was schwebt ihm so vor?“

„Das überlässt er deiner Fantasie.“

„Mhm“, machte Jiri und griff sich eine rote Traube aus der Schüssel. Er klemmte sie sich zwischen die Lippen und beugte sich zu Lasse. Lasse öffnete sofort die Lippen und kam Jiri entgegen. Behutsam nahm er die Traube entgegen.

Jiri schob eine Hand in Lasses Nacken und strich dort sanft über seine Haut. Er ertastete die weichen Haare dort und genoss es sie so berühren zu können. Lasse aß die süße Traube und lehnte sich dabei in die Berührung. Er sah, wie Jiri ihn zärtlich anlächelte.

Sofort lehnte er sich zu ihm und fing seine Lippen zu einem Kuss ein. „Sladky, wir wollten doch Pause machen“, nuschelte Jiri gegen seine Lippen.

„Machen wir doch. Aber deshalb ist doch küssen nicht verboten, oder?“ wisperte Lasse zurück.

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht“, erwiderte Jiri leise.

„Gut“, sagte Lasse und nahm den Kuss wieder auf. Ganz genießerisch erwiderte Jiri den Kuss. Der Kuss blieb leicht, ohne zu mehr zu führen. Lasse genoss es, Jiri auch mal so zu erleben, ruhig und zärtlich.

„Traube?“ fragte Jiri leise.

„Ja, bitte.“

Jiri griff sich erneut eine Traube hielt sie Lasse diesmal direkt an die Lippen. Vorsichtig nahm Lasse sie ab und küsste dabei Jiris Fingerspitzen. Unwillkürlich lächelte Jiri. Dann griff er sich erneut eine Traube, schob sich diesmal aber selbst in den Mund. Auch dabei beobachtete Lasse ihn ganz genau.

Jiri war selbst beim Weintraubenessen einfach nur sexy. Es fiel Lasse nicht leicht sich zurückzuhalten, aber er wollte ein wenig Zeit mit Jiri verbringen - und nicht nur vögeln. Schließlich wollte er Jiri zeigen, dass es schön wäre eine Beziehung zu führen. Da gehörte natürlich auch Sex dazu, aber eben auch andere Dinge. Gemeinsames Weintraubenessen zum Beispiel. Kuscheln im Bett. Und vieles mehr.

Jiri hob eine Hand und fuhr mit dem Finger über Lasses Stirn. „Du denkst schon wieder über irgendwas nach.“

„Ja, ist... ist einfach schön so.“

Jiri lächelte. „Findest du?“

„Ja, finde ich. Wir hier im Bett... Einfach so.“

„Hmm“, machte Jiri nachdenklich und griff dabei nach einer weiteren Traube.

„Und was ist mit dir? Worüber grübelst du nach?“

„Ich grüble nicht. Ich beobachte dich.“

„Und was beobachtest du?“

„Alles.“

„Und zu was für.... Erkenntnissen kommst du dabei?“

„Hm“, machte Jiri und lächelte. „Zum Beispiel, dass du... Sommersprossen auf der Nase hast“, sagte er.

„Ja, im Sommer“, murmelte Lasse - er mochte seine Sommersprossen nicht.

Jiri lehnte sich vor und küsste Lasses Nase. „Du hast auch welche auf dem Hintern“, wisperte er kaum hörbar.

„Oh“, machte Lasse überrascht. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Jiri auf so etwas achten würde.

„Was denn?“ fragte Jiri lachend. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich auf deinen Hintern stehe.“

„Ja, aber dass du ihn so genau angeguckt hast...“

„Oh das wäre eine Verschwendung, wenn man da nicht genau hinguckt.“

Lasse lachte leise - er mochte es, wenn Jiri ihm solche Komplimente machte.

„Und du stöhnst so schön“, wisperte Jiri.

„Da stehst du drauf?“

„Schon irgendwie.“

Lasse lächelte ihn wieder an - auch dieses Kompliment gefiel ihm. Jiris Finger strichen über seine Wange. „Du hast schöne Augen“, sagte er leise. „Ganz hell, außer wenn du heiß bist. Dann werden sie dunkel.“

Lasse fühlte, wie sich seine Wangen leicht erwärmten.

Sofort schob sich ein Lächeln auf Jiris Lippen. „Und wenn du errötest... dann würde ich am liebsten sofort über dich herfallen.“

Sofort zerrte Lasse ein Kissen hervor und hielt es sich vor das Gesicht. „Jetzt nicht.“

Jiri lachte laut auf. „Versuchst du grade deine Tugend zu schützen? Lasse, dafür ist es zu spät.“

Lasse musste ebenfalls lachen. „Ich muss es doch wenigstens versuchen“, keuchte er.

„Oh ja, das musst du. Vor allem ist es sehr sinnvoll sich das Kissen vor das Gesicht zu halten. Denn ich käme ja nie auf den Gedanken einfach das hier zu tun“, sagte Jiri und schob eine Hand unter die Decke und umfasste Lasses Schwanz.

„Wuah“, schrie Lasse überrascht auf und warf das Kissen zur Seite.

Jiri grinste. „Was denn? Willst du dein tugendhaftes Gesicht nicht mehr schützen?“

Lasse musste auflachen, gleichzeitig keuchte er auf, weil Jiri seine Hand bewegt hatte. Das zusammen war zu viel, er fing an zu husten und atemlos zu keuchen. „Shit“, brachte er heraus, dann hustete er weiter.

Sofort ließ Jiri los und zog Lasse stattdessen in eine aufrechte Position. Er stützte Lasse am Rücken, während der sich langsam beruhigte.

„Gehts wieder?“ fragte er besorgt und reichte Lasse eins der Gläser vom Nachttisch.

Dankbar trank der einen Schluck, dann sah er Jiri an, „Ja...“ 

„Sorry“, sagte Jiri ein wenig kleinlaut.

„Kannst du doch nichts dafür“, murmelte Lasse und schmiegte sich an ihn. 

„Hm. Ehrlich gesagt, ist mir das noch nie passiert. Ich fasse einem Kerl an den Schwanz, und der erstickt fast.“

„Den darfst du immer anfassen, Jiri. Aber mich dabei zum Lachen zu bringen... irgendwie habe ich mich dabei verschluckt.

Jiri hauchte Lasse einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Tut mir leid, aber es war einfach zu niedlich, wie du dir das Kissen vors Gesicht gehalten hast.“

„War ja auch als Witz gemeint... habe halt nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass du mir an den Schwanz packst.“

„Für die nächsten Minuten behalte ich meine Finger jedenfalls bei mir“, versprach Jiri.

„Danke“, grinste Lasse ihn an und schmiegte sich an seine Seite.

„Na, Mittagschläfchen nachholen?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ja, das klingt gut“, nickte Lasse.

„Dann mach die Augen zu“, wisperte Jiri.

Lasse kuschelte sich noch etwas dichter an ihn und schloss tatsächlich die Augen. Es war wirklich schön, Jiri so nah zu sein. Er fühlte sich... beschützt, wie er so in Jiris Armen lag. Als ob Jiri das spüren würde, zog er Lasse noch ein wenig näher. Er murmelte etwas auf tschechisch, dabei klang er irgendwie zärtlich.

Lasse lächelte. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war er tatsächlich eingeschlafen.


	16. Beziehung ≠ Freiheit

Eine ganz weiche Berührung in seinem Nacken weckte Lasse irgendwann später.

„Hm?“ machte er und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen.

„Du wolltest nicht den ganzen Tag verschlafen, oder?“

„Nein, hast recht“, sagte Lasse und streckte sich leicht. „Hast du auch ein bisschen geschlafen?“

„Ein bisschen, ja.“

Lasse lächelte. „Gut.“

„Und mein Magen ist der Meinung, dass er jetzt etwas verdient hätte.“

„Mhm... ja, ich könne wohl auch was vertragen.“

„Dann ist ja gut, dass ich dich geweckt habe - sonst wärst du noch verhungert.“

Lasse lachte leise. „Was hast du denn so geplant?“

„Was hältst du von Palačinky? Pfannkuchen?“

„Pfannkuchen? Da musst du nicht lange fragen! Ich liebe Pfannkuchen.“

„Tschechische Pfannkuchen werden dir schmecken.“

„Ich bin gespannt. Meine Oma macht nämlich die weltbesten Pfannkuchen überhaupt.“

„Mal gucken, ob meine an die von deiner Oma rankommen.“ Jiri musste Hunger haben, denn er stand gleich auf, zog sich etwas über und sah dann Lasse auffordernd an.

„Ich soll dir helfen?“

„Ja, wenn... wenn du möchtest, natürlich nur.“

„Klar will ich“, sagte Lasse und schob sich aus dem Bett.

Er suchte etwas Kleidung zusammen, zog sich an und folgte Jiri nach unten in die Küche.

„Hast du Mittwoch eigentlich schon was vor?“ fragte Jiri und holte einige Dinge aus dem Kühlschrank.

„Mittwoch? Nein, noch nicht. Was hast du da vor?“

„So einen hübschen 18jährigen verführen“, sagte Jiri mit einem Zwinkern. „Wir haben Mittwoch frei, weil wir ja Donnerstag ins Trainingslager fahren.“

Lasse nickte leicht. „Am Sonnabend fahren wir auch los. Am Mittwoch lass ich mich aber gerne noch mal von dir verführen.“

„Gut“, sagte Jiri. „Dann haben wir ja noch ein bisschen Zeit bevor wir wieder allein im Bett liegen müssen.“

„Mehr als eine Woche“, murmelte Lasse. Wenn Jiri danach überhaupt noch mal mit ihm ins Bett gehen würde.

„Das ist nicht lange“, sagte Jiri.

Lasse nickte etwas beruhigt - das klang ja schon so, als würde Jiri danach noch was von ihm wollen.

„So komm her, dann zeig ich dir mal, wie man tschechische Pfannkuchen macht.“

Sofort trat Lasse zu ihm und sah ihm dabei zu.

„Macht deine Oma sie auch so?“

„Ja, ungefähr. Jedenfalls mit Milch, Mehl und Eiern und so. Aber so genau weiß ich das nicht - Oma will uns immer verwöhnen und lässt uns dann nicht in die Küche.“

„So soll das auch sein“, sagte Jiri mit einem Zwinkern.

Er verrührte die Zutaten, ließ den Teig etwas stehen und schnitt inzwischen ein paar Erdbeeren klein.

Lasse konnte nicht widerstehen und schnappte sich ein Stückchen Erdbeere. „Hm, lecker.“

„Hey“, protestierte Jiri halbherzig und schnitt eine weitere Erdbeere.

„Was denn?“ fragte Lasse grinsend und griff sich ein weiteres Stück.

„Freches Stück!“

„Ja, schimpf mit der Erdbeere, die ist einfach so in meinen Mund gehüpft.“

Jiri starrte ihn kurz an, dann lachte er auf. 

Lasse grinste. Er liebte es, wenn er Jiri zum lachen brachte.

Und Jiri lachte gerne, das merkte er. 

„Möchtest du auch so ein freches Stück probieren?“ fragte Lasse und hielt eine halbe Erdbeere hoch.

Jiri grinste ihn an und öffnete die Lippen.

Sofort schob Lasse die Frucht zwischen Jiris Lippen.

Mit einem Lächeln kaute Jiri die halbe Erdbeere.

„Mhm, die sind sehr lecker“, sagte Jiri zufrieden.

„Ja... Soll ich weiterschneiden, und du machst die Pfannkuchen?“

Jiri nickte. „Aber lass ein paar übrig, ok?“

Lasse lachte und nahm ihm das Messer ab. Die Erdbeeren waren lecker, da fiel es ihm nicht leicht nur wenige davon zu naschen.

„Essen wieder draußen?“ fragte er, als er mit den Erdbeeren fertig war.

„Ja, natürlich, bei dem Wetter.“

„Deckst du dann schon mal den Tisch? Die ersten Pfannkuchen sind gleich fertig.“

Lasse nickte und brachte Geschirr und Besteck nach draußen, und auch die Packung Vanilleeis, die Jiri ihm in die Hand drückte.

Wenig später kam Jiri nach, in der Hand einen Teller mit den Pfannkuchen.

Auf den Tellern hatte er schon einige Erdbeeren verteilt. „Kannst du noch Eiskugeln machen und dazu legen?“

„Hast du so nen Eislöffel mit dem man Kugeln machen kann?“ fragte Lasse.

„Ja, Moment.“ Jiri sprang auf und holte einen Eislöffel.

Lasse nickte und begann schnell zwei Eiskugeln auf die Teller zu geben.

Dann begannen sie zu essen. Die Pfannkuchen waren köstlich, ganz dünn und sehr geschmackvoll. Die Erdbeeren und das Eis passten sehr gut dazu.

„Wie siehst aus, wollen wir nachher noch ein bisschen laufen?“ fragte Jiri. „Nur ne kleine Runde.“

„Ich glaub, das sollten wir machen. Nach so viel Sündigen.

„Ach gar nicht deswegen“, grinste Jiri. „Aber ich laufe grade abends immer gern ne kleine Runde. Jedenfalls wenn ich den ganzen Tag so faul war wie heute.“

„Hast du eine schöne Runde?“

Jiri nickte. „Ist nicht weit von hier. Geht am Rand einer Kleingarten-Kolonie entlang.“

„Das klingt schön. Wann läufst du da normalerweise?“

„Im Moment warte ich immer die ganz große Hitze ab. Und es ist ja auch lange hell.“

„Dann gucken wir mal, wann es laufbar wird“, grinste Lasse.

Jiri nickte und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.

Er betrachtete Lasse von oben bis unten.

„Ähm... alles ok?“ fragte Lasse nach einem Moment.

Jiri murmelte etwas Unverständliches, vermutlich auf tschechisch, dann nickte er leicht.

Lasse sah ihn weiterhin fragend an.

„Alles okay, Lasse, mach dir keine Gedanken.“

„Na gut, wenn du es sagst.“

„Bleib noch ein bisschen sitzen, ich mach mal die Küche sauber.“

„Ich kann dir aber auch helfen.“

„Nein, ich habe dich schon ganz schön gefordert. Du brauchst etwas Ruhe - und ich auch.“

Lasse schluckte. Was meinte Jiri damit? Ging er ihm auf die Nerven?

Er wagte nicht etwas zu sagen, sondern stellte nur das Geschirr zusammen.

Jiri lächelte und deutete auf einen der Liegestühle. „Leg dich doch da rein und genieß die Sonne, ok?“

„Okay“, nickte Lasse noch immer unsicher.

Jiri lächelte ihn noch einmal an, dann nahm er das Geschirr und brachte es in die Küche.

Lasse sah ihm nach - das fühlte Jiri in seinem Rücken. Doch er drehte sich nicht zu ihm um. In der Küche angekommen stellte Jiri das Geschirr ab und holte erstmal tief Luft. Verdammt, was machte er hier?

Er hätte den Kleinen schon lange nach Hause schicken sollen - schon vor Stunden. Vor dem Frühstück! Und was tat er? Behielt ihn noch bis morgen und verabredete sich zu allem Überfluss gleich noch mit ihm. Lasse machte sich doch jetzt schon Hoffnungen, egal was er sagte!

So, wie der Kleine ihn ansah - und wie er den Kleinen ansah - das war ihm schon klar. Jiri fluchte lautlos und griff nach seinem Handy. Im Prinzip war doch alles Max‘ Schuld! Max hätte mit Lasse reden und ihm das alles ausreden sollen. Überhaupt hatte er Lasse da nach dem Training überhaupt erst angesprochen. Also hing er mit drin. Schnell wählte er seine Nummer.

Es war aber nicht Max, sondern Hanno, der das Gespräch annahm. „Hallo Pavlas.“

„Hey. Ist dein Ehegatte auch da?“

„Der steht auf der Leiter und versucht ne Glühbirne zu wechseln“, grinste Martin.

„Oh Gott, hol ihn da sofort runter!“

„Max, Jiri sagt du sollst sofort runterkommen!“ rief Martin.

„Und dann ans Telefon. Jetzt sofort.“

„Puh, welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?“

„Lasse.“

„Was hat dein süßer Schnuckel getan?“

„Süßer Schnuckel? Du kannst mich mal schnuckeln!“, fauchte Jiri. Wo die plötzliche Wut herkam, konnte er gar nicht sagen, aber sie entlud sich in genau diesem Moment. Vorsichtshalber schloss er die Küchentür.

„Warte, ich gebe dir Max, dann kannst du weiter brüllen“, sagte Hanno und gab das Handy dann offenbar weiter. 

„Hey Jiri“, meldete sich wenig später Max.

„Tag. Der geht nicht.“

„Ähm... wer geht nicht? Der Tag?“ fragte Max verwirrt.

„Lasse.“

„Lasse ist noch da?“

„Ja, und du bist schuld.“

„Wieso ich? Jiri, kannst du vielleicht mal der Reihe nach erzählen?“

„Du hast ihn auf mich gehetzt. Der Kleine ist wie eine Klette... der geht einfach nicht.“

„Hast du ihm denn gesagt, dass er gehen soll?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Irgendwie... soll er nicht gehen.“

„Moment“, bat Max. „Jetzt versteh ich nichts mehr. Du willst das er geht, aber gleichzeitig soll er bleiben?“

„Er bleibt bis morgen, ich fahre ihn zum Training“, gestand Jiri leise.

Einen Moment herrschte schweigen, dann hörte Jiri unterdrücktes Lachen.

„Verdammt, das ist nicht lustig!“, fauchte er wütend.

„Doch Jiri, ist es“, grinste Max. „Dich hat es offenbar schwer erwischt.“

„Das will ich nicht. Und es wird nicht gut gehen. Ich werde den Kleinen nur verletzen. Ich bin nicht für Beziehungen gemacht.“

„Das weißt du doch gar nicht Jiri. Vielleicht ist Lasse ja genau der Richtige für dich.“

„Es gibt nicht den Richtigen.“ bestimmte Jiri - doch dann sah er Lasses Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge.

„Lasse ist ein süßer, netter junger Mann, der offenbar viel für dich empfindet“, sagte Max. „Das haben Martin und ich gestern beide gesehen. „Und da du ihn bei dir behalten hast, muss der Sex ziemlich gut gewesen sein. So gut, dass du ihn wiederholen willst. Und zwar öfter.“

Jiri nickte erwischt. „Haben wir“, gestand er kaum hörbar. „Er ist... begehrenswert.“

„Er ist sexy“, sagte Max. „Das habe sogar ich gesehen. Und ihr versteht euch auch außerhalb vom Bett, oder?“

„Soweit man das sagen kann...“

„Wieso? Schweigt ihr euch nur an?“

„Nein, aber... naja... wir haben nicht viel geredet.“

Martin lachte. „Seid ihr denn überhaupt angezogen?“

„Natürlich, was denkst du den? Die Terrasse ist einsehbar.“

„Ich frag ja nur. So ein ganzer Tag im Bett kann ja auch ganz schön sein.“

„Ganz so schlimm sind Lasse und ich nicht.“

„Ach nein?“ fragte Max. „Und das soll ich dir glauben?“

„Ja, natürlich. Ich will ihn ja gar nicht.“

„Jiri, ich glaube du belügst dich grade selbst. Wenn du ihn nicht sollen würdest, hättest du ihn heute morgen schon rausgeworfen. Und dann würden wir jetzt nicht miteinander reden.“

„Ich will ihn vielleicht, aber ich will keine Beziehung.“

„Warum nicht?“

„Das sind doch nur Verpflichtungen. Keine Freiheit mehr.“

„Das ist Blödsinn, Jiri. Eine Beziehung ist etwas Schönes.“

„Ja, wenn man mit rosaroten Herzchen duscht, so wie ihr.“

„Höre ich da Neid in deiner Stimme?“

„Nein!“

Max seufzte. „Ist ja gut, Pavlas. Nur du kannst entscheiden, was du willst. Und nur du weißt, was du für Lasse fühlst. Aber wenn du wirklich nicht mit ihm zusammen sein willst, dann sei ein Mann und sag es ihm.“

„Habe ich. Aber... er meint, ihm reicht eine... so eine Freundschaft mit Extras. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihm das reicht - und ob ich das kann.“

„Wieso solltest du es nicht können? Das klingt doch genau nachdem was du willst. Spaß ohne Verpflichtungen.“

„Ja, aber... ach, ist alles scheiße.“

„Du willst mehr von Lasse, oder?“ fragte Max leise.

Jiri nickte leicht, und da Max das nicht sehen konnte, gab er leise zu, „ja.“

„Und Lasse würde das auch wollen, oder?“

„Ich glaub ja.“

„Warum versucht ihr es dann nicht einfach?“

„Weil ich ihm gesagt hab, dass ich das nicht will.“

„Dann sagst du ihm einfach, dass du dich anders entschieden hast.“

„Und er springt mir dann vor Freude in die Arme, und wir duschen auch in rosaroten Herzen?“

„Ja. Das ist super weißt du? Macht ne babyzarte Haut“, grinste Max.

„Und jetzt ohne Scherz - ich kann das nicht. Ich würde dem Kleinen früher oder später das Herz brechen.“

„Ok, du willst also nicht mit Lasse zusammen sein, weil du ihm irgendwann weh tun könntest? Boah, das ist selbst für nen Torhüter richtig schrägt.“

„Und wir sind zwei Torhüter, klar soweit?“

„Ja, jemand anders könnte das auch auf Dauer nicht aushalten“, lachte Max.

Jiri schnaubte leise, dann wurde er ernst. „Du meinst, ich soll das echt versuchen?“

„Find ich schon. Ihr sollt ja nicht gleich heiraten. Einfach... mal gucken, wo es hinführt.“

„Hmm - mal sehen“, murmelte Jiri.

„Denk drüber nach. Und wenn du es wirklich nicht willst, dann sag es Lasse ehrlich. Der Kleine mag dich nämlich wirklich sehr.“

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Jiri seufzte. „Danke. Bis morgen.“

„Bis morgen Jiri.“

Schnell legte Jiri auf und atmete durch. Er sollte es doch versuchen? Mit dem Kleinen? Jiri schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das würde er nicht heute entscheiden. Mit Lasse im Haus konnte er eh nicht richtig nachdenken. Er würde den Abend mit ihm genießen, und die Nacht, und ihn dann zum Training bringen - und dann konnte er nachdenken. Zur Not hatte er ja auch das Trainingslager vor der Nase. Dort konnte er dann wirklich nachdenken.

Sieben lassefreie Tage. Er mochte noch gar nicht daran denken. Nein, rief er sich innerlich zur Ordnung. Diese lassefreien Tage waren gut. Sie würden ihm helfen zu erkennen, was er wirklich wollte.

Jetzt würde er erstmal etwas durchatmen, sich sammeln, dann die Küche aufräumen und irgendwann zu Lasse zurückgehen. Dann sollte er ihm zumindest sagen, dass er nichts falsch gemacht hatte. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, dass Lasse das grade dachte. Das konnte er dem Kleinen nicht antun. Er war noch so jung und... liebenswert. 

Jiri seufzte. Das war ja das Problem. Lasse war einfach... einmalig. Er war so etwas Besonderes, das war Jiri schon von Anfang an klar gewesen. 

Verdammt, warum nur hatte er sich überhaupt auf Lasse eingelassen? Er hatte doch geahnt, dass es kompliziert werden würde. Er hätte ihn nach dem Training gleich nach Hause schicken müssen. Und ihn danach nicht wiedersehen.

Aber nein, natürlich hatte er das nicht gemacht. Er hatte Lasse gewollt - wollte ihn noch immer. Er hatte ihn gleich mit nach Hause genommen und danach kaum loslassen wollen. Jiri seufzte. Er war so am Arsch...

So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt, und das mit Mitte zwanzig! Bisher war ihm sowas erspart geblieben - dafür hatte es ihn jetzt besonders erwischt. Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf, stellte die Teller in die Spülmaschine und atmete noch einmal tief durch. 

In diesem Moment hörte er plötzlich leise Schritte, die sich der Küche näherten. Shit, er hatte sich wohl zu viel Zeit gelassen.

„Hey“, wisperte Lasse kaum hörbar.

„Hey“, erwiderte Jiri ähnlich leise.

„Ich... ich habe das Gefühl, als hätte ich was falsch gemacht. Soll ich lieber gehen?“

„Nein, bitte... bleib hier, ja? Ich bin hier auch schon fertig.“ 

Lasse sah ihn unsicher an. „Du bist nur grade so komisch. Was habe ich getan?“

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, Lasse. Mir geht nur gerade einiges durch den Kopf - von mir und dir. Was das werden kann...“ Jiri schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf - die letzten Sätze hatte er wohl auf tschechisch gesagt, so, wie Lasse ihn ansah. War vermutlich besser so.

„Komm her“, sagte er stattdessen auf deutsch und streckte eine Hand nach lasse aus. Sofort griff Lasse die Hand und ließ sich an ihn ziehen. Jiri schlang die Arme um Lasse und hielt ihn einfach fest. Er fühlte, wie sich Lasse in seinen Armen entspannte.

„Alles wieder ok Sladky?“ fragte Jiri nach einem Moment.

„Hmm“, machte Lasse leise. 

„Denk dran, für mich ist das hier auch neu“, sagte Jiri.

„Weiß ich ja. Aber es ist schön“, murmelte Lasse.

„Dem widerspreche ich auch nicht.“

„Dann ist gut“, nuschelte Lasse zufrieden. Jiri lächelte und drückte einen Kuss auf Lasses blonde Haare. Es fühlte sich so gut an, den Kleinen im Arm zu halten. Sein Kleiner, schoss es ihm ungebeten durch den Kopf. Alles in ihm schrie danach ihn fest zu halten.

„Hast du Lust ein bisschen auf dem Sofa zu gammeln und Fernsehen zu gucken?“ schlug Jiri vor.

„Dann habe ich ja nicht mal meine Mutter angelogen“, grinste Lasse und kicherte leise.

Auch Jiri lachte. „Dann ist ja gut. Obwohl deine Mutter ja eh schon nur das Schlimmste von mir denkt.“

„Irgendwann entführst du mich und isst mich zum Frühstück“, lachte Lasse.

„Mhm... der Gedanke gefällt mir. So ein bisschen Nutella auf deinen Schwanz... lecker.“

„Und hinterher beißt du ab? Nein, nein!“

„Oh keine Angst, das wäre ja Verschwendung. Den brauchen wir ja noch, richtig?“

Lasse nickte, dann grinste er. Was ihm jedoch durch den Kopf ging, verriet er nicht von sich aus.

„Du siehst aus wie Maxi, wenn er was plant. Was heckst du aus?“

„Maxi?“, fragte Lasse nach. „Eggestein?“

Jiri nickte.

„Ich hecke aber gar nichts aus.“

„Sicher?“

„Ja, schon.“

„Na gut. Dann lass uns mal ins Wohnzimmer gehen.“

Lasse griff nach Jiris Hand und zog ihn mit sich ins Wohnzimmer.

Im Wohnzimmer ließen sie sich auf die Couch fallen und Jiri drückte Lasse den Umschalter in die Hand. „Such was Nettes raus.“

„Was Lustiges?“, fragte Lasse nach, „Oder eher spannend?“

„Ach, ruhig was Lustiges.“

Lasse nickte, suchte kurz herum und startete dann einen Film. Dann kuschelte er sich wieder in Jiris Arme. Der hielt ihn ganz fest, als würde er ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen wollen. Unwillkürlich lächelte Lasse. Sie waren auf einem guten Weg. Auch, wenn Jiri das nicht wollte - er würde einfach reinschliddern.

Jiri verhielt sich ja jetzt schon die meiste Zeit ehe er wie ein fester Freund. Er wollte ihn bei sich haben, hielt ihn fest, liebkoste ihn, gab ihm einen liebevollen Spitznamen, verwöhnte ihn. Das alles machte man nicht mit jemanden, mit dem man nur ins Bett gehen wollte.

Auch, wenn Jiri das wohl nicht bewusst war - da war mehr zwischen ihnen. Dieser Gedanke beruhigte Lasse, so dass er den Film ganz entspannt sehen konnte - in Jiris Arme gekuschelt.

Auch Jiri schaute sich ganz entspannt den Film an und genoss es, Lasse so nah bei sich zu spüren. Es wurde ein angenehmer, ruhiger Nachmittag, den sie beide sehr genossen.

„Wollen wir dann unsere Runde Laufen?“ schlug Jiri irgendwann später vor.

„Ja, jetzt kann ich mich wohl wieder bewegen“, grinste Lasse etwas schief.

„Wir laufen langsam und nur ne kleine Runde“, versprach Jiri.

„Wenn wir erstmal losgelaufen sind, können wir gern weiter laufen.“

„Darf ich dann hinter dir laufen?“ fragte Jiri mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Damit wir uns verlaufen?“

„Nein, damit ich deinen Hintern angucken kann.“

„Oh, mein Hintern... na, mal sehen, ob ich so gut laufen kann“, bekam Lasse jetzt tatsächlich Bedenken.

„Deshalb ja langsam und ne kleine Runde“, sagte Jiri. „Keine Angst, ein bisschen kenn ich mich auch aus, auch wenn ich so gut wie nie unten liege.“

„Wird schon gehen“, murmelte Lasse und löste sich von Jiri.

„Und wenn es nicht geht, dann sagst du es, ja?“

„Ja, klar“, versprach Lasse.

„Hm... dann werden wir uns wohl was Richtiges anziehen müssen.“

Etwas zögerlich stand Lasse auf, küsste Jiri noch einmal und hielt ihm dann die Hand hin um ihn hochzuziehen. Jiri ließ sich hochziehen, dann gingen die beiden gemeinsam nach oben in Jiris Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen. Shorts, T-Shirt, Socken, Laufschuhe, das reichte dann schon.

„Dann los“, sagte Jiri und die beiden verließen das Haus.

Die ersten Meter gingen sie ganz gemütlich, bis sie an einer Kleingartenkolonie ankamen.

„So ab hier können wir schön laufen“, sagte Jiri.

Lasse nickte und setzte sich in Bewegung. Jiri folgte ihm und behielt dabei ein ganz ruhiges, langsames Tempo bei.


	17. Laufen

Es war tatsächlich ein wenig unangenehm zu laufen, bei jedem Schritt meinte Lasse noch zu fühlen, was sie gemacht hatten, aber es war gut auszuhalten. Außerdem war das, was sie gemacht hatten, verdammt geil gewesen. Er erinnerte sich gerne daran, und es war irgendwie schön, es auch beim Laufen noch zu spüren.

„Das da vorn ist der Garten von Frau Peters“, sagte Jiri plötzlich. „Wenn sie da ist und ich hier vorbeilaufe, bekomme ich immer Obst zugesteckt.“

„Äpfel, noch warm von der Sonne? Das sind die besten.“

„Ja, aber nicht nur Äpfel. Sie hat auch Pflaumen und Johannisbeeren. Und diese kleinen grünen... Stachelbeeren.“

„Sind alle lecker“, nickte Lasse. „Da lohnt es sich vorbeizulaufen.“

„Heute wird sie leider nicht da sein. Sonntags hat sie meistens ihre Familie bei sich zu Hause zu besuch. Sie hat drei Töchter und einen Sohn. Und gefühlte 100 Enkel“, lachte Jiri.

„Dann waren die Töchter und der Sohn fleißig“, lachte Lasse.

„Ja. Sind aber alle noch zu jung für mich, das betont sie immer wieder“, grinste Jiri.

„Bin ich zum Glück nicht.“

„Ja, darüber bin ich auch sehr froh.“

Lasse lächelte leicht und zog das Tempo ein wenig an. Sie liefen am Garten von Frau Peters vorbei, die tatsächlich nicht da war, und nahmen dann den nächsten Querweg.

„Kannst du noch oder wollen wir den Rückweg antreten?“ fragte Jiri.

„Bisschen geht noch. Ist doch schön hier.“

„Ja find ich auch. Ich liebe es hier zu laufen.“

„Man sieht so viel“, meinte Lasse, „Die Gärten sind schön.“

Jiri nickte. „Für mich wäre so ein Garten trotzdem nichts. Ich bin schon mit der Grünfläche hinter meinem Haus überfordert.“

„Man muss viel Zeit haben, sagt meine Tante immer.“

„Und Spaß daran im Dreck zu wühlen.“

„Oh ja. Manchmal helfe ich - und sehe hinterher aus... wie ein Schlammmonster.“

Jiri lachte. „Das würde ich ja zu gern mal sehen.“

„Dann musst du aber mit buddeln.“

„Vergrab vorher einen Ball und ich buddele wie wild.“

Lasse lachte auf, „das merk ich mir.“

„Ach komm, gib es zu. Du würdest auch sofort nach nem Ball buddeln.“

„Klar - wir buddeln dann zusammen, okay.“

„Klar doch.“

Jiri lenkte ihre Schritte weiter die Gartenwege entlang, bis sie schließlich die Kolonie verließen. 

„Das ist eine schöne Runde gewesen“, sagte Lasse, als sie schließlich wieder bei Jiris Haus ankamen.

„Schön, dass sie dir auch gefallen hat. Willst du als erster... nein, komm, wir duschen zusammen.“

Lasse konnte nur leicht nicken und folgte Jiri dann nach oben. Noch im Flur zog Jiri sein verschwitztes Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es einfach fallen.

Lasse blieb stehen und konnte nicht anders als Jiris nackten Rücken anzusehen. Manchmal vergaß er einfach, wie sexy Jiri war. 

Sexy war schon kein Wort dafür, Jiri war purer Sex auf Beinen.

Jiri drehte den Kopf und sah sich zu Lasse um. „Kommst du?“

Lasse strahlte ihn an und zog sich ebenfalls aus. Jiri wartete bis Lasse nur noch seine Shorts trug, dann zog er ihn mit sich ins Bad. Die Shorts wurden Lasse auch noch los, sie landete in einer Ecke, dann schob Jiri ihn unter die Dusche.

Jiri stieg ebenfalls schnell aus seiner Shorts, dann schob er sich zu Lasse. Warmes Wasser prasselte aus einer großen Regendusche auf sie herunter. Lasse schloss die Augen und stieß ein leichtes Seufzen aus. Das fühlte sich himmlisch an.

Zu den Wassertropfen gesellten sich Jiris große Hände. Sie streichelten sanft über Lasses Schultern und Rücken, erst einfach so, dann nahm er Duschgel dazu und seifen ihn ein. Lasse konnte nicht anders und stöhnte genüsslich auf. Er hörte Jiri leise hinter sich lachen, während der ihn weiter streichelte und leicht massierte.

„Du hast magische Hände“, wisperte Lasse.

„Eigentlich fange ich damit nur Bälle...“

„Glückliche Bälle“, murmelte Lasse.

Jiri lachte wieder und drehte Lasse nun um, um ihm jetzt die Brust einzuseifen. Lasse hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen und genoss einfach nur. Irgendwann fühlte er Jiris Lippen auf seinen, die ihn zärtlich küssten. Sofort hob Lasse seine Arme und schlang sie um Jiri, erwiderte den Kuss dabei zärtlich.

„Sexy“, raunte Jiri in den Kuss.

„Ja du bist sexy“, flüsterte Lasse.

„Du auch, Sladky.“

Lasse lächelte gegen Jiris Lippen und nahm dann den Kuss wieder auf. Dabei schmiegte er sich an Jiris nackten Körper. Jiri stöhnte unterdrückt. „Mach so weiter und ich garantiere für nichts.“

Das Stöhnen heizte Lasse noch weiter an. Er fühlte deutlich, wie erregt Jiri war, und das ließ ihn auch nicht kalt. Instinktiv bewegte er sich leicht und rieb mit seinem Schwanz gegen Jiris Oberschenkel.

„Ja, mach“, feuerte der ihn an und zog Lasse noch dichter an sich heran.

„Was soll ich machen?“ fragte Lasse.

„Mehr... schneller... fester.“

Wie konnte es nur sein, dass selbst diese Worte einfach nur sexy aus Jiris Mund klangen?

Lange konnte Lasse nicht darüber nachdenken, die Bewegungen waren zu fest, zu erregend, zu heiß. Und plötzlich war da Jiris Hand, die sich um seinen Schwanz schloss.

„Jiri“, keuchte Lasse auf. Das war nun definitiv heiß, verdammt heiß - fast schon zu heiß.

„Willst du kommen?“ fragte Jiri heiser.

„Ja, bitte... lass mich kommen.“

„Wenn du mich so lieb bittest“, raunte Jiri und begann seine Hand schnell und fest zu bewegen.

Lasse fühlte, dass es nicht lange dauern würde. Die Bewegungen waren so zielgerichtet, dass Lasse tatsächlich wenige Sekunden später kam

„Gott, ich liebe es, wenn du so stöhnst“, keuchte Jiri.

Lasse keuchte noch immer und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Jiri hob seine Hand und schob, ohne den Blick von Lasse zu nehmen, einen Finger in seinen Mund. „Und schmecken tust du auch“, wisperte er.

„Jiri“, keuchte Lasse heiser auf, als er das sah. Shit. Sex auf Beinen, das war Jiri wirklich. 

Jiri lächelte leicht. Dann griff er Lasses Hand und führte sie nach unten zu seinem harten Schwanz. „Fühlst du, was du mit mir machst, Sladky?“

„Du bist da nicht anders, Jiri“, meinte Lasse. Er umfasste den harten Schwanz und begann ihn fest zu massieren.

Jiri stöhnte unterdrückt und bewegte leicht seine Hüften. Lasse verwickelte ihn in einen heißen Kuss, dabei bewegte er seine Hand weiter.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Jiri mit einem leichten Stöhnen. Dann ließ er sich nach vorne fallen und von Lasse auffangen. Lasse lachte leise. „Geschafft?“ fragte er neckend.

„Du schaffst mich echt.“

„Das sagst ausgerechnet du!“

„Ich bin hier der ältere.“

„Die paar Jahre.“

„Älter“, wiederholte Jiri lediglich.

„Na dann, alter Mann schaffen wir dich mal hier raus“, grinste Lasse.

Er stellte das Wasser aus und schob Jiri aus der Dusche. Er suchte Handtücher heraus und reichte Jiri eins, mit dem anderen trocknete er sich selbst ab. Jiri blieb stehen und sah Lasse dabei zu, erst dann trocknete er sich selbst ab.

„Sofa? Noch ein bisschen fernsehen vor dem Schlafen?“

„Ja, machen wir. Hast du noch Hunger? Dann guck ich mal, ob ich uns noch einen kleinen Snack machen kann.“

„Aber nur was Kleines“, bat Lasse.

„Ja, was Kleines.“ Lasse machte es sich schon auf dem Sofa bequem, während Jiri in der Küche rumorte. Wenig später kam er mit einem Obstteller zurück - Apfelspalten, Weintrauben, Bananenscheiben und ein paar Erdbeeren lagen darauf.

„Was ganz Gesundes“, sagte Jiri und stellte den Teller auf den Tisch.

„Mama wird stolz auf uns sein“, grinste Lasse.

„Deine Mutter würde vermutlich denken, dass ich dich vergiften will oder so“, schnaubte Jiri.

„Sie misstraut dir ein wenig, wegen der Sache mit dem Bier. Und weil ein Mann wie du doch nichts mit einem Kind wie mir anfangen kann... aber irgendwann wird sie schon merken, dass du nicht böse bist.“

„Es war Bier, kein harter Alkohol“, sagte Jiri kopfschüttelnd. „Und ich füll dich ja auch nicht mit dem Zeug ab...“

„Ich vertrag halt nicht viel...“ Mist, warum hatte er damit bloß wieder angefangen?

Jiri zog ihn an sich. „Du warst so niedlich, als du... angeheitert warst.“

„Angeheitert“, schnaubte Lasse, „das war mehr als nur angeheitert.“

„Es war trotzdem niedlich.“

„Niedlich... na danke“, knurrte Lasse. Wer wollte schon niedlich sein?

Jiri lachte. „Ja, aber auf eine extrem männliche Art, keine Angst.“

„Männlich-niedlich? Das macht es nur wenig besser.“

„Nicht? Du warst dabei auch sehr sexy.“

„Okay, du bist schon auf dem richtigen Weg.“

„Das beruhigt mich“, lachte Jiri.

Lasse nahm sich eine Apfelspalte. „Sexy-männlich-niedlich“, wiederholte er. Ja, damit konnte er leben.

„Du bist noch so viel mehr“, murmelte Jiri kaum hörbar.

Aufmerksam sah Lasse ihn an.

„Wollten wir nicht nen Film gucken?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ja - diesmal bist du dran was auszusuchen. Aber Tschechisches nur mit Untertiteln!“

„Keine Angst, ich glaube da ist nicht so viel im Programm. Wie wärs diesmal mit Action?“

„Auch sehr gut.“

Jiri griff sich die Fernbedienung und suchte schnell einen ziemlich neuen Actionstreifen raus. 

Lasse kannte ihn noch nicht und war gespannt auf den Streifen. Er lehnte sich an Jiri und blickte interessiert auf den Fernseher. Der Film war wirklich gut und Lasse genoss es wieder, so eng an Jiri geschmiegt da zu sitzen.

Auch Jiri schien es zu genießen, Lasse im Arm zu halten. Irgendwann mitten im Film begann er Lasses Rücken zu streicheln. Am liebsten hätte Lasse angefangen zu schnurren. Er fühlte sich einfach pudelwohl.

Als der Film zu Ende war hauchte Jiri einen Kuss auf Lasses Stirn. „Bett?“

„Ja, klingt gut. Bett und schlafen.“ Lasse war inzwischen wirklich müde. 

„Dann komm mit“, wisperte Jiri.

Er setzte sich auf und zog Lasse sanft mit sich. Hand in Hand gingen die beiden nach oben in Jiris Schlafzimmer.

„Du bist müde“, stellte Jiri fest, „Schlafen?“

„Ja, ich bin total müde“, gab Lasse zu.

„Dann sollten wir schlafen. Wann willst du morgen aufstehen?

„Wann musst du denn aufstehen?“ fragte Lasse.

„Habe um zehn Training... gegen neun bin ich dann meistens da zum Frühstücken.“

„Wir fangen schon um 9 Uhr, ich... muss also etwas früher als du aufstehen.“

„Dann fahren wir früher“, beschloss Jiri. „Du musst auch vorher frühstücken, oder?“

Lasse nickte.

„Dann stehen wir gegen acht auf?“

„Tut mir leid, dass du wegen mir so früh raus musst.“

„Ist schon okay. Ich frühstücke auch gern mit dir mit.“

Sofort strahlte Lasse ihn an. „Das wäre schön.“

„Dann machen wir das so. Geh du schon mal schnell ins Bad, ich stell den Wecker.“

Lasse nickte. Dann, ehe er es sich anders überlegen konnte, drückte er Jiri einen Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand ins Bad. Als er zurückkam, war seine Bettseite aufgeschlagen, und Jiri zog sich gerade aus.

Lasse schluckte leicht und beobachtete Jiri unwillkürlich dabei. Wieder hatte er den Eindruck, dass sich Jiri so unheimlich elegant und geschmeidig bewegte. 

„Vielleicht sollte ich Eintritt verlangen“, riss ihn Jiris Stimme aus seiner Bewunderung.

„Kriegst gleich einen Kuss als Bezahlung. Außerdem hast du neulich gesagt, das stört dich nicht.“

„Tut es auch nicht. Du darfst soviel gucken wie du willst. Du darfst auch anfassen, wenn du möchtest.“

Lasse wollte sich gerade erheben, entschied sich dann aber anders. „Wir sollten schlafen.“

Jiri seufzte. „Du hast recht. Ich bin noch kurz im Bad.“

Lasse sah ihm nach, dann machte er es sich im Bett bequem. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Jiri zurück und legte sich zu ihm. Ohne darüber nachzudenken rutschte Lasse an ihn heran. Jiri lächelte. „Na komm her, Sladky.“

Inzwischen fühlte sich Lasse mit diesem Kosewort mehr als wohl, wenn er es hörte, wurde es angenehm warm in seinem Bauch. „Hm...“, knurrte er leise.

Jiri wisperte etwas auf tschechisch. Wie gerne würde Lasse ihn verstehen - aber er war zu träge um nachzufragen. Also schloss er einfach nur die Augen und entspannte sich.

Er fühlte, wie Jiri wieder sanft seinen Rücken streichelte, dann schlief er langsam ein.

***

Lasse wurde wach, weil er Lippen auf seinem Rücken spürte, die sich langsam nach unten bewegten. Es kribbelte - und fühlte sich unfassbar gut an.

„Aufwachen Sladky“, raunte Jiri.

„Hmm... nee, mach weiter“, nuschelte Lasse.

„Ich mach gern weiter, keine Angst.“

„Dann mach“, raunte Lasse.

Jiri lachte leise und begann sich wieder weiter nach unten zu küssen.

„Oh ja“, knurrte Lasse ein wenig heiser.

Das hier war wirklich eine gute Art geweckt zu werden. Mehr als gut! Unwillkürlich spreizte er die Beine - und begann sich gegen die Matratze zu bewegen.

„Du bist wirklich unwiderstehlich“, wisperte Jiri.

„Du hast mich ganz in der Hand...“

Jiri keuchte auf. „Dreh dich um“, raunte er.

Lasse nickte leicht und rollte sich auf den Rücken. Sofort schob sich Jiris Hand über seinen Bauch nach unten zu seinem Schwanz. Sein Kopf folgte, er sah Lasses Schwanz kurz an, sein Blick wirkte fast hungrig, dann senkte er den Kopf und nahm die Spitze zwischen die Lippen. 

Lasse stöhnte auf. Dieser Morgen wurde immer besser. Jiri leckte ihn, sog leise - und keuchte dabei selbst immer wieder auf. Lasse würde nicht lange durchhalten, das war schon jetzt klar. Er keuchte heiser auf und begann in Jiris Mund zu stoßen, er konnte einfach nicht anders.

Aber Jiri schien nichts dagegen zu haben. Im Gegenteil, er sog noch stärker und schob nun auch eine Hand zwischen seine Beine um seine Hoden zu massieren. Die andere Hand war zwischen seinen eigenen Beinen, anscheinend machte es ihn ziemlich an Jiri so zu verwöhnen. Die andere Hand war zwischen seinen eigenen Beinen, anscheinend machte es ihn ziemlich an Lasse so zu verwöhnen.

„Jiri, ich...“ versuchte Lasse ihn heiser zu warnen.

„Hmm“, machte Jiri nur zustimmend.

Lasse konnte nicht anders und nur Sekunden später kam er. Jiri schluckte, dann zuckte er selbst heftig zusammen. Offenbar war auch Jiri gekommen. Mit leicht verschleierten Augen sah er Lasse jetzt an - und leckte sich genießerisch über die Lippen. Gott war das heiß!

Wäre er nicht gerade erst gekommen, hätte ihn dieses Bild sicher dazu gebracht. Langsam schob sich Jiri zu ihm nach oben. „Guten Morgen Sladky“, wisperte er und küsste ihn dann sanft auf die Lippen.

„Guten Morgen“, wünschte Lasse und erwiderte den Kuss. „So wach ich gerne auf...“

„Kann ich mir vorstellen“, lachte Jiri.

Lasse schmiegte sich an ihn. „Wie spät ist es?“

„Viel zu früh.“

„Hm?“

„Der Wecker klingelt in etwa zwanzig Minuten.“

„Du hast mich früh geweckt“, stellte Lasse fest.

„Tut mir leid.“

„Schon okay.“ Lasse schmiegte sich wieder an ihn. Es fühlte sich gut an, so begehrt zu werden. Und das von einem solchen Mann!

„Immerhin hat es sich gelohnt“, sagte Jiri und küsste Lasse auf die Wange.

Lasse lachte leise. „Das hat es sich wirklich.“

„Und wir haben noch ein paar Minuten um einfach nur hier zu liegen und zu entspannen.“

„Hm, das mag ich“, raunte Lasse und schmiegte sich an Jiri. „das mag ich sehr.“

„Weiß ich“, wisperte Jiri.

„Und du... auch“, stellte Lasse eher fest, als dass er es fragte.

„Mhm“, machte Jiri nur.

Lasse fielen wieder die Augen zu, es war einfach so schön gemütlich, und von eben war er dann doch etwas geschafft.

„Nicht wieder einschlafen, Sladky.“

„Nein... nur ein bisschen“, nuschelte Lasse.

„Auch kein bisschen. Erzähl mir lieber, was heute auf dem Trainingsplan steht.“

„Hmm... ich glaub, heute war die Einheit mit den Feldspielern geplant, technisches Zeug. Und danach eine halbe Stunde Torwarttraining.“

„Und da beeindruckst du deinen Trainer mit deinen neuen Sprungqualitäten.“

Lasse lachte. „Und mit meiner erstarkten linken Seite.“

Jiri nickte. „Ja genau, die auch.“

„Ich freu mich aufs Training.“

„Am Mittwoch erzählst du mir alles.“

„Klar. Und du mir auch.“

Jiri lächelte. „Was meinst du, wollen wir langsam aufstehen und in Ruhe frühstücken?“

„Ja, sollten wir, oder?“ Widerstrebend ließ Lasse ihn los und rutschte ein wenig zur Seite.

Jiri streckte sich und setzte sich dann auf. „Willst du erst ins Bad?“

„Ja, ich beeile mich, okay?“

„Musst du nicht. Ich geh schon mal runter und bereite das Frühstück vor.“

„Okay“, nickte Lasse, „Das ist lieb von dir.“

„Kein Problem“, lächelte Jiri und schob sich dann aus dem Bett.

Auch Lasse verließ das warme, kuschelige Bett, das ohne Jiri nur halb so gemütlich war. Er ging ins Bad und machte sich dort fertig. Dann packte er seine Sachen im Bad und Schlafzimmer zusammen und ging mit seiner kleinen Reisetasche in der Hand nach unten.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl, Jiri nach diesem Wochenende wieder zu verlassen und nach dem Training wieder in sein Kinderzimmer einzuziehen. Irgendwie fühlte sich das falsch an.

Es waren nur zwei Tag gewesen, doch an diesen zwei Tagen hatte er sich doch sehr verändert. War erwachsener geworden. Er war jetzt ein Mann, und die wohnten nicht mehr in Kinderzimmern. Die hatten ihre eigene Wohnung... und mussten putzen und die Wäsche machen... vielleicht sollte er doch erstmal noch in sein Kinderzimmer ziehen, überlegte er. Auch wenn das nicht mehr ganz angemessen war. 

Er könnte ja zumindest mal ein wenig umräumen und ein paar Dinge wegpacken, damit das Zimmer nicht mehr so kindlich wirkte. Ja, das würde er heute Nachmittag nach dem Training machen. 

„Lasse? Alles ok?“

„Wie? Ja, klar... ich komme schon.“ Schnell eilte er die letzten Stufen runter, stellte die Tasche ab und ging zu Jiri in die Küche.

Jiri lächelte ihn an. „Machst du hier weiter, dann verschwinde ich auch schnell ins Bad“, bat er.

„Ja, klar.“ Lasse sah sich kurz um, dann deckte er weiter auf und bereitete das Frühstück vor.

Jiri beeilte sich und kam nur wenig später fertig angezogen zurück in die Küche. Er sah wieder einmal atemberaubend aus, fand Lasse.

„Du hast schon gepackt“, sagte Jiri.

„Ja... wir müssen ja gleich los.“

Jiri nickte. „Ja klar. Also... dann lass uns mal frühstücken.“

„Kaffee?“, drückte Lasse Jiri einen dampfenden Becher in die Hand.

„Danke“, sagte Jiri und beugte sich vor um Lasse einen Kuss zu geben.

Nur kurz erwiderte Lasse den Kuss, sie hatten nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit, und er wollte keinesfalls zu spät kommen. Die Zeit für ein ruhiges, gemütliches Frühstück hatten sie allerdings. Und so genossen sie den Morgen in vollen Zügen.

Hin und wieder lächelten sie sich leicht an, und irgendwann griff Jiri nach Lasses Hand und streichelte seinen Handrücken. Ganz so wie ein verliebtes Pärchen, schoss es Lasse durch den Kopf. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, dass es Jiri wohl genauso ging.

Vielleicht würde er das ja auch irgendwann zugeben. So lange aber würde er Geduld haben und das genießen, was Jiri bereit war ihm zu geben. 

„Ich fürchte langsam müssen wir uns auf den Weg machen, sonst kommst du noch zu spät“, sagte Jiri.

„Kann ich mir nicht leisten - bin noch so neu.“

„Deswegen kommst du ja auch nicht zu spät“, grinste Jiri. „Los hoch mit deinem sexy Knackarsch.“

Lasse lachte, dann stand er auf. Auch Jiri stand und zog Lasse schnell an sich. „Noch ein Mal“, wisperte Jiri und küsste ihn zärtlich. Lasse schloss die Augen und genoss den Kuss aus vollen Zügen.

Doch viel zu bald löste Jiri den Kuss. „Komm, wir müssen los.“

Mit einem kleinen Seufzen nickte Lasse. Er nahm seine Tasche und folgte Jiri aus dem Haus. Aus Gewohnheit ging er zur Beifahrertür, doch dann hielt ihn Jiri auf, indem er nach seinem Arm griff.

„Was ist?“ fragte Lasse überrascht.

„Willst du nicht fahren?“

„Echt? Ich soll uns zum Training fahren?“

„Willst du nicht?“

„Doch klar“, sagte Lasse mit einem Strahlen.

„Dann los.“ Jiri drückte ihm den Schlüssel in die Hand und ging dann rüber zur Beifahrerseite.

Lasse ging zur Fahrertür. Seine Tasche warf er schnell nach hinten auf die Rückbank, dann setzte er sich hinters Steuer. Er startete den Wagen, dann fuhr er sie - ziemlich stolz - zum Training. Pünktlich kamen sie am Vereinsgelände an und Lasse parkte den Wagen auf Jiris Platz.

„Dann... musst du wohl zum Training, Sladky.“

„Ja... und wir sehen uns erst am Mittwoch wieder.“

„Übermorgen... so lange ist das nicht.“

„Ich... weiß. Wird nur komisch sein heute Abend wieder in meinem Bett zu schlafen.“

„Alleine...“

„Ja...“

„Zwei Nächte, dann sehen wir uns wieder. Und jetzt los.“

„Ich geh ja schon“, seufzte Lasse und schnallte sich ab. „Viel Spaß beim Training, Jiri.“

„Dir auch... Sladky.“

Schwach lächelnd schnappte sich Lasse seine Tasche und stieg dann aus dem Wagen. Er ging rüber zu Platz 11 und dort in die Kabine um sich umzuziehen. Hier waren die Nachwuchsmannschaften zu Hause, hier hatte er seinen Platz und seinen Spind.


	18. Outing I

Der Tag zog irgendwie an Lasse vorbei ohne dass er es wirklich mitbekam. Schließlich stand er in seinem Zimmer und sah sich um. Es war wirklich ein Kinderzimmer und einem Mann wie ihm nicht angemessen. Erstmal mussten die ganzen Poster runter. Männer hatten keine Poster an den Wänden.

Er stellte sich auf das kleine Sofa und pulte die Reißzwecken aus der Wand, dann faltete er die Poster zusammen. Irgendwie sah das Zimmer jetzt kahl aus... war das männlicher?

Vielleicht... sollte er streichen? Er hatte noch nie eine Wand gestrichen, aber so schwer konnte das ja nicht sein. Aber welche Farbe sollte er nehmen? Weiß? Ein edles Hellgrau? Blau? Nein, das würde so ein Kleinkinderzimmer-babyblau werden.

Hellgrau wäre vermutlich ganz gut. Und dann... vielleicht ein paar richtige Bilder? Fotografien in Rahmen? Ja, das würde passen.

„Lasse, bist du da?“ hörte er in diesem Moment seine Mutter rufen.

„Ja, ich bin oben“, antwortete Lasse.

Ein neues Bett wäre auch schön, überlegte Lasse. Bisschen breiter, damit... nein, das war Unsinn, Jiri würde bestimmt nicht hier übernachten! Aber trotzdem wäre ein breiteres Bett schön.

Dann am besten noch einen passenden Schrank... und Schreibtisch... andererseits, lohnte sich das überhaupt noch? „Lasse?“, wurde er von seiner Mutter unterbrochen. Sie stand in der Tür zu seinem Zimmer.

„Hey Mama“, sagte Lasse und lächelte sie an. „Ist es ok, wenn ich hier streiche?“

Überrascht sah seine Mutter ihn an. „Du willst streichen? So plötzlich?“

Lasse nickte. „Ja, irgendwie... ist mir das hier zu kindlich. Ich brauch was Neues.“

„Du hast deine Poster abgenommen“, stellte seine Mutter fest. 

„Ja. Ich dachte ich häng ein paar richtige Bilder auf. Nach dem Streichen natürlich. Was hältst du von Grau?“

„Grau?“, fragte seine Mutter nach und sah sich um, „bist du sicher? Du mochtest doch sonst immer grün oder blau?“

„Mama, ich bin aber kein Kind mehr.“

„Ja, aber muss es ausgerechnet grau sein? So trist?“

„Vielleicht frag ich mal Jiri“, murmelte Lasse und trat an sein Bücherregal. Auch hier konnte ne ganze Menge weg.

„Dieser Jiri...“, fing seine Mutter vorsichtig an.

„Ja?“ fragte Lasse während er einzelne Bücher aus dem Regal zog und auf den Schreibtisch legte.

„Du warst das ganze Wochenende bei ihm.“

„War ich.“

„Was... will er von dir?“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Warum gibt er sich mit einem Kind wie dir ab?“

„Ich bin kein Kind, Mama. Ich bin ein Mann.“

„Ein halber, vielleicht. Und dieser Jiri, der ist so viel älter als du.“

„Er ist Mitte 20 Mama. Du tust so, als wäre er 40 oder so.“

„Dennoch ist er viel älter als du.“

„Wir verstehen uns einfach gut. Warum ist das Alter da so wichtig?“

„Ich finde es ungewöhnlich, dass sich jemand wie dieser Jiri mit dir so beschäftigt. Du spielst nicht in seiner Liga - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Was will er von dir?“

Lasse seufzte genervt. „Was denkst du denn bitte?“

„Ich weiß es eben nicht, deswegen frage ich dich. Ihr habt doch nichts gemeinsam.“

„Du hast doch aber eine Vermutung oder Verdacht oder sowas. Also los, raus damit.“

„Will er dir schaden? Neulich hat er dich betrunken nach Hause gebracht. Aber warum?“

„Er hat mich nach Hause gebracht, damit ich auf dem Rad keinen Unfall baue.“

„Und warum hat er dich vorher so abgefüllt?“

„Hat er überhaupt nicht. Woher sollte er wissen, dass ich nichts vertrage?“

„Du bist noch ein halbes Kind, Lasse, und Sportler, das ist doch klar, dass du nichts verträgst.“

„Wenn es dich beruhigt, ich habe am Wochenende nicht einen Tropfen Alkohol getrunken.“

„Und was habt ihr die ganze Zeit gemacht?“

„Alles Mögliche“, antwortete Lasse ausweichend.

„Und das wäre zum Beispiel?“

„Was man halt so macht. Wir haben uns unterhalten, ein bisschen ferngesehen, gegessen. Wir waren laufen...“

„Und das war alles? Und warum hast du dann bei ihm übernachtet?“

„Mein Gott, Mama, was meinst du denn, was wir gemacht haben?“

„Das frage ich dich ja, Lasse. Was will der von dir, was hat er mit dir gemacht? Du bleibst die ganze Nacht weg? Zwei Nächte? Und auf einmal willst du dein Zimmer streichen?“

„Ich bin 18, Mama, und kann mich treffen mit wem ich will.“

„Aber trotzdem mach ich mir doch Sorgen um dich.“

„Das musst du aber nicht. Ich bin bei Jiri in guten Händen.“

„Ja, wirklich?“

„Ja.“

„Lasse, bitte, lüg mich nicht an.“

„Ich lüge nicht!“

„Du lässt etwas aus.“

„Soll ich dir von jeder einzelnen Minute erzählen?“

„Lasse, was hat er mit dir gemacht?“, fragte seine Mutter jetzt hörbar besorgt.

„Gar nichts!“

„Lasse, bitte.“ Sie kam jetzt näher auf ihn zu und sah ihn ganz genau an.

„Was soll Jiri denn bitte Schlimmes mit mir gemacht haben? Meinst du er hat mich mit Drogen oder so vollgepumpt?“

„Das frag ich dich doch, Lasse. Sowas hast du doch noch nie gemacht - einfach so über Nacht, zwei Nächte weg zu bleiben. Dich kaum zu melden. Du hattest doch sonst nur den Fußball im Kopf.“

„Jiri ist Fußballer, falls du das vergessen hat. Er ist mein großes Vorbild.“

„Natürlich willst du Tag und Nacht mit ihm verbringen, aber dass er das so mitmacht?“

„Wieso denn nicht? Bin ich so blöd oder dumm, dass man sich mit mir nicht unterhalten kann?“

„Du bist ein Kind, Lasse, und Jiri ist erwachsen. Und er sieht nicht aus wie jemand, der sich ständig mit seinen Fans umgeben muss.“

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr!“ sagte Lasse langsam wirklich wütend.

„Aber dennoch sehr viel jünger als er.“

„Papa ist auch älter als du.“

„Ja, aber das ist doch etwas anders. Er war nicht mein großes Vorbild, mein Idol.“

Lasse schüttelte den Kopf. „Denk doch was du willst.“

„Was will der von dir, Lasse?“, fragte seine Mutter direkt.

„Mama, ich will hier weiter ausräumen.“

„Und hier streichen? Für Jiri?“

„Ich streiche für mich!“

„Ganz plötzlich.“

„Ja, ganz plötzlich.“

Seine Mutter blieb weiter in der Tür stehen und beobachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Ist noch was?“ fragte Lasse genervt.

„Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich, Lasse. Mit Lina war alles so viel leichter. Die hatte in deinem Alter einen Freund, hatte ihre Schule, ihre Freundinnen, alles ganz normal.“

„Ich bin also unnormal?“ fragte Lasse.

„Du bist eben anders als sie - und als die anderen Jungs in deinem Alter.“

Lasse schluckte. Das so von seiner Mutter zu hören, tat irgendwie weh. „Ich bin völlig normal“, sagte er etwas heiser. „Ich habe Freunde, ich bin ganz gut in der Schule, ich bin gut im Verein.“

„Ich habe trotzdem ein merkwürdiges Gefühl bei dir, mein Junge.“

„Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl“, schnaubte Lasse. „Na los, was für ein Gefühl hast du denn bei mir?“

„Ich weiß es nicht - einfach, dass etwas anders ist. Und dass es seit dem Wochenende noch anderser geworden ist.“

„Du willst also wissen, was anders geworden ist?“ fragte Lasse herausfordernd.

„Ist etwas anders geworden? Was ist es?“, fragte seine Mutter nach.

„Ja ist es! Ich hatte Sex. Mit Jiri. Und es war toll! Und jetzt raus aus meinem Zimmer!“

Seine Mutter starrte ihn an, offenbar hatte sie das tatsächlich nicht erwartet. Dabei hatte sie doch auf diese Antwort hingearbeitet.

„Du sollst aus meinem Zimmer verschwinden!“ wiederholte Lasse aufgebracht.

„Nachdem du mir das an den Kopf geschmissen hast?“

„Was, du wolltest es doch wissen! Und hast gebohrt und gebohrt und mich unnormal genannt. Jetzt siehst du, wie unnormal ich bin. Ich bin schwul, du bekommst also keine süßen kleinen Enkelkinder von mir.“

Seine Mutter blieb noch immer in der Tür stehen, sie schien das alles erstmal verdauen zu müssen. Lasse sah sie weiter wütend an. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt einfach seine Tasche gepackt und wäre hier verschwunden. Er wollte gar nicht hören, was seine Eltern zu dem Thema noch alles sagen wollten.

Er wollte einfach zu Jiri, sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen lassen und nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Vielleicht sollte er das wirklich machen. Er müsste nur ein bisschen frische Wäsche einpacken.

„Lasse...“, sprach seine Mutter in diesem Moment leise an.

„Ich will es nicht hören!“ sagte er sofort.

„Ich möchte dir aber etwas sagen.“

„Willst du mir noch einmal sagen, wie unnormal ich bin?“ fragte Lasse und öffnete dabei seine Tasche.

„Ich möchte dir sagen, dass du mein Sohn bist, und dass ich dich lieb habe - egal, ob du unnormal bist oder nicht. Das ist nicht wichtig.“

Lasse schnaubte nur. Seiner Stimme traute er grade nicht. Langsam kam seine Mutter auf ihn zu. Lasse presste die Lippen zusammen und rührte sich nicht.

„Lasse...“, sprach sie ihn wieder an, dann zog sie ihn in seine Arme. „Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe... wie ich dich provoziert habe.“

Lasse blieb völlig steif stehen und versuchte die aufsteigende Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augen zu unterdrücken. Er würde jetzt nicht losflennen.

„Ich habe dich lieb, mein Junge“, wiederholte seine Mutter.

„Ach ja?“ wisperte Lasse.

„Ja, und ich bin immer für dich da. Du bist doch mein Sohn.“

„Eben war ich noch unnormal.“

„Was ist schon normal, Lasse?“

Lasse zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du bist mein Sohn, und der bleibst du auch.“

„Hm“, machte Lasse. „Und Papa?“

„Der wird es nicht anders sehen. Willst du es ihm sagen?“

„Muss ich jetzt wohl.“

„Es wäre schön, Lasse.“

Lasse zuckte nur erneut mit den Schultern.

„Willst du erstmal auspacken, und dann setzen wir uns in die Küche?“

„Habe nicht viel zum Auspacken“, murmelte Lasse.

„Kommst du dann gleich mit runter?“

„Ok.“

Jetzt erst ließ seine Mutter ihn ganz los und ging langsam vor. 

Lasse schluckte, folgte seiner Mutter aber nach unten in die Küche. Sie schob ihn auf die Küchenbank, dann setzte sie einen Tee auf. Erst, als sie sich mit ihren dampfenden Bechern gegenübersaßen, sprach sie ihn an. „Jiri ist also dein Freund?“

„Ja...“, murmelte Lasse. Das stimmte zwar nicht, aber die Wahrheit wollte er seiner Mutter lieber nicht sagen. Und in ein paar Tagen war Jiri ja vielleicht auch wirklich sein Freund.

„Erzählst du mir ein bisschen was von ihm?“

„Was willst du denn wissen?“ fragte Lasse misstrauisch.

„Wie ist er so? Hat er von seiner Familie erzählt? Er kommt aus Tschechien, oder? Was habt ihr so zusammen gemacht? Also, außer dem, was man so als verliebtes Paar so macht?“

Lasse zuckte mit den Schultern. „Klar hat er von seiner Familie erzählt. Er hat auch eine Schwester.“

„Dann könnt ihr euch ja gegenseitig euer Leid klagen“, meinte seine Mutter.

Lasse lächelte schwach. „Was wir gemacht haben, habe ich dir schon erzählt. Davon war nichts gelogen.“

„Dann habt ihr ein schönes Wochenende gehabt.“

„Ja, das hatten wir.“

„Der Gedanke ist ungewohnt, aber es ist schön, dass du nicht mehr alleine bist, Lasse.“

„Mhm“, machte Lasse. „Dann wird’s ja ok für dich sein, wenn ich Mittwoch wieder weg bin. Danach ist Jiri erstmal im Trainingslager.“

Seine Mutter nickte leicht. „Du kannst sowas eh selbst entscheiden. Aber irgendwie bin ich erleichtert, dass du nicht bei irgendwem bist.“

Lasse nickte und holte tief Luft. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschrien hab.“

Seine Mutter lächelte ihn an. „Tut mir leid, dass ich es so herausgefordert habe.“

„Ich... ich hätte es euch eh bald erzählt. Jiri... Jiri meinte, dass es wichtig ist, dass die Familie bescheid weiß.“

„Jiri scheint ein vernünftiger Mann zu sein“, meinte seine Mutter und trank einen kleinen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

„Ist er.“

„Wirst du ihn uns mal vorstellen?“

„Du kennst ihn doch schon.“

„Ja, er hat dich neulich nach Hause gebracht... ich würde ihn gern näher kennenlernen.“

„Hm... mal sehen“, murmelte Lasse.

„Ich würde mich drüber freuen - und Papa sicher auch.“

„Ja... ich stell ihn euch ja auch irgendwann richtig vor. Aber noch nicht jetzt gleich, ok?“

„Nein, das habe ich auch nicht gemacht, als ich Papa kennengelernt habe.“

„Gut“, murmelte Lasse.

„Wir laden ihn mal zum Kaffee ein, ja?“, überlegte seine Mutter.

„Ja Mama, aber bitte erst später. Jiri findet es bestimmt nicht toll, wenn ich ihn sofort zu meinen Eltern schleife.“

„Was mag er so? Schokoladentorte? Oder soll ich lieber Waffeln backen“, ignorierte sie seinen Einwand.

„Mama! Jiri kommt die nächsten Tage bestimmt nicht hier vorbei, du musst also nicht schon anfangen zu backen.“

„Das sehen wir ja dann“, meinte seine Mutter nur.

„Er ist in den nächsten Tagen sowieso gar nicht in Bremen. Trainingslager. Und ich bin dann ja auch im Trainingslager.“

„Dann können wir danach ja gleich einen Termin ausmachen“, beschloss seine Mutter.

„Nein, können wir nicht. Jiri und ich kennen uns grad mal ein paar Tage. Lass uns Zeit.“

„Okay - mal gucken. Wir kriegen das schon hin.“

Lasse brummte nur. Wie sollte er das denn bitte Jiri erklären? Er würde erstmal abwarten, umstimmen konnte er seine Mutter jetzt sicher nicht.

„Was gibt es eigentlich zum Abendessen?“ fragte er stattdessen in der Hoffnung damit das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ich habe gefüllte Paprika geplant - ist das okay für dich?“

„Das ist super!“

„Gut - hilfst du mir dabei?“

Lasse unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Das mit dem Umräumen konnte er für heute wohl vergessen. „Klar.“

„Schön - dann fange wir mal an.“ Sie wies ihn ein, und gemeinsam bereiteten sie das Abendessen vor. Seine Mutter erzählte dabei alles Mögliche. Lasse bekam davon höchstens die Hälfte mit, bemühte sich aber an den richtigen Stellen zu nicken oder ein Brummen von sich zu geben.

Schließlich waren die Paprikaschoten im Ofen und der Reis kochte.

„Ich... ich geh dann hoch bis das Essen fertig ist, ok?“ sagte Lasse.

„Okay. Und grüß deinen Freund.“

„Wieso... ich wollte eigentlich nur weiter umräumen.“

„Schon gut“, nickte seine Mutter verständnisvoll.

Lasse nickte nur und beeilte sich nach oben in sein Zimmer zu kommen. Dort ließ er sich erstmal aufs Sofa fallen. Puh, das war anstrengend gewesen. Am liebsten würde er jetzt wirklich Jiri anrufen und ihm alles erzählen. Irgendwie kam sein Handy in seine Hand. Sollte er wirklich? Ging er Jiri damit nicht auf die Nerven?

Andererseits waren sie ja auch Freunde. Und Jiri würde es bestimmt wissen wollen. Also wählte er Jiris Nummer und lauschte dem Tuten.

„Hi, Sladky“, meldete sich Jiri.

Lasse lächelte bei diesem Kosenamen. „Hey Jiri... ich habe mit meiner Mutter gesprochen.“

„Ähm... gut. Wäre auch unhöflich gewesen sie zu ignorieren“, lachte Jiri.

„Hä? Nein, sie hat gedrängt, und ich habe von dir erzählt. Von... uns.“

„Wow“, machte Jiri. „Von... uns?“

„Naja, dass ich... dass ich schwul bin. Und dass wir beiden... nicht deine Briefmarken angeguckt haben.“

„Einfach so?“

„Sie hat ganz schön gebohrt.“

„Ja, das können Mütter“, sagte Jiri. „Und wie hast sie reagiert?“

„Sie... okay. Nein, mehr als okay. Es ist okay für sie.“

„Na siehst du“, sagte Jiri mit einem hörbaren Lächeln.

„Sie will dich am liebsten gleich morgen kennenlernen.“

„Hm... sie denkt, wir wären richtig zusammen, hm?“

„Ich habs nicht gesagt, aber sie geht davon aus. Ich wollte es ihr nicht sagen...“

„Nein, das versteh ich. Würde ich meiner Mutter auch nicht aufs Brot schmieren.“

Lasse war erleichtert, dass Jiri das so einfach wegsteckte.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich Lasse“, sagte Jiri leise.

Kurz schloss Lasse die Augen, dieses Lob tat gut.

„Noch da, Sladky?“

„Ja, ich bin noch da. Du bist stolz auf mich?“

„Klar. So ein Outing vor der Familie ist immer was Besonderes.“

Lasse lehnte sich gemütlich ins Sofa. „Sie hat einfach nicht lockergelassen.“

„Trotzdem erfordert es Mut es dann auch auszusprechen.“

„Ich habs ihr dann einfach an den Kopf geknallt.“

Jiri lachte auf. „Da wäre ich ja gern dabei gewesen.“

Lasse grinste etwas schief. „Jedenfalls haben wir danach Tee getrunken, und sie hat schon geplant, was sie backen könnte, wenn du dich vorstellst.“

„Ich hoffe du hast sie auf... einen anderen Termin vertrösten können“, murmelte Jiri.

„Ja, irgendwann nach dem Trainingslager. Und das werde ich dann auch weiter rausschieben.“

„Gut“, sagte Jiri hörbar erleichtert.

„Und... wie ist es bei dir?“

„Was meinst du?“

„Wie war dein Tag?“

„War ganz ok. Gab schon bessere Einheiten und Max hat genervt.“

Lasse musste lachen. „Max hat genervt? Wie das?“

„Er wollte wissen, wie unser restliches Wochenende war. Irgendwann habe ich ihn dann gefragt, ob ich am Mittwoch ne Kamera aufstellen soll, damit er uns nachher zugucken kann.“

Lasse lachte auf, dann stellte er sich das vor. Nicht unbedingt die Kamera, sondern eher das, was diese Kamera aufnehmen würde.

„Max fand das nicht so lustig. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an meiner Frage, ob sein Sexleben mit Hanno nicht mehr so prickelnd ist und die beiden Nachhilfe brauchen“, fuhr Jiri grinsend fort.

Jetzt musste Lasse auflachen, das war echt eine fiese Frage.

„Danach war erstmal Ruhe im Karton“, sagte Jiri zufrieden.

Lasses Lachen wurde zu einem Kichern. „Du kannst schon ganz schön fies sein. Aber Max kann es sicher ab.“

„Wer dumme Fragen stellt, muss mit dummen Antworten rechnen.“

„Lasse!“ Lasse sah auf und seufzte leise. „Meine Mutter...“ erklärte er leise.

„Lass sie lieber nicht warten“, sagte Jiri lächelnd.

„Ja, sollte ich wohl nicht. Dabei würde ich lieber noch weiter mit dir reden.“

„Und worüber Sladky?“

„Weiß nicht... einfach so?“

„Ruf mich vor dem Schlafengehen nochmal an, ja?“

Überrascht riss Lasse die Augen auf. Diese Bitte hatte er wirklich nicht erwartet. „Mach ich“, versprach er sofort.

„Und jetzt geh zu deiner Mutter. Ich muss mich auch um mein Abendessen kümmern.“

„Dann... bis nachher“, verabschiedete sich Lasse und legte auf.


	19. Outing II

Jiri hatte das Ganze wirklich gut aufgenommen, fand Lasse.

Dass er jetzt vor Lasses Eltern geoutet worden war... und dass er irgendwann wohl mal zum Kaffee kommen musste.

„Lasse!“

„Ich komm ja schon“, rief Lasse zurück und lief schnell die Treppe runter.

„Deck doch bitte schon mal den Tisch“, bat seine Mutter. „Dein Vater kommt auch gleich.“

Irgendwie bekam Lasse jetzt ein leichtes Bibbern in den Knien und feuchte Hände. Das Outing bei seiner Mutter war spontan gewesen, jetzt fiel es ihm sehr viel schwerer.

„Mama?“ fragte er leise.

„Ja, komm her. Aufdecken.“

„Was... was meinst du wird Papa sagen?“

„Er wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen. Sicher überrascht, und vielleicht wird er etwas brauchen, aber das wird schon.“

Lasse nickte und begann dann den Tisch zu decken. Er war gerade fertig geworden, als er hörte, wie die Haustür geöffnet wurde.

Am liebsten wäre Lasse sofort in einem Mauseloch verschwunden. Wie sollte er das Thema überhaupt auf den Tisch bringen? Sollte er seinen Vater begrüßen und es ihm dann ins Gesicht sagen? Oder erst beim Essen? Oder noch besser danach?

„Essen ist fertig“, rief seine Mutter sie jetzt aber schon zusammen - Option Eins fiel damit schon mal aus. Danach, sagte er sich. Er würde es ihm danach sagen. 

So nahmen sie alle drei um den Esstisch platz und nahmen sich von dem Essen. Lasse konzentrierte sich völlig auf sein Essen und sah stur auf seinen Teller.

„Lasse möchte dir etwas erzählen“, fing seine Mutter dann aber unvermittelt an.

Panisch sah Lasse hoch und starrte seine Mutter an.

„Na los, Lasse.“

„Lass uns doch erstmal aufessen“, murmelte Lasse und schob sich schnell ein großes Stück Paprika in den Mund.

„Lasse, benimm dich“, schalt sein Vater sofort.

Lasse nickte nur stumm und kaute langsam auf seiner Paprika. Seine Mutter knurrte so, wie es wohl nur seine Mutter konnte, sagte aber zunächst nichts. Schließlich war aber auch das größte Stück Paprika gekaut und heruntergeschluckt und Lasse schielte nervös zu seinem Vater.

„Was gibt es denn Neues?“, fragte der dann auch gleich.

„Ich... ich...“, Lasse schluckte. „Also ich...“

Seine Mutter sah ihn auffordernd an.

Lasse schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. „Ich... will vielleicht mein Zimmer streichen...“

„Lasse“, tadelte seine Mutter mit dem ihr eigenen Ton.

„Ja doch“, murmelte Lasse.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?“, fragte sein Vater nach.

„Du... du weißt ja bestimmt wo ich am Wochenende war, oder?“ fragte Lasse.

„Du warst bei dem Pavlenka“, nickte sein Vater. „Er hat dir wohl einiges beibringen können“

Lasse fühlte wie ihm schlagartig die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Ja, so konnte man das auch formulieren. „Ähm... mhm... schon irgendwie“, nuschelte er.

„Nun erzähl es schon“, drängte seine Mutter noch einmal.

„Das ist nicht so leicht, Mama!“

„Es wird schwerer, je länger du wartest.“

„Na gut. Dann... Papa, ich bin... ich habe... Jiri ist mein Freund.“

„Du hast dich mit ihm angefreundet? Das ist schön. Aber...“ Sein Vater runzelte die Stirn, wie immer, wenn er überlegte. „Aber das ist es nicht, oder? Das wäre nicht... dein Freund? Du meinst... dein fester Freund?“

Lasse nickte schwach.

„Deswegen hast du nie von Mädchen erzählt.“

„Hm... nein“, wisperte Lasse.

„Und der Pavlenka... das ist unglaublich, weißt du das? Das ist so ein guter Torwart, von dem kannst du dir eine Menge abgucken.“

Überrascht und ein bisschen fassungslos sah Lasse seinen Vater an. „Ich... ja ist er. Ist das... also, ist das alles, was dazu sagst?“

„Was soll ich sonst sagen? Das ist deine Chance, Lasse!“

„Papa, ich... ich habe dir grad gesagt, dass ich schwul bin.“

„Ja, stimmt, das auch. Ist doch okay.“

„Echt?“ fragte Lasse.

„Ja, klar. Wird vielleicht ein bisschen komisch, wenn du deinen Freund irgendwann vorstellst, aber sonst...“

„Das hat Zeit“, sagte Lasse sofort, ehe seine Mutter wieder von Kaffee und Schokoladentorte anfangen konnte.

„Lange wirst du deine Mutter davon nicht abhalten können.“

„Jiri ist sowieso bald erstmal im Trainingslager“, sagte Lasse.

„Und danach wollt ihr lieber Zeit für euch, hm?“

„Naja... wir kennen uns ja noch gar nicht so lange...“

„Lasst euch Zeit“, nickte sein Vater und sah seine Frau vielsagend an. Lasse lächelte zutiefst erleichtert. Sein Vater hatte noch viel cooler als seine Mutter reagiert. 

Jetzt begann das Essen auch zu schmecken, bis eben hatte er vor Anstrengung kaum etwas mitbekommen. Zum Glück wechselten seine Eltern nun auch das Thema und fragten nicht weiter nach Jiri. Lasse hörte eher und sagte nichts, aber er schaffte es mehr und mehr sich zu entspannen.

„Lasse, räumst du dann den Tisch ab und stellst die Sachen in die Spülmaschine?“ bat seine Mutter nach dem Essen.

„Natürlich.“ Brav deckte er ab und räumte in der Küche etwas herum.

Als er fertig war, schaute er kurz ins Wohnzimmer, wo seine Eltern inzwischen saßen. „Ich geh dann hoch auf mein Zimmer“, sagte er.

„Grüß den Pavlas - und sag ihm, dass er ein großartiger Torhüter ist“, bat sein Vater.

„Ähm klar, mach ich“, sagte Lasse und lief dann schnell nach oben. 

Schnell schloss er seine Zimmertür hinter sich und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. Puh, das war geschafft! Er fühlte sich völlig erledigt, nun da die Anspannung komplett von ihm abfiel.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken zog er sein Handy raus. legte es dann aber doch zur Seite. Er sollte doch erst anrufen, ehe er schlafen ging. Jiri hatte jetzt bestimmt noch was Anderes vor und er wollte ihn wirklich nicht nerven. Er schaltete seinen Fernseher an und rief Netflix auf, er konnte jetzt etwas zur Ablenkung gebrauchen.

Wirklich konzentrieren konnte er sich allerdings nicht. Er wartete im Grunde nur, dass die Zeit verging, und er endlich bei Jiri anrufen konnte. Um kurz nach 10 hielt er es schließlich nicht mehr aus. Das war eine gute Zeit um ins Bett zu gehen, beschloss er. Er ging schnell ins Bad. In Rekordschnelle machte er sich fertig und kuschelte sich dann in sein Bett. 

Mit einer Hand angelte er nach dem Handy und wählte dann Jiris Nummer.

„Hey, Sladky“, meldete sich Jiri wie schon vorhin.

„Hey, Jiri“, lächelte Lasse. 

„Na, Tag überlebt?“

„Ja, ich lebe noch. Ich soll dir von meinem Papa sagen, dass du ein großartiger Torwart bist. Und ich soll mir viel von dir abgucken.“

Jiri lachte auf. „Dein Vater gefällt mir!“

„Dass ich schwul bin, das hat ihn nur am Rande interessiert.“

„Klar, ist ja auch viel wichtiger, was für ein toller Torhüter ich bin“, grinste Jiri hörbar.

Lasse lachte leise. „Du bist einer der ganz großen Stars der Mannschaft.“

„Und ich kann dir soviel beibringen“, lachte Jiri. „Auf und neben dem Platz, das kannst du deinem Vater sagen. Ich... kümmere mich in allen Bereichen um deine Ausbildung.“

In Lasses Bauch fing es wieder einmal an zu kribbeln. Auch wenn Jiri es nicht wollte, er schien wirklich schon in die Zukunft zu planen. In eine gemeinsame Zukunft.

„Und, Sladky, liegst du schon im Bett?“

„Ja, liege ich. Und du?“

„Auf der Couch. Habe allerdings nicht mehr viel an, ist einfach zu warm.“

Lasse grinste leicht, er konnte es sich vorstellen, wie Jiri da saß. Fast nackt - und so... „Sexy.“

„Meinst du?“ fragte Jiri. „Und du? Wie viel hast du noch an? Oder schläfst du nackt?“

„Nein, nicht nackt... Ich habe ne Shorts an. Und du?“

„Würde es dir gefallen, wenn ich sage, dass ich nackt bin?“ fragte Jiri.

Lasse lächelte leicht, als er die leise, irgendwie verführerische Stimme hörte - und errötete leicht, als er sich das vorstellte. „Das... gefällt mir.“

„Dann... zieh dir deine Shorts aus. Ist doch unhöflich angezogen mit einem nackten Mann zu sprechen.“

Wieder nickte Lasse, dann strampelte er sich die Shorts von den Beinen. „Jetzt bin ich auch nackt“, teilte er mit.

„Hm, sehr schön“, sagte Jiri leise.

„Gefällt dir das? Gefalle ich dir... nackt?“

„Das müsstest du aber inzwischen wissen, Sladky.“

„Ich höre es gerne.“

„Ja, du gefällst mir. Ich muss immer daran denken, wie du auf meinem Bett gelegen hast. Nackt und hart...“

Lasse merkte selbst, wie er hörbarer atmete. „Nackt und hart... und du in mir“, wisperte er.

„Oh ja. Verführerischer Gedanke.“

„Es war... unbeschreiblich.“

„Mittwoch wieder, Sladky“, raunte Jiri. „Dann will ich dich wieder so schön stöhnen hören.“

„Ich freu mich drauf.“

„Und bis dahin...“

„Was bis dahin?“, wollte Lasse wissen.

„Haben wir ein Telefon und gesunde Hände.“

„Hände...?“, fragte Lasse nach, dann begriff er. „Oh, du meinst...?“

Jiri lachte leise. „Ja genau das meine ich.“

„Am Telefon...“

„Nur, wenn du Lust hast.“

„Ist unerwartet, aber... Lust habe ich. Ich...“ Lasse hatte nur Bedenken, dass er sich vor Jiri blamierte.

„Gut dann... hast du deine Tür abgeschlossen?“

„Moment...“ Normalerweise schloss Lasse sein Zimmer nicht ab, wenn er schlief, aber Jiri hatte, recht heute sollte er das wohl machen. Schnell stand er auf und lief - mit schon halbsteifen Schwanz - zur Tür und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss. Dann machte er es sich wieder im Bett bequem.

„So... liegst du bequem?“ fragte Jiri leise.

„Sehr bequem. Du auch? Füße hoch?“

„Oh, ich liege bequem, Sladky.“

„Das ist gut.“ So, und jetzt? Wie fing man sowas an?

„Ich fang an, Sladky“, wisperte Jiri. „Schließ die Augen.“

Erleichtert schloss Lasse die Augen und lauschte auf Jiris Stimme.

„Heb deine Hand und streich dir leicht den Hals entlang nach unten. Erinnerst du dich, wie sich meine Finger angefühlt haben?“

Jiris Hand hatte sich anders angefühlt, aber er konnte sich trotzdem vorstellen, wie sich Jiris Hand angefühlt hatte. Wie seine Finger über die Haut gestrichen hatten.

„Du hast so zarte Haut“, fuhr Jiri leise fort.

„Deine Finger haben sich so gut angefühlt.“

„Wie haben sie sich angefühlt?“

„Fest und ein bisschen rau, und so... zärtlich.“

„Ich mag es auch, wenn du mich anfasst. Ein bisschen unsicher und so neugierig.“

„Es ist toll dich anzufassen. Zu fühlen, wo du es magst...“

Jiri seufzte leicht. „Stell dir vor, wie meine Hand tiefer gleitet über deine Brust. Gott du stöhnst so schön, wenn man deine Brustwarzen berührt.“

Genau das tat Lasse jetzt, er streichelte seine Brustwarzen. Auch wenn das nicht so aufregend war, als wenn Jiri das tat, erregte es ihn. Er stöhnte leicht auf, als er die eine Brustwarze leicht kniff.

„Ja, genau so“, raunte Jiri.

„Was... was machst du?“, fragte Lasse ein wenig heiser nach.

„Deinem Stöhnen lauschen und mir vorstellen, wie ich meine Lippen um deine Brustwarze schließe und daran sauge.“

„Ja, das... ist heiß“, keuchte Lasse und zog leicht an der Brustwarze.

„Und dann werde ich mir einen Weg nach unten küssen“, wisperte Jiri.

Noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen streichelte sich Lasse weiter, genau den Weg, wen Jiri jetzt küssen würde.

„Fühlst du es?“ fragte Jiri. „Wie meine Zunge um deinen Bauchnabel fährt.“

„Ja“, keuchte Lasse leise. „so gut...“

„Und dann... wo willst du meine Lippen als nächstes haben?“

„Langsam tiefer“, raunte Lasse, „Ganz langsam.“

„Oh ja, ganz langsam. Dabei bist du schon so hart. Es fällt mir so schwer mich zurückzuhalten.“

„Ich bin total hart“, bestätigte Lasse. „Du bist so geil. Ich könnte jetzt schon kommen.“

„Berührst du schon deinen Schwanz Lasse?“

„Nein, noch nicht...“

„Dann tu es. Nimm ihn in die Hand“, wisperte Jiri mit einem leisen Söhnen.

Lasse nickte und umfasste seinen Schwanz. Er war so hart, und das, obwohl er ihn bisher nicht berührt hatte.

Erneut stöhnte Jiri auf. „Los lass mich hören, wie heiß du schon bist.“

„Jiri, das... das ist so heiß“, keuchte Lasse mit rauer Stimme. „Das fühlt sich so gut an... erzähl mir... was machst du?“

„Ich habe meinen Schwanz in der Hand“, raunte Jiri. „Ich bin so kurz davor zu kommen. Ich muss nur daran denken, wie es sich angefühlt in dir zu sein.“

Lasse klemmte das Handy zwischen seinem Ohr und dem Kissen ein. Mit der freien Hand tastete er zwischen seine Beine und massierte sich dort. „Hier warst du, dein harter Schwanz“, raunte er.

Jiri stöhnte laut auf. „Ja... ich bin gleich so weit.“

„Du in mir...“ Vorsichtig drang er mit dem Finger in sich ein, dabei massierte er sich weiter.

„Ja... in dir...“

Noch etwas tiefer schob Lasse seinen Finger, dabei massierte er sich immer schneller.

Er hörte wie Jiri immer wieder stöhnte und dabei Wörter auf tschechisch flüsterte.

„Jiri, ich... jetzt... jaaaa“, keuchte Lasse auf, dann kam er.

Er hörte wie auch Jiri noch einmal keuchte. Heftig atmend lauschte er den Geräuschen, die Jiri jetzt machte, als er kam. Gott, wie heiß das klang!

Er hörte Jiri heftig atmen, dann wisperte er, kaum hörbar, „Lasse...“

Lasse schloss wieder die Augen. Jiri klang fast... sehnsüchtig.

„Jiri“, flüsterte er. Er wünschte sich in diesem Moment, dass Jiri bei ihm wäre.

„Das... war wirklich heiß“, murmelte Jiri nach einem Moment.

„Ja... war es...“ Das war nicht besonders intelligent, das wusste Lasse selbst, aber sein Hirn war noch nicht wieder einsatzfähig.

„Wir sollten nun also beide ziemlich gut schlafen können.“

„Ich...“, fing Lasse an, dann biss er sich auf die Lippe. Er sollte jetzt lieber nicht sagen, dass er Jiri vermisste und so gerne jetzt neben sich hätte. „Ich werde bestimmt gut schlafen.“

„Gut. Dann sprechen wir morgen wieder, ok?“

Lasse strahlte, „Ja, morgen...“

„Dann besprechen wir auch, was wir Mittwoch machen.“

„Ich freu mich drauf dich zu sehen... übermorgen.“

„Schlaf gut, Sladky“, wisperte Jiri.

„Du auch, Jiri...“

Jiri legte auf und Lasse lauschte einem Moment dem Tuten aus der Leitung ehe er ebenfalls auflegte. Er fühlte sich zufrieden und müde - und vermisste Jiri jetzt noch mehr. Der Telefonsex war toll gewesen, aber jetzt lag er allein in seinem Bett.

Unwillkürlich nahm er das Handy fest in die Hand. Es war dämlich, aber so fühlte er sich Jiri ein wenig näher. Ob Jiri ihn jetzt wenigstens auch etwas vermisste? Er hatte ja schon sehnsüchtig geklungen, als sie sich verabschiedet hatten. Und Jiri hatte am Wochenende auch den Eindruck auf ihn gemacht, als würde er ganz gern im Bett kuscheln.

Vielleicht bildete er es sich ja nicht ein, dass Jiri ein wenig mehr von ihm wollen könnte. Er würde jedenfalls sein möglichstes tun, damit sie eine Chance zusammen hatten.   
Mit diesem Vorhaben schlief er recht schnell ein.


	20. Minigolf

Der nächste Tag verlief ziemlich ähnlich - bis auf die Sache mit dem Outing natürlich. Dafür überraschte Lasses Vater ihn am Abend, als er ihm anbot, beim Streichen zu helfen.

Dankbar nahm Lasse an - nicht nur, weil das Streichen zu zweit und vor allem mit der Erfahrung seines Vaters viel schneller ging, sondern weil es ihm auch zeigte, dass er wirklich hinter ihm stand. Und weil er gerade jetzt echt gerne Zeit mit seinem Vater verbrachte.

„Dann fahren wir am besten gleich morgen in den Baumarkt“, sagte Lasses Vater mit einem Lächeln.

„Ähm - besser am Donnerstag. Morgen wollte ich zu Jiri - der fährt danach ins Trainingslager.“

„Ach ja, das hast du gestern erwähnt. Aber gut, dann fahren wir am Donnerstag.“

„Schön“, lächelte Lasse dankbar - dankbar vor allem, dass sein Vater so locker damit umging.

Als er später bei ihrem Telefonat Jiri davon erzählte, lachte der. „Ich mag deinen Vater echt. Der ist ne cool Socke“, sagte Jiri. „Hast du dich schon für ne Farbe entschieden?“

„Irgendwas Cooles“, meinte Lasse. „Hellgrau oder so. Was meinst du?“

„Ich kenn dein Zimmer nicht, da ist es schwer was dazu zu sagen.“

„Naja, aber rosa sieht in jedem Zimmer scheiße aus.“

Jiri lachte. „Ok, also kein rosa, das ist immerhin schon mal ne Entscheidung.“

„Ich habe kurz über blau nachgedacht, aber wenn das hell ist – damit es im Raum nicht dunkel wird - dann hat man so ein babyblau, und das ist auch nicht schön.

„Blau? Blau geht gar nicht. Denk daran wo du spielst“, grinste Jiri.

Lasse stutzte kurz, dann lachte er auf. „Okay. Aber so ein helles Grün ist auch nichts.“

„Lass dich im Baumarkt beraten und hör auf deinen Vater. In solchen Dingen wissen Väter meistens ganz gut bescheid.“

„Okay, so mach ich das. Und... wir sehen uns morgen?“

„Natürlich. Und ich weiß auch schon, was wir machen.“

„Oh, und bestimmt willst du nichts verraten?

„Nein. Das wäre doch sonst langweilig. Wann kann ich dich abholen?“

„Wir haben nur vormittags Training, dann Mittag...so ab zwei?“

„Ok, das passt. Dann hol ich dich um zwei bei dir zu Hause ab?“

„Prima, ich freu mich auf dich.“

„Dann versuch schnell zu schlafen“, lächelte Jiri.

„Du auch, Jiri“, wünschte Lasse leise.

„Bis morgen Sladky.“

Bei dem Kosenamen fing es immer wieder an in Lasses Bauch zu kribbeln. „Bis morgen“, wisperte er und legte dann auf.

Zum Glück schlief er wirklich schnell ein.

***

Es fiel Lasse nicht leicht sich beim Training zu konzentrieren, hin und wieder dachte er doch an Jiri, obwohl er doch seinen Kopf beim Fußball haben sollte. Diesmal gab es auch ein paar Rüffler vom Trainer, dem seine Unkonzentriertheit natürlich auffiel. Aber zum Glück kam er ohne Strafrunden oder ähnliches davon und konnte pünktlich nach Hause fahren.

Seine Mutter hatte das Essen vorbereitet, das Lasse nur noch in die Mikrowelle stellen musste. Seine Tasche für die Nacht bei Jiri hatte er schon am Morgen gepackt und so musste er nach dem Essen nur noch auf Jiri warten. 

Der ließ sich Zeit, Lasse wurde immer ungeduldiger. Er räumte schon ein paar Dinge aus seinem Zimmer, dann tigerte er durchs Haus, bis es endlich gegen halb drei klingelte.

„Sorry, ich bin zu spät“, sagte Jiri, als Lasse ihm schwungvoll die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Macht nichts“, erwiderte Lasse sofort. Am liebsten wäre er Jiri gleich um den Hals gefallen, aber das traute er sich - vor allem hier, vor den Nachbarn - nicht.

„Also, wollen wir gleich los, Sladky?“

„Ja, sofort...“ Lasse holte schnell seinen Rucksack.

„Deine Eltern nicht zu Hause?“

„Nee, arbeiten beide heute.“

„Gut“, sagte Jiri und grinste. „Sorry, aber ich bin ganz froh, dass ich ums Hallo sagen rumkomme.“

„Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben“, grinste Lasse ihn an.

„Das steht zu befürchten“, murmelte Jiri. „So, dann steig mal ein.“

Lasse ging zum Wagen und packte seinen Rucksack erst einmal auf den Rücksitz.

„Auf dem Rückweg darfst du fahren“, sagte Jiri und stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein. „Aber da du ja jetzt noch nicht weißt, wo es hingeht, kannst du dich entspannt zurücklehnen.“

„Ich fahre auch gerne mit dir mit.“

Sobald Lasse auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, griff Jiri nach seiner Hand. Überrascht sah Lasse ihn an. Jiri lächelte ihn nur leicht an, dann startete er den Wagen. Routiniert fuhr er durch die Stadt, dabei ließ er Lasses Hand nur zum Schalten los.

„Wie war dein Training?“ fragte er schließlich.

„Ganz gut... habe nur ab und zu an dich gedacht...“

„Während der Einheit?“

„Hm... ja...“

„Und hat es dein Trainer bemerkt?“

„Ja, leider. Gab bisschen Mecker.“

„Passiert wohl jedem mal“, meinte Jiri.

„Sollte nur nicht öfter passieren - ich bin ja noch der Neue.“

„Wird es auch nicht Lasse. Du liebst den Fußball und du bist Ehrgeizig.“

„Und ich habe jetzt die ganz große Chance.“

„Und genau deswegen wird dir das nicht öfter passieren.“

Lasse lächelte. Das hatte er sich vorgenommen, aber dass Jiri so an ihn glaubte führte sich gut an.

„So, gleich sind wir da“, sagte Jiri.

Interessiert sah sich Lasse um, aber natürlich konnte er nicht sehen, wo sie hinfuhren. Sie waren in der Überseestadt angekommen und bogen schließlich ab. Vor einem alten Speicher fuhren sie auf einen Parkplatz.

„Hier her?“, fragte Lasse und stieg etwas unsicher aus. Er wusste, dass sich hier in der Überseestadt viel getan hatte, aber man sah von außen nicht sofort, wo man gelandet war.

„Da drüben“, sagte Jiri und deutete auf einen Eingang, über dem „SchwarzLichtHof“ stand.

„Das klingt... cool“, bemerkte Lasse und folgte Jiri in das Gebäude.

„Ich dachte du bist Bremer, da musst du doch wissen, was das hier ist“, meinte Jiri grinsend.

„Ich bin Bremer, aber jedes Eckchen kenn ich auch nicht. Was ist das denn?“

„Hier waren wir schon mal mit der Mannschaft und das war echt richtig cool“, sagte Jiri ohne auf Lasses eigentliche Frage einzugehen.

Er führte Lasse zum Eingang, zahlte den Eintritt, und gemeinsam betraten sie eine große, dunkle Halle. „Willkommen im SchwarzLichtHof“, begrüßte ein Mitarbeiter sie. „Ihr wollt also eine Runde Minigolf spielen?“

Jiri nickte. „Ich habe gestern bei Daniela reserviert.“

„Ja, ich weiß - Dani hat gleich erzählt, dass du kommen würdest.“

„Hat mir das letzte Mal so gut gefallen, dass ich das gern mal Lasse hier zeigen wollte.“

„Das freut uns. Also, Lasse, für dich dann noch ne schnelle Einführung.“ Der Typ, der sich zwischendurch als Martin vorstellte, drückte ihnen Schläger in die Hände und erklärte ihnen, wie sie spielen sollten.

„Das wars auch schon“, sagte Martin. „Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß.“

„Danke, den werden wir bestimmt haben“, nickte Jiri und führte Lasse an die erste Bahn. „So, willst du anfangen?“

„Nein, fang du ruhig an“, meinte Lasse, der sich immer noch beindruckt umsah. Es war zwar dunkel, aber überall leuchtete es in allen möglichen Neon-Farben. Auch die Schläger und Bälle waren im Schwarzlicht gut zu sehen. Jiri stellte sich auf die Bahn - das durfte man hier - und schlug den Ball. Nach dem dritten Schlag hatte er ihn versenkt.

„Du bist dran Sladky“, sagte Jiri grinsend.

Wieder dieses angenehme Kribbeln in Lasses Bauch. Mit einem leichten Lächeln stellte er sich auf die Bahn und begann. Er brauchte fünf Schläge und schaffte die Bahn damit gerade so ohne aufgeben zu müssen.

„Hm, du hältst den Schläger ganz falsch“, meinte Jiri. „Ich zeig dir bei der nächsten Bahn mal, wie man das richtig macht.“

Lasse nickte, dann folgte er Jiri zur zweiten Bahn. Er beobachtete ihn genau, wie er den Schläger hielt und den Ball spielte, dann versuchte er es selbst. Nach dem zweiten Schlag schüttelte Jiri den Kopf. „Warte mal“, sagte er und stellte sich hinter Lasse. „Ich zeige es dir.“

Er schmiegte sich an Lasse und griff um herum nach dem Schläger. Behutsam legte er seine Hände auf Lasses und spielte mit ihm den Ball. Lasse bekam davon kaum was mit. Er war viel zu abgelenkt von Jiris Körper, seiner Nähe und Wärme.

„So, und jetzt du, Sladky“, wisperte Jiri in sein Ohr.

„Wie... was?“ fragte Lasse.

„Du bist dran.“

Lasse nickte. „Ich... ich glaube, du musst mir das mit dem Schläger aber nochmal zeigen.“

„Aha“, grinste Jiri und stellte sich wieder dicht hinter ihn. Lasse seufzte und schmiegte sich förmlich an Jiris Körper.

„Kannst du aufpassen?“

„Oh, ich passe auf“, nickte Lasse.

„Auf den Ball? Und den Schläger?“

„Das... das sollte ich wohl“, sagte Lasse.

„Versuch es“, raunte Jiri in sein Ohr.

Lasse schluckte. Wie zum Teufel sollte er sich denn so konzentrieren?

„Na los - meinst du, du hast es?“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich versuche es.“

„Sonst muss ich es dir noch mal zeigen...“

Lasse grinste. „Ja, das wird vermutlich besser sein.“

„Versuch es, ja?“, bat Jiri leise. „Wenn du besser bist als ich, dann...“

„Dann?“

„Lass dich überraschen.“

„Na gut“, sagte Lasse. „Dann versuch ich mal mein Glück.“

Noch einmal korrigierte Jiri seine Haltung, doch ohne ihm zu nahe zu kommen, dann versuchte Lasse es. 

Natürlich hatte er schon Minigolf gespielt, aber das war länger her. Außerdem war es wirklich etwas Anderes bei Schwarzlicht und umgeben von Neonfarben zu spielen. Außerdem waren die Bahnen keine klassischen Minigolf-Bahnen, sondern viel spannender und kniffliger.

Es war aufregend und spannend, und tatsächlich war er auf dieser Bahn nur einen Schlag schlechter als Jiri.

„Gefällt es dir?“ fragte Jiri als sie zur nächsten Bahn gingen.

„Ja, es ist total toll!“

„Das freut mich. Minigolf hört sich immer erst so kindisch an, dabei macht das auch als Erwachsener richtig viel Spaß.“

„Komm, zur nächsten Bahn“, drängte Lase aufgeregt.

Jiri lachte und folgte ihm zu einer Bahn, die voller Regale stand, durch die man offenbar durchspielen musste. Es war nicht einfach, den richtigen Weg zu finden, aber nach vier beziehungsweise fünf Schlägen hatten sie es geschafft.

Auch die folgenden Bahnen waren kreativ und zum Teil wirklich schwer. Vor allem bei den Bahnen, die auf Tischen angelegt waren und man quasi Billard spielen musste, hatte Lasse Probleme. Er hatte vorher noch nie im Leben Billard gespielt.

„Das müssen wir auch mal zusammen machen“, meinte Jiri grinsend.

„Damit ich mich komplett blamiere?“ brummte Lasse.

„Ich bin mir sicher, du kannst das.“

„Wenn du es mir zeigst.“

„Das mache ich, versprochen.“

„Na gut, dann können wir mal Billard spielen gehen.“

„Aber jetzt ist die nächste Bahn dran. Schaffst du es mit weniger Schlägen als ich?“

„Hm... wenn ich es schaffe, bekomm ich einen Kuss“, schlug Lasse grinsend vor.

„Abgemacht.“

Lasse nickte und machte sich hoch motoviert an die nächste Bahn.

Diese Bahn beendeten sie unentschieden - Lasse wurde also besser.

„Schade“, sagte Jiri zwinkernd. „Dafür gibt es leider noch keinen Kuss.“

„Aber wir haben ja noch ein paar Bahnen.“

„Dann streng dich an“, raunte Jiri.

Wieder kribbelte es leicht in seinem Bauch, als er sich jetzt hinstellte und die Bahn spielte. Ganz deutlich fühlte er ganz deutlich Jiris Blicke auf sich. Er konzentrierte sich und schlug den Ball - tatsächlich ganz in die Nähe des Lochs.

„Sehr gut. Noch ein Schlag und dann hast du die Bahn.

Lasse nickte, stellte sich drei Mal besser hin - und schlug den Ball. Er rollte auf das Loch zu, ganz langsam, fast vorbei - und plumpste dann doch hinein.

„Hm, das ist ne harte Nuss. Mal gucken, ob ich es schaffe besser zu sein“, sagte Jiri und betrat nun selbst die Bahn.

Er schlug den Ball einmal, dann das zweite Mal - vorbei. Erst mit dem dritten Schlag lochte er ein.

„Verloren“, grinste Lasse breit.

„Ja, verloren. Du hast dir deine Belohnung verdient.“

„Dann komm her“, sagte Lasse.

Lasse trat an ihn heran - und wurde dann näher gezogen. 

„Nur ein kleiner Kuss, alles andere ist zu gefährlich“, wisperte Jiri, dann legte er seine Lippen auf die von Lasse.

Es war ein kurzer, kleiner Kuss - der nach viel mehr als nur einem kleinen Kuss schmeckte. Er fühlte sich zärtlich und liebevoll an.

„Und jetzt weiter mit dem Spiel. Ein paar Bahnen haben wir noch vor uns.“

„Und wenn ich dich bei der nächsten wieder besiege?“

„Was du willst jetzt immer ne Belohnung?“

„Ja, klar.

„Kaum ein bisschen Erfolg, schon wird er gierig“, lachte Jiri. „Aber na gut, ich will mal nicht so sein.“

„Das ist gut“, grinste Lasse und ging weiter zur nächsten Bahn.

„Diesmal fang ich an“, sagte Jiri.

„Dann leg mal vor.“

„Schau gut zu und lerne vom Meister, Sladky.“

„Mal gucken, wer der Meister ist.“

„Groß Worte, wirklich große Worte“, sagte Jiri. Dann stellte er sich auf die Bahn und schlug locker aber gezielt den Ball.

Nach dem dritten Schlag war er versenkt. „So, und jetzt du.“

„Kein Problem“, behauptete Lasse und tauschte mit Jiri die Plätze.

Wieder schaffte er nur ein Unterschieden.

„Tja, kein Kuss diesmal“, sagte Jiri zwinkernd und gab Lasse im vorbeigehen einen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal.“

Lasse lachte ebenfalls und folgte Jiri zur nächsten Bahn. So spielten sie die restlichen Bahnen - und Lasse konnte noch so manchen Kuss als Belohnung gewinnen.

Schließlich waren sie durch und gaben die Schläger ab. Unter dem Strich hatte Jiri gewonnen, aber Lasse hatte gerade auf den letzten Bahnen gut aufgeholt.

„Hast du Hunger, Sladky?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ja, irgendwie schön. Hast du was geplant?“

„Die haben hier ein Bistro. Nicht viel Auswahl, aber sehr gut. Flammkuchen, süße und herzhafte Crêpes und Ofenkartoffel. Lust drauf?“

„Oh ja, das klingt sehr lecker“, nickte Lasse sofort und ließ sich von Jiri zum Bistro führen. Sie setzten sich in den Innenhof und lehnten sich entspannt zurück.

„Das war... das war richtig schön“, lächelte Lasse und sah Jiri an. 

„Das hatte ich gehofft“, sagte Jiri.

„Du kannst mich ganz gut einschätzen, glaub ich.“

„Hm, wir ticken in vielen Dingen offenbar sehr ähnlich.“

Das klang gut fand Lasse - das klang nicht nur nach einer lockeren Freundschaft mit hin und wieder etwas Sex.

„Hallo, ihr zwei. Was kann ich euch bringen?“ unterbrach in diesem Moment eine Kellnerin Lasses Gedanken.

„Flammkuchen, zwei Ofenkartoffeln und... und den Nachtisch bestellen wir später.“

Die junge Frau nickte. „Und zu trinken?“

„Apfelschorle“, bestellte Jiri.

„Für mich auch“, sagte Lasse.

„Bringe ich euch gleich.“

„Danke“, sagte Jiri mit einem Lächeln.

Lasse sah ihn an und lächelte ebenfalls. Dieser Nachmittag war noch besser als er erhofft hatte.

„Wie geht das Projekt Zimmerstreichen voran?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ich werde morgen mit Papa in den Baumarkt fahren. Er will mir beim Streichen helfen.“

„Ja, das hattest du erzählt. Ich finde es toll, wie deine Eltern damit umgehen.“

„Ich bin auch überrascht“, gab Lasse zu. „Mein Papa findet es noch immer total cool, dass ausgerechnet du es bist.“

„Und deine Mutter?“

„Mit der habe ich mich ja ziemlich gestritten, bevor ich es ihr gesagt habe. Danach war sie total cool, aber ich glaub, sie muss sich doch erst noch ein bisschen an den Gedanken gewöhnen. Nach der ersten Überraschung.“

„Natürlich muss sie das. Da werden viele Gedanken durch ihren Kopf gehen. Und ihr werdet bestimmt noch mehr als einmal über das Thema reden. Aber du kannst dir sicher sein, dass sie hinter dir stehen werden, sonst hätten sie anders reagiert.“

„Ja, da bin mache ich mir keine Gedanken.“ Lasse lachte, als er Jiri jetzt genau ins Gesicht sah. „Und sie mag dich jetzt auch - nachdem Papa ziemlich auf sie eingeredet hat.“

„Hm, das glaube ich noch nicht. Sie kennt mich schließlich nicht. Glaub mir, Mütter ticken da ganz anders.“

„Aber zumindest wagt sie es wohl nicht mehr zu viel gegen dich zu sagen.“

„Warten wir es ab“, grinste Jiri. „Mütter finden Wege ihren Unmut kund zu tun.“

„Vielleicht überzeugst du sie ja mit deinem Charme.“

„Mal sehen“, murmelte Jiri.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher.“

Aber erstmal wird es ja eh kein Zusammentreffen geben“, sagte Jiri.

„Nein, da müssen sie noch warten.“ Auch, wenn Lasse Jiri schon gerne vorstellen würde.

„Außerdem... sind wir ja nicht richtig zusammen Lasse.“

„Ja, ich weiß“, nickte Lasse. „Aber das wissen sie ja nicht.“ Und Lasse verdrängte es.

Ehe Jiri etwas sagen konnte, brachte die Kellnerin ihre Getränke.

„Essen kommt gleich“, kündigte sie an.

„Vielen Dank.“

Lasse nahm sein Glas und trank durstig. 

Auch Jiri griff nach seinem Glas. „Max und Hanno wollen nach dem Trainingslager übrigens für uns grillen.“

„Oh, das ist aber... ich freu mich drauf. Das heißt... hast du da zugesagt?“

„Ich wollte erst dich fragen. Allerdings werden die beiden eh kein nein gelten lassen.“

„Dann darfst du gern zusagen.“

„Mach ich.“

„Schön.“ Lasse lächelte leicht - immerhin zeigte das, dass Jiri ihr Verhältnis nicht nach mit dem Trainingslager beenden wollte. Das hatte er zwar nie gesagt, aber irgendwie war Lasse doch immer noch unsicher.

„So und hier kommt das Essen“, verkündet in diesem Moment die Kellner und stellte die Teller vor ihnen auf den Tisch.

„Ah, vielen Dank“, nahm Jiri ihr einen der beiden Teller mit einer Ofenkartoffel ab.

„Mhm, die sehen lecker aus“, sagte Lasse begeistert.

„Sind sie auch“, bestätigte die Kellnerin, während sie den Flammkuchen und den zweiten Teller mit Ofenkartoffel abstellte.

„Also, lasst es euch schmecken“, sagte sie als alles stand.

„Danke.“ Lasse und Jiri begannen zu essen, und in der Tat war es sehr lecker.

„Na wie gut, dass wir schon Sport gemacht haben“, grinste Jiri. „Und vermutlich kugeln wir uns hier trotzdem gleich.“

„Hey, das ist nur ne Kartoffel mit bisschen Quark - und den Flammkuchen teilen wir uns.“

„Jaja, so fängt es an“, grinste Jiri. „Und dann kommt der Nachtisch.“

„Der ist ja noch nicht da, damit ist er eine eigenständige Mahlzeit“, beschloss Lasse.

Jiri lachte. „Du stellst schon Regeln wie Max auf. Wusstest du, dass man in Max‘ Welt seine Kalorien teilen kann, wenn man in der Gruppe isst? Und in Luftschokolade ist Luft, also gar keine Kalorien.“

„Ja, und wenn man Kekse zerbricht, verdunsten die Kalorien. Meine Mama isst nur zerbrochene Kekse.“

„Ach, deine Mutter kennt die Regeln also auch. Das wird Max freuen.“

Lasse lachte ebenfalls, dann begann er seine Kartoffel zu essen. Auch Jiri machte sich über die Kartoffel her.

Sie war lecker - vermutlich auch, weil der vermeintliche Quark eine ziemlich fettige Sourcream war. Auch der Flammkuchen war extrem lecker. 

Schließlich lehnten sie sich ziemlich gut gesättigt nach hinten.

„Vielleicht sollten wir den Nachtisch auf später verschieben“, sagte Jiri. „Im Moment könnte ich ihn gar nicht richtig genießen.“

„Dann ist es auch wirklich eine separate Mahlzeit“, grinste Lasse.

Unter dem Tisch griff Jiri kurz nach Lasses Hand. „Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich zu Hause was Leckeres im Kühlschrank habe.“

Sofort strahlte Lasse ihn an. „Und ich soll mich mal wieder überraschen lassen?“

„Klar. Aber du kannst dich darauf verlassen, dass es dir schmecken wird.“

„Du kennst mich schon gut.“

„Nach dem Wochenende wäre es komisch, wenn ich nicht ungefähr wüsste, was du gern essen magst.“

„Ja, das stimmt... Das Wochenende...“

„Ein schönes Wochenende“, sagte Jiri leise.

Ein wenig erstaunt sah Lasse ihn an - er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Jiri das so offen ausdrücken würde. 

„Was denn? Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?“

„Nein, im Gegenteil. Ich fand das Wochenende auch sehr schön.“

„Gut“, sagte Jiri. „Und... der Tag heute ist auch sehr schön.“

„Ja, ist er. Hier ist es schön - und besonders mit dir.“

Jiri lächelte ihn an. „Das nächste Mal, schlägst du was vor.“

„Oh... okay, mir wird bestimmt was einfallen.“

„Du hast ja ein bisschen Zeit dir was zu überlegen während ich weg bin.“

„Ja... wobei ich ja auch weg bin, ein paar Tage.“

„Stimmt. Aber dir als Bremer-Ureinwohner fällt bestimmt jede Menge ein.“

„Ja, bestimmt. Ich glaub, ich werde da was Schönes für uns finden.“ Für uns - das klang gut.

Jiri streckte sich leicht. „Wollen wir zahlen und dann los? Ich hätte Lust mich irgendwo ein bisschen in die Sonne zu legen und zu dösen.“

„Das ist ein toller Plan. Hier ist es toll, aber das Wetter ist irgendwie zu schön um den ganzen Tag hier zu verbringen.“

„Ganz genau. Kennst du ein schönes Eckchen an der Weser, wo wir uns hinlegen können?“

Lasse überlegte kurz, „ja, ich wüsste da was. Bisschen weserabwärts, außerhalb der Stadt - da gibt es einige schöne Stellen.“

„Gut. Dann geh ich schnell zahlen und dann können wir schon los.“


	21. An der Weser

Lasse strahlte ihn an - und sah ihm dann nach. Jiri war so toll, einfach unbeschreiblich. Besonders mochte er ihn aber für diese kleinen Aussagen, in denen Lasse immer wieder fühlte, dass Jiri mehr für ihn fühlte als er zugeben konnte. Wenn das hier wirklich nur eine Affäre wäre, dann würde Jiri nicht solche Pläne machen. Dann würde er nicht Max und Martin zusagen oder sich so einen Tag ausdenken. Wie er schon selbst gesagt hatte - dann hätten sie am ersten Morgen nicht einmal zusammen gefrühstückt.

„So wir können“, sagte Jiri und warf Lasse den Autoschlüssel zu. „Du fährst.“

Lasse war froh, dass er den Schlüssel gefangen hatte - Jiri hatte ihn doch etwas überrascht. Dann strahlte er ihn an - diesen Wagen zu fahren machte so viel Spaß!

„Gute Reflexe“, meinte Jiri mit einem Zwinkern.

„Danke. Aber sicher nicht so gut wie deine.“

„Daran arbeiten wir ja noch“, sagte Jiri. „Und jetzt ab, die Sonne ruft nach uns.“

Lasse nickte und steuert direkt auf Jiris Wagen zu. Jiri folgte ihm und nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz platz. Lasse startete den Wagen und parkte - noch immer sehr vorsichtig - aus.

„Du machst das gut“, sagte Jiri.

„Danke“, erwiderte Lasse, der sich wirklich über das Kompliment freute.

Jiri lächelte und schob eine Hand auf Lasses Oberschenkel. Sofort zog ein heftiges Kribbeln durch seinen ganzen Körper. 

„Keine Angst, meine Hand bleibt ganz brav und ruhig hier liegen“, versprach Jiri.

Lasse nickte nur, dann ordnete er sich in den Verkehr ein und fuhr konzentriert durch Bremen. Jiri saß entspannt neben ihm, die Hand weiter auf Lasses Oberschenkel. „Diese faulen Tage werde ich vermissen, wenn morgen das Trainingslager los geht.“

Lasse nickte leicht. „Und ich... werde dich vermissen“, gab er leise zu.

„Ach dafür wirst du gar keine Zeit haben“, meinte Jiri. „Du hast genug um die Ohren und dein eigenes Trainingslager vor der Brust.“

„Ja, noch ein paar Tage, dann gehts für uns auch los. Mein Trainer will da ganz intensiv mit uns arbeiten.“

„Intensiv arbeiten ist glaub ich ein Lieblingssatz eines jeden Trainers“, seufzte Jiri. „Kiki hat dabei dann manchmal so ein gemeines Funkeln in den Augen. Dann wissen wir Torhüter schon, dass er sich was Neues ausgedacht hat.“

„Etwas, das meistens anstrengend ist und einen in den Matsch schickt“, nickte Lasse. 

Jiri lachte. „Oh ja, mit Matsch endet es irgendwie immer.“

„Meine Mama ist froh, dass sie nicht mehr meine Trainingsjacken waschen muss.“

„Meine auch“, sagte Jiri mit einem Grinsen.

Lasse lachte auf. „Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn du deine Trainingssachen per Post nach Tschechien schicken würdest!“

„Ja, der Verein wäre bestimmt begeistert.“

„Und deine Mama erst!“

„ich vermute sie wäre sprachlos. Was bei meiner Mutter wirklich außergewöhnlich wäre.“

Lasse stellte es sich vor - „Drei große Kartons mit stinkender, drecktriefender Trainingskleidung...“

Jiri lachte leise. Während des Gesprächs hatte sich Lasse durch die Bremer Straßen geschleust, und sie fuhren über eine Landstraße die Weser entlang.

„Wo fährst du uns hin?“ fragte Jiri neugierig.

„Du wolltest dich doch in die Sonne legen?“ In diesem Moment setzte er den Blinker und bog nach links ab.

„Ja klar.“

„Dann machen wir das doch.“ Sie fuhren einen Feldweg entlang, der irgendwann zu einem Trampelpfad wurde. Hier parkte Lasse und stieg aus.

Auch Jiri stieg aus. „Warte, im Kofferraum müsste ne Decke und was zu trinken liegen“, sagte er.

„Oh, du bist gut ausgestattet“, nickte Lasse.

Jiri lächelte nur und holte die Sachen aus dem Kofferraum. Dann nickte er Lasse zu. „Dann zeig mal, wo es langgeht.“

Lasse führte sie den Trampelpfad entlang, bis sie auf einmal aus dem Gestrüpp traten und am Wasser standen.

„Ah, schöne Stelle“, sagte Jiri.

„Ja, hier waren wir ein paar mal mit Freunden.“

„Und wo legen wir uns hin? Da vorn?“ fragte Jiri und deutete auf eine Stelle links von ihnen.

„Ja, da ist es schön.“ Gemeinsam breiteten sie die Decke aus und machten es sich gemütlich. Jiri sah sich kurz um und zog dann kurzerhand sein Shirt aus. Lasse machte es ihm nach und legte sich dann nach hinten.

Jiri legte sich neben ihn und seufzte zufrieden. „Ja, das ist schön so.“

Lasse lächelte, es war schön, dass es Jiri hier gefiel. 

Beide schlossen die Augen und genossen die Strahlen der Sonne. Sie wärmte ihnen die Haut und fühlte sich so gut an. 

Irgendwann spürte Lasse eine Hand, die leicht über seinen Arm strich. Es kribbelte warm in seinem Bauch, nicht nur von der Sonne. Jiris Finger wanderten weiter über seinen Arm nach oben. Mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen genoss Lasse die zärtliche Berührung.

Erst als Jiri einen Kuss auf seine Schulte drückte, öffnete er die Augen. Jiri lehnte über ihn und schien ganz in Gedanken. Lasse hielt förmlich die Luft an und sagte nichts.

Noch einmal küsste Jiri seine Schulter, dann wanderten seine Lippen langsam weiter. Lasse konnte nicht anders und schloss wieder die Augen. So spürte er die Lippen noch intensiver auf seiner Haut.

Ganz langsam küsste sich Jiri weiter, über sein Schlüsselbein zur Brust. Lasse keuchte kaum hörbar auf.

„Hm“, machte Jiri und nuschelte etwas auf Tschechisch.

Lasse wusste inzwischen, dass er nicht zu fragen brauchte, auch wenn er zu gern wüsste, was Jiri ihm da ständig zuflüsterte. Langsam küsste Jiri weiter, ganz langsam und genießerisch. Lasse seufzte erneut hörbar.

Anders als Lasse es erwartet hatte, küsste sich Jiri nicht tiefer, sondern streichelte und liebkoste nur die Haut direkt unter den Schultern und Schlüsselbeinen. Aber vermutlich war das auch besser so - sie waren hier schließlich in der Öffentlichkeit.

Auch diese kleinen Liebkosungen genoss Lasse, sie waren anders, aber nicht schlechter als wenn. Jiri jetzt mehr machen würde. Sie zeigten wieder einmal, dass da mehr zwischen ihnen war. Viel mehr, sonst würde Jiri doch nicht ständig solche Dinge tun. Er würde es aber jetzt nicht ansprechen, hatte er beschlossen, das würde Jiri nicht gerne hören wollen.

Im nächsten Moment lagen Jiris Lippen plötzlich auf seinen. Wieder keuchte Lasse leise, dieses Mal aus Überraschung. Jiri nutzte die Chance und ließ seine Zunge in Lasses Mund gleiten. Schlagartig war der Kuss voller Leidenschaft.

Aber viel zu schnell löste sich Jiri von ihm. „Wir sollten besser aufhören. Hier kann man uns sehen...“, wisperte er.

Lasse nickte nicht ganz überzeugt. Natürlich hatte Jiri recht, aber er mochte nicht aufhören. Jiri lächelte und küsste ihn erneut.

„Nachher“, raunte er dann.

Lasse konnte nur nicken.

„Schade, dass wir keine Badesachen dabei haben“, murmelte Jiri mit einem Blick auf die Weser.

„Ja... müssen wir beim nächsten Mal dran denken.“

„Immerhin haben wir was zu trinken da“, meinte Jiri und reichte Lasse eine Flasche.

„Danke“, sagte Lasse und trank durstig einen Schluck Wasser.

Es war heiß, und das Wasser tat gut - auch wenn es nicht mehr kalt war.

Auch Jiri trank und legte sich dann wieder auf die Decke. „Bleiben wir noch ein bisschen?“

„Ja, klar... so lange du willst.“

„Dann komm her“, sagte Jiri und zog Lasse an sich.

Verwundert rutschte Lasse näher. Jiri schlang einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn näher zu sich, bis Lasses Kopf an seiner Schulter lag. 

Mit geschlossenen Augen seufzte Lasse kaum hörbar. Das war so schön! Eigentlich war es viel zu warm um so dazuliegen, aber das störte keinen von ihnen. Lasse konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie so dagelegen hatten, als sich lautes Motorbrummen näherte.

Sofort setzten sich die beiden auf und rückten voneinander ab. Nicht weit von ihnen fuhr ein riesiges Binnenschiff vorbei.

Jiri lachte leise. „Ich glaub, ich bin wirklich eingedöst.“

„Hm ich auch. Ist so schön hier.“

Jiri nickte und streckte sich ausgiebig. „Wollen wir trotzdem langsam fahren?“

„Ja, sonst schlafen wir hier noch ganz ein.“

Jiri streckte sich und schnappte sich sein Shirt. Auch Lasse zog sich seins wieder an und stand auf. Jiri stand ebenfalls auf, packte die Decke zusammen und nickte Lasse zu. „Dann lass uns mal los.“

„Nächstes Mal nehmen wir Badesachen mit“, beschloss er, dann führte er Jiri zurück zum Auto.

„Meinst du, du findest den Weg zu mir?“ fragte Jiri, als er die Decke in den Kofferraum warf.

„Ich glaub schon.“

„Dann darfst du wieder fahren und ich entspanne“, grinste Jiri.

„Schön“, freute sich Lasse sichtlich und nahm den Schlüssel entgegen.

Die beiden stiegen ein und Lasse fuhr los. Ihr Weg führte sie zurück nach Bremen, dann durch die Stadt - und mit einem ziemlichen Umweg, vermutete Lasse - zurück zu Jiris Haus.

„Sehr schön“, sagte Jiri. „Da sind wir also.“

„Ja, da sind wir.“ Lasse parkte ein, froh darüber, dass der Parkplatz vor dem Haus recht groß war.

Jiri grinste und hauchte Lasse einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er ausstieg. Auch Lasse stieg aus, schloss den Wagen ab und folgte ihm. Schnell schloss Jiri die Haustür auf und die beiden gingen ins Innere. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, blieb Jiri stehen und drehte sich zu Lasse um. Lasse sah ihn fragend an. Langsam machte Jiri einen Schritt auf ihn zu und griff nach seinen Oberarmen.

„Was hast du vor?“ fragte Lasse leise.

Langsam drängte Jiri ihn zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken die Tür berührte Lasse keuchte leicht auf.

„Okay so?“, fragte Jiri leise.

Lasse konnte nur nicken. Das hier war mehr als ok für ihn. Mit festem Griff drückte Jiri Lasses Arme nach oben und hielt sie dort fest. Erneut keuchte Lasse und er spürte ein Kribbeln tief in seinem Magen. Er war im Moment wehrlos, und das machte ihn überraschenderweise sehr an.

Jiri lächelte leicht und beugte sich dann vor um seine Lippen über Lasses Hals streifen zu lassen. Dann zog er sich wieder zurück und sah Lasse an. Lasse erwiderte den Blick mit nervöser Vorfreude. Wieder beugte sich Jiri kurz vor, küsste ihn kurz und sah ihn dann wieder an. Unwillkürlich leckte sich Lasse über die Lippen.

„Du willst mehr?“, fragte Jiri leise.

„Ja“, hauchte Lasse.

Noch einmal lehnte sich Jiri vor und küsste ihn, dann beugte er sich tiefer und küsste wieder seinen Hals. Sofort stöhnte Lasse auf.

„Ah, dir gefällt dir“, kommentierte Jiri, dann ließ er Lasses Arme runter.

„Ja, sehr“, raunte Lasse.

„Dann komm mit.“ Jiri ließ die Arme nicht los, sondern zog Lasse einfach mit sich hoch ins Schlafzimmer.

Lasse bekam von dem Weg kaum was mit. Plötzlich standen sie schon im Schlafzimmer und vor Jiris Bett. Auch hier dachte Jiri nicht einmal daran Lasse loszulassen. Er hielt die Arme mit einer Hand fest und begann Lasse mit der anderen auszuziehen.

Lasse hielt so gut es ging still, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel, grade wenn Jiris Finger seine nackte Haut berührten. Kaum war das letzte Kleidungsstück auf dem Boden gelandet, schob Jiri Lasse zum Bett. „Stillhalten“, befahl er, dann ließ er die Arme los.

Lasse nickte und ließ die Arme über seinem Kopf liegen und bewegte sich auch sonst nicht. Er beobachtete Jiri dabei, wie er sich ebenfalls auszog - nicht so schnell, wie er eigentlich konnte. Dabei behielt Jiri ihn die ganze Zeit im Blick.

Er achtete genau drauf, dass Lasse sich nicht bewegte. Schließlich ließ Jiri endlich auch das letzte Kleidungsstück zu Boden fallen.

„Komm her“, forderte Lasse.

„Na, na“, sagte Jiri. „Wird da jemand ungeduldig?“

„Ja, klar“, nickte Lasse heftig.

„Vielleicht will aber noch ein bisschen hier stehen und mir das Kunstwerk auf meinem Bett ansehen.“

„Kunstwerk?“, fragte Lasse nach. So toll fand er sich nicht, da fehlten noch so einige Muskeln, ehe er wirklich gut aussah.

Aber Jiri nickte. „Ja. Du siehst sehr sexy aus, wie du daliegst.“

„Aber... nur angucken ist och langweilig.“

„So, meinst du?“

„Ja, finde ich. Zumindest für mich.“

Jiri legte den Kopf schief und wartete noch einen Moment, ehe er sich schließlich zu Lasse aufs Bett schob.

„Und... jetzt?“, fragte Lasse leise.

„Was stellst du dir denn so vor?“ fragte Jiri und ließ seinen Blick langsam über Lasses Körper gleiten.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht. Was könnten wir denn machen?“

„Oh mir würde da viel einfallen“, murmelte Jiri und hob nun eine Hand und legte sie auf Lasses Brust.

„Dann mach“, forderte Lasse ihn auf.

Jiri grinste. „Die Hände schön oben lasse“, sagte er.

Lasse nickte und umfasste das Kopfkissen, um sich selbst daran zu hintern sie zu bewegen.

„Mal sehen, vielleicht binde ich dich das nächste Mal am Bettgestell fest“, murmelte Jiri. „Ein roter Schal... hm, die Idee gefällt mir.“

„Grün“, keuchte Lasse. „Grüner Schal.“

„Von mir aus auch grün.“

„Und jetzt?“

Jiri zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Vielleicht sollte ich dir auch den Mund zubinden, wenn du weiter so frech bist.“

Sofort schüttelte Lassen den Kopf.

„Gut“, sagte Jiri und strich mit einem Finger über die harte Brustwarze von Lasse. Das kribbelte ganz heftig und Lasse fühlte, wie sich die Brustwarze aufstellte. Natürlich spürte Jiri das und lächelte. Er reizte die Brustwarze noch weiter, bis Lasse aufstöhnte. Dann beugte er sich tiefer und biss ganz leicht hinein.

Überrascht keuchte Lasse und stöhnte, als nur Sekunden später Jiris Zunge über die Brustwarze glitt. Er hörte Jiri leise lachen, dann wiederholte er die Berührungen. Lasse zuckte und versuchte sich Jiris Munde entgegen zu schieben. Davon ließ sich Jiri nicht irritieren, er machte einfach weiter.

Schließlich fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über Lasses Brust um sich seiner anderen Brustwarze zu widmen. Wieder zuckte Lasse hoch. Was da Jiri da tat ließ einen Schauer nach dem anderen durch seinen Körper laufen. Jetzt rutschte Jiri weiter nach unten und küsste sich den ganzen Weg entlang.

Lasse fiel es immer schwerer seine Hände über dem Kopf zu halten. Aber er war sicher, dass Jiri dann sofort aufhören würde. Und das wollte er nicht riskieren. Also zwang er sich dazu still zu halten. 

Inzwischen war Jiri an seiner Hüfte angekommen. Allerdings küsste er sich erst einmal über den Hüftknochen und dann entnervend langsam nach innen.

„Jiri“, stöhnte Lasse ungeduldig. Sein Schwanz war schon so hart, dass er das Gefühl hatte, gleich zu kommen.

Doch Jiri hatte die Ruhe weg. Er ließ seinen Schwanz weiter aus und küsste sich stattdessen seinen Oberschenkel entlang.

„Jiri!“, keuchte Lasse, er konnte sich nicht weiter zurückhalten.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, fang ich noch mal ganz von vorn an“, drohte Jiri.

„Bitte nicht!“

Jiri lachte rau. „Na gut, dann will ich mal nicht so sein.“

Lasse nickte und biss sich auf die Zunge um nicht wieder etwas zu sagen. Jiri hatte nun aber ein einsehen mit Lasse und küsste sich wieder weiter nach innen und in Richtung von Lasses hartem Schwanz. Es fiel Lasse unendlich schwer jetzt nichts zu sagen.

Aber Jiri würde bestimmt aufhören, wenn er es tat und das konnte er nicht riskieren. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, dann sah er wieder auf - er wollte nichts verpassen. Jiri sah in diesem Augenblick hoch und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Dann, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, berührte Jiri mit seiner Zunge die Spitze von Lasses Schwanz.

Das war alles, was Lasse noch gebraucht hatte - mit einem lauten Keuchen kam er.

„So schnell erregbar“, murmelte Jiri.

„Das war so heiß“, keuchte Lasse noch immer atemlos und sah Jiri an. 

„Dabei habe ich kaum angefangen“, raunte Jiri.

„Das war einfach... geil.“

Jiri schob sich wieder hoch und küsste Lasse kurz. Dann strich er zärtlich über seine Arme. „Du kannst sie jetzt runternehmen.“

„Das war besonders heiß“, raunte Lasse.

Jiri nickte. „Fand ich auch. Das nächste Mal wirklich mit Schal?“

„Ich glaub, ja“, nickte Lasse.

„Keine Angst, ich werde dich nicht fest anbinden. Du wirst dich jederzeit losmachen können, wenn du es willst.“

„Ich vertraue dir.“

Jiri lächelte und küsste Lasse erneut.

„Und... jetzt bist du dran.“

„Dann tob dich aus“, sagte Jiri mit einem Zwinkern.

„Gleich“, bat Lasse und blieb noch einen Moment lang liegen. 

„Keine Eile“, wisperte Jiri und strich gedankenverloren über Lasses Bauch. „Wir haben Zeit.“

Lasse nickte dankbar, er brauchte tatsächlich noch einen Moment, um wieder voll da zu sein.

„Ich hatte ein bisschen Sorge, dass ich dich überfordere. Mit der Sache mit den Händen“, sagte Jiri leise.

„Ich hätte jederzeit loslassen können“, bemerkte Lasse.

„Ich weiß. Trotzdem...“

„Ich fand es sehr... spannend.“

„Hm, gut zu wissen“, grinste Jiri. „Dann... magst du es also ein bisschen zu spielen.“

„Ich habe nie drüber nachgedacht, aber ja, ich mag es.“

„Find ich gut“, raunte Jiri.

„Du spielst also auch gerne?“

Jiri nickte. „Nichts zu Hardcoremäßiges, aber... ich bin durchaus experimentierfreudig.“

„Schön, ich offenbar auch.“

„Dann bekommst du jetzt Hausaufgaben von mir“, wisperte Jiri und begann Lasses Hals zu küssen.

„Hausaufgaben?“, fragte Lasse nach, dann keuchte er, weil Jiri so geschickt war.

„Mhm. Während ich weg bin, überlegst du dir, was du gern ausprobieren willst.“

Lasse lächelte. „Mir wird bestimmt was einfallen.“

„Ich bin jetzt schon gespannt.“

„Hmm... aber jetzt bist du erstmal dran.“

„Mein Körper steht dir zur Verfügung.“

Lasse lächelte leicht und schob Jiri leicht von sich. „Ich... probiere bisschen, ja?“

Jiri nickte. „Tob dich aus“, sagte er und ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen.

Lasse nickte und küsste ihn, erst auf den Mund, dann die Brust. Jiri lag ganz entspannt da, genoss aber offensichtlich die zärtlichen Berührungen. Ganz behutsam leckte er die Brustwarzen, dann fuhr er mit seiner Zunge tiefer. Jiri gab ein leichtes Brummen von sich.

„Mehr?“, fragte Lasse leise.

„Ja“, hauchte Jiri.

Langsam leckte Lasse sich tiefer, einmal um den Bauchnabel und dann weiter.

„Das ist gut“, wisperte Jiri.

Lasse sah auf. „Hast du Nutella da?“

„Nutella? Ich... keine Ahnung, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“

„Ich guck mal“, kündigte Lasse an und sprang auf. Nackt wie er war rannte er die Treppe runter und in die Küche.

Er öffnete Jiris Kühlschrank und durchsuchte die verschiedenen Ebenen. Kein Nutella, aber, ganz unerwartet, eine Sprühflasche mit Sahne. Das war doch gut. Er schnappte sich die Flasche und lief die Treppe wieder hoch. Die Flasche hielt er hinter seinem Rücken verborgen.

Jiri erwartete ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Also, so ein Manöver hätte ich ja eher von Max erwartet.“

„Da musst du Hanno fragen“, meinte Lasse nur.

„So sehr interessiert mich ihr Sexleben auch nicht“, lachte Jiri. „Bist du wenigstens fündig geworden?“

Lasse grinste. Er verbarg die Flasche hinter dem Rücken, dann kniete er sich wieder über Jiri. „Augen zu“, befahl er.

Ohne Proteste schloss Jiri die Augen. Jetzt erst holte Lasse die Flasche heraus und spritzte Jiri zwei Tupfen auf die Brustwarze.

„Ah, du hast die Sahne gefunden“, bemerkte Jiri. „Und ich glaube, ich mag deine Gedankengänge.“

Lasse lachte leise, dann leckte er die kühle Sahne von der linken Brustwarze. Sofort stöhnte Jiri auf.

„Ah, das gefällt dir?“

„Ja. Sehr. Mach weiter.“

Lasse leckte weiter, die andere Brustwarze, dann sprühte er einen Sahneklecks auf den Bauchnabel und leckte auch den ab. Jiri keuchte und bog sich Lasses Mund entgegen. Wieder nahm Lasse die Sahne und sprühte einen Klecks unter den Bauchnabel, dann links und rechts auf die Leise und leckte sie ebenfalls ab.

„Gott, du machst das gut“, murmelte Jiri. „Das ist so heiß...“

Lasse nickte leicht, dann setzte er sich auf. Wieder nahm er die Sahne, zögerte kurz - dann sprühte er Sahne direkt auf die Spitze von Jiris Schwanz. Jiri zuckte kurz zusammen und biss sich dann auf die Lippe. Seine Finger krallten sich leicht in das Bettlaken. Lasse wartete etwas, dann beugte er sich tiefer und begann ganz langsam die Sahne abzulecken.

Jiri keuchte und bemühte sich still zu halten. Ganz langsam leckte Lasse weiter nach und nach wurde die Sahne weniger, bis er schließlich Jiris Schwanz in den Mund nahm.

„Oh ja, Sladky“, stöhnte Jiri und es folgte ein Schwall an tschechischen Worten.

Lasse machte weiter, leckte und sog sanft an dem Schwanz. Mit einer Hand berührte er sanft Jiris Hoden. Das war es wohl, was Jiri noch gebraucht hatte. Er stöhnte heiser auf. Lasse zögerte, ließ Jiris Schwanz dann aber doch aus seinem Mund gleiten. Grade noch rechtzeitig, denn im nächsten Moment kam Jiri auch schon.

Jiri atmete heftig, als er sich leicht aufsetzte und Lasse zu sich hochzog. Sofort ließ sich Lasse in seine Arme fallen.

„Das war heiß, Sladky“, raunte Jiri, „und du siehst echt heiß aus.“ Mit einem Zipfel der Bettdecke säuberte er Lasses Wange.

Lasse spürte wie er tatsächlich etwas rot wurde. „Ja, es war heiß“, flüsterte er.

Jiri zog ihn fest in seine Arme. Lasse kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Ganz leise wisperte Jiri etwas auf tschechisch.

„Hm?“ machte Lasse.

„Ist schon okay“, murmelte Jiri.

„Ich muss wirklich tschechisch lernen“, nuschelte Lasse.

„Ist eine schwere Sprache...“

„Aber ich möchte so gern wissen, was du sagst.“

„Es ist nichts Wichtiges, Sladky.“

„Hm... wenn du meinst“, sagte Lasse seufzend.

Aber er würde tschechisch lernen. Jetzt, wenn Jiri nicht da war. Viellicht konnte er dann ja einzelne Worte verstehen. Im Internet gab es doch Sprachkurse, damit würde er bestimmt etwas weiterkommen. Damit hatte er genug zu tun um sich abzulenken, wenn Jiri morgen ins Trainingslager fuhr.

„Wie wärs jetzt eigentlich mit Nachtisch?“ schlug Jiri vor. „Vorhin waren wir ja zu vollgefressen.“

„Irgendwas mit Sahne?“, grinste Lasse.

Jiri lachte. „Na den Teil hattest du ja schon, Sladky.“

„Aber die Sahne ist schon hier.“

„Stimmt. Aber der Rest ist noch unten. Wie wärs, wenn ich es einfach hochhole“, schlug Jiri vor.

„Da habe ich nichts gegen.“

Jiri nickte und stahl sich schnell noch einen Kuss von Lasse. „Nicht weglaufen, Sladky.“

„Keine Sorge, hier kriegst du mich so schnell nicht weg.“

Lachend schob sich Jiri aus dem Bett und lief dann nackt nach unten in die Küche. Lasse schloss kurz die Augen, er war schon etwas geschafft. Jiri schaffte es wirklich immer wieder, ihn komplett auszupowern. Und jetzt her, auf dem Bett... es war warm und weich und so gemütlich, und es roch nach Jiri. Lasse vergrub sein Gesicht in den Kissen. So gut...

Er hätte nie erwartet sich bei einem Mann so gut zu fühlen! Und dann noch einem Mann wie Jiri. Jiri war einfach toll, intelligent, lustig, und... einfach der Hammer.

Lasse gähnte leicht. Er war plötzlich wirklich richtig müde.

Ihm fielen langsam die Augen zu.


	22. Das verflixte Ladekabel

Als Lasse wieder wach wurde, spürte er einen Körper neben sich. Eine Hand strich leicht über seinen Rücken.

Er war warm eingekuschelt in eine weiche Decke. Träge schlug er die Augen auf.

„Ach, die Schlafmütze ist wieder wach.“

Lasse brauchte noch einen Moment, ehe er munterer wurde und antworten konnte. „Hast mich wohl geschafft.“

Jiri lachte leise. „Ja, ganz offenbar. Dabei bist du doch jünger als ich.“

„Aber... untrainiert. Zumindest... im Bett.“ Lasse fühlte, wie sich seine Wangen erwärmten.

„Na zum Glück arbeiten wir ja daran.“

„Oh ja...“, murmelte Lasse, dann drehte er sich zu Jiri. „Habe ich lange geschlafen?“

„Eine halbe Stunde, mehr nicht.“

„Dann gehts ja. Wäre schade, wenn ich hier die ganze Zeit verpennen würde.“

Jiri lächelte und lehnte sich zu ihm. Sanft küsste er ihn. Zärtlich und verliebt, so fühlte es sich zumindest an.

„So, wo waren wir vor deinem Nickerchen eigentlich stehen geblieben?“ fragte Jiri und sah Lasse mit einem Grinsen an.

„Ich glaub, da war was mit Sahne und so?“

„Und Nachtisch, ich erinnere mich.“

„Hunger?“, fragte Jiri lächelnd.

„Stimmt, Sahne und Nachtisch. Was gibt es denn zum Nachtisch?“

„Ein paar Kleinigkeiten“, sagte Jiri und drehte sich zum Nachtisch um nach einem Tablett zu greifen.

In der Mitte stand die Spraydose mit der Sahne, darum waren einige Schüsselchen angeordnet, in denen sich Weintrauben, Erdbeeren, Schokopuddung - offenbar aus einem Becher - und Tiramisu waren.

„Ist auch was Gesundes dabei“, meine Jiri mit einem Zwinkern.

„Ich sehe schon. Gerade mit Sahne“, lachte Lasse.

„Ach Sahne ist ein Milchprodukt, das kann gar nicht schlecht sein.“

„Du hast recht. Und auch das Tiramisu... Milch, Getreide... Kakao ist aus Kakaobohnen, also Gemüse...“

Jiri lachte. „Klar, Kakao ist Gemüse. Und damit ist Schokolade auch völlig ok. Das wird einige Menschen sehr glücklich machen Sladky.“

„Hat dir Max das noch nicht erklärt?“

„Doch, aber in der Hinsicht ist Max‘ Glaubwürdigkeit nicht so... überzeugend.“

„Dabei ist das doch total schlüssig.“

„Erzähl das mal Flo.“

„Ich krieg noch nicht mal meinem Trainer überzeugt.“

„Schade. Aber zum Glück sind unsere beiden Trainer ja nicht hier.“

„Und wir werden kein Sterbenswörtchen erzählen.“

„Genau“, sagte Jiri und nahm eine Weintraube.

Mit drei Fingern hielt er sie Lasse hin. Lasse lehnte sich sofort vor und nahm die Traube mit seinen Lippen entgegen. Dabei berührte er ganz leicht Jiris Fingerspitzen.

Jiri nutzte die Chance und strich leicht über Lasses Lippen. Wieder so eine zärtliche Geste, von denen Lasse nicht genug kriegen konnte. Dazu dieser Blick mit dem Jiri ihn ansah! Ein warmer Blick, aus dem so viel mehr sprach. Lasse konnte es sich nicht alles nur eingebildet haben.

„Erdbeere als nächstes?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ja, bitte.“ Lasse liebte Erdbeeren, und aus Jiris Fingern waren sie noch besser. Sofort hielt ihm Jiri eine Erdbeere hin. Wieder nahm Lasse sie mit den Lippen ab und küsse dann die Fingerspitzen. Sofort schob sich ein Lächeln auf Jiris Lippen. Seinen Fingern folgten seine Lippen, als er Lasse zärtlich küsste.

„Du schmeckst süß, Sladky“, wisperte er dann.

„Nach Erdbeere?“, fragte Lasse nach.

„Und nach mehr.“

„Hmm“, machte Lasse leise. „Du schmeckst auch nach mehr.“

„Und wonach genau Sladky?“

„Ein bisschen nach Weintraube. Und nach Jiri.“

Jiri lächelte und küsste Lasse erneut. Der Kuss dauert nicht lange, dann fütterte Jiri Lasse mit Schokopudding. Immer wieder küssten sie sich dabei, so dass auch Jiri etwas von dem Pudding abbekam. Nach dem Pudding naschten sie Tiramisu, dann aßen sie das restliche Obst.

„So, Sladky, auch wenn es ein Stimmungskiller ist, muss ich jetzt kurz aufstehen und packen“, grinste Jiri. „Morgen früh wird mir das sonst zu stressig.“

„Kann ich dir dabei helfen?“

„Nein, es sollte auch schnell gehen.“

Lasse schmollte gespielt, „ich kann schnell sein.“

Jiri lachte. „Weil du dich in meinen Schränken so gut zurechtfindest?“

„Ähm... nein. Aber ich könnte... nee, pack mal, und ich guck dir dabei zu. Oder... oder soll ich nach Hause?“, fragte Lasse unsicher.

„Nein, natürlich nicht“, sagte Jiri sofort. „Ich brauche 10 Minuten, danach bin ich wieder nur für dich da.“

„Schön.“

„Du kannst ja mal überlegen, was wir danach machen wollen. Ist ja erst später Nachmittag, wir haben also noch Zeit bis wir schlafen müssen.“

„Ich überleg was“, versprach Lasse.

Jiri lächelte und stahl sich noch einen Kuss, dann schob er sich aus dem Bett. Wie vorhin zog er sich nichts über, als er seine Sachen zusammensuchte. Es waren hauptsächlich Techniksachen und seine Waschsachen, nur wenige Kleidungsstücke wanderten in die Tasche. Lasse blieb im Bett sitzen und genoss den Anblick. Es war wirklich ein toller Anblick - schade, dass er die nächsten Tage darauf verzichten musste.

„Das gefällt dir hm? Ich arbeite und du schaust zu“, sagte Jiri und warf ein Shirt nach Lasse.

„Das ist einfach ein schöner Anblick.“

„Dann ist mein Training ja immerhin für was gut.“

„Oh ja.“ Lasse faltete das T-Shirt auseinander, das er gerade aufgefangen hatte. Es war eindeutig ein Shirt, das Jiri schon öfter getragen hatte. Der Schriftzug war schon ziemlich verblasst, außerdem war er offenbar auf tschechisch. Ein Lieblingsshirt, folgerte Lasse. Ob Jiri ihm das absichtlich zugeworfen hatte?

Am liebsten hätte er es einfach behalten, zumindest für die zehn Tage, die sie getrennt waren. Aber vielleicht wollte Jiri das ja und hatte das Shirt deshalb zu ihm geworfen. Er würde einfach abwarten, ob Jiri das Ding zurückfordern würde.

„Ladekabel“, murmelte Jiri in diesem Moment. „Das ist jedes Mal das gleiche. Wo ist beschissene Kabel?“

„Eins hängt hier... aber das meinst du nicht, oder?“

„Nein, ich such mein Ersatzkabel. oder eins meiner Ersatzkabel. Ich muss inzwischen ein Dutzend von den Dingern haben, aber sie verschwinden ständig.“

„Ich kann dir helfen... wenn du willst?“

„Ok. Lass uns auf Kabelsuche gehen“, lachte Jiri.

Lasse nickte und schob sich von der Matratze. „Schwarz oder weiß?“, fragte er nach, während er sich schon hinkniete um unter dem Bett nachzusehen.

„Ähm... weiß glaub ich“, sagte Jiri.

„Na, du kennst deine Kabel aber gut“, murmelte Lasse, der nun hinter dem Nachtschrank guckte.

„Habe halt mehrere“, brummte Jiri und schüttelte eine Jacke aus.

„Und alle verschwunden.“

„Die verstecken sich vor mir, die Biester.“

„Wenn du noch nicht mal weißt, ob sie schwarz oder weiß sind...“ Noch einmal sah Lasse unter dem Bett nach. „Putt-putt-putt...“

Jiri lachte auf. „Was wird das denn? Ist das ein Kabel-Lockruf?“

„Ich muss es doch wenigstens versuchen.“

„Wenn wir nichts finden, ruf ich nachher mal Max an. Der soll mir eins von seinen leihen.“

Lasse schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir werden doch so ein blödes Kabel finden... hast du schon in deiner Tasche geguckt? Der, die du für Spiele mitnimmst?“

„Ja, da ist nichts. Außer einer Packung Kaugummi“, grinste Jiri.

„Und die Tasche, mit der du im Urlaub warst? Du warst doch im Urlaub?“

„Ja war ich. Bei der Hochzeit meiner Schwester und dann noch ein bisschen in der Sonne in Spanien.“

„Und da hattest du bestimmt ein Kabel dabei?“

„Zwei sogar“, nickte Jiri.

„Und die Tasche? Oder hast du sie in Spanien gelassen?“

„Nein, die ist unterm Bett. Aber die ist komplett ausgeräumt.“

„Und womit hast du dein Handy die letzten Tage geladen?“

„Mit meinem Ladegerät natürlich“, schnaubte Jiri. „Und ja, das könnte ich mitnehmen. Das wäre auch das einfachste. Aber ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich es wieder irgendwo liegen lassen würde.“

Lasse nickte verstehend. „Dann... Wohnzimmer? Ich glaub, ich habe da eins gesehen:“

„Na gut, versuchen wir es.“

Nackt, wie Lasse war, lief er die Treppe nach unten. Jiri folgte ihm. „Es könnte auch in der Küche sein. Ich hör da manchmal über mein Handy Hörbücher beim Kochen.“

„Dann guck du im Wohnzimmer, ich in der Küche.“

„Ok“, sagte Jiri und verschwand im Wohnzimmer.

Lasse hingegen ging in die Küche und sah sich dort um. Hinter der Kaffeemaschine? Nein. Hinter dem Toaster? Auch nicht. Aber da? Hinter dem Wasserkocher? Ja, da blitzte ein weißes Kabel hervor. Lasse zog es heraus. Tatsächlich war es ein Ladekabel. „Ich habs!“

Sofort hörte er Schritte und wenig später stand Jiri neben ihm. „Hm, dich mögen sie offenbar lieber als mich“, lachte er und zog Lasse dann an sich. „Danke, Sladky.“

Etwas überrascht schmiegte sich Lasse an ihn.

„Dann sollten wir das scheue Kabel mal lieber hochbringen und in der Reisetasche verstauen“, wisperte Jiri.

Lasse nickte leicht, mochte Jiri aber noch nicht loslassen.

Jiri lächelte und strich ihm über den Rücken.

„Hm“, machte Lasse leise. 

„Oben können wir besser kuscheln“, wisperte Jiri.

„Aber dafür muss ich dich loslassen.“

„Stimmt, musst du wohl.“

„Mag ich nicht.“

Jiri wisperte etwas auf tschechisch und küsste Lasse dann sanft.

Er würde die nächsten zehn Tage nutzen, um ganz intensiv tschechisch zu lernen, beschloss Lasse.

„Komm, Sladky. Lass uns wenigstens zur Couch gehen.“

„Hm, okay, das schaffen wir.“

„Das ist sehr tapfer von dir“, lachte Jiri.

Lasse ließ ihn los, griff aber sofort nach seiner Hand. „Damit du nicht abhauen kannst.“

„Habe ich nicht vor, keine Angst“, sagte Jiri und schob seine Finger zwischen Lasses. Das fühlte sich toll an, so vertraut. 

Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer und kuschelten sich gleich auf die Couch. Das Kabel legte Jiri einfach auf den Tisch. Ganz fest zog er Lasse in seine Arme.

„Gut so, Sladky?“ fragte Jiri.

„Sehr gut. Und was heißt, Sladky?“, versuchte Lasse es doch noch mal.

„Du lässt nicht locker, hm?“

„Nein, lasse ich nicht.“

„Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass es eine Art Kosewort ist. Es ist also nichts Schlimmes oder Peinliches.“

„Na gut“, gab sich Lasse geschlagen, wenigstens das würde er in der nächsten Woche rausfinden.

Jiri drückte einen Kuss gegen Lasses Schläfe. Wieder fühlte sich Lasse so wohl, so geborgen bei ihm.

„Also, was wollen wir mit dem Rest des Tages noch anstellen?“ fragte Jiri schließlich.

„Ähm“, machte Lasse. „Vielleicht wieder an die Weser? Oder... irgendwo rudern? Irgendwie habe ich Lust auf Wasser.“

Jiri lachte. „Es ist schon früher Abend, Sladky. Und ich fahr morgen ins Trainingslager. Ich glaube für heute Abend schwebt mir eher was Ruhiges vor.“

„Okay, dann heben wir uns das Wasser für danach auf. Dann... schön essen gehen? Und Kino?“

„Das klingt besser“, sagte Jiri. „Dann gucken wir am besten mal, was es im Kino Schönes gibt.“

„Irgendwas... lustiges?“

Jiri nickte. „Gern.“

Lasse zog sein Handy raus. „Also... was gibt es so...“

Jiri schmiegte sich an ihn und sah gemeinsam mit ihm aufs Display.

„Hmm“, machte Lasse unwillkürlich. „Ant Man 2? Oder Catch me? Oder 303, der soll auch witzig sein.“

„303 ist ein Liebesfilm, Sladky. Ich weiß nicht, ob das für uns das richtige ist“, grinste Jiri.

„Oh... stimmt, das ist nichts. Dann den Ant Man 2? Hast du den ersten Teil geguckt?“

„Ich glaube nicht. Aber ist das bei diesen Filmen so wichtig? Knackige Kerle in engen Kostümen, mehr muss man da doch nicht wissen.“

Lasse lachte, „Wenn du das so siehst - dann nehmen wir den, okay? Der läuft... ach, irgendwie läuft der ständig in irgendeinem Kino.“

„Sehr gut“, sagte Jiri. „Und wo wollen wir essen?“

„Ich weiß nicht - wir gehen nicht so oft essen, meine Eltern und ich. Du kennst da bestimmt eher was.“

„Ist Italienisch ok?“

„Italienisch ist sehr okay.“

Jiri lächelte. „Dann fahren wir zu unserem Stammitaliener. Da gehen wir von der Mannschaft aus öfter hin.“

„Stammitaliener? Dann muss der gut sein.“

„Ist er. Und die Werderaner gehen dort wohl schon lange hin. Hanno und Max kennen ihn noch von früher, als sie das erste Mal hier waren. Und Claudio auch. Allerdings kennt Claudio gefühlt jedes Restaurant in Bremen, der zählt also nicht.“

Lasse lachte. „Wenn Claudio das Restaurant schon von früher kennt... das war ja noch im letzten Jahrtausend.“

„Mehr Respekt, Sladky!“, grinste Jiri.

Mit einem fiesen Lachen piekte Lasse ihm in die Seite.

„Hey, ich mein das ernst“, wehrte sich Jiri lachend. „Claudio verdient unseren Respekt. Er ist... unser Meister Yoda.“

„Ich halte ihn für einen unglaublichen Spieler - und Menschen.“

„Ist er“, sagte Jiri.

„Und es ist unglaublich, was er noch immer leistet.“

„Ich hoffe ich bin mit fast 40 auch noch so fit.“

„Ich hoffe es auch, aber ich glaub, er ist da wirklich die große Ausnahme.“

„Vermutlich ja.“

„Auf jeden Fall bewundernswert“, wiederholte Lasse. „Und wenn der einen Italiener empfiehlt, dann wird der schon gut sein.“

„Er ist gut. Es gibt nur ein Problem.“

„Ja?“

„Wir müssen uns anziehen.“

„Wie? Oh, ja... das sollten wir wohl.“

„Das müssen wir. Sonst verbringen wir die Nacht wohl in einer hübschen Zelle oder in einer Anstalt“, grinste Jiri.

„Und sie lassen dich morgen nicht ins Trainingslager... vielleicht sollten wir es doch durchziehen“, zwinkerte Lasse ihm zu.

Jiri lachte auf. „Ich fürchte eher, dass Kiki und Flo gemeinsam kommen und mich an den Ohren mitschleifen würden. Und dann würde ich furchtbar leiden...“

Lasse lachte. „Dann anziehen und los, okay?“

„Ja, ist wohl besser“, sagte Jiri und stand auf.

Auch Lasse erhob sich, und beide zogen sich ordentlich an. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg, wobei wieder Lasse fuhr. Er war inzwischen recht geübt und fuhr deutlich besser als bei den ersten Versuchen. 

„Hier kannst du gut parken“, sagte Jiri schließlich. „Beim Restaurant direkt ist meistens alles voll.“

Lasse nickte, setzte den Blinker und parkte - ganz vorsichtig - ein. Sie stiegen aus und machten sich auf den kurzen Fußweg zum Italiener. Jiri ging ziemlich dicht neben ihm, auch wenn sie sich nicht berührten.

„Ok, da wären wir“, sagte Jiri schließlich.

„Sieht schön aus“, meinte Lasse, als sie das Restaurant betraten. 

Jiri lächelte und sah sich um, bis er offenbar ein bekanntes Gesicht entdeckte. „Ciao Lorenzo, hast du einen Tisch für mich?“ fragte er und gab dem Kellner die Hand.

„Aber natürlich, Pavlas, für dich doch immer.“ Lorenzo schüttelte Jiri die Hand, dann griff er auch Lasses. „Für euch zwei?“

„Ja, genau. Lasse spielt bei uns in einer der U-Mannschaften“, sagte Jiri.

„Oh bist du auch Torwart?“ fragte Lorenzo gleich.

Lasse nickte. „Ja bin ich. Pavlas ist so nett und zeigt mir ein paar Tricks.“

„Oh, das ist gut. Pavlas ist der beste!“

Jiri schnaubte. „Ich bin gut, aber nicht der Beste.“

„Nein, nein, du bist der beste. Guck dir den Neuer an. Oder Ter Stegen - keiner ist so gut wie du.“

Jiri grinste. „Na los du Spinner, zeig uns mal unseren Tisch, ehe wir hier noch verhungern.“

„Natürlich. Ist der hier recht?“ Er führte sie zu einem Tisch an einem Fenster, das zur Seite rausging.

„Perfekt“, sagte Jiri. „Dank dir.“

„Dann macht es euch bequem, ich bringe euch die Karten. Wisst ihr schon, was ihr trinken wollt?“

„Ich hätte gern eine Rhabarber-Schorle.“

„Gerne“, nickte Lorenzo, „Und du?“, sah er Lasse an.

„Ich nehme eine Apfel-Schorle“, sagte Lasse.

„Bringe ich euch sofort.“

Jiri lächelte Lasse an. „Ein Vorteil, wenn man bei Werder spielt. Man bekommt hier immer einen Tisch.“

Lasse grinste. „Und der Chef persönlich kümmert sich um dich?“

„Manchmal schon. Lorenzo ist der Sohn vom Chef.“

„Ah, okay. Und ein großer Werderfan.“

„Ich glaube, das ist man in Bremen irgendwie automatisch.“

„Ja, vermutlich“, nickte Lasse. „Gibt kaum andere.“

„So, hier einmal die Karten für euch und eure Getränke“, sagte Lorenzo, der in diesem Moment schon wieder an ihren Tisch trat.

„Danke“, lächelte Jiri und nahm die Karte an sich. „Worauf hast du Appetit?“

„Kannst du was empfehlen?“

„Alles“, grinste Jiri. „Pizza, Pasta... Lass uns erstmal einen Antipasti-Teller nehmen, den teilen wir uns, und dann... hausgemachte Pasta?“

„Klingt gut. Vielleicht mit Pesto?“

„Gute Idee, sie haben dazu passend natürlich auch hausgemachtes Pesto. Rot oder grün?“

„Grün“, sagte Lasse sofort.

„Gut“, nickte Jiri. „Ich nehme Carbonara. Das letzte Mal sündigen vor dem Trainingslager.“

„Du klingst so, als würdet ihr da nur rohes Gemüse bekommen“, lachte Lasse.

„Na, bisschen mehr schon, aber Schokolade und so wird nicht gerne gesehen.“

„Klar. Ist bei uns ja auch nicht anders.“

„Und ein bisschen vermisse ich das alles im Trainingslager - auch, wenn das Essen da echt gut ist.“

„Ist ja nur für eine Woche.“

„Bei euch. Bei uns sind es zehn Tage. Und die sind nicht schön. Klar, es wird die Grundlage für die neue Saison gelegt, aber man muss es trotzdem nicht mögen.“

Lasse lachte auf. „Klar, ist anstrengend, aber irgendwie find ich es immer cool. Weg von zu Hause, eine ganze Woche gehts nur um Fußball.“

„Ja, das ist schon cool. Und es macht auch Spaß - oft jedenfalls.“

„Ich hoffe, dass ich auch mal mit euch Profis mitfahren darf. Das ist bestimmt noch viel besser, als bei uns.“

„Wie gesagt, es ist Hölle anstrengend, aber es bringt echt viel.“

In diesem Moment kam Lorenzo zurück an ihren Tisch. „Habt ihr schon was gefunden?“ fragte er.

„Ja, klar - bei dir findet man ja immer etwas. Zwei mal Pasta, einmal mit grünem Pesto. einmal Carbonara. Beides mit Spaghetti. Und vorher eine Vorspeisenplatte mit zwei Tellern.“

Lorenzo nickte. „Bekommt ihr“, sagte er und zog sich wieder zurück.

„Und was hast du die nächsten Tage so vor?“, fragte Jiri. „Ihr fahrt ja nur ein paar Tage ins Trainingslager.“

„Erstmal wird gestrichen“, sagte Lasse. „Und dann muss ich mal sehen.“

„Noch keine großen Pläne? Du hast doch noch Ferien.“

Lasse zuckte mit den Schultern. Vermutlich wäre es nicht so gut, wenn er Jiri sagen würde, dass er die Zeit am liebsten nur mit ihm verbringen würde. Zwar schien es ihm immer mehr, dass Jiri mehr für ihn fühlte, aber das konnte er wohl noch immer nicht zugeben. Und er wollte Jiri wirklich nicht drängen oder in die Ecke treiben.

Also hielt er sich zurück. „Ich habe ja auch Training die ganze Zeit“, überlegte er dann.

„Du musst aber auch noch was Anderes machen, was zu Entspannung. Du hast doch bestimmt Kumpels, mit denen du was unternehmen kannst“, sagte Jiri.

„Ist bisschen schwierig. Die aus der Schule sind noch unterwegs, und bei Werder bin ich noch der Neue. Und der Torwart.“

„Grade deshalb solltest du die Chance nutzen, dich mit einen Teamkollegen anzufreunden.“

„Ja, das werde ich machen“, beschloss Lasse. „Am besten schon vor dem Trainingslager.“

„Genau“, sagte Jiri. „Du bist ein netter Typ, du wirst kaum Schwierigkeiten haben dich mit Leuten anzufreunden.“

„Die Jungs sind auch nett. Aber ich war halt noch nicht lange dabei...“

„Der Anfang ist immer schwierig“, sagte Jiri. „War bei mir nicht anders. Und bei mir kam die fremde Sprache noch dazu.“

„Du hattest nur Theo, oder?“

Jiri nickte. „Ja und das war so eine Hilfe.“

„Glaub ich dir gerne. Und er scheint auch ein netter Kerl zu sein.“

„Theo ist cool. Aber eigentlich sind alle im Team toll. Naja und mit Max und Hanno, das ist halt... was Besonderes.“

„Die beiden sind auch echt toll“, meinte Lasse. 

Jiri nickte, aber eher er noch etwas sagen konnte, kam Lorenzo mit dem Vorspeisen-Teller.

Er sah ziemlich lecker aus - und das war er auch. Melone mit Schinken, gebratenes Gemüse, Carpaccio und einige Leckereien mehr lagen auf dem Teller.

„Wenn die Hauptspeise auch so gut ist, wird das mein neues Lieblingsrestaurant“, sagte Lasse.

„Ist sie auf jeden Fall“, war Jiri überzeugt

Als sie fertig waren, holte Lorenzo das Geschirr ab und kehrte nur wenig später mit der Hauptspeise zurück.

Die Nudeln dufteten sehr gut, und so schmeckten sie auch. Man merkte einfach, dass sowohl die Spaghetti als auch das Pesto hausgemacht waren.

Schließlich lehnten sie sich satt und zufrieden in ihren Stühlen zurück.

„Wow, das war echt phantastisch. Ich habe echt ein neues Lieblingsrestaurant.“

Jiri lächelte. „Es geht nichts über gute Pasta.“

„Oh ja, das ist wahr.“

„Na ihr beiden, hat es euch geschmeckt?“ fragte Lorenzo.

„Oh ja, Lasse ist hellauf begeistert - und ich auch, mal wieder.“

„Das freut mich. Kann ich euch noch was bringen?“

„Ich liebe euer Tiramisu“, gestand Jiri, „aber morgen gehts ins Trainingslager. Das gibt es als Belohnung, wenn ich wieder da bin.“

Lorenzo lachte. „Na gut. Wir wärs mit nem Espresso?“

„Gerne. Lasse, du auch?“

Lasse nickte. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er noch nie Espresso getrunken, aber das musste er ja niemandem erzählen.

„Dann bring uns bitte zwei, ja?“, bat Jiri.

„Kommst sofort“, sagte Lorenzo und räumte ihre Teller ab.

„Tiramisu also erst nach dem Trainingslager?“ grinste Lasse.

„Ja, wenn es überstanden ist, gibt es eine Belohnung.“

„Hast du dir dann auch verdient.“

„Soll ich dir was verraten?“

„Hm? Ja?“

„Wir werden das Tiramisu zusammen essen. Und zwar bei mir zu Hause, im Bett“, sagte Jiri ganz leise.

Langsam entwickelte sich das Bild vor Lasses Augen, und es kribbelte heftig in seinem Bauch. Jiri wollte ihn nach dem Trainingslager noch, plante sogar für die Zeit danach. Und das Bild von ihnen beiden im Bett, mit dem Tiramisu... heiß!

Jiri grinste. „Ganz genau. Du hast verstanden.“

„Ich... freue mich drauf“, wisperte Lasse ein wenig heiser.

Jiri nickte nur, denn in diesem Moment kam Lorenzo mit dem Espresso zurück.

„Ah, danke - Euer Espresso ist einfach ausgezeichnet.“

„Dann lasst ihn euch schmecken.“

„Das werden wir“, war Jiri überzeugt. Jiri zog einen der kleinen Tässchen zu sich heran, gab ein wenig Zucker hinzu und rührte um.

Lasse machte es ihm einfach nach. Dann probierte er. Eigentlich mochte er keinen Kaffee, aber dieser Espresso war anders. Lecker, irgendwie.

„Und schmeckt er dir?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ja“, meinte Lasse überrascht.

Jiri lächelte und trank seinen Espresso aus. Auch Lasse nippte nicht nur, sondern trank nun ebenfalls aus.

„Bis das Kino anfängt dauert es noch ein bisschen. Lust auf nen Verdauungsspaziergang?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ja, das ist ne gute Idee. Nach all den Nudeln...“

„Hey Pasta steht sogar auf unserem Ernährungsplan!“

„Darauf steht aber auch, dass wir uns bewegen sollen.“

„Na komm, wir haben uns heute schon ne Menge bewegt“, grinste Jiri.

„Stimmt. Aber lass uns trotzdem bisschen rausgehen, ja?“

„Machen wir“, sagte Jiri und sah sich nach Lorenzo um. „Lorenzo? Können wir zahlen?“

„Ja, natürlich - ich komme.“ Tatsächlich kam er nur einen Moment später und legte einen Zettel vor Jiri.

Jiri zahlte schnell. „Es wie immer wundervoll Lorenzo.“

„Das freut mich“, lächelte Lorenzo ihn an. „Dann wünsche ich viel Erfolg beim Trainingslager. Kommt heile und fit wieder zurück, ja?“

„Wir bemühen uns“, lachte Jiri.

„Das reicht mir.“

Jiri sah zu Lasse. „Wollen wir?“

„Ja, gerne. Und... danke für das leckere Essen.“ Immerhin hatten Lasses Eltern ihn zu einem höflichen Menschen erzogen.


	23. Abschied vor dem Trainingslager

Die beiden standen auf und verließen das Restaurant. „Hier lang?“, deutete Jiri auf einen Fußweg, der vom Restaurant wegführte.

„Ja, das sieht gut aus“, nickte Lasse.

„Dann los.“ Sie setzten sich in Bewegung, dabei ging Jiri wieder sehr dicht neben Lasse. Sie sprachen nicht, sondern genossen einfach nur die ruhige Nähe des anderen und die warme Luft. Es tat wirklich gut einfach mal ein paar Schritte zu gehen und alles auf sich wirken zu lassen.

Irgendwie... fühlte sich das hier, dieser Tag, wie ein richtiges Date an. So hatte es sich Lasse jedenfalls immer vorgestellt. Schön essen gehen, dann ins Kino... Und abends - abends dann zu Jiri. Ein schönes Gefühl. Wie eine richtige Beziehung. Vielleicht... vielleicht würde es ja wirklich mal eine Beziehung werden. 

„Worüber denkst du nach?“ fragte Jiri plötzlich.

Lasse zögerte, dann sah er Jiri an. „Über... dass es gerade total schön ist. Hier mit dir zu gehen.“

Jiri lächelte. „Find ich auch.“

Beruhigt, dass er nichts Falsches gesagt hatte, ging Lasse weiter. „Wir... sollten das öfter machen.“

„Meinst du?“

„Hm, ja... du nicht?“

Jiri sah ihn einen Moment an, dann nickte er leicht.

„Schön“, murmelte Lasse.

Die restliche Zeit schwiegen sie weiter und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Irgendwann führte Jiri ihren Weg wieder in Richtung Stadt, und ehe sie sich versahen, standen sie vor dem Kino. „So, gibt es das volle Programm oder nur die abgesteckte Sportler-Version?“ fragte Jiri.

„Sportler-Version?“

„Ohne Popcorn und Cola.“

„Oh... och nee. Kleine Portion, okay?“

Jiri nickte. „Gute Entscheidung.“

„Dann lass uns mal reingehen“, forderte Lasse ihn auf.

„Nach dir, Sladky“, sagte Jiri lächelnd.

„Okay“, erwiderte Lasse das Lächeln und betrat das Kino. 

„Holst du die Verpflegung und ich die Karten?“ schlug Jiri vor.

„Okay“, nickte Lasse und ging schnurstracks zum Tresen. Zwei mittlere Cola, zwei kleine Tüten Popcorn - das würde wohl passen, überlegte er.

„Zwei mal letzte Reihe“, sagte Jiri mit einem Zwinkern. „Und wir können schon rein.“

„Das klingt gut - beides“, grinste Lasse und folgte ihm voll bepackt in den dunklen Kinosaal. Ein paar andere Besucher waren schon da, aber die saßen alle weiter vorn. Der Film lief schon ein paar Wochen, deshalb würde es wohl nicht allzu voll werden.

Mit etwas Glück würden die Plätze neben ihnen frei bleiben und sie würden Händchen halten können - und mehr. Vermutlich hatte Jiri auch deshalb die Plätze ganz hinten genommen. In der Tat griff er nach Lasse Hand, kaum, dass sie sich auf ihren Plätzen eingerichtet hatten.

Lasse lächelte und drückte leicht Jiris Hand. Jedes Mal, wenn Jiri so etwas tat, kribbelte es in seinem Bauch. Sie naschten das Popcorn, das leer war, ehe der Film begann. 

Sie hatten tatsächlich Glück und die Plätze neben ihnen blieben frei. So konnten sie sich auch während des Films berühren, und irgendwann legte Jiri einen Arm um ihn. Sofort kuschelte sich Lasse an ihn. Jiri schien das zu genießen, denn er zog Lasse nach einer Weile noch enger an sich.

Lasse bekam kaum noch was vom Film mit, weil er sich komplett auf Jiri konzentrierte. Auf jede Berührung, jedes Streicheln, jeder Kuss - ja, Jiri hauchte ihm tatsächlich hin und wieder einen Kuss auf die Wange oder den Kopf.

Lasse lächelte, sagte aber nichts. Jiri würde schon noch klarwerden, was das hier zwischen ihnen war. So lange würde er einfach die Klappe halten und ihm Zeit lassen. Außerdem würden sie die nächsten Tage ja eh getrennt verbringen. Vielleicht nutzt Jiri um darüber nachzudenken. Er selbst würde Jiri jedenfalls sehr vermissen. 

„Wenn du... im Trainingslager bist, telefonieren wir dann ab und an?“ wisperte Lasse.

„Ich werde meist zu fertig sein, aber klar können wir telefonieren“, wisperte Jiri zurück.

„Schön“, flüsterte Lasse.

„Hm“, machte Jiri nur - und streichelte mit seiner freien Hand über Lasses Bauch.

Sofort begann es wieder in Lasses Körper zu kribbeln. Es waren diese kleinen Gesten, die ihm zeigten, dass er für Jiri wichtig war. Den restlichen Film verfolgten sie schweigend und eng aneinander gekuschelt.

Schließlich lief der Abspann, und Jiri ließ ihn wieder los. „Der war doch sehr unterhaltsam“, meinte Jiri und streckte sich.

„Hm, ja, war ein guter Film“, nickte Lasse. So ungefähr hatte er schon mitbekommen, worum es gegangen war. Jiri lächelte, dann stand er langsam auf. Lasse folgte ihm.

Sie verließen das Kino, und Jiri sah sich um. „Ach ja, Wagen ist noch beim Italiener... hingehen oder Taxi?“, schlug er vor.

„Hingehen“, sagte Lasse. „So weit ist es ja nicht.“

Jiri lächelte und ging los, den selben Weg zurück, den sie auf dem Hinweg genommen hatten. Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden, aber es war noch immer extrem warm. So gingen sie nicht besonders schnell, sondern schlenderten eher den Weg entlang. 

Schließlich kamen sie beim Wagen an und wieder nahm Lasse hinter dem Steuer platz. Er mochte es, diesen Wagen zu fahren. Ein Grund mehr sich beim Fußball voll reinzuhängen... In ein paar Jahren, wollte er selbst so ein Auto haben. Kurz sah er zur Seite zu Jiri, der sich völlig entsannt von ihm chauffieren ließ.

Inzwischen kannte er den Weg zu Jiris Haus so gut, dass er keine Umwege mehr fuhr und so dauerte die Fahrt nicht lange. Er parkte geschickte ein - auch das hatte er inzwischen gelernt - und stieg mit Jiri zusammen aus. Jiri griff tatsächlich nach seiner Hand und zog ihn sanft mit sich zur Haustür. Sofort zog das wohlbekannte Kribbeln durch seinen Körper.

Jiri schloss die Haustür auf und zog Lasse weiter mit sich ins Innere. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen, zog er Lasse fest an sich. Lasse schmiegte sich in Jiris Arme und schloss die Augen. Er wusste nicht, ob er leise seufzte, aber Jiri tat das auf jeden fall, ganz genießerisch.

„Gehen wir hoch Sladky?“ fragte er dann leise.

„Ja, lass uns hochgehen...“

Jiri lächelte und küsste Lasse kurz, ehe er ihn losließ und dann die Treppe hoch und ins Schlafzimmer zog. Lasse lachte leise, von allen Räumen im Haus kannte er das Schlafzimmer wirklich am besten. Allerdings würde er sich deswegen bestimmt nicht beschweren.

So schloss er auch jetzt genießerisch die Augen, als Jiri ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. Jiris Hände glitten über seinen Rücken bis zum Saum des Shirts und schoben sich darunter. Diese großen und etwas rauen Hände - davon würde Lasse nie genug kriegen! Sanft schoben die Hände Lasses Shirt nach oben. Kurz trat Jiri ein Stück zurück und zog Lasse das Shirt über den Kopf.

„Du auch“, wisperte Lasse.

Sofort zog Jiri auch sein Shirt aus. Lasse nickte zufrieden und sog den Anblick von Jiris nacktem Oberkörper in sich auf. Langsam wanderte sein Blick höher - und in Jiris grinsendes Gesicht. Sofort spürte Lasse, wie er rot wurde.

„Ich habs dir schon mal gesagt - du darfst gerne gucken.“

„Tu ich. Also gern gucken...“

„Dann schäme dich nicht dafür.“

„Ich... schäm mich nicht“, sagte Lasse.

Jiri streckte wortlos eine Hand aus und strich ihm über eine erwärmte Wange. Lasse schmiegte sich unwillkürlich gegen die Hand und schloss die Augen. Ganz leise wisperte Jiri etwas auf tschechisch. Aber ehe Lasse fragen konnte, spürte er schon Jiris Lippen auf seinen und er wurde sanft in Richtung Bett gedrängt.

Er ließ sich darauf nieder und fühlte dann, wie sich Jiri neben ihn schob. Dabei küssten sie sich weiter. Jiri schob sich nicht auf ihn, sondern blieb neben ihm liegen, küsste ihn - und streichelte zärtlich über Lasses Brust. Nur ganz langsam glitten die Finger tiefer.

Hin und wieder murmelte Jiri dabei etwas, das Lasse wieder nicht verstand. Aber im Moment war es ihm egal. Dafür genoss er die zärtlichen Berührungen viel zu sehr. Jetzt fühlte er auf einmal Jiris Lippen auf der Brust. Sofort seufzte er.

„Gefällt dir, was?“

„Sehr“, hauchte Lasse kaum hörbar.

„Dann mach ich doch einfach weiter.“

Lasse nickte nur wortlos. Wieder und wieder küsste Jiri seine Haut und arbeitete sich dabei immer tiefer. Schließlich kam er beim Bund der Jeans an und öffnete den Knopf. Jetzt erst merkte Lasse, wie eng es in seiner Hose inzwischen war. Als Jiri den Reißverschluss nach unten zog, stöhnte Lasse leicht auf.

„Schon so hart“, raunte Jiri.

„Ja“, keuchte Lasse.

„Du kannst aber jetzt noch nicht kommen.“

„Nein?“

„Nein. Noch nicht.“ Jiri küsste noch einmal seinen Schwanz unter dem Stoff der Unterwäsche, dann schob er sich wieder höher. 

„Was... hast du denn vor?“ wisperte Lasse.

„Dir ein bisschen Zeit lassen.“

„Und dann?“

„Machen wir nachher weiter.“

Lasse nickte und hob eine Hand um Jiris nackte Brust zu berühren. Jiri lächelte ihn auffordernd an. Lasse erwiderte das Lächeln und begann Jiris Haut zu streicheln. Die festen Muskeln unter der Haut, die leichte Brustbehaarung waren toll - und Jiris etwas schnelleres Atmen sowieso. Schließlich gelangten auch seine Finger zum Bund von Jiris Hose. Fragend sah Lasse ihn an.

„Mach“, wisperte Jiri heiser.

Lasse nickte und öffnete schnell Jiris Jeans. Er sah deutlich, wie erregt Jiri schon war.

„Zieh sie mir aus“, raunte Jiri.

Lasse nickte, und etwas ungeschickt zog er Jiris Hose aus. Auch die Shorts zog er gleich mit von Jiris Beinen. Ihn sprang Jiris Schwanz förmlich an. Unwillkürlich leckte sich Lasse über die Lippen.

„Was hast du vor?“, fragte Jiri leise.

Lasse sah ihn an und näherte sich dann langsam mit den Lippen Jiris Schwanz. Er hatte das zwar schon gemacht, dennoch war es jedes mal wieder aufregend. Jiri stöhnte heiser, als Lasses Lippen seinen Schwanz endlich berührten. Auch Lasse keuchte in diesem Moment leicht auf, das war einfach zu geil.

„Lasse, Sladky, weiter“, keuchte Jiri.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln machte Lasse weiter, küsste die Spitze und leckte dann den ganzen Schwanz entlang. Sofort zuckte ihm Jiri leicht entgegen. Noch einmal strich Lasse mit der Zunge über den Schwanz, dann nahm er ihn endlich in den Mund. Unwillkürlich ließ er dabei eine Hand an seinen eigenen Schwanz wandern.

Erneut stöhnte Jiri und seine Finger krallten sich in die Bettdecke. Das machte Lasse wiederum sehr an, so dass er seinen Kopf schneller bewegte - und seine Hand ebenfalls. Und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis Jiri Lasse keuchend warnte: „Ich... gleich...“

„Hm“, machte Lasse nur - und beschleunigte seine Bewegungen wieder.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Jiri mit einem rauen Stöhnen. Auch Lasse massierte sich nur noch wenige Male, ehe er ebenfalls kam. Danach ließ er sich gegen Jiri sinken und schloss die Augen. Sofort zog Jiri ihn fest an sich.

„Eigentlich war das hier anders geplant“, grinste Jiri schließlich.

„Ach ja - wie denn?“

„Vor allem sollte es nicht so schnell vorbei sein. Aber ich kann dir offenbar einfach nicht widerstehen.“

Lasse grinste ihn an. „So haben wir noch Zeit für eine weitere Runde - nachher.“

Jiri lachte. „Stimmt.“

„Aber... erstmal nicht.“ Lasse schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Im Moment kann ich mich nicht mal bewegen, du bist also sicher vor mir.“

„Puh“, murmelte Lasse. „Ich kann es aber auch gerade nicht.

„Das wird mir die nächsten Tage wirklich fehlen“, murmelte Jiri.

„Der Sex? Oder... das hier?“

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Jiri leise antwortete. „Beides...“

Lasse konnte nicht sagen, warum, aber dieses kleine Wort erleichterte ihn ungemein. Jiri begann ihm sanft über den Rücken zu streicheln.

„Ich werde es auch vermissen. Beides“, murmelte Lasse etwas verspätet.

„Ach, Sladky“, wisperte Jiri.

Was sollte Lasse dazu sagen? Er beschloss zu schweigen und Jiri stattdessen einfach auf die Schulter zu küssen. Er schloss die Augen und lauschte Jiris ruhigen Atemzügen. Er war doch wohl nicht etwa eingeschlafen?

Vorsichtig hob Lasse den Kopf und sah zu Jiri hoch. Tatsächlich, so wie es aussah, war er wirklich eingeschlafen. Lasse lächelte leicht, Jiri sah, wenn er so schlief, irgendwie anders aus. Ruhiger, entspannter. Auch irgendwie jünger. Lasse hob eine Hand und strich kaum spürbar über Jiris Wange. Er würde wirklich alles dafür tun, dass Jiri ihm eine Chance auf eine richtige Beziehung gab.

Vielleicht waren sie ja schon auf dem Weg dahin - aber sicher war Lasse sich nicht. Und fragen wollte er nicht, damit konnte er alles kaputt machen. Dabei hätte er Jiri gern gesagt, wieviel er für ihn empfand. Wie sehr er ihn mochte... liebte? Ja, das war wohl Liebe.

Jedenfalls stellte sich Lasse Liebe so vor. Er war bisher noch nie wirklich verliebt gewesen, aber das hier... Er fühlte sich wohl bei Jiri, mochte nicht ohne ihn sein - und hatte so oft dieses Kribbeln im Bauch.

Die Frage war nur, ob Jiri das auch so sah. Ob er auch unbedingt in seiner Nähe sein wollte? Und dieses Kribbeln hatte? Jiri suchte häufig seine Nähe, berührte ihn ständig. Das war doch ein gutes Zeichen.

Er wollte nicht nur ins Bett mit ihm, sondern auch essen gehen und ins Kino. Sie unterhielten sich viel, sie unternahmen Dinge miteinander oder schwiegen auch mal zusammen. Sie verbrachten einfach Zeit miteinander - das war doch gut, oder? 

Aber würde das auch nach dem Trainingslager so sein? Würden sie sich dann noch so nahe sein? Oder würden die zehn Tage das Ende ihrer beginnenden Beziehung sein?

Lasse schluckte. Allein bei dem Gedanken zog sich alles in ihm zusammen. Er wollte das hier nicht verlieren, wollte Jiri nicht verlieren. Bisher war das hier - laut Jiri - ja nur eine Freundschaft plus. Wenn Jiri damit weitermachen wollte, sollte er sich darauf einlassen? Was wäre, wenn Jiri plötzlich mit jemand anderem schlief? Eine Freundschaft Plus konnte schnell vorbei sein. Ohne viel Getue.

Aber das wollte Lasse nicht. Er wollte Jiri nicht verlieren. Er wollte eine feste Beziehung mit ihm. Und das musste er Jiri auch sagen. Nicht vor der Abreise ins Trainingslager natürlich, aber irgendwann danach.

Wenn der ihn nach dem Trainingslager überhaupt noch wollte... sie mussten einfach hin und wieder telefonieren, dann hatten sie eine Chance. Dann würden sie sich auch während der zehn Tage nahe bleiben können. 

Seufzend schmiegte sich Lasse wieder an Jiri. Es brachte nichts, sich jetzt den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Im Moment konnte er eh nur abwarten. Vielleicht konnte er ja auch ein wenig schlafen.

Immerhin war es schon ziemlich spät und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie früh Jiri morgen aufstehen musste. Er schloss die Augen und schlief tatsächlich bald ein.

***

Früh am nächsten Morgen riss der Wecker die beiden aus einem tiefen Schlaf.

Ziemlich schnell verstummte der Wecker, nachdem Jiri ihn geschickt geangelt hatte. „Morgen“, murmelte er und streichelte Lasse über den Arm.

„Morgen“, brummte Lasse und schob sich enger an Jiri heran. Der murmelte etwas auf tschechisch und zog ihn fest an sich. Zufrieden seufzte Lasse.

„Mag nicht aufstehen...“, wisperte Jiri, ließ Lasse dann aber doch los. „Flieger geht in zwei Stunden.“

„Schon?“ fragte Lasse und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen.

„Ja, um halb zehn. Ne Stunde früher müssen wir da sein.“

Lasse seufzte tief. „Verdammt...“

„Hattest du noch etwas geplant?“

„Außer länger schlafen und in Ruhe Frühstücken? Nein.“

„Frühstücken können wir noch.“

„Na immerhin“, sagte Lasse und richtete sich auf.

„Gehst du ins Bad - ich mach Frühstück, ja?“

„Ok“, sagte Lasse und schob sich aus dem Bett.

Er fühlte Jiris Blick in seinem Rücken, als er in das Bad ging. Lasse beeilte sich im Bad. Er wollte die Zeit die sie noch hatten, mit Jiri verbringen. Nur schnell unter die Dusche, dann Zähne putzen, dann war er schon fertig und konnte sich anziehen. Anschließend eilte er nach unten.

Jiri hatte schon Kaffee aufgesetzt und den Tisch gedeckt. Als Lasse die Küche betrat, wühlte Jiri grade im Kühlschrank herum. „Hey“, lächelte Lasse und trat von hinten an ihn heran. Er schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken. So stellte er sich eine Beziehung vor.

Jiri lachte leise. „Hey Sladky. Schon fertig?“

„Habe mich beeilt. Was machst du gerade?“

„Kühlschrank plündern. Habe nicht mehr viel da, weil ich ja jetzt erstmal weg bin. Aber ein Frühstück sollte noch drin sein.“

„Das reicht schon. Und du kriegst bestimmt gleich im Flieger auch noch was.“

„Du sollst aber auch satt werden Sladky.“

„Ich kann mir unterwegs noch einen Smoothie holen.“

„So weit kommt es noch. Ha! Magst du Eier?“

„Klar. Rührei?“

Jiri nickte. „Genau. Rührei mit Tomaten. Und ein bisschen Toastbrot ist da.“

„Das klingt nach einem echten Schlemmerfrühstück.“

„Dazu fehlt noch einiges“, grinste Jiri. „Aber es ist gesund und wir werden beide satt davon.“

„Und lecker ist es auch.“

Schnell holte Jiri alles was er brauchte aus dem Kühlschrank. „Schneidest du die Tomaten klein?“ bat er Lasse.

„Ja, klar“, nickte Lasse, nahm sich ein Messer und begann die Tomaten in Würfel zu schneiden.

„Was steht bei dir heute an?“ fragte Jiri.

„Heute Vormittag ist frei, heute Nachmittag zwei mal Training - einmal mit allen, und dann noch das Torwarttraining.“

„Und dann nur noch geschafft ins Bett fallen“, sagte Jiri zwinkernd.

„Ja, genau - ungefähr so wie du.“

„Und morgen ist großer Tag des Zimmerstreichens?“

„Ja, genau. Heute Farbe kaufen, und morgen streichen.“

„Schick mir mal ein Bild, wenn es fertig ist.“

„Mach ich“, versprach Lasse. Er würde eh Vorher- und Nachher-Bilder machen.

„So, Rührei ist fast fertig. Gießt du uns mal Kaffee ein?“

„Ja, klar.“ Lasse ging an die Kaffeemaschine, holte die Kanne und goss ihnen ein.

Als er damit fertig war, brachte Jiri auch schon das Rührei und gab es auf ihre Teller. Dazu gab es Toast - sehr lecker. Beim Essen schwiegen sie, aber Lasse ertappte Jiri immer wieder dabei, wie er ihn ansah. Diese Blicke gaben ihm immer wieder Zuversicht, dass sie auch in zehn tagen noch eine Chance hatten.

„Ich muss mich jetzt langsam fertig machen“, sagte Jiri schließlich.

„Ich deck ab und mach hier alles... trainingslagersicher, okay?“

„Das ist lieb von dir, Sladky.“

„Beeil dich trotzdem, ja?“

„Mach ich“, sagte Jiri und stand auf um hoch ins Bad zu gehen. Lasse deckte ab, stellte das Geschirr in die Maschine und stellte das Gerät dann gleich an. Dann würden die Sachen sauber sein, wenn Jiri zurück nach Hause kam. Anschließend durchforstete er den Kühlschrank und ließ einige Dinge in den Gefrierschrank umziehen - Käse, Wurst und ähnliches. Damit würde die Küche die nächsten 10 Tage wohl überstehen.

Danach machte er einen schnellen Rundgang durchs Erdgeschoss um zu gucken, ob alle Fenster geschlossen waren. Die paar Blumen waren gegossen, alles war zu und sicher - ja, das würde wohl gehen.

„Lasse?“

„Ja?“, rief Lasse zurück.

„Wo steckst du?“

„Wohnzimmer. Hier ist auch alles zu.“

Jiri lief die Treppe nach unten und direkt ins Wohnzimmer. „Oben ist auch alles ok.“

„Küche ist auch fertig. Ich glaub, dann haben wir es.“

Jiri nickte und trat näher zu Lasse. „Wenn wir jetzt losfahren, kann ich dich noch zu Hause absetzen.“

„Ich mag noch nicht losfahren... aber das wäre lieb, wenn du mich noch bringen könntest.“

Jiri nickte und zog Lasse an sich. „Danke für den schönen Tag gestern.“

„Es war wirklich schön, Jiri.“

Jiri lächelte, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Lasse. Unwillkürlich schloss Lasse die Augen.

„So, Sladky, wir müssen“, wisperte Jiri viel zu schnell und löste sich von Lasse.

„Ja, leider...“ Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff Lasse nach seiner Hand. Jiri drückte die Hand, dann zog er Lasse mit in den Flur wo seine Reisetasche stand.

Auch Lasse nahm seinen Rucksack, und gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus. Jiri verstaute seine Tasche schnell im Kofferraum, dann setzte er sich hinters Steuer. „Fühlt sich fast ungewohnt selbst zu fahren“, grinste er.

„Und als Beifahrer ist es auch ungewohnt“, erwiderte Lasse das Grinsen.

„Na dann gucken wir mal, ob wir das hinkriegen“, lachte Jiri und fuhr los.

Er fuhr durch Bremen bis zu Lasse und parkte dort.

„So, Sladky“, sagte Jiri. „Dann... sehen wir uns nach dem Trainingslager.“

„Ich... ich werde dich vermissen.“

„Ach, Sladky“, murmelte Jiri und drückte kurz seine Hand. Ohne etwas zu sagen rutschte Lasse dichter an ihn heran.

„Ich würde dich gern küssen, aber das geht hier nicht“, sagte Jiri leise.

„Ich weiß. Aber... wir können es uns beide vorstellen.“

Jiri lächelte leicht. „Ich muss los Sladky.“

„Ich weiß... wir sehen uns in zehn Tagen. Meldest du dich, wenn du wieder da bist?“

„Klar.“

Lasse schmiegte sich kurz an ihn und küsste ihn auf den Hals. Dann schnallte er sich ab und stieg aus. Er ging zur Haustür seiner Eltern und drehte sich noch einmal zu Jiri um. In dem dunklen Wagen mit den getönten Scheiben konnte er ihn kaum erkennen.

Jiri wartete noch, bis Lasse im Haus verschwunden war, erst dann fuhr er los.


	24. Muffeliger Torwart?

Bald darauf stand er am Flughafen, saß im Flieger, flog ins Trainingslager, und die Zeit mit Lasse schien unendlich weit weg. Eigentlich sollte es ihm nichts ausmachen. Das hatte es ihm bisher nie. Und Lasse... Lasse war nur eine Affäre. Sollte er jedenfalls nur sein. 

Die meiste Zeit fiel es ihm nicht schwer sich abzulenken - das Training war wie erwartet hart. Sie arbeiteten vor allem an der Kondition, und abends fielen sie ziemlich fertig ins Bett.

Aber es gab immer Momente, in denen er an Lasse denken musste. An seine Nähe, seine Küsse, seine Berührungen. An sein Lachen. Der Junge war so anders als alle, mit denen er sonst etwas angefangen hatte. Trotzdem, er sollte das mit Lasse beenden. Er war niemand für eine Beziehung, wie Lasse sie wollte.

Er würde Lasse früher oder später weh tun, und je später, desto schmerzhafter würde es für den Kleinen werden.

„Alles ok mit dir?“

„Hm?“ Jiri sah sich um - und blickte in Max' Gesicht.

Max lächelte und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank. Sie hatten grade Mittag gegessen und genossen nun die Sonne und die Ruhe.

Bis eben hatte Jiri die Sonne genossen, aber jetzt.... „Ist alles okay“, behauptete er, aber er wusste schon, dass Max es nicht dabei belassen würde.

„Ist es nicht. Du bist seit der Ankunft hier muffelig.“

„Muffelig? Ich bin Torwart, wir sind so.“

„Ja, aber du bist im Moment anders muffelig. Und ich denke, dass da so ein süßer Blondschopf dran schuld ist.“

„Blondschopf? Lasse? Wieso sollte er?“

„Sag du es mir.“

„Ich bin einfach nicht so toll drauf. Lasse hat nichts damit zu tun. Außerdem ist da nichts zwischen uns.“

Max schnaubte. „Ja klar. Und zwischen Hanno und mir läuft auch nichts.“

„Das ist ja wohl was Anderes.“ Jiri dachte daran, wie die beiden sich mit Blicken verschlangen, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlten.

„Nein, ist es nicht“, behauptete Max.

„Natürlich ist es das. Hanno und du, ihr seid... ihr seid ein Paar. Feste Beziehung und so, zwischen rosa Herzchen und Eheringen. Lasse und ich - das ist... eine lockere Freundschaft, die hin und wieder das Bett einbezieht.“

„Glaubst du das echt, Jiri?“ fragte Max.

„Ich weiß das sogar.“

„Aber du vermisst den Kleinen.“

„Ist halt schon okay mit ihm, Und vielleicht fehlt mir die... Entspannung im Bett.“

„Es okay mit ihm“, wiederholte Max. „Klar. Deshalb verbringst du auch so viel Zeit mit ihm.“

„Das will er. Außerdem... ist der Sex gut.“

Max schüttelte den Kopf. „So, der Sex ist also so gut, dass du so viel Zeit mit ihm verbringst obwohl du das eigentlich nicht willst.“

„Das habe ich nie gesagt. Er ist süß und echt lieb, irgendwie. Ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit ihm. Aber auch mit dir oder Hanno.“

„Jiri, es ist nicht schlimm, wenn man sich verliebt.“

„Außer, dass ich das nicht tue. Außerdem bringt das nichts - früher oder später geht es eh auseinander.“

„Und wieso sollte es das?“

„Geht es doch immer... irgendwann.“

„Ist es bei Hanno und mir bisher auch nicht.“

„Bisher.“

„Na danke“, schnaubte Max. „Hanno und ich haben nicht vor uns zu trennen.“

„Aber du weißt es nicht.“

„Also sollte ich lieber allein bleiben, weil es sein könnte, dass Martin und ich uns trennen?“

„Ich will dir nichts vorschreiben, aber so habe ich mich entschieden.“

„Boah Jiri, ich habe schon viel Bullshit gehört, aber das hier ist der Größte.“

„Ach ja?“, sah Jiri ihn herausfordernd an.

Max nickte. „Und ich glaube, du weißt das auch. Weil der süße Lasse dir nämlich zeigt, wie schön ne Beziehung ist. Nicht nur guter Sex, sondern das gemeinsame aufwachen, das Kuscheln auf dem Sofa, die kleinen Unterhaltungen die man mitten in der Nacht führt...“

Jiri versuchte nicht einmal, die Bilder von Lasse in seinem Bett und auf seinem Sofa zu verdrängen, es wäre aussichtslos gewesen. Lasse war einfach... tief in seinem Kopf, und wenn er ehrlich war, auch in seinem Herzen. Auch wenn das verdammt kitschig klang.

„Erzähl mal, was habt ihr an dem Tag vor dem Trainingslager angestellt. Du hattest doch was Besonderes geplant.“

„Wir haben in den letzten Tagen einiges gemacht... wir waren beim Minigolf in dieser Schwarzlichthalle. Im Kino. Im Trampolinpark. An der Weser am Strand...“

„Und hattest du Spaß?“

„Klar, waren ja tolle Sachen.“

„Ich meine damit, ob du Spaß mit Lasse hattest. Weil er dabei war.“

Jiri zuckte mit den Schultern. „War schon schön mit ihm. Besser als alleine. Gerade Minigolf ist schon doof alleine.“

„Jiri, jetzt stell dich nicht doof“, sagte Max. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine.“

„Ja“, seufzte Jiri. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es war schön mit ihm, aber... eben auch kompliziert.“

„Und wieso kompliziert?“

„Weil... weil es nicht leicht ist mit einem Mann. In unserem Job.“

Max nickte. „Ich weiß.“

„Und... ich weiß nicht, ob es die richtige Entscheidung ist. Also für mich - und für Lasse. Was, wenn das alles nur ein Strohfeuer ist - lohnt sich dafür die Gefahr?“

„Mensch Jiri, du sollst Lasse nicht gleich heiraten.“

„Aber ihm so einem Risiko aussetzen?“

„Lasse ist alt genug das selbst zu entscheiden. Und er steht nun mal auf Männer.“

„Ja, ich weiß...“, murmelte Jiri. „Aber es ist nicht so einfach...“

„Doch ist es. Willst du Lasse?“

„Irgendwie vermisse ich den Kleinen schon.“

Max nickte. „Dann gib euch ne Chance Jiri.“

Jiri schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, es ist feige - aber ich geh besser den einfacheren Weg.“

„Und du denkst, Lasse jetzt abzuservieren ist der einfachere Weg?“

„Es ist der bessere Weg. Der sichere. Für uns beide.“

Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Blödsinn Jiri.“

„Ach ja?“

„Ich bin schon jahrelang mit Martin zusammen.“

„Ich weiß. Find ich ja auch schön. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das was für mich ist.“

„Das kannst du aber nur herausfinden, wenn du es versuchst.“

„Und was, wenn ich uns beiden damit schade?“

„Warum solltest du?“

„Weil ich dem Kleinen das Herz breche. Und wir womöglich auffliegen. Beides kann er nicht gebrauchen.“

„Warum solltet ihr denn auffliegen? Hast du vor ihn in der Kabine zu vernaschen?“

„Quatsch. Aber... habt ihr nie Angst davor?“

Max lehnte sich zurück und überlegte. „Am Anfang schon. Aber... die Leute sehen nur das, was sie sehen wollen. Und die Leute wollen keine schwulen Fußballer sehen.“

„Und deswegen haben sie keine Ahnung von euch?“

„Deswegen gucken sie nicht so genau hin.“

Jiri zögerte leicht. „Aber...“, fing er wieder an, stockte dann aber. Er brauchte nicht zu argumentieren, er war Max keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Nur Lasse. Und sich selbst.“

„Aber?“ fragte Max nach.

Jiri schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann.“

Max zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das kannst nur du wissen. Aber wenn, dann solltest du es Lasse sagen. Lasse möchte nämlich glaube ich schon eine Beziehung.“

„Natürlich möchte er eine. Hat er mehrmals gesagt.“

„Dann solltest du schnell zugreifen. Ich wette, dass dein Kleiner sonst bald nen anderen Mann an seiner Seite hat. Jemand der nicht so... ängstlich ist.“

Überrascht, eigentlich schon erschrocken sah Jiri auf. „Einen... anderen Mann?“

Max nickte. „Lasse ist süß. Wenn du ihn nicht willst, wird jemand anders kommen.“

„Das will ich nicht“, murmelte Jiri.

Max unterdrückte ein Grinsen. „Nein?“

„Natürlich nicht!“

„Dann weißt du ja, was du zu tun hast“, sagte Max und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Ich geh mal wieder rein. Hier draußen hat man übrigens guten Handyempfang.“

Jiri knurrte nur, dann sah er Max nach, wie er zum Hotel zurückging. Dann zückte er sein Handy.

Er zögerte kurz. Lasse müsste jetzt auch Mittagspause haben. Bisher hatten sie noch nicht telefoniert, nur ein paar WhatsApp-Nachrichten ausgetauscht. Also... ehe er noch länger nachdenken konnte, wählte er Lasses Nummer.

Es tutete drei Mal, dann endlich meldete sich Lasse. „Jiri?“, fragte er erfreut.

„Hey Sladky“, sagte Jiri leise.

„Hey“, kam es deutlich leiser von Lasse.

„Wie geht es dir?“

„Trainingslager ist anstrengend“, seufzte Lasse.

Jiri lachte. „Dabei hast du dich vorher doch so gefreut.“

„Ja, ist ja ganz okay, aber ich habe nicht gedacht, dass man jede freie Minute in der Ecke liegt und sich nicht bewegen kann.“

Erneut lachte Jiri. „So schlimm?“

„Ja, irgendwie schon. Ist es bei euch nicht so? Dann komm ich zu euch.“

„Es ist kein Zuckerschlecken. Und ich lieg jede Nacht vor 10 Uhr im Bett und penne.“

„Da schlafe ich auch immer. Ganz weit...“ Lasse stockte und sprach nicht weiter.

„Was ist Sladky?“

„Weit weg von dir“, wisperte Lasse kaum hörbar.

Jiri seufzte lautlos. „Nicht mehr lange Sladky. Unsere Trainingslager sind bald vorbei.“

„Jiri?“, fragte Lasse leise.

„Ja?“

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“

„Ja klar“, sagte Jiri schnell. Zu schnell.

Leise seufze Lasse. Er wagte es nicht nachzufragen, aber es war klar, dass nicht alles in Ordnung war.

„Max hat eben mit mir gesprochen“, sagte Jiri kaum hörbar.

Es dauerte etwas, ehe Lasse antwortete. „Und?“, fragte er leise.

„Er hat... mir den Kopf gewaschen.“

„Oh - was hast du angestellt, dass das nötig war?“

„Er denkt offenbar, ich würde dich nicht gut behandeln.“

„Du... mich?“

Jiri nickte. „Er meinte auch, du würdest jemand anderen finden...“

„Er... er hat mir unterstellt, ich würde eine Affäre haben?“

„Nein! Ach verdammt, ich bin echt schlecht in sowas. Er meinte, wenn ich dich weiter wie eine Affäre behandele, dann würde irgendwann jemand kommen, der dir das gibt, was du willst.“

„Und... was will ich?“, fragte Lasse mit wackliger Stimme.

„Max und Hanno.“

„Ich will Max und Hanno? Der hat ja einen am Keks“, wiedersprach Lasse heftig.

Jiri stöhnte auf. „Sladky, du willst das, was Max und Hanno haben. Eine Beziehung. So mit allem halt.“

Wieder war es ziemlich lange ruhig. „Ich... würde nicht nein sagen“, antwortete Lasse so diplomatisch er konnte.

Jiri runzelte dir Stirn. „Wie meinst du das jetzt?“

„Ich weiß nicht, was du denkst, Jiri, und was du willst. Aber... ich würde gerne...“

„Ich weiß, Sladky“, wisperte Jiri. „Und ich... ich will nicht, dass du den anderen Kerl nimmst.“

„Dann... ich möchte nicht, dass du das nur für mich tust. Dass du dich dabei unwohl fühlst.“

„Ich muss drüber nachdenken Lasse.“

„Ja, das... das solltest du wohl.“ Nach der Euphorie klang Lasse auf einmal ziemlich ernüchtert.

„Sladky... ich will dir nicht weh tun.“

„Ich weiß. Aber das tust du auch nicht, wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass du das nicht willst. Oder kannst.“

„Hältst du mich für einen Kerl, der am Telefon Schluss macht?“ fragte Jiri.

„Du... du willst Schluss machen, kündigst es an und ziehst es dann doch nicht durch, weil wir am Telefon sind?“

Jiri schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich mach nicht Schluss. Ich... oh man, das Telefonat läuft nicht so, wie geplant. Ich habe dich angerufen, weil... du mir fehlst Sladky.“

Erneut ein Schweigen, dann kam Lasses Antwort. „Du fehlst mir auch Und es ist so schön das zu hören.“

„Also... nach dem Trainingslager, habt ihr da auch ein paar Tage frei?“ fragte Jiri.

„Zwei Tage, ja. Hast du da was vor?“

„Weiß ich noch nicht. Aber nimm du dir mal nichts vor. Ich... glaube, ich werde dich entführen“, murmelte Jiri.

„Das klingt schön.“

„Gut“, sagte Jiri. „Dann... will dich nicht länger aufhalten.“

„Ich... dich auch nicht. Aber... wenn du noch mal Zeit hast... und Lust...“

„Ich ruf dich an Sladky“, versprach Jiri.

„Ich... freu mich drauf. Dann…“ 

„Bis bald Sladky“, verabschiedete sich Jiri.

„Bis bald, Jiri“, wisperte Lasse. Dann legte er auf, und Jiri hörte das typische Tuten des beendeten Gesprächs.

„Das war ja super“, murmelte Jiri kopfschüttelnd. Das Gespräch hatte er so richtig vermasselt.

Anstatt Lasse zu sagen, dass er mehr wollte, hatte der schon gefürchtet, er würde alles beenden wollen.

Verdammter Max. Ohne ihn hätte er sich dieses peinliche Telefonat erspart.

Er sollte den Kleinen nachher noch mal anrufen und das klarstellen.

Am besten heute Abend, wenn sie auf den Zimmern waren.

Mit diesem Entschluss ging er zurück ins Hotel - er musste sich schon langsam auf die nächste Trainingseinheit vorbereiten.

„Und?“ fragte Max, als sie nach der Pause zum warmmachen zusammenkamen.

„Na besten Dank auch“, murrte Jiri.

„Was denn?“ fragte Max ein wenig irritiert.

„Wir haben es ziemlich in den Sand gesetzt.“

„Wie... was... was zum Teufel hast du angestellt? du solltest nur ein harmloses Telefonat führen Jiri!“

„Wir haben irgendwie total aneinander vorbeigeredet und er hat alles falsch verstanden.“

„Was hast du gesagt?“

„Ich weiß es gar nicht so genau. Nur, dass ich nicht will, dass er sich einen anderen sucht.“

„Das... das ist doch schon mal gut“, murmelte Max.

„Ja, aber irgendwie meinte er dann, ich würde das alles beenden wollen. Habe wohl irgendwas doof ausgedrückt.“

„Scheint so“, sagte Max leicht grinsend. „Und wollt ihr nochmal telefonieren?“

„Wir sind jetzt wohl wieder da, wo wir vor dem Gespräch waren. Ich werde ihn noch mal anrufen.“

„Darf ich dir einen Tipp geben?“

„Ja?“

„Sag ihm einfach, dass du ihn magst.“

„Das... das ist nicht so einfach...“, murmelte Jiri.

„Doch ist es. Und es fühlt sich großartig an, es zu sagen.“

„Dann... probiere ich das mal.“

Max lächelte. „Sehr gut. Und erwähn keine anderen Männer. Das kommt meistens eher... falsch an.“

„Oh, du hast da Erfahrungen?“

„Ja. Als ich jung und dumm war, habe ich Martin mal unabsichtlich ziemlich eifersüchtig gemacht.“

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er dann ziemlich ungemütlich werden kann.“

Max nickte. „Kann er.“

„Aber... ihr habt es wieder hingekriegt.“

„Es war ein dummes Missverständnis. Und wir lieben uns.“

„Es ist schön euch zusammen zu sehen“, murmelte Jiri.

„Du kannst das auch haben Jiri.“

„Ich bin noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt“, meinte Jiri „Auch, wenn es echt schön wäre.“

„Jiri niemand kann dir eine Garantie geben, dass es funktioniert. Aber ich habe dich mit Lasse gesehen. Ich glaube, ihr passt gut zusammen.“

„Ich hoffe es ja auch.“

„Sag Lasse das.“

„Mach ich. Heute Abend...“

Max nickte zufrieden. „Schön. Dann können wir uns jetzt voll und ganz aufs Training konzentrieren.“

„Ja, los gehts...“ 

Das Training war hart und schweißtreibend.

Am Ende hätte sich Jiri am liebsten in sein Tor gelegt und wäre an Ort und Stelle eingeschlafen.

Mühsam schleppten sie sich ins Hotel zum duschen und umziehen und dann zum Abendessen. Obwohl sie eine so große Gruppe waren, war es im Speisesaal erstaunlich ruhig - ein Zeichen dafür, wie erledigt sie alle waren.

Jiri konnte es seinen Mitspielern ansehen, wie sie in den Seilen hingen.

„Gott, ich werde zu alt für sowas“, murmelte Max, der neben Jiri saß. „Ich bin sogar zu fertig, um mir Nachtisch zu holen.“

„Ich guck mal, ob ich mich aufraffen kann, dann bring ich dir was mit. Was willst du?“

„Schokolade“, sagte Martin anstelle von Max. „Egal was, Hauptsache was mit Schokolade.“

„Und für dich?“

Martin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich klau mir ein bisschen was von Max.“

Jiri stand mühsam auf, das war nur zum Teil gespielt. „Bin... irgendwann.... zurück.“

„Frag doch Flo mal, ob er dir nen Rollator organisiert“, schlug Martin grinsend vor.

„Darf ich den dann auch morgen zum Training mitnehmen?“

„Oh das wäre lustig“, grinste Max.

„Ja, und sehr viel angenehmer...“

„Wie willst du so Bälle fangen?“ fragte Martin neugierig.

„Ich hoffe ja, dass sich die Gegenspieler kaputtlachen.“

„Oh das werden sie“, lachte Max. „Und jetzt los, sonst kriegen wir keinen Nachtisch mehr.“

„Hmm“, machte Jiri und ging langsam los. Er kam sich vor, als würde er auf Eiern gehen - und so sah er vermutlich auch aus.

Aber er schaffte es zum Buffet und wieder zurück: mit Schokopudding für Max und Rote Grütze für sich selbst.

Etwas theatralisch ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

„Sollen wir ein Sauerstoffzelt besorgen?“ bot Martin an.

„Wartet noch einen Moment mit dem Rettungshubschrauber, ja?“

„Was sagt Lasse eigentlich zu deiner fehlenden Konstitution?“ fragte Max betont unschuldig.

Jiri stutzte - dann sah er Max mit einem Blick an, der wohl jeden anderen getötet hätte.

„Was denn?“ fragte Max und schob sich einen Löffel Pudding in den Mund.

„Nichts, gar nichts. Alles okay.“ Er sah Hanno an. „Wie hältst du das nur mit dem aus?“

„Man gewöhnt sich dran“, sagte Martin trocken.

„Okay... mal gucken, ob ich das auch kann.“

„Ist Lasse etwa auch so frech?“ fragte Martin.

„Manchmal - aber eigentlich ist er echt lieb.“

„Ja, so kam er auch rüber“, nickte Martin. „Echt ein lieber Junge. Hast nen guten Fang gemacht Jiri.“

„Naja, wenn das was wird mit uns.“

„Warum sollte es nicht?“

„Ist gerade bisschen schwierig.“

Martin sah zu Max. „Was hast du angestellt?“

„Ich? Ich habe ihm nur gesagt, dass er mal mit dem Kleinen reden soll. Mehr nicht.“

„Jungs“, sagte Jiri. „Nicht streiten. Außerdem ist das eigentlich nur ne Sache zwischen Lasse und mir. Und solange wir hier im Trainingslager sind, kann ich eh nicht viel machen.“

„Du solltest trotzdem mit ihm reden. Er ist doch auch gerade im Trainingslager.“

„Mach ich ja auch. Wenn ich nachher oben auf dem Zimmer bin ruf ich ihn an.“

„Gut. Kannst ihm meine Nummer geben, wenn du meinst, es könnte helfen“, bot Martin an.

„Ok... kann ich machen“, sagte Jiri.

Martin sah auf Jiris geleertes Schüsselchen. „Dann geh mal hoch - und rede mit ihm.“

„Zu Befehl“, schnaubte Jiri und stand auf. „Gute Nacht ihr beiden.“

„Danke, dir auch.“

Jiri nickte und stand auf um langsam nach oben auf sein Zimmer zu gehen.

Er verabschiedete sich von Hanno und Martin und machte sich dann gemächlich auf den Weg. Natürlich wollte er Lasse am Telefon hören, aber was, wenn er es wieder versaute?

Ob er sich vorher vielleicht aufschreiben sollte, was er sagen wollte?

Ja, das war vielleicht das beste. Zumindest die ersten Sätze. 

Aber wie peinlich wäre das, wenn Lasse das mitbekäme?

Oh je, oder wenn irgendjemand über den Zettel stolperte?

Nein, keine Notizen!

Aber ein paar Gedanken musste er sich dennoch machen. Was wollte er Lasse sagen?

Er wollte ihm sagen, dass er ihm wichtig war. Sehr wichtig.

Und dass er sich freute, wen er Lasse endlich wiedersah.

Das klang doch alles nicht schlecht. Genauso sollte er das auch Lasse sagen.

Er holte sich etwas zu trinken aus der Minibar, dann setzte er sich aufs Bett und wählte Lasses Nummer.

Jiri ließ eine ganze Weile durchklingeln, aber niemand hob ab.

Mist, Lasse war wohl noch unterwegs, mit seinen Mitspielern. Das war ja auch gut so, Jiri hatte ihm selbst dazu geraten. Aber die Sehnsucht wurde dadurch noch größer.

Seufzend ließ er sich nach hinten fallen und schloss die Augen. Er würde einfach ein bisschen warten und es dann noch einmal versuchen.

Dabei ließ er sich immer wieder das Gespräch vom Nachmittag durch den Kopf gehen. Wo war das bloß schiefgelaufen?

Unwillkürlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Er war einfach nicht für solche Gespräche geschaffen.

Mit einem Seufzen griff er nach dem Handy und wählte erneut.

Aber wieder nahm niemand ab.

Vielleicht sollte er Lasse etwas schreiben? [Hey Sladky, rufst du mich mal an?]. Er hatte die Nachricht abgeschickt, ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte, ob der Kosename hier angebracht war.

Aber er wollte Lasse ja eh sagen, dass er ihn... mochte, also war der Kosename vermutlich nicht falsch. Und Lasse würde ihn so eher anrufen, als wenn er „Lasse“ geschrieben hätte.

Möglicherweise wäre er sogar enttäuscht, wenn er ihn mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen hätte.

Ob Lasse inzwischen wusste, was Sladky hieß?

Er war ja immer neugierig, wenn er etwas auf tschechisch hörte.

An Lasses Stelle hätte er schon längst gegoogelt was das Wort hieß.

Spätestens jetzt, wo er wusste, wie das Wort geschrieben wurde, würde er das sicher machen.

Fast schade, dachte Jiri. Er mochte den schmollenden Ausdruck, wenn Lasse nichts verstand und auch nicht erklärt bekam. Er hatte dann so eine kleine Falte direkt über der Nase.

Noch einmal griff Jiri das Handy und wählte Lasses Nummer. Er war einfach zu ungeduldig.

„Komm Sladky, geh schon ran“, wisperte er.

Auf einmal knackte es in der Leitung, dann hörte er ein etwas abgehetztes, „Ja?“

„Hey Sladky“, sagte Jiri. „Stör ich?“

„Jiri?“, fragte Lasse erstaunt. „Moment...“

„Ich kann auch später noch einmal anrufen“, bot Jiri an.

„Nein, nein... ich geh nur kurz raus.“

„Raus? Bist du nicht in deinem Zimmer?“

Lasse antwortete nicht, stattdessen hörte er raschelnde Geräusche, dann ein Klappen. „So, bin jetzt auf dem Balkon.“

„Sorry, ich wollte wirklich nicht stören.“

„Nein, tust du nicht. Wir sind halt gerade aufs Zimmer gekommen.“

„Habt ihr was zusammen gemacht?“ fragte Jiri ein wenig neugierig.

„Ja, wir haben Beach-Volleyball gespielt. Bin gerade mit Leon aufs Zimmer gekommen.“

„Beach-Volleyball? Freiwillig?“

„Ja, nach dem Abendessen hatten wir frei. Haben aber ganz lockergemacht.“

„Die Energie der Jugend. Ich kann mich kaum noch bewegen.“

„Konnte ich heute Mittag auch nicht, aber nach ner Pause gehts doch immer.“

„Na ich weiß nicht. Ich überlege immer noch, ob es nicht die Möglichkeit gibt, mit Rollator zu spielen“, grinste Jiri.

Lasse lachte. „Ich stell mir das gerade vor - der Kraken mit Rollator. Schmeißt du dann das Ding dem Ball in den Weg?“

„Das wäre ne Möglichkeit.“

„Und du meinst, der Schiri lässt das durchgehen?“

„Warum nicht? Von mir aus, dürfen alle Spieler mit Rollatoren auflaufen. Oder aufrollern.“

Lasse lachte erneut - das Geräusch brachte Jiris Bauch zum Kribbeln. 

„Ich mag es, wenn du so lachst Sladky“, sagte Jiri leise.

Schlagartig war es ruhig auf der anderen Seite. „Ja?“, fragte Lasse leise.

„Ja. Sehr sogar.“

„Ich... ich mag dich auch“, wisperte Lasse.

„Das weiß ich Sladky“, flüsterte Jiri. „Ich... du bist mir sehr wichtig. Das wollte ich dir nur sagen.“

Wieder war es einen Moment lang leise. „Das... das ist schön. Denn du bist mir auch sehr wichtig.“

Jiri lächelte erleichtert. Das Gespräch lief deutlich besser. „Gut. Ich... nach dem Telefonat heute Mittag war es mir wichtig, dass du das weißt.“

„Das war ein bisschen verquer, hm?“

„Ja. Es war eine Katastrophe.“

„So kann man es sagen.“

„Tut mir echt leid.“

„Ist schon okay. Ist schön, dass wir jetzt telefonieren.“

„Ja, ist es.!

„Wie... wie war es heute bei dir?“, fragte Lasse leise.

„Heiß und höllisch“, sagte Jiri.

„Oh je, so schlimm?“

„Ja, allerdings habe ich die Hoffnung, dass das schlimmste jetzt erreicht ist.“

„Du meinst, jetzt kommt das Im-Schlamm-Wälzen?“

„Das wäre mal was. So ein schönes kühles Schlammbad.“

„Aber bitte wirklich kühl, ja?“

„Ach, du willst dich auch wälzen?“ fragte Jiri lachend.

„Ja, aber ein Schwimmbad würde mir reichen. 

„Das haben wir hier sogar unten im Hotel“, sagte Jiri. „Aber mich jetzt aufraffen und runter gehen`? Ich glaub, das schaff ich nicht.“

„Wir haben hier auch ein Schwimmbad, aber das ist drinnen und gut geheizt...“

Jiri lachte. „Dann stell die Dusche auf kalt.“

„Ja, das mach ich auch - wenn Leon aus dem Bad raus ist. Der telefoniert wohl gerade mit seiner Freundin...“

„Ah säuselnde Zimmergenossen. Wie schrecklich.“

„Ich bin da ja auch nicht besser“, murmelte Lasse.

„Ach, wir säuseln doch nicht. Wir sind zwei Kerle, da wird nicht gesäuselt.“

„Sorry. Aber wir telefonieren auch - und beschimpfen uns nicht.“

„Ja, aber das ist trotzdem was Anderess“, behauptete Jiri.

„Ja, natürlich. Männer säuseln nur mit Frauen.“

Jiri nickte. „Ganz genau. Wir... unterhalten uns auf eine... liebevolle aber nicht zu schmalzige Art und Weise.“

„Ja, das klingt gut“, nickte Lasse. Liebevoll, das klang wirklich schön.

„Ich glaube, ich werde jetzt nochmal duschen und lege mich dann hin“, sagte Jiri.

„Müde?“

„Ja, ziemlich.“

„Dann schlaf gut“, wünschte Lasse leise.

„Du auch. Wir... können ja morgen wieder telefonieren, ok?“

„Ich würde total gerne mit dir telefonieren? In der Mittagspause?“

„Ja. Ich ruf an, ok?“

„Schön - ich freu mich drauf.“

„Dann bis morgen Sladky. Schlaf gut.“

„Bis morgen“, verabschiedete sich Lasse und legte auf.


	25. Rückkehr

Lasse war unglaublich nervös, als er von seinem Rad stieg. Heute würde Jiri endlich aus dem Trainingslager nach Hause kommen und Lasse hatte sich entschlossen, ihn zu überraschen und vor seinem Haus auf ihn zu warten.

Er schob sein Rad neben die Garage, schloss es ab und ging dann zur Eingangstür. Es war noch immer ziemlich heiß, und er war froh, dass die Stufen im Schatten lagen. Hier machte er es sich bequem und holte sein Handy raus.

Eine Nachricht von Jiri hatte er nicht. Eigentlich waren sie auch erst für morgen verabredet.

Aber Lasse hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er vermisste Jiri sehr, und in den letzten Telefonaten war deutlich geworden, dass es Jiri ebenso ging. Auch er hatte sehnsuchtsvoll geklungen und zugegeben, dass er Lasse lieber heute als morgen wiedersehen wollte.

Deshalb hoffte Lasse, dass sich Jiri freuen würde, wenn er ihn hier entdeckte. Und auch über den Inhalt seines Rucksacks.

Er hatte ein paar Leckereien eingekauft - vom Taschengeld - da Jiris Kühlschrank ja sehr leer war, und er keine Lust hatte, nach ihrem Wiedersehen noch mal rauszugehen.

Und nun blieb ihm nichts weiter, als zu warten.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wann er hier ankommen würde. Im Verein hatte er rausgefunden, wann der Flieger landen würde. Vermutlich würden sie danach direkt nach Hause fahren. Eine halbe Stunde nach der Landung war wohl der früheste Zeitpunkt, zu dem Jiri hier ankommen konnte.

Lasse sah auf seine Uhr. Das wäre dann in etwa zehn Minuten.

Lasse guckte ein wenig bei Instagram, was seine Freunde und andere so gepostet hatten, sah sich bei Snapchat um und fing dann an ein wenig zu spielen.

Immer wenn er ein Auto hörte, sah er sofort auf, aber es dauerte noch fast 20 Minuten bis er endlich Jiris Wagen erkannte.

Jiri hatte ihn beim Vorbeifahren nicht gesehen, er fuhr direkt in die Garage.

Lasse stand auf und wartete dann nervös darauf, dass Jiri wieder aus der Garage kam.

Es dauert etwas, ehe er den Motor des Garagentors hörte.

Mit seiner Reisetasche in der Hand und einer Sonnenbrille auf der Nase kam Jiri nun endlich zur Haustür. Überrascht blieb er stehen, als er Lasse davor entdeckte. „Sladky?“

„Hey“, strahlte Lasse ihn an.

„Was machst du denn hier?“ fragte Jiri und überwand die letzten Meter zwischen ihnen.

„Ich... wollte dich heute schon sehen.“

„So“, sagte Jiri. „Na dann mach uns am besten mal auf, damit wir rein können.“ Er zog seinen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und warf ihn Lasse zu.

Lasse fing den Schlüssel geschickt auf und schloss auf, dann hielt er Jiri die Tür auf.

„Danke“, sagte Jiri und schob sich an Lasse vorbei ins Innere.

Lasse stellte den Rucksack ab und sah Jiri an.

Jiri ließ seine Tasche fallen und schob die Sonnenbrille hoch auf seinen Kopf. „Was sagt denn dein Trainer dazu, dass du hier bist?“ fragte er grinsend.

„Bin sehr unglücklich auf die rechte Hand gefallen. Nichts Schlimmes, aber trainieren ist so halt doof.“

Jiri legte den Kopf schief. „Hm, das ist natürlich nicht schön“, sagte er und trat näher zu Lasse.

„Du... du könntest das bestimmt heilen“, raunte Lasse.

„Und wie?“ fragte Jiri.

Lasse kam langsam näher. „Ungefähr... so...“

Jiri lächelte und zog Lasse an sich. „Hey Sladky“, wisperte er.

„Hey, Jiri“, erwiderte Lasse ebenso leise. 

Jiri hob eine Hand und strich Lasse durchs Haar. Dabei murmelte er etwas auf tschechisch.

Lasse lächelte, das klang wieder so schön.

Dann endlich beugte sich Jiri vor und küsste Lasse.

Zärtlich und liebevoll, er wollte es offenbar langsam angehen lassen.

Für Lasse war das ok, zeigte es ihm doch wieder, dass Jiri Gefühle für ihn hatte.

Für mehr hatten sie den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit.

Und den Abend und die Nacht, wenn es nach Lasse ging.

Recht bald löste sich Jiri wieder von ihm. 

„Mhm?“ machte Lasse und öffnete die Augen.

„Schön, dass du hier bist.“

Sofort lächelte Lasse strahlend. „Find ich auch.“

Zärtlich strichen Jiris Finger durch Lasses Haare.

„Du hast mir wirklich gefehlt“, sagte er leise.

„Hm, du mir auch, Jiri. Vítejte domů.“

Jiri zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du sprichst seit neustem Tschechisch?“

„Naja, ein paar Worte. Ich wollte doch unbedingt wissen, was Sladky heißt. Und ein paar Sachen verstehen von dem, was du immer sagst. Ich habe online was angeguckt und mich ein Mal mit einer Tschechin getroffen, die mir ein bisschen was beigebracht hat. Aber die Sprache ist heftig schwer...“

„Ist sie“, nickte Jiri und zog Lasse wieder enger an sich. „Dann weißt du jetzt also, was Sladky heißt?“

„Ja. Süßer. Und ich mag es, wenn du das sagst.“

„Das ist gut. Ich werde nämlich nicht damit aufhören, Sladky“, grinste Jiri und küsste Lasse auf die Nasenspitze.

„Hmm“, machte Lasse und schmiegte sich an ihn. 

„Wollen wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen und uns hinsetzen?“ schlug Jiri vor. „Außerdem könnte ich was Kaltes zu trinken vertragen.“

„Muss den Rucksack erst in die Küche bringen.“

„In die Küche? nicht lieber ins Schlafzimmer?“

„Nee, erstmal in die Küche. Aber den Küchentisch habe ich nicht im Kopf“, grinste Lasse.

„Schade“, lachte Jiri, folgte Lasse dann aber neugierig. „Den Boden würde ich aber nicht unbedingt empfehlen, das wäre ziemlich kalt und unbequem.“

„also erst Küche, dann... Sofa oder Bett?“

„Wenn du so fragst... das Bett ist schon sehr viel bequemer.“

„Aber erst Kühlschrank.“ Lasse ging zum Kühlschrank und öffnete den Rucksack. Brot, Butter, Käse, Wurst, Gemüse, Sahne, Hackfleisch - was ihm so eingefallen war, hatte er eingekauft.

„Du warst einkaufen?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ja... wollte nicht noch mal raus.“

„Womit habe ich dich eigentlich verdient, Sladky?“

„Hm? Ich fand es schön für uns einzukaufen.“

„Komm her“, wisperte Jiri und zog Lasse wieder an sich.

Nur zu gern folgte Lasse.

Jiri hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt.

Er wollte im Moment offenbar nicht mehr als Lasse einfach festzuhalten - und Lasse genoss es so gehalten zu werden.

„Ich habe dich vermisst Sladky“, flüsterte Jiri kaum hörbar.

Die Worte machten Lasse unsagbar glücklich. Jiri schien jetzt tatsächlich mehr von ihm zu wollen als nur eine Sache fürs Bett.

„Wehe du verrätst das Hanno oder Max, die ziehen mich sonst ewig damit auf“, sagte Jiri, als er Lasse schließlich losließ.

„Mach ich nicht, versprochen.“

Jiri lächelte und griff nach Lasses Hand. „Nehmen wir die Wasserflasche einfach mit nach oben. Ich muss mir ja schließlich noch deine schwerverletzte Hand angucken.“

„Ja, und mich pflegen. Im Bett.“

„Natürlich. Ich werde dich aufopferungsvoll... pflegen“, grinste Jiri.

„Dann ist gut.“ Lasse griff nach einer großen Wasserflasche und griff dann nach Jiris Hand um ihn mit nach oben zu ziehen.

Lachend folgte Jiri Lasse nach oben.

Sofort ging es ins Schlafzimmer, wo Lasse sich aufs Bett setzte und Jiri seine Hand hinstreckte.

Jiri ergriff die Hand.

„Meinst du, mit der... kann ich... naja, die wichtigen Dinge machen?“

„Hm“, machte Jiri und sah sich die Hand genau an. „Ich glaube, das muss ich genauer untersuchen. Und testen. Wir müssen das wirklich gründlich testen.“

„Was soll ich machen, damit du sie beurteilen kannst?“

„Ich denke, wir sollten testen, wie gut du dich mit der Hand ausziehen kannst“, meinte Jiri mit einem Zwinkern.

„Oh ja, das ist ein guter Test“, stimmte Lasse zu und begann sich auszuziehen.

Jiri schluckte leicht und beobachtete jede Bewegung von Lasse.

Der bemühte sich um langsamer und hoffentlich runde Bewegungen.

„Du bist so sexy Sladky“, murmelte Jiri.

„Findest du?“, fragte ein wenig unsicher nach.

Jiri nickte. „Sehr sexy.“

Lasse grinste und zog sich weiter aus, bis er komplett nackt vor Jiri stand.

„Und was sagt die Hand nach dieser Anstrengung?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ich glaub, sie hat sie gut überstanden.“ Prüfend bewegte Lasse die Hand.

Jiri nickte. „Dann... sollte sie vielleicht gleich bei mir weitermachen.“

„Als weiterer Test?“, fragte Lasse nach.

„Als Belastungstest“, nickte Jiri.

„Okay, das versuchen wir mal.“ Lasse trat an ihn heran und begann Jiri auszuziehen.

„Sehr gut“, murmelte Jiri, als Lasse ihm das Shirt über den Kopf zog.

„Geht ganz gut“, murmelte Lasse, als er das Shirt auf den Boden fallen ließ

„Meinst du, die Hand übersteht auch die Knöpfe meiner Jeans?“

„Ich kann es zumindest mal probieren.“

„Dann versuch es“, wisperte Jiri.

Lasse trat noch näher und kniete sich dann vor ihn. Ganz langsam öffnete er Jiris Hose.

Jiri biss sich leicht in die Unterlippe. Wie so vor ihm kniete... einfach heiß!

Dann beugte er sich auch noch vor und küsste seinen Schwanz unter dem dünnen Stoff der Shorts.

Unwillkürlich stöhnte Jiri auf.

Lasse lachte leise, dann küsste er ihn noch einmal.

„Was ist mit deiner Hand?“ raunte Jiri. „Ich dachte, die hätte das Problem.“

„Ich schone sie lieber erstmal“, meinte Lasse und versuchte die Hose mit den Lippen und Zähnen herunterzuziehen.

„Oh Gott“, murmelte Jiri und schob eine Hand in Lasses Haar.

„Hm?“, machte Lasse undeutlich.

„Du siehst so unsagbar heiß aus, Sladky.“

Lasse sah zu ihm auf, dann nickte er leicht.

„Nicht aufhören Sladky“, bat Jiri und strich ihm über die Wange.

Lasse nickte und mühte sich jetzt, die Shorts ebenfalls runterzuziehen.

Schließlich hatte er es geschafft und die Shorts rutschte nach unten.

„Heiß“, raunte er, dann beugte er sich wieder näher und nahm Jiris Schwanz in den Mund.

Sofort stöhnte Jiri auf.

Lasse schloss genießerisch die Augen und bewegte ganz leicht seinen Kopf.

Jiri schloss die Augen. Das hatte er im Trainingslager wirklich vermisst.

„Sladky“, wisperte er erneut.

Lasse öffnete die Augen und sah hoch.

„Gott, das ist so“, fing Jiri auf deutsch an, verfiel dann aber ins tschechische.

„Soll... willst du so kommen?“ fragte Lasse heiser.

Jiri konnte nur nicken.

Lasse lächelte, dann stülpte er seine Lippen wieder über Jiris Schwanz.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, dann zuckte Jiri, stöhnte auf und kam.

„Gott“, raunte Jiri, als sich Lasse wieder von ihm löste. Er hatte tatsächlich etwas wackelige Knie.

Lasse bemerkte das offenbar und umarmte ihn gleich fest.

„Du machst mich echt fertig Sladky“, murmelte Jiri.

„Hm?“, machte Lasse und führte ihn zum Bett.

„Sobald ich dich sehe, bin ich scharf auf dich“, wisperte Jiri und zog Lasse an sich.

Ein breites Grinsen schob sich auf Lasses Gesicht.

„Ich hoffe, dir geht es ähnlich“, sagte Jiri grinsend.

„Oh ja - ich bin noch nie vor jemandem so auf die Knie gegangen“, lachte Lasse.

„Das darfst du gern immer und immer wieder tun.“

Lasse lachte. „War mir klar.“

Jiri grinste und griff nach Lasses Hand. Er drückte einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. „Und wie geht es dem Patienten? Ist die Hand noch böse?“

„Nee, die hat das alles gut überstanden. Vermutlich waren die paar Stunden Ruhe genug.

Jiri nickte und küsste die Hand erneut. „Dann ist ja gut.“

Lasse schmiegte sich an ihn. „Schön, dass du wieder da bist.“

„Find ich auch.“

Jetzt konnte Lasse ein Strahlen nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich habe das ernst gemeint, was ich am Telefon gesagt hab“, murmelte Jiri kaum hörbar.

„Hm?“, machte Lasse leise. „Dass du mich magst?“ Sonst würden sie sicher nicht hier liegen.

Jiri nickte.

„Ich mag dich auch. Sehr.“

„Weiß ich Lasse. Daran habe ich nie gezweifelt.“

„Ich finde es schön, dass du mich auch - sehr - magst.“ Und dass Jiri es sich jetzt eingestehen konnte.

„So... ich glaube der kleine Lasse hier unten, will spielen“, meinte Jiri und schloss seine Hand um Lasses Schwanz.

Lasse nickte nur. Er war ziemlich hart, allein der Anblick von Jiri hatte dazu ausgereicht.

„Was willst du?“ fragte Jiri heiser.

„Ich... denk dir was aus“, bat Lasse.

Jiri grinste. „Leg dich aufs Bett.“

Lasse nickte und legte sich hin.

Jiri schob sich mit ihm aufs Bett und legte sich neben ihn. Dann begann er mit einer Hand langsam über Lasses Körper zu streicheln.

„Das... schön.“

Jiri lächelte nur und beugte sich dann über ihn, um dem Pfad seiner Finger mit den Lippen zu folgen.

„Ja“, keuchte Lasse heiser.

„Ich mag es, wenn du so stöhnst Sladky“, wisperte Jiri.

Lasse lächelte leicht - und stöhnte gleich wieder auf, als Jiri sich tiefer schob.

Immer tiefer und tiefer glitten die Lippen, bis Jiris Lippen über die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels strichen.

Lasse war inzwischen total hart und söhnte immer wieder auf.

Aber Jiri dachte nicht daran, sich um seinen Schwanz zu kümmern.

„Mach... bitte...“ raunte Lasse.

„Immer mit der Ruhe“, wisperte Jiri und schob sich tiefer zwischen Lasses Beine.

„Quäl mich nicht so.“

Jiri lachte leise und leckte dann mit seiner Zunge über Lasses Hoden.

„Ja“, keuchte Lasse heiser auf und zuckte heftig.

„Gefällt dir das?“ fragte Jiri grinsend.

„Ja, mehr“, forderte Lasse erneut.

Jiri leckte erneut über Lasses Hoden, dann schob er sich noch tiefer.

„Waaaa“, keuchte Lasse auf. Das war einfach zu heiß.

„Na, ich glaube das gefällt dir wohl auch“, murmelte Jiri.

„Ja, das... wow!“

Jiri lächelte, dann machte er weiter.

Er leckte immer wieder über die zarte Haut und küsste sie.

Dabei lauschte er Lasses Stöhnen.

Es war wie Musik in seinen Ohren.

Und Lasse wurde sogar noch lauter, als Jiri mit der Zungenspitze leicht in ihn eindrang.

„Jiri“, schrie er leise auf.

„So empfindlich“, wisperte Jiri.

„Mehr“, kam es ein drittes Mal von Lasse.

„Aber gern doch“, raunte Jiri und schob seine Zunge etwas tiefer in Lasse.

„Jaaaa!“, stöhnte Lasse auf und verkrampfte sich. Er zog die Beine leicht an, dann kam er.

Jiri löste sich von Lasse und schob sich wieder hoch. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen legte er sich neben ihn.

„Wow“, raunte Lasse.

„Ja, dem kann ich nur zustimmen“, sagte Jiri.

„Ja?“

„Oh ja. Das war unglaublich heiß“, sagte Jiri und sah Lasse an.

Lasse nickte, dann sah er Jiri an. „Was meinst du damit?“

„Was soll ich damit meinen? Du warst absolut heiß Lasse. Dein Stöhnen und wie du dich bewegt hast... wäre nicht grade gekommen...“

„Wow“, machte Lasse, mehr fiel ihm einfach nicht ein.

Auch Jiri sagte nichts mehr, sondern zog Lasse nur an sich.

Das war unheimlich schön, fand Lasse. Es war vor dem Trainingslager schon schön gewesen, aber jetzt konnte er es noch mehr genießen - jetzt, wo Jiri zugegeben hatte, dass er mehr für Lasse fühlte.

Klar, Jiri hatte keine Versprechungen gemacht und auch nichts von Liebe und Beziehung gesagt, aber sie waren auf dem richtigen Weg.

Immerhin mochte Jiri ihn mehr als andere - das war doch schon etwas.

„Hast du am Wochenende eigentlich frei?“ fragte Jiri leise.

„Wir haben morgen noch mal Training, aber nur bis MIttag. Sonnabend und Sonntag ist frei, aber wir haben einen Trainingsplan mitbekommen.“

„Hm, na gut, das kriegen wir schon unter“, meinte Jiri.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob mein Trainer das hier“, deutete Lasse aufs Bett, „als Training durchgehen lässt.“

„Nein? Dabei trainieren wir dabei alle Muskeln“, grinste Jiri. „Außerdem habe ich noch mehr vor, als die Zeit mit dir im Bett zu verbringen.“

„Was denn?“, fragte Lasse nach.

„Das siehst du dann.“

„Ne Überraschung?“, fragte Lasse und lächelte voller Vorfreude

Jiri nickte.

„Dann bin ich einfach mal gespannt.“

Jiri lächelte und strich leicht über Lasses Arm.

Genießerisch schloss Lasse die Augen.

Er war fast dabei weg zu dämmern, als er plötzlich ein dumpfes Grummeln hörte.

Als nächstes hörte er Jiri leise kichern. „Na, du kleines Monster?“

„Das... das war ich nicht!“ behauptete Lasse sofort.

„Nein?“, fragte Jiri und strich ihm über den Bauch.

Erneut grummelte es in Lasses Magen und am liebsten hätte er sich die Decke über den Kopf gezogen. Wie peinlich!

Jiri lachte leise und küsste ihn auf den nackten Bauch.

„Wir sollten ihn wohl besser mal füttern, ehe er noch jemanden anfällt“, sagte er dabei.

„Er lässt sich so aber bestimmt beruhigen. Also so, wie du es gerade machst.“

„So?“ fragte Jiri und küsste erneut die warme Haut.

„Ja, genau so“, murmelte Lasse genießerisch.

Lachend küsste Jiri sich weiter. „Ich habe aber auch hunger“, raunte er dann. „Vorschlag: wir bereiten schnell ein bisschen was zu und essen dann hier oben im Bett?“

„Sehr guter Plan“, lächelte Lasse und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf.

„Dann schnell, ehe ich es mir anders überlge und doch im Bett behalte“, sagte Jiri zwinkernd.

Lasse stahl sich noch schnell einen Kuss, dann setzte er sich ganz auf.

Seufzend setzte sich auch Jiri auf und schob sich aus dem Bett.

„Wir müssen mal gucken, was wir aus den Sachen machen können, die ich besorgt habe.“

„Ich habe Brot und Wurst und Käse gesehen - damit können wir schon mal einen schönen Snack machen, den man gut im Bett essen kann.“

„Ich habe Gemüse und Hackfleisch und so gekauft.“

„Und das schreit nach einer Gemüselasagne“, sagte Jiri mit ehrlicher Freude im Blick.

„Oh, das klingt gut, das machen wir“, nickte Lasse. „Ähm... anziehen?“

„Shorts sollten wir anziehen, aber mehr ist nicht nötig. Wäre doch schade die schöne Aussicht zu verdecken.“

Lasse nickte mit einem Grinsen. Jiri war in der Tat eine sehr gute Aussicht.

Jiri erwiderte das Grinsen und warf Lasse dann seine Shorts zu.

Schnell zog Lasse sie über, dann folgte er Jiri nach unten in die Küche.

„Ist es schon spät genug um die Lasagne zu machen?“ fragte Jiri.

„Klar“, beschloss Lasse. „Bis die fertig ist, ist Abendessenzeit.“

„Ok, dann gucken wir mal, was du so mitgebracht hast“, beschloss Jiri und öffnete den Kühlschrank.

Er holte diverse Gemüsesorte und das Fleisch heraus und plante die Lasagne. „Käse ist genug da... kannst du das Gemüse vorbereiten? Erst die Karotten?

Lasse nickte und holte sich ein Brett und ein Messer.

Er schnippelte fleißig auf Jiris Anweisung, während der den Rest der Sauce zubereitete. Schließlich gaben sie alles zusammen, dann schichteten sie die Lasagnepatten mit der Sauce und gaben Käse darüber.

„Dann mal ab in den Ofen“, sagte Jiri.

„Und wir warten... wollen wir auf die Terrasse?“

Jiri nickte. „Ja klingt gut. Was Kaltes zu trinken und einfach ein bisschen entspannen.“

„Ja, das klingt gut.“ Jiri drückte Lasse zwei Flaschen Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank in die Hand, dann holte er zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank und folgte ihm auf die Terrasse.


	26. Freizeit zusammen

Jiri schob schnell die Liegestühle zurecht und setzte sich dann in einen. „Mhm, sehr gut.“

„Ja, so kann man es aushalten, hm?“

Jiri nickte. „Nach den letzten Tagen eine echte Wohltat.“

„Trainingslager ist ja ganz schön, aber ich bin auch froh, wieder frei zu haben.“

„Warte erstmal, bis du ein Trainingslager bei den Profis mitmachst“, schnaubte Jiri.

„Dann ist es nicht mehr 'ganz schön'?

„Es gibt schöne Momente. Die Saunagänge. Das Essen. Das Bett.“

„Die Telefonate... Die fand ich jedenfalls sehr schön.“

„Stimmt. Die waren schön“, sagte Jiri leise. „Obwohl ich manchmal ziemlichen Schwachsinn gesagt hab.“

„Manchmal... Aber ich glaub, meistens habe ich verstanden, was du wolltest.“

„Ja?“ fragte Jiri.

„Hm, ich denke schon. Du magst mich - und du hast keineswegs die Absicht, das hier zu beenden. Was auch immer das ist.“

Jiri schwieg einen Moment. „Ja Sladky. Offenbar hast du mich wirklich verstanden.“

Ohne darüber nachzudenken reichte Lasse zu ihm rüber und legte seine Hand auf Jiris Unterarm.

„Ziemlich erschreckend“, murmelte Jiri.

„Findest du?“

Jiri nickte. „Für mich schon.“

„Ich finde es eher schön.“

Jiri sah zu Lasse. „ich sag ja nicht, dass es nicht schön ist. Aber... das hier ist neu für mich.“

Lasse lächelte leicht. „Wir gehen es ganz langsam an, ja?“

„Eigentlich sollte ich das zu dir sagen.“

„Vielleicht. Aber das gilt halt nicht für alles.“

„So... und wobei gilt das nicht?“

„Bei dieser Beziehungssache. Ich möchte dich nicht bedrängen.“

„Beziehungssache“, wiederholte Jiri langsam.

Shit, das hatte Lasse doch nicht so deutlich sagen wollen. „Beziehung... das muss ja nicht... ich meine... ähm... Also, eine Beziehung kann ja alles Mögliche sein.“

„Ach?“ fragte Jiri und sah ihn grinsend an. „Was denn alles?“

„Naja, eine Freundschaft. Man hat doch auch zu seinen Eltern eine Beziehung. Zu Freunden. Zum Trainer...“

„Oh bitte, ich hoffe nicht, dass du so eine Beziehung zu deinem Trainer hast“, schnaubte Jiri.

Lasse lachte. „Ich habs ja überlegt, schließlich könnte das meine Karriere zugute kommen. Aber irgendwie bist du mir doch lieber.“

Jiri sah ihn an. „Gut. Sonst müsste ich vermutlich ein ernstes Wort mit deinem Trainer sprechen.“

Lasse grinste. „Nein, keine Sorge. Und auch zu meinen anderen Freunden habe ich nicht so eine Beziehung.“

Jiri nickte zufrieden.

„Dann... soll ich nur zu dir eine solche Beziehung haben?“, fragte Lasse leise.

Jiri zögerte sichtlich. „Ich... ich möchte nicht, dass du dich mit anderen Männern triffst“, sagte er schließlich.

Lasse nickte leicht. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, ein glückliches Grinsen zu unterdrücken, aber er schaffte es. „Das werde ich nicht“, versprach er. „Das... das gilt auch für dich, ja?“

Zu seiner Überraschung nickte Jiri nur leicht.

Ein wenig unsicher lächelte Lasse nun doch. Jiri hatte zugestimmt, das war doch das wichtigste.

Bei allem anderen musste er jetzt Geduld haben.

Trotz allem waren sie in kurzer Zeit schon viel erreicht, und es würde eher weiter als zurückgehen.

„Ich geh mal kurz nach der Lasagne gucken“, sagte Jiri und stand auf.

Lasse sah ihm still hinterher - vermutlich brauchte Jiri jetzt einen Moment für sich.

Und die Zeit würde er ihm geben. Er würde einfach weiter hier sitzen und einfach überlegen, was Jiri wohl fürs Wochenende geplant hatte.

Vielleicht würden sie wieder sowas tolles machen, wie das Mini-Golf im Dunkeln.

Jiri hatte da jedenfalls ins Schwarze getroffen - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Und das Trampolinspringen vorher war auch super gewesen. Also konnte er sich darauf verlassen, dass Jiri sich auch diesmal wieder was Tolles ausgedacht hatte.

Er freute sich jetzt schon sehr darauf. „Hey Sladky - nicht träumen!“

Sofort öffnete Lasse die Augen - wann hatte er die denn zugemacht? - und sah zu Jiri hoch.

„Habe ich dich so geschafft?2

Grinsend schüttelte Lasse den Kopf. „ich habe nur überlegt, was für eine Überraschung du fürs Wochenende geplant haben könntest.“

Jiri grinste nur. „Wenn ich es dir sagen würde, dann wäre es ja keine Überraschung mehr.“

„Schon klar, ich frag ja auch gar nicht. Ich vertrau dir.“

„Das kannst du. Immer.“

Lasse lächelte. „Und was macht unsere Lasagne?“

„Soll ich gucken? Ich komm doch gerade aus dem Trainingslager“, sah Jiri ihn leidend an.

„Du warst aber eben doch extra reingegangen um zu gucken...“

„Da war sie noch nicht so weit, aber dass ändert sich ja schnell.“

Lasse nickte leicht. Vermutlich war Jiri also überhaupt nicht in der Küche gewesen, sondern hatte nur ein paar Minuten für sich gebraucht. „Soll ich mal gucken?“ bot Lasse an.

„Ja, geh mal“, nickte Jiri dankbar.

Lasse nickte und stand auf.

Die Lasagne sah schon gut aus, war aber noch ein wenig blass.

Ein paar Minuten konnte sie also noch vertragen. Aber wenn er schon mal hier war, konnte er auch gleich Geschirr und Besteck mit nach draußen nehmen.

Er suchte alles zusammen, was sie brauchten, und brachte es auf die Terrasse, dann ging er zurück und holte die Lasagne aus dem Ofen.

„Danke Sladky“, sagte Jiri mit einem Lächeln.

„Hast es dir verdient ein bisschen verwöhnt zu werden.“

Jiri stand vom Liegestuhl auf und ging zu Lasse um ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen.

Sofort entspannte sich Lasse und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Dann lass uns mal essen Sladky“, sagte Jiri schließlich.

Lasse füllte ihnen auf, dann wünschte er „Gute Appetit.“

„Dir auch“, sagte Jiri und die beiden begannen zu essen.

Die Lasagne war wirklich lecker, und sie waren pappsatt, als sie sich wieder zurücklehnten.

„So, damit sollte das Monster keine Gefahr mehr darstellen“, meinte Jiri mit einem Zwinkern zu Lasse.

„Jetzt ist es rund und kugelig. Wird sich erst morgen früh wieder raustrauen.“

„Gut“, sagte Jiri und zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich sein Handy klingelte.

Schnell zog er es aus der Tasche und meldete sich, „Ja?“

„Hey Pavlas“, meldete sich Max.

„Max, was gibt es?“

„Stör ich grad?“ fragte Max.

„Nee, wir sind gerade mit dem Essen fertig.“

„Wir?“ hakte Max sofort nach.

„Ja... ähm... Lasse hat mich überrascht.“

„Guter Junge“, grinste Max. „Dann... vergiss einfach, dass ich angerufen hab. Was ich fragen wollte hat auch Zeit bis morgen.“

„Du bist nicht mit Hanno zusammen?“, fragte Jiri gleich nach.

„Doch natürlich. Hanno ist nur grad unterwegs und holt uns ne Pizza fürs Abendessen.“

Jiri lachte auf. „Pizza für euch beide? Dann wünsch ich guten Appetit.“

„Werden wir haben. Grüß Lasse und... viel Spaß euch beiden.“

„Danke, euch auch“, verabschiedete sich Jiri, legte auf und sah dann Lasse an. „Viele Grüße von Max.“

„Grüß ihn zurück, wenn du ihn morgen siehst.“

„Mach ich.“ Jiri lehnte sich zurück und entspannte sich.

„Und was machen wir jetzt schönes?“ fragte Lasse.

Jiri sah ihn an. „Willst du noch raus? Ich fürchte, dafür bin ich nicht mehr in der Lage.“

„Ich dachte auch eher an gemütliches Fernsehgucken auf dem Sofa“, grinste Lasse.

„Das ist ein perfekter Plan für heute Abend“, nickte Jiri.

„Dann... räum ich hier ab und du guckst mal, was wir so schauen können“, schlug Lasse vor.

„Du verwöhnst mich echt“, lächelte Jiri ihn an.

„Mach ich gern“, sagte Lasse und schnappte sich die Auflaufform um sie in die Küche zu tragen.

Jiri sah ihm nach, dann erhob er sich tatsächlich etwas schwerfällig und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich aufs Sofa fallen und schnappte sich die Fernbedienung.

Er schaltete gleich Netflix an und suchte einen passenden Film heraus.

Er entschied sich für den letzten Transformers-Teil, den er noch nicht gesehen hatte und wartete dann auf Lasse.

Es dauerte etwas, ehe Lasse ins Wohnzimmer kam und sich dicht neben ihn setzte.

„Transformers ok?“ fragte Jiri und schlang einen Arm um ihn.

„Sehr okay.“

„Gut“, sagte Jiri und startete den Film.

Eng nebeneinander sahen sie den Film, ganz entspannt und gemütlich. Lasse genoss es, dass Jiri wieder da war und dass sie sich noch näher gekommen waren. Beziehungstechnisch. So gemeinsam auf dem Sofa zu sitzen, den Film zu gucken... irgendwie wurde Jiri schwerer, fand er - und dann, dann fing er tatsächlich an zu schnarchen.

Lasse unterdrückte ein Lachen. Jiri war doch tatsächlich an seiner Schulter eingeschlafen.

Er musste vom Trainingslager wirklich erschöpft sein.

Es war schön, dass Jiri ihm so vertraute.

Lasse sah den Film noch zuende, dann begann er Jiri zärtlich über den Nacken zu streicheln.

Jiri brummte und schob sich noch enger an Lasse heran.

„Jiri... komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen.“

Jiri nuschelte etwas auf tschechisch.

„Hm, kommst du? Kriegest auch einen Kuss dafür.“

„Kann mich nicht... bewegen“, murmelte Jiri.

„Soll ich dich tragen?“

Jiri seufzte tief. „Nein... fünf Minuten, ok?“

„Okay, aber nicht wieder einschlafen, ja? Du bist irgendwie doch ziemlich schwer...“

Jiri brummte und drückte Lasse einen ziemlich schiefen und feuchten Kuss auf den Mund. „Still.“

Lasse lachte leise und schob seine Hand wieder in Jiris Nacken.

Zufrieden grunzte Jiri und schob sich halb über Lasse.

„Hm?“

„Pssst.“

Lasse gab sich geschlagen und zog Jiri an sich.

Hoffentlich bekam er Jiri noch mal wach, damit sie hoch ins Bett konnten. Oder zumindest um eine bequemere Lage auf der Couch zu finden.

Jetzt schmiegte sich Jiri aber erst einmal eng an ihn - mit geschlossenen Augen.

Lasse nutzte die Möglichkeit und betrachtete diesen gutaussehenden Mann.

Diesen Mann, der ihm heute bestätigt hatte, dass Lasse ihm wichtig war. Der keine anderen Männer wollte als Lasse.

Bei diesem Gedanken musste er wieder lächeln.

Jetzt - jetzt waren sie wohl zusammen. Ein Paar.

Genau das, was sich Lasse gewünscht hatte.

Es machte ihn noch glücklicher als er erwartet hatte.

„Jiri?“ versuchte er es schließlich erneut. „Wollen wir nicht hoch ins Bett?“

„Hm.... stör nicht..“

„Im Bett ist es aber schöner.“

„Klappe...“

Lasse grinste. Ok, also schlafen auf dem Sofa.

Jiri war inzwischen wohl auch wieder im Land der Träume.

Lasse ruckelte sich vorsichtig etwas bequemer hin und schloss dann ebenfalls die Augen.

Es war noch immer sehr warm, eine Decke brauchten sie nicht.

Und eine Nacht auf der Couch würde sie nicht umbringen.

Also kuschelte er sich an Jiri und schloss die Augen.

***

„Lasse?“

„Hmm?“ Lasse schlug träge die Augen auf.

„Wir sind auf der Couch eingepennt“, wisperte Jiri. „Lass uns hoch ins Bett gehen.“

„Hmm... gemütlich...“ Lasse mochte jetzt nicht aufstehen.

„Mein Rücken sagt was anderes“, grinste Jiri.

„Ich wollte dich vorhin wecken“, murmelte Lasse. „Da wolltest du nicht.“

„Echt?“

„Ja, echt. Aber... ging nicht.“

Jiri drückte einen Kuss auf Lasses Wange. „Tut mir leid Sladky.“

„Ist okay - war ja auch nicht schlecht hier. Aber jetzt willst du echt hoch?“

„Das Bett fühlt sich einsam ohne uns.“

„Spinner...“, grinste Lasse und erhob sich vorsichtig.

Auch Jiri stand auf und streckte sich erstmal.

„Ich hol noch Wasser, ja?“, schlug Lasse vor.

„Gute Idee Sladky“, nickte Jiri.

Lasse küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange, etwas schief, dann ging er in die Küche.

Jiri schleppte sich schon einmal die Treppe nach oben und ins Schlafzimmer. Schnell zog er die Vorhänge zu und schob sich dann ins Bett.

Er kuschelte sich gerade unter die Decke, als Lasse ins Zimmer kam.

Lasse stellte nur schnell das Wasser auf den Nachttisch, dann kletterte er zu Jiri ins Bett.

Er wurde sofort in die festen Arme gezogen und geküsst.

„Schlaf gut Sladky“, wisperte Jiri.

„Hm, du auch.“

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann waren sie beide wieder tief und fest eingeschlafen.

***

Eine leichte Bewegung an seiner Seite weckte Lasse auf. Es wurde auf einmal kühl an der Stelle, die sich da bewegt hatte.

Sofort brummte er protestierend.

„Morgen Sladky“, hörte er Jiri wispern.

Verschlafen öffnete Lasse ein Auge. „Hm?“

Jiri schmiegte sich wieder an ihn und küsste ihn.

„Besser“, nuschelte Lasse zufrieden.

„Dann wach mal langsam auf, hm?“

„Will nicht aufstehen.“

„Dann bleiben wir noch etwas liegen, ja?“

Lasse nickte sofort.

Und dann waren da auch wieder Jiris Lippen auf seinen, die ihn zärtlich küssten.

Davon würde Lasse wohl nie genug kriegen, von diesen weichen und liebevollen Küssen.

„Wann musst du zum Training?“ fragte Jiri zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Um zehn. Ist... ist noch nicht so spät, oder?“

„Nein, es müsste kurz nach acht sein.“

„Dann haben wir ja noch etwas Zeit.“

„Ich muss schon ne halbe Stunde eher im Verein sein“, sagte Jiri.

„Das passt ja, dann kann ich vorher schon ein bisschen was machen. Oder bei euch zugucken.“

Jiri grinste. „Willst also spannen?“

„Bei dir immer“, erwiderte Lasse das Grinsen.

„Du wirst aber nicht viel zu sehen bekommen. Ist nur ein bisschen auslaufen heute und eine kleine Besprechung. Dann haben wir erstmal langes Wochenende.“

„Unser langes Wochenende“, freute sich Lasse.

„Ja, ganz genau. Und dafür musst du nachher bei dir zu Hause ein paar Sachen einpacken.“

„Oh“, machte Lasse überrascht. „Was denn so?“

„Sag ich dir nachher“, grinste Jiri.

„Nach dem Training, war klar.“

Jiri lachte. „Lass mir den Spaß. Heute Nachmittag weißt du ja auch bescheid. Und es wird dir gefallen.“

„Das weiß ich.“ Jiri hatte immer tolle Ideen.

„So Sladky und ich fürchte, wir müssen langsam aufstehen, damit wir noch in Ruhe frühstücken können.“

„Hmm“, knurrte Lasse, dann küsste er Jiri noch einmal.

„Morgen können wir ausschlafen.“

Lasse nickte und rückte dann von ihm ab.

„Willst du zuerst ins Bad?“ bot Jiri an.

„Ich beeile mich“, versprach Lasse und machte sich auf.

Jiri nickte und sah ihm lächelnd hinterher.

Dann stand er ebenfalls auf und ging in die Küche.

Schnell stellte er die Kaffeemaschine an und suchte dann aus den Einkäufen von Lasse etwas fürs Frühstück heraus.

Lasse hatte wirklich gut eingekauft, Milch und Obst und Aufbackbrötchen, dazu Nutella - das Jiri sonst nicht aß - und Knuspermüsli.

Als er fertig mit Tisch decken war, kam Lasse in die Küche.

Er war frisch geduscht, aber leider auch schon wieder bekleidet.

„Ich husch auch schnell ins Bad“, sagte Jiri mit einem Lächeln.

Lasse nickte nur und sah ihm nach, dann deckte er den Rest auf und holte die Brötchen aus dem Ofen, als sie gut waren.

Jiri beeilte sich und war schon wenig später vollständig angezogen wieder bei ihm.

Er lächelte leicht, als er den fertig gedeckten Frühstückstisch sah und setzte sich.

„Dann guten Appetit“, sagte Jiri und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Dir auch“, nickte Lasse und strich sich genüssliche Nutella aufs Brötchen.

„Wenn Max wüsste, dass ich Nutella esse“, grinste Jiri, während er sich ebenfalls Nutella auf eine Brötchenhälfte schmierte.

Lasse lachte. „Ich verrate dich nicht.“

„Danke“, sagte Jiri zwinkernd.

Dann biss er genüsslich von seinem Nutellabrötchen ab.

„Mhm, das ist gut“, murmelte er.

„Deswegen ess ich es ja“, nickte Lasse. „Auch wenn es nicht gut ist.“

„Max isst es eigentlich zu jedem Frühstück und er ist trotzdem ein verdammt guter Fußballer. So schlecht kann es also nicht sein“, meinte Jiri.

„Max ist aber auch ne Ausnahme. Wird ja oft genug über seine Plauze gelästert.“

„Gelästert wird über jeden. Das ist meistens nur der Neid.“

„Klar, aber das ist der Punkt, über den bei ihm gelästert wird.“

Jiri nickte, dann grinste er plötzlich.

„Hm? Was ist?“

„Lehn dich mal zu mir.“

Etwas verwundert kam Lasse der Aufforderung nach.

Auch Jiri lehnte sich vor, dann küsste er ihn, wobei seine Zunge über Lasses Unterlippe strich. „Nutella auf Lasse ist noch besser“, wisperte er.

Sofort atmete Lasse etwas schwerer, als es in seinem Bauch heftig anfing zu kribbeln.

Viel zu schnell lehnte sich Jiri wieder zurück und trank von seinem Kaffee.

„Wow“, hauchte Lasse kaum hörbar.

„Das Nutella sollten wir wohl auch einpacken“, meinte Jiri.

Sofort grinste Lasse. „Unbedingt.“

Auch Jiri grinste. Dann sah er auf seine Uhr und seufzte. „Wir müssen langsam los.“

„Schade“, murmelte Lasse. „Soll ich abdecken, und du fährst schon mal? Ich... ich habe eh mein Fahrrad hier.“

Jiri seufzte, nickte aber. „Gute Idee. Dann kreuzen wir auch nicht zusammen am Verein auf.“

„Das... das wäre vermutlich nicht so gut.“

„Es darf nur nicht zu oft passieren“, sagte Jiri. „Und der Zeitpunkt jetzt wäre einfach komisch.“

„Ja, dann... fahre ich nach dem Training nach Hause, und du holst mich dann später ab?“

Jiri nickte. „Warte hier mal kurz“, bat er und stand auf.

Verwundert sah Lasse ihm nach.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war Jiri schon wieder zurück. „So, einmal der Zettel zum packen“, grinste er und reichte Lasse ein Stück Papier. „Und der Ersatzschlüssel fürs Haus, damit du abschließen kannst.“

„Okay, mach ich“, versprach Lasse und nahm beides an sich.

Jiri lächelte. Dann beugte er sich zu Lasse und küsste ihn. „Bis später Sladky.“

„Bis später“, verabschiedete ihn Lasse. Kurz darauf hörte er die Haustür klappen.

Jiri hatte ihn wirklich allein gelassen, dachte Lasse. Allein in seinem Haus. Einen größeren Vertrauensbeweis gab es wohl kaum noch.

Das tat man wirklich nur mit sehr guten Freunden - oder mit dem einen Freund.

Lasse lächelte. Und das war er wohl - egal ob Jiri es aussprechen konnte oder nicht.

Vielleicht würde er es irgendwann können - und wenn nicht... Man musste es nicht immer beim Namen nennen. Viel wichtiger war doch, was dahinter stand. 

Mit einem Lächeln begann Lasse schnell das Frühstück abzuräumen, ehe er sich mit seinem Rad auf den Weg zum Verein machte.

Die erste Mannschaft trainierte schon, als er sein Rad abschloss und in die Kabine ging.

Er hätte gern noch ein bisschen zugesehen, aber dafür war die Zeit zu knapp.

So musste er sein Training durchziehen, ohne auch nur ein Mal zu Jiri gucken zu können.

Er tröstete sich aber mit dem Gedanken, dass sie ja das ganze Wochenende miteinander verbringen würden. Außerdem brauchte er hier seine Konzentration und er sollte sich nicht von Jiri ablenken lassen.

Endlich war das Training beendet, und sie wurden zum Duschen geschickt.

Er beeilte sich mit dem Duschen und umziehen, schließlich wollte er schnell nach Hause und packen.


	27. Überraschungsausflug

Schnell verabschiedete er sich von seinen Mitspielern und lief zu seinem Fahrrad.

„Hey Lasse!“ hörte er plötzlich hinter sich jemanden rufen.

Überrascht drehte er sich um.

Martin kam mit einem breiten Lächeln auf ihn zu.

„Hey“, grüßte Lasse ihn. Obwohl sie schon zusammen gegrillt hatten, fühlte er sich auf einmal befangen.

„Wie gehts dir? Trainingslager gut überstanden?“ fragte Martin.

„Ja, war anstrengend, aber wohl nicht so schlimm wie bei euch.“

Martin lachte. „Hat Jiri ein bisschen gejammert?“

„Nicht dollle, aber... wir waren halt beide müde...“

„Ja, ist bei Max und mir nicht anders.“

„Aber ist schön, dass wir wieder... naja, nicht mehr getrennt sind.“

Martin lächelte. „Ich glaube das findet Jiri auch. Auch wenn er es vielleicht nicht sagt.“

Lasse zögerte. Jiri hatte es sogar ziemlich deutlich gesagt - aber sollte er das Martin anvertrauen?

„Alles ok?“ fragte Martin.

„Ja, klar...“

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, ob du jemand anderen zum reden hast“, sagte Martin. „Jiri redet mit Max. Manchmal. Deshalb dachte ich, wenn du es mal brauchst... dann kannst du mit mir reden.“

„Das... das ist lieb. Ja, ich denke, das ist gut, wenn man mal reden kann.“ Lasse sah sich kurz um, irgendwie unsicher. „Es ist schön, dass wir wieder zusammen sind - das hat er mir gestern gesagt. Und dass...“

„Und was?“

„Dass... er was... exklusives möchte.“

„Er wäre ja auch dumm, wenn er das nicht wollte“, meinte Martin lächelnd. „Ich kenn Jiri noch nicht so lange, aber ich glaube tief in ihm drinnen hat er sich auch nach was festem gesehen. Aber in unserem Job ist es halt schwierig sowas zu finden. Da ist es einfacher, nur was Lockeres zu suchen.“

„Möglich. Aber es war so schön, wie er das gesagt hat...“

„Das glaube ich dir.“

„Martin... ich muss langsam los. Jiri hat irgendwas geplant fürs Wochenende.“

„Was denn?“ fragte Martin neugierig.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe nur ne Liste von Sachen, die ich einpacken soll.“

„Oh. Das klingt spannend. Dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß.“

„Danke. Und ich wünsch euch ein erholsames Wochenende.“

„Bis nächste Woche Lasse“, verabschiedete sich Martin.

„Bis nächste Woche“, erwiderte Lasse und fuhr los, nach Hause.

Als er nach Hause kam, war seine Mutter bereits da. Er rief ihr nur ein schnelles „Hallo Mama!“ zu, dann lief er die Treppe nach oben in sein Zimmer.

„Lasse, bleib doch mal hier!“

„Mama, ich habe keine Zeit!“

„Du hast keine Zeit mehr für deine Mutter?“

Lasse seufzte tief und ging wieder nach unten. „Doch Mama, natürlich.“

„Wie war es gestern bei deinem Jiri? Und wo willst du jetzt schon wieder so schnell hin?

„Es war schön bei Jiri“, sagte Lasse. „Und ich will packen, weil Jiri das Wochenende mit mir verbringen will.“

„Oh, was habt ihr den vor?“

„Jiri will mich überraschen, also habe ich keine Ahnung.“

Seine Mutter nickte leicht. „Melde dich mal, ja?“

„Mach ich, versprochen“, lächelte Lasse und gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Dann lief er nach oben um zu packen.

Jiris Liste verriet ihm leider überhaupt nicht, was er geplant hatte. Außer, dass sie wohl baden würden, denn er sollte Badesachen einpacken.

Alles andere war eher normal... Moment, Schal und Mütze? Wollte er ihn verarschen?

„Es ist Hochsommer“, murmelte er kopfschüttelnd.

Dennoch packte er die Sachen in seinen Rucksack, mühte sich damit ab ihn zu schließen und ging dann wieder runter.

„Kann ich dir was helfen?“ fragte er seine Mutter.

„Nee, ich glaub, ich habe alles. Jiri kommt gleich und holt mich ab.

„Oh ja, gerne“, antwortete seine Mutter überrascht. „Du kannst mir helfen die Spülmaschine auszuräumen.“

Lasse nickte und machte sich daran das Geschirr aus der Maschine zu räumen. „Jiri kommt gleich und holt mich ab“, erzählte er dabei.

„Und dann geht es ab ins Blaue?“

„Keine Ahnung. Ich sollte Schwimmsachen und Mütze und Schal einpacken.“

Seine Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. „Bei dem Wetter?“

„Ja. Ich habe echt keinen Plan was Jiri vor hat.“

„Und du bist sehr gespannt - dann macht dein Jiri da etwas ganz richtig.“

Lasse lächelte. Es klang schön wie seine Mutter „dein Jiri“ sagte.

In diesem Moment blickte seine Mutter aus dem Küchenfenster. „Ich glaub, er kommt gerade.“

Sofort strahlte Lasse. „Ich melde mich bei dir, wenn wir angekommen sind.“

„Mach das. Und viel Spaß.“ Sie drückte ihm kurz einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann lief Lasse los.

Er schnappte sich seinen Rucksack und verließ das Haus.

Tatsächlich hatte Jiri wohl gerade geparkt und kam nun auf Lasse zu.

„Hey“, sagte Jiri lächelnd. „Alles gepackt?“

„Ja, auch Schal und Mütze“, grinste Lasse ihn an. 

„Sehr gut, dann werfe das Zeug mal hinten in den Kofferraum.“

„Ist nur der Rucksack hier.“ Lasse legte den Rucksack hinein - neben Jiris Tasche und einem verschlossenen Karton.

„Nicht gucken“, sagte Jiri. „Ein bisschen wirst du noch abwarten müssen.“

„Nein, nein, ich guck schon nicht.“ Lasse warf noch einen Blick auf den Karton, dann setzte er sich auf den Beifahrersitz. „Du weißt ja, wo es hingeht.“

„Mein Navi weiß wo es hingeht“, lachte Jiri.

„Ich darf fahren?“

Jiri nickte. „Wenn du möchtest.“

„Klar möchte ich!“ Sofort stieg Lasse wieder aus und eilte um das Auto herum.

Jiri stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

Inzwischen war das Fahren schon Routine geworden, zumindest das Ausparken klappte gut, und auch die Fahrt war kein Problem.

Das Navi leitete ihn raus aus Bremen, grob in Richtung Bremerhaven.

Jiri hatte das Navi so eingestellt, dass Lasse nur die nächsten Kilometer sehen konnte, alles, was darüber hinaus lag, war ausgeblendet.

„Wie war dein Training heute?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ganz okay. Mein Trainer war zufrieden - und ich auch. Und bei dir?“

„Anstrengend...“

„und das nach dem Trainingslager“, meinte Lasse mitfühlend.

„Deshalb war es auch so anstrengend. Wir hatten heute nur leichte Einheiten. Aber wir sind halt alle erschöpft.“

Lasse nickte. „War bei uns ähnlich. Nachdem Training hat Martin mich abgepasst.“

„Echt? Hat er gar nicht erzählt.“

„Er... er meinte, falls ich mal jemanden zum Reden brauche - und dass du mal mit Max geredet hättest.“

Jiri sah ihn an. „Das ist nett von Hanno. Und er hat recht, wenn ich mit jemandem rede, dann wohl mit Max.“

„Wenn es für dich okay ist, dass ich mit Martin rede? Also... wenn ich mal wen brauche?“

„Ist es. Martin ist ein guter Zuhörer und in der gleichen Situation wie wir beide.“

„Es ist schön, dass wir damit nicht... nicht alleine sind.“

Jiri nickte. „Ist es. Also red ruhig mit Hanno. Vielleicht kann er ja auch noch was lernen“, fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Lasse lachte. „Wir werden es ja sehen.“

„Oh bitte nicht! Ich mag Max und Hanno gern, aber zugucken will ich da nicht!“

„Wie...? Oh!“, machte Lasse und lachte dann. 

Jiri schüttelte sich. „Die Bilder krieg ich so schnell nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.“

„Ich auch nicht. Und du hast Schuld.“

„Ich? Wieso ich?“

„Ich habe nur gesagt... ach, egal. Jedenfalls sind das wirklich keine Bilder, die ich brauche.“

„Ok, Ablenkungsprogramm“, sagte Jiri. „Wie weit müssen wir noch fahren?“

Lasse sah auf das Navi. „In zehn Minuten rechts abbiegen. Auf der Autobahn ist links abbiegen auch immer ungünstig...“

Jiri lachte leise. „Scherzkeks. Oben links im Navi steht die restliche Kilometerzahl mit Zeitangabe.“

„25 Minuten. 30 Kilometer.“

„Sehr schön“, sagte Jiri mit einem Lächeln.

„Du verrätst noch immer nichts, oder?“

„Hm... vielleicht könntest du mich überreden dir einen kleinen Hinweis zu geben.“

Lasse sah sofort zu ihm rüber - und dann wieder auf die Straße, schließlich raste er hier gerade mit über 130 km/h über die Autobahn.

„Was denn?“ fragte Jiri lachend. „Ich verlange keinen Blowjob bei voller Fahrt, keine Angst.“

„Was willst du denn?“

„Überrasch mich nachher doch einfach“, schlug Jiri vor.

Lasse nickte sofort. „Ich überleg mir was“, versprach er.

„Ok, einen Hinweis also. Du wirst einen guten Gleichgewichtssinn brauchen. Außerdem kann unser Bett schweben.“

„Schwebendes Bett?“, fragte Lasse und starrte Jiri wieder an. 

„Nach vorn sehen Sladky.“

„Oh, sorry.“ Lasse fuhr konzentriert weiter.

„Ist ja nichts passiert. Und ja, das Bett schwebt. Aber anders, als du jetzt denkst.“

„Eine Hängematte?“

„Das wäre für uns beide doch etwas ungemütlich. Außerdem... funktioniert Sex in einer Hängematte überhaupt?“ fragte Jiri nachdenklich.

„Ich glaub nicht. Man kann sich ja nicht wirklich rühren.“

„Dann lassen wir das lieber“, meinte Jiri.

„Also keine Hängematte, aber es schwebt.“

Jiri nickte. „Gleich kommt unsere Ausfahrt.“

Lasse nickte, ordnete sich rechts ein und fuhr dann von der Autobahn auf eine Landstraße.

„So, jetzt ist es nicht mehr weit“, sagte Jiri.

Das Navi zeigte den weiteren Weg. Es führte sie nach einigen Kilometern auf der Landstraße durch ein Dorf, dann weiter in Richtung... war das noch die Weser, oder schon die Nordsee? Schließlich erreichten sie „das Ziel auf der linken Seite.“, und Lasse parkte ein.

Jiri stieg aus und streckte sich. „Da sind wir also.“

Lasse sah sich um. Sie standen auf einem Rasenstück, etwa fünf Meter von ihnen war das Ufer der Weser, die hier schon ziemlich breit war.

Jiri beobachtete ihn grinsend, als Lasse sich weiter umsah.

„Und... wo schlafen wir jetzt?“, fragte Lasse schließlich.

„Guck mal ein Stückchen nach links.“

Lasse drehte sich nach links, wo er eine Art... Haus auf dem Wasser sah. Ein Bungalow auf der Weser?

„Ah, du hast es gefunden“, sagte Jiri grinsend.

„Und da schlafen wir?“

Jiri nickte. „Lass uns mal die Taschen aus dem Wagen holen und dann gucken wir uns das Boot mal an.“

Gemeinsam packten sie aus und trugen ihr Gepäck zum Boot.

„Oh wow“, murmelte Lasse, als sie an Bord gingen.

Sie hatten das Boot vorne betreten, wo sich eine Terrasse mit zwei bequemen Liegestühlen befand. Durch eine Glastür konnte man ins Innere des Boots blicken.

Man blickte direkt in eine edel eingerichtete Küche, mit allem möglichen Schnickschnack, den man sich nur vorstellen konnte.

Direkt daneben befand sich eine gemütliche Sitzecke, weiter hinten waren drei Türen zu sehen.

„Reingehen?“ schlug Jiri vor.

„Ist denn offen?“, fragte Lasse nach.

Jiri zog eine Karte aus seiner Hosentasche. „Neben der Tür ist der Kartenleser.“

Lasse nahm ihm die Karte ab und zog sie durch den Leser.

Sofort hörte er, wie das Schloss entriegelt wurde und er konnte die Glastür aufschieben.

Langsam betrat er den Innenraum. „Wow“, machte er und drehte sich zu Jiri um.

„Gefällt es dir?“ fragte Jiri.

„Es ist toll“, strahlte lasse ihn an.

„Dann wirst du nicht Seekrank?“

„Nein, werde ich nicht.“

„Das ist gut“, lächelte Jiri. „Dann erkunde unser kleines Reich mal weiter.“

Langsam ging Lasse weiter, sah sich in der Küche und der Sofaecke um und trat dann an die drei Türen. Links befand sich eine kleine Kabine für zwei, rechts eine etwas größere Kabine. In der Mitte zwischen den Zimmern war ein Badezimmer mit Dusche.

Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei Arme von hinten um ihn. „Siehst du, ein auf dem Wasser schwebendes Bett“, wisperte Jiri Lasse ins Ohr.

„Es ist toll, Jiri“, flüsterte Lasse begeistert.

„Und für die nächsten zwei Tage gehört es uns“, wisperte Jiri.

Lasse drehte sich zu Jiri um und küsste ihn. „Es ist wundervoll.“

Jiri erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich.

„Danke“, wisperte Lasse gegen seine Lippen.

„Ich find die Auszeit haben wir uns verdient“, sagte Jiri leise. „Keine neugierigen Freunde oder Eltern. Keine anderen Leute in der Nähe.“

„Nur wir beide auf diesem wundervollen Boot.“

„Ja, nur wir beide.“

„Wie schön.“

„Wir haben draußen vor der Anlegestelle sogar einen Platz für ein Lagerfeuer“, erzählte Jiri. „Falls wir es ankriegen...“

„Lagerfeuer kann ich“, erzählte Lasse, „habe ich mit meinem Onkel gemacht.“

„Mein Held“, sagte Jiri. „Ich habe sowas noch nie selbst angemacht. Also bist du offiziell fürs Feuer zuständig.“

„Okay, dann machen wir heute Abend ein Feuer.“

Jiri nickte. „Ich habe die Zutaten für Stockbrot und eine Tüte mit Marshmallow eingepackt.“

„Wow, das wird.... das ist schon total toll.“

Lächelnd lehnte sich Jiri vor und küsste Lasse.

„Aber jetzt erstmal deine Belohnung, oder?“

Jiri lachte. „Erstmal müssen wir ein paar Sachen in den Kühlschrank packen. Aber danach... bin ich für alle Schandtaten bereit.“

Lasse nickte und ließ Jiri los. Der holte den verschlossenen Karton, in dem sich einige Sachen für die Küche befanden.

„Mhm, du hast aber leckere Sachen gekauft“, sagte Lasse, als er in den Karton spähte.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das alles magst.“

„Du kennst mich inzwischen wirklich gut.“

„Das ist schön. Aber du bist auch leicht zu... versorgen.“

„Findest du?“ fragte Lasse.

„Ja, finde ich. Findest du nicht?“

Lasse zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung.“

„Vielleicht finde ich das auch nur, weil ich dich...“ Jiri schüttelte den Kopf und drückte Lasse die Milch in die Hand. „Stellst du die mal in den Kühlschrank?“

Lasse nickte, auch wenn er zu gern gewusst hätte, was Jiri eigentlich hatte sagen wollen.

Gemeinsam räumten sie den Karton aus, dann sah Lasse ihn auffordernd an.

Jiri lachte. „Ja?“

„Wohin möchtest du jetzt? Schön auf die Terrasse in die Sonne - oder...?“

„Oder?“

„Oder ins Schlafzimmer?“

„Ins schwebende Bett?“

„Genau... wollen wir erstmal da hin?“

„Ich glaube, wir sollten da unbedingt mal hin. Zu Testzwecken natürlich.“

Lasse griff sofort seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

Lachend folgte Jiri ihm. „Mir gefällt deine stürmische Art.“

Lasse lachte und schob Jiri gleich aufs Bett.

„Mhm, sehr bequem“, meinte Jiri.

Lasse sah ihn nur kurz an, dann begann er sich auszuziehen. An diesem warmen Tag hatte er nicht viel an, aber nach seinem Gefühl noch zu viel zu viel.

„Und es wird noch besser. Bequemes Bett, ein heißer Typ der sich auszieht...“

„Und dieser Typ...“ Lasse ließ das letzte Kleidungsstück fallen und trat auf das Bett zu. „Dieser Typ verwöhnt sich jetzt.“

„Ich gehöre ganz dir“, sagte Jiri.

Lasse grinste, sah ihn aber erstmal nur an. Jiri sah einfach zu verführerisch aus, wie er da im Bett lag.

Dabei war Jiri sogar noch angezogen.

Lasse kniete sich neben ihn auf das Bett und strich mit einer Hand über den dünnen Stoff des T-Shirts.

Jiri sah ihn mit einem unlesbaren Blick an. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

Lasse erwiderte das Lächeln, dann streichelte er tiefer.

Jiri seufzte leicht, als Lasses Finger sich leicht unter den Saum seines T-Shirts schoben.

Ganz langsam strichen seine Finger über die nackte haut.

Jiris Haut war wundervoll warm. Das war sie eigentlich immer. Warm und verführerisch.

Er streichelte so gerne über diese warme Haut.

„Mehr Sladky“, wisperte Jiri.

Lasse nickte und schob das Shirt höher, dann zog es sich Jiri über den Kopf.

„Besser“, meinte Jiri sofort.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken beugte sich Lasse tiefer und küsste die linke Brustwarze.

Überrascht keuchte Jiri auf.

„Du schmeckst so gut...“

„Ach ja?“

„Ja, so gut.“

„Dann mach doch einfach weiter“, schlug Jiri mit einem Grinsen vor.

Lasse nickte und leckte weiter, rüber zur rechten Brustwarze.

Jiri seufzte tief und schob eine Hand in Lasses Nacken.

Ganz sanft schob er ihn so tiefer.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln folgte Lasse dem Druck und küsste so einen Weg über Jiris Brust zu seinem Bauchnabel.

„Sladky“, wisperte Jiri heiser.

Lasse sah auf, direkt in Jiris Augen und ließ seine Zunge kurz in die Vertiefung von Jiris Bauchnabel stipsen.

„Ja“, keuchte Jiri auf.

„Hm, ich glaube wir müssen mal die Hose los werden, ehe wir hier weitermachen können“, wisperte Lasse.

Jiri nickte und hob die Hüfte, so dass Lasse die Shorts runterschieben konnte.

Auch die Boxershorts darunter zog er gleich mit aus, so dass Jiri komplett nackt vor ihm lag.

Ganz langsam beugte er sich tiefer, bis er die Spitze seines Schwanzes küssen konnte.

Jiri keuchte leicht und seine Hüfte zuckte kurz nach oben.

Als Lasse seinen Kopf tiefer beugte, schaffte er es doch ruhig zu liegen.

Nur ganz leicht berührte Lasse mit seinen Lippen Jiris Schwanz, ließ sie die Länge hinauf und wieder hinab wandern.

„Sladky... mehr“, forderte Jiri ungeduldig,

„Immer mit der Ruhe“, murmelte Lasse. „Wir haben Zeit.“

„Ja... trotzdem... allein der Gedanke daran... wie du...“

„Wie ich...?“ fragte Lasse und leckte langsam und genüsslich über die Spitze von Jiris Schwanz.

„Wie du mich... ihn... in den Mund... das sieht so heiß aus.“

„Findest du?“ fragte Lasse und sah ihn kurz an. „Also so etwa?“ Damit schob er seine Lippen ganz langsam über die Spitze.

„Oh Sladky, genau so.“

Lasse sah ihn weiter an, während er Jiris Schwanz immer tiefer in seinen Mund nahm.

Jiri sah ihn dabei genau an, wie er mehr und mehr in den Mund nahm und schließlich begann seinen Kopf auf und nieder zu bewegen.

„Oh Gott“, stöhnte Jiri auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.

Lasse beschleunigte seine Bewegung, bis er schließlich fühlte, wie Jiri zuckte.

„Lasse, ich...“ warnte Jiri heiser.

Lasse nickte nur leicht und machte weiter. Er wollte, dass Jiri so kam, in seinem Mund.

Als Jiri das sah, kämpfte er nicht mehr länger gegen seinen Höhepunkt an. Mit einem heiseren Laut kam er.

Lasse hielt still, während Jiri zuckte, dann schluckte er. Es war merkwürdig, aber okay.

Außerdem entschädigte ihn der Anblick von Jiri für den seltsamen Geschmack.

Geschafft, aber irgendwie glücklich und mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen lag er da und sah Lasse an.

Lasse fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und rutschte dann nach oben. „Hat dir deine Überraschung gefallen?“ fragte er.

„Oh ja, das hat sie.“

Zufrieden lächelnd schmiegte sich Lasse in Jiris Arm.

Jiri sagte ebenfalls nichts mehr, sondern hielt Lasse einfach nur fest.

Lasse hätte Jiri in diesem am liebsten ein „Ich liebe dich“ ins Ohr geflüstert, hielt sich aber zurück. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie Jiri auf so ein Liebesgeständnis reagieren würde.

Möglicherweise würden sie es nie aussprechen - aber es zu fühlen reichte Lasse auch. So, wie Jiri ihn ansah, wie er ihm vertraute, ihn hielt, das war doch auch eine Liebeserklärung.

Allein dieses Hausboot sagte mehr als jedes Wort!

Gemütlich eingekuschelt schloss Lasse die Augen. Es war noch nicht spät, vielleicht drei oder vier, aber ein wenig Ruhe tat ihnen beiden gut.

Außerdem war es einfach schön.

Bei Jiri fühlte er sich einfach geborgen und sicher, ja, so einfach war das.


	28. Hausboot

„Nicht einschlafen“, wisperte Jiri irgendwann.

„Hm“, machte Lasse träge.

Jiri lachte leise.

„Ist so schön hier... mit dir.“

„Find ich auch“, flüsterte Jiri.

Lasse lächelte zufrieden. „Dann... bleiben wir doch einfach so liegen“

„Ein bisschen noch“, gab sich Jiri geschlagen.

Lasse lachte gemütlich, ganz leise, und kuschelt sich noch etwas dichter an Jiri.

„Warst du schon mal nachts nackt baden?“ fragte Jiri plötzlich.

Sofort hob Lasse den Kopf. „Nein... aber es klingt toll.“

„Heute Nacht ist Vollmond, damit sollten wir also genug Licht haben.“

„Lass uns das machen. Nur wir beide. Hier am Boot?“

„So sieht der Plan aus“, nickte Jiri.

„Das ist toll, Jiri. Das alles hier.“

„Es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt.“

„Du bist bei mir, da gefällt mir alles. Aber das hier ist besonders schön.“

Jiri erwiderte nichts darauf zog Lasse aber enger an sich.

Ganz eng schmiegte sich Lasse an ihn.

Jiri begann leicht über Lasses Rücken zu streicheln.

Zärtlich und so liebevoll, dass Lasse einfach so dahinschmolz.

Wäre er eine Katze gewesen, hätte er vermutlich angefangen zu schnurren.

So entspannte er sich zu tiefst und schloss auch wieder die Augen.

Kaum hörbar wisperte Jiri etwas auf tschechisch und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Hmm“, machte Lasse zustimmend. 

Eine ganze Weile lagen sie so da. „Sladky, ich bekomm langsam Hunger“, sagte Jiri schließlich.

„Hmm... ja... müssen wir dafür aufstehen?“

„Ich fürchte ja...“

Lasse küsste Jiri kurz auf die Schulter, dann löste er sich von ihm 

Jiri setzte sich auf.

„Also - heute schon Feuer und Stockbrot? Oder hast du was Anderes geplant?“

„Ist noch ein bisschen hell für Feuer und Stockbrot, oder?“

„Ja, das stimmt. Das ist auch eher was für einen... Sack.“

„Für einen Sack?“ fragte Jiri irritiert.

„Naja, ich meinte, wir können das Stockbrot ja nach dem Abendessen als Snack machen.“

„Snack, ok. Ich dachte schon, du denkst wieder an was Unanständiges“, grinste Jiri.

„Wie? Nein, ich doch nicht, ich bin doch noch fast total unschuldig.“

Jiri lachte laut auf. Er lehnte sich zu Lasse. „Das was du vorhin mit deinem Mund gemacht hast, war alles andere als unschuldig.“

„Dein schlechter Einfluss.“

„Guter Einfluss“, zwinkerte Jiri. „Und jetzt ab in die Küche.“

„Sieht uns hier jemand...?“

„Nein.“

„Dann... müssen wir ja nichts anziehen, oder?“

Jiri grinste breit. „Nein, müssen wir nicht.“

Lasse erwiderte das Grinsen und rutschte von der Matratze.

Jiri sah ihm nach, ehe auch er aus dem Bett stieg.

Inzwischen war Lasse schon in die Küchenecke gegangen und stöberte durch ihre Vorräte.

Jiri stellte sich hinter ihn und legte eine Hand auf Lasses Hintern. „Und schon fündig geworden?“

„Ich nicht, du aber wohl schon“, grinste Lasse.

„Ja, ich habe was sehr... leckeres gefunden“, sagte Jiri und strich über Lasses Hintern.

„Aber nicht aufessen!“

„Keine Angst. Davon nasch ich nur ein bisschen.“

„Puh“, lachte Lasse. „Und was kriege ich?“

Jiri grinste. „Du kommst auch auf deine Kosten Sladky. Aber erstmal müssen wir uns stärken. An Nahrung.“

„Und was hast du da heute geplant?“

„Ich dachte an Spaghetti mit roter Sauce. Bolognese oder Arrabiata.“

„Klingt gut und dauert nicht allzu lange. Außer, du willst die Bolognese selbst machen.“

„Nein, nicht heute. Ich koch gern, aber es muss nicht immer alles selbstgemacht sein.“

„Dann können wir ja anfangen.. Nudeln habe ich hier.“

„Hm... dann muss ich die Hand von deinem Hintern nehmen, oder?“

„Ich fürchte, ja. So gut kann ich ja noch nicht kochen.“

„Aber Nudeln bekommst du hin, oder?“

„Ja, ich denke schon.“ Lasse suchte nach einem Topf, gab Wasser hinein und setzte ihn auf. Dann suchte er nach einem Glas mit Sauce. Die ganze Zeit über lag Jiris Hand auf seinem Hintern.

„Na siehst du, geht doch prima so“, meinte Jiri zufrieden.

Lasse nickte nur, dann machte er weiter. Als das Wasser kochte, gab er die Nudeln hinein - und wurde von Jiri in den Hintern gekniffen.

„Hey!“ rief er empört.

„Hast was vergessen, Sladky. Oder kochst du immer ohne Salz?“

„Oh. Oh ja!“ Schnell suchte Lasse das Salz und gab dann etwas davon in den Topf.

Dann nahm er das Glas und las das Etikett.

„Glas aufmachen, rein in den Topf und warm machen“, sagte Jiri und drückte einen Kuss gegen Lasses Hals.

„Das ist nicht so einfach... so“, meinte Lasse und schob seinen Hintern nach hinten.

„Ach ja?“ murmelte Jiri.

„Hmm“, machte Lasse genießerisch.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, wird das mit dem Kochen nichts“, grinste Jiri.

„Du hast angefangen“, beklagte sich Lasse.

„Wenn du mir deinen Hintern aber auch so präsentierst.“

„Und du kannst nicht widerstehen?“

„Nein. Das könnte kein Mann.“

Lasse lächelte geschmeichelt. 

Jiri lehnte sich zu ihm. „Aber er gehört nur mir“, wisperte er in Lasses Ohr.

Sofort kribbelte es wieder in Lasses Bauch. Das fühlte sich wirklich an wie eine Beziehung.

Jiri drückte einen Kuss gegen die Spitze von Lasses Ohr, ehe er nach unten glitt und begann seinen Hals zu küssen.

Shit, das war einfach heiß! „Jiri“, raunte Lasse heiser.

„Hm?“

„Das ist... Gott, das ist gut...“ 

Jiri grinste und biss hauchzart in die weiche Haut. „Konzentrier dich auf die Sauce. Sonst haben wir nachher nur Nudeln ohne alles.“

„Wenn du so weitermachst, kannst du froh sein, wenn es überhaupt Nudeln gibt.“

„Willst du mich verhungern lassen?“

„Wenn, dann hast du Schuld.“

„Ich mach doch gar nichts“, behauptete Jiri.

„Wenn das nichts ist...“

„Dann soll ich aufhören?“

„Ja... nein.. können wir es verschieben? Auf... nach dem Kochen?“

Jiri lachte leise. „An deinen Multitasking-Fähigkeiten müssen wir nochmal arbeiten Sladky.“

„Du bist einfach zu heiß.“

„Ok, dann decke ich einfach schon mal den Tisch“, schlug Jiri vor.

Lasse nickte, sowohl erleichtert als auch bedauernd.

Jiri gab ihm noch einen Kuss in den Nacken, dann löste er sich tatsächlich von ihm.

Er rumorte irgendwo hinter Lasse, während der sich wieder den Nudeln und der Sauce widmete.

„Was möchtest du trinken?“ fragte Jiri.

„Was haben wir denn da? Apfelschorle oder so?“

„Apfelschorle, Wasser, O-Saft, eine Falsche Rotwein und Bier“, zählte Jiri auf.

„Oh... Dann erstmal die Apfelschorle und nachher Rotwein?“

Jiri nickte. „Gute Entscheidung.“

Er deckte weiter auf, während Lasse die Nudeln abgoss und mit der Sauce auf den Tisch stellte.

„Essen“, sagte Jiri erleichtert. „Fünf Minuten länger und ich hätte doch wieder an die geknabbert.“

Lasse lachte und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Dann habe ich ja noch mal Glück gehabt.“

Auch Jiri setzte sich. „Na dann lass uns mal reinhauen.“

Sie füllten sich auf und aßen hungrig. Während des Essens sprachen sie nicht, erst, als Lasse das Besteck beiseite legte und sich gemütlich nach hinten lehnte. „Puh, jetzt bin ich satt.“

Jiri nickte. „Ich auch. Hast du gut gekocht.“

Lasse lachte lese. „Oder hat Barilla gut gekocht?“

„Nein, das warst schon du.“

„Ich habs nicht anbrennen lassen. Aber danke.“

Jiri lächelte ihn an und griff nach seiner Hand.

Sofort lächelte Lasse ihn an.

„Lust auf einen kleinen Verdauungsspaziergang?“ fragte Jiri.

„Gute Idee“, nickte Lasse. „Hier am Wasser ist es auch besonders schön.“

„Ist es. Leider werden wir uns dann wohl anziehen müssen.“

„Oh... ja, das ist ungünstig.“ Lasse hatte den Anblick von Jiris nacktem Oberkörper ziemlich genossen.

„Nur für den Spaziergang, danach können wir uns sofort wieder ausziehen.“

„Dann lass uns schnell abdecken und uns was überziehen“, schlug Lasse vor und stand auf.

Seufzend erhob sich auch Jiri und gemeinsam räumten sie ab und gingen dann zurück in die Kabine, wo sich ihre Klamotten befanden.

Schnell zogen sie sich T-Shirt, Shorts und Sandalen an. Nach einem letzten ein wenig sehnsüchtigen Blick zu Jiri ging Lasse vor nach draußen.

Vorsichtig verließen sie das Boot und gingen dann spontan nach rechts. Hier wuchsen die Bäume relativ nah am Ufer und spendeten so angenehmen Schatten.

Ein Trampelpfad schlängelte sich durch die Bäume immer am Ufer des Flusses entlang.

„Ist wirklich hübsch hier“, meinte Jiri.

„Und so schön wenige Menschen.“ Eher war es total leer hier. Ob Lasse sich trauen sollte? Einfach mal nach Jiris Hand greifen?

Er zögerte noch kurz, gab dem Impuls dann aber nach und griff nach Jiris Hand.

Kurz sah Jiri ihn irritiert an, war wohl drauf und dran, seine Hand wegzuziehen, aber dann schloss er seine Finger um Lasses Hand.

Lasse strahlte sofort.

Die warme große Hand, die seine Umfasste, löste ein warmes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch aus.

Jiri schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das ich mal Hand in Hand mit nem Mann an nem Fluss entlang gehen würde...“

„Aber... fühlt sich gut an, oder?“

„Es ist ungewohnt, aber... aber irgendwie...“

Lasse lächelte bei diesen Worten nur.

Es war eine typische Jiri-Antwort gewesen. Er hatte grade so viel gesagt, um Lasse deutlich zu machen, was er meinte ohne es direkt zu sagen.

Aber inzwischen verstand Lasse ihn auch so, und Jiri musste nicht mehr sagen.

Sie gingen noch ein ganzes Stück, ehe sie wieder umdrehten und zurück zum Boot gingen.

Dort legten sie sich auf die Terrasse und dösten ein wenig, ehe es zu dämmere begann.

„Zeit fürs Lagerfeuer“, meinte Jiri.

„Ja, jetzt können wir. Machst du den Teig, und ich das Feuer?“

„Zu Befehl“, grinste Jiri und stand auf.

Auch Lasse erhob sich und trat ans Ufer zu der Feuerstelle. Etwas abseits lag Holz bereit, das Lasse jetzt aufschichtete.

Es war schon ein bisschen her, seit er das letzte Mal ein Lagerfeuer gemacht hatte und noch nie allein.

Er versuchte sich an die Kniffe seines Onkels zu erinnern. Unten Papier und Pappe, dann Stöcke, dann einen Scheit, die anderen später darauflegen. So baute er das Feuer auf und zündete es an.

„Und?“ rief Jiri. „Wie läuft es?“

„Scheint zu brennen.“

„Super!“

Lasse trat zur Seite und betrachtete sein Werk.

Im Moment waren die Flammen noch klein und mickerig, aber sie brannten.

„Ist der Teig fertig?“

„Fast.“

„Fast? Was fehlt denn noch?“

„Ein Kuss für den Teigbäcker?“ schlug Jiri grinsend vor.

„Ich glaub, davon habe ich noch welche. Wenn du noch Küsse für den Feuerteufel hast?“

„Immer“, lachte Jiri.

Er trat näher und küsste Lasse zärtlich.

Lasse schlang sofort die Arme um ihn.

Ganz zärtlich und verliebt war der Kuss. 

„Mhm, ich glaube jetzt kann ich den Teig fertig machen“, wisperte Jiri.

„Mit Küssen drin?“, grinste Lasse ihn an.

„Ja, so wird er besonders fluffig.“

Lasse lachte leise und löste sich von Jiri. „Das ist gut - dann wird das Stockbrot besonders lecker. Ähm - hast Du ein Messer dabei? Für den Stock?“

„Na in der Küche werden jawohl Messer zu finden sein.“

„Ja, muss aber sehr scharf sein. So zum Schnitzen.“

„Dann komm mal mit du Profi.“

Lasse sah noch mal kurz auf das Feuer, das ruhig vor sich hin brannte, und folgte Jiri dann zurück auf das Hausboot.

„Die Messer müssten in der linken Schublade sein“, sagte Jiri und trat an die Schüssel mit dem Teig.

Lasse suchte in der Schublade und fand tatsächlich ein geeignetes Messer. „Bis gleich“, raunte er Jiri zu, küsste kurz seinen Nacken und ging dann wieder raus um zwei geeignete Stöcker zu suchen.

Jiri sah ihm kurz hinterher, dann beeilte er sich den Teig fertig zu machen.

Als er nach draußen ging, saß Lasse am Feuer und schnitzte an einem Stock, ein weiterer stecke mit einer sauberen Spitze nach oben gerichtet in der Erde.

„Das sieht wirklich sehr fachmännisch aus“, sagte Jiri lächelnd.

„Habe ich auch von meinem Onkel.“

„Scheint ein schlauer Mann zu sein, dein Onkel.“

„Ja, besonders, was sowas angeht Er ist gerne draußen in der Natur und weiß da eine ganze Menge.“

„So und du stehst auch auf so Survival-Kram?“

„Irgendwie schon. Ich mag es, mal nicht auf die ganze Technik angewiesen zu sein. Zumindest für eine Weile.“

„Hm, das ist gut zu wissen“, meinte Jiri.

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Ach nur so. Ich sammle sozusagen Informationen zum späteren Gebrauch“, sagte Jiri zwinkernd.

„Du willst mich in der Wildnis aussetzen?“, fragte Lasse nach.

Jiri lachte lauf auf. „Nein, keine Angst.“

„Puh. Das wäre dann doch schwierig gewesen, ohne Onkel Volker.“

„Lass dich einfach überraschen. Wenn wir das nächste Mal ein paar Tage frei haben...“, sagte Jiri nur.

Sofort fing Lasse an zu lächeln. Jiri wollte wieder einen Ausflug mit ihm machen! 

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich mal den Wein und die Gläser hole?“ schlug Jiri vor.

„Oh ja, Wein und Stockbrot ist schön. Komm aber gleich wieder, das Feuer ist jetzt gut, und die Stöcker fertig.“

„Ich beeil mich“, versprach Jiri und stand auf.

Lasse schnitt noch ein, zwei Mal über seinen Stock, dann nahm er etwas Teig und wickelte ihn probehalber über die Spitze.

Er hielt gut und so präparierte Lasse gleich den zweiten Stock.

Dann hörte er Schritte hinter sich, und Jiri setzte sich neben ihn. 

Er stellte die Flasche und die beiden Gläser neben sich und sah Lasse fragend an. „Können wir?“

„Ja, klar.“ Lasse reichte ihm einen der Stöcker und hielt den anderen in einigem Abstand über die Glut.

„Das ist echt Jahre her, dass ich das gemacht hab“, sagte Jiri.

„Echt? Das sollte man regelmäßig machen. Onkel Volker sagt das jedenfalls immer.“

„Dann hat mir wohl bisher die richtige Gesellschaft gefehlt.“

„Jetzt hast du sie ja.“ Mit einer Hand griff er nach Jiris Stock und hob ihn etwas hoch. „Du willst Brot, keine Kohle.“

„Aber ich mag es knusprig“, behauptete Jiri grinsend.

„Du darfst auch gerne Kohle kauen.“

Grummelnd zog Jiri seinen Stock zurück. Einige Stellen waren tatsächlich schon sehr dunkel geworden.

„Bisschen höher“, riet Lasse leise.

„So?“ fragte Jiri und hielt den Stock etwas höher.

„Ja, so ist es perfekt.“

„Wie gut, dass ich dich habe.“

„Ohne mich würdest du verhungern. Und ich verdursten“, meinte Lasse und deutete auf den Wein.

„Dann nimm mal meinen Stock, damit ich uns eingießen kann.“

Sofort übernahm Lasse den Stock, während Jiri ihnen eingoss.

Dann tauschten sie Stock gegen Glas.

„Na zdraví“, lächelte Jiri ihn an.

„Was heißt das?“ fragte Lasse.

„Sowas wie Prost.“ Er hob erneut sein Glas und wiederholte die Worte.

Lasse nickte und versuchte sich dann ebenfalls an den tschechischen Worten.

Jiri lächelte ihn an, dann stieß er ganz behutsam mit seinem Glas an Lasses.

Lasse erwiderte das Lächeln, dann trank er einen kleinen Schluck.

Auch Jiri trank, dann sah er Lasse fragend an. „Schmeckt er dir?“

Lasse nickte. „Ja, schmeckt gut.“

„Schön. Ich habe extra einen leichten Wein ausgesucht.“

„Trinkst du gern Wein?“ fragte Lasse neugierig.

„Nicht oft, aber schon gerne“, erklärte Jiri.

Lasse probierte noch einen Schluck. „Ich glaube daran kann ich mich gewöhnen.“

„Schön, ich mag den auch sehr gerne.“

„Und ich glaube, wir können jetzt auch mal unser Stockbrot versuchen.“

„Oh ja, das durftet schon köstlich.“

Die beiden zogen ihre Stöcke aus dem Feuer und ließen dem Brot dann einen Moment um etwas abzukühlen.

Es duftete so großartig, dass Jiri viel zu schnell begann es vom Stock zu lösen und sich dabei die Finger verbrannte.

„Vorsichtig, du brauchst deine Finger noch“, sagte Lasse.

„Ist echt heiß“, murmelte Jiri und schüttelte die Hand aus.

„Soll ich pusten?“

„Eher blasen. Aber dann lieber später.“

„Und vermutlich nicht die Finger“, grinste Lasse.

„Nee, damit darfst du anfangen, aber dann woanders aufhören.“

„Das dachte ich mir“, sagte Lasse und bracht dann vorsichtig etwas von seinem Brot ab.

Es war noch warm, aber nicht mehr heiß - und es schmeckte gut. „Hm... Rosmarin? Oder was hast du reingemacht?“

„Rosmarin ist richtig“, nickte Jiri.

„Sehr lecker“, lobte Lasse und trank noch einen kleinen Schluck vom Wein, dann zupfte er wieder am Brot.

Nun wagte sich auch Jiri wieder vorsichtig an das Brot, diesmal ohne sich die Finger zu verbrennen.

„Hmm“, machte er genießerisch, pulte dann aber doch unauffällig die schwarzen Stücke an und ließ sie auf dem Boden fallen.

Lasse unterdrückte ein Grinsen, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Nach kurzem Überlegen zog Lasse den Rest des Brots vom Stock und wickelte frischen Teig darum. „Zweite Runde.“

„Ok, und diesmal etwas weniger knusprig“, meinte Jiri.

Lasse lachte leise. Als Jiri seinen Stock ins Feuer hielt, stupste Lasse ihm mit seinem Stock ein wenig höher.

„Oh man, so schwer kann das doch nicht sein“, murmelte Jiri kopfschüttelnd.

„Mach dir nichts draus, ohne Onkel Volker hätte ich wohl mehrere Kilo Teig verbrannt.“

Jiri lachte leise, wobei er sein Brot aber nie aus den Augen ließ.

Er hielt es in der richtgen höhe, bis sie beide beschlossen, dass auch die zweite Runde Stockbrot fertig war.

Diesmal ganz ohne schwarze Stellen an Jiris Brot.

Nebenbei tranken sie weiter den Rotwein. 

Als sie schließlich satt waren, legte Jiri einen Arm um Lasse und zog ihn eng an sich.

Nur zu gerne lehnte sich Lasse sich an ihn.

Gemeinsam sahen sie in die flackernden Flammen des Lagerfeuers und lauschten dem Knacken des Holzes und dem Prasseln der Flammen.

Es war so wunderschön so zusammen zu sitzen, ganz ruhig und gemütlich.

Dabei tranken sie weiter von dem Rotwein.

Lasse fühlte, wie er immer träger wurde. Er blickte in das Feuer, und langsam fielen ihm die Augen zu.

„Müde?“ wisperte Jiri nach einer Weile.

„Nee“, widersprach Lasse leise.

„Sicher?“

„Ja.“

„Dann... Lust auf Baden?“

Schlagartig wurde Lasse wieder munter. „Baden ist toll“, strahlte er.

„Na dann... weg mit den Klamotten würde ich sagen“, grinste Jiri.

Lasse stand etwas träge auf. Auch, wenn der Gedanke an ein kühles Bad mit Jiri mehr als heiß war, war sein Körper doch noch müde.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?“

„Nee, geht schon“, murmelte Lasse und trat einen Schritt von Jiri weg um sich das Shirt über en Kopf zu ziehen.

Jiri blieb stehen und genoss den Anblick.

Lasse war noch so verdammt jung, und sein Körper würde sich, auch durch den Sport, noch weiterentwickeln. Aber schon jetzt war er muskulös und sehr verführerisch.

„Willst du dich nicht auch ausziehen?“ fragte Lasse.

„Wie? Ah, ja, klar...“ Jiri wandte den Blick ab und zog sich ebenfalls sein T-Shirt aus.

Diesmal war es Lasse der innehielt und Jiri beobachtete.

Dieser wundervolle, heiße Mann war sein Freund! 

Jiri grinste ihn an, und begann sich sofort seine Hose auszuziehen.

Etwas langsamer als das Shirt, und mit etwas bewussteren Bewegungen.

Lasse schluckte, als immer mehr nackte Haus zum Vorschein kam.

Schließlich zog Jiri auch seine enge Shorts aus, die den letzte Rest verdeckt hatte.

„Gefällt dir was du siehst, Sladky?“

„Oh ja, sehr“, nickte Lasse. „Du bist heiß.“

Jiri grinste. „Na los, du bist dran. Runter mit der Hose.“

Lasse nickte und zog sich die Hose und auch gleich die Unterwäsche aus und stand nackt im Schein des Lagerfeuers vor Jiri.

Jiri fuhr sich leicht mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Dann mal rein ins Wasser mit uns.“

Lasse grinste leicht und trat zu Jiri. Der griff sofort nach Lasses Hand und zog ihn mit sich zum Flussufer. Wenige Meter vom Hausboot entfernt führte ein kurzer Steg ins Wasser.

„Das Wasser wird vermutlich ziemlich kalt sein“, sagte Lasse.

„Du willst also lieber langsam rein und nicht springen?“

„Ich... weiß nicht?“

Jiri lachte, griff nach Lasses Hand, trat mit ihm ans Ende des Stegs und sah ihn an.

„Auf drei?“

Jiri nickte und zählte, „Jeden, dva, tři“, dann zog er an Lasses Hand - und sprang.

Die beiden landeten im Wasser und Lasse schrie tatsächlich kurz auf. Im Gegensatz zu den warmen Sommertemperaturen auch jetzt noch am Abend, fühlte sich das Wasser eiskalt an.

Jiri lachte prustend. 

„Was denn? Ist kalt“, sagte Lasse mit leicht klappernden Zähnen.

„Komm, wir schwimmen eine Runde, dann wird uns warm.“

Lasse nickte und die beiden schwammen los.

Jiri wählte den Weg gegen den Strom, damit sie später einfacher zurückschwimmen konnten.

Sie schwammen in einem zügigen Tempo und bald erwärmten sich ihre Körper und das Wasser fühlte sich richtig angenehm an.

Es tat gut sich so zu bewegen, ruhig und kraftvoll, so dass sie eine recht weite Strecke schwammen, ehe Jiri langsamer wurde.

„Na, ist dir immer noch kalt?“ fragte er Lasse.

„Nein, gar nicht. Ist schön hier.“

Jiri nickte und schwamm näher zu Lasse. „Guck mal nach oben.“

Lasse lehnte den Kopf nach hinten - und sah in einen beeindruckenden Sternenhimmel.

Dann spürte er, wie sich Jiris Arme um ihn schlangen.

Er fühlte sich im kühlen Wasser geradezu heiß an.

„Gefällt es dir?“ wisperte Jiri.

„Es ist wunderschön“, erwiderte Lasse ebenso leise.

„Find ich auch“, flüsterte Jiri.

Lasse drängte sich etwas nach hinten. Jiri war angenehm warm, und die Berührung im Wasser war unerwartet intensiv.

Jiri nutzte die Chance und küsste sanft Lasses Hals.

Leise seufzte Lasse. Das machte es noch toller. 

„Das ist schon fast kitschig“, murmelte Jiri gegen Lasses Haut. „Und ich find es trotzdem schön...“

„Es ist total kitschig - fehlt nur noch die lila Beleuchtung. Aber ich bin so froh, dass wir gerade hier sind.“

„Ich auch.“

Lasse schob einen Arm nach hinten und legte ihn auf Jiris Hintern um ihn etwas dichter an sich zu ziehen.

Jiri keuchte leicht auf.

„Hmm“, machte Lasse genießerisch.

„Das gefällt dir hm?“ fragte Jiri und drängte sich noch enger an ihn.

„Oh ja, sehr.“

Jiris eine Hand glitt ein Stück tiefer, bis sich seine Finger um Lasses Schwanz schlossen.

„Jiri“, keuchte Lasse auf.

An seinem Hintern spürte Lasse, dass Jiri bereits ziemlich erregt war.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken schob er seine Hand weiter über Jiris Hintern, so weit er kam ohne sich zu sehr zu verrenken.

Jiri begann wieder über Lasses Hals zu küssen.

Dabei bewegte er seine Hand, mit der er Lasses Schwanz jetzt fester umfasst hatte.

Lasse stöhnte auf. Das hier war ja so heiß!

Er fühlte Jiris Schwanz, der sich zwischen seine Oberschenkel schob.

Unwillkürlich bewegte Lasse seinen Hintern.

„Mach das noch mal“, bat Jiri heiser.

Sofort wiederholte Lasse die Bewegung.

Leise stöhnte Jiri, bewegte seine Hand schneller und zog Lasse mit der anderen Hand fester an sich.

Für sie beide dauerte es so nicht lange bis sie fast zeitgleich ihren Höhepunkt erreichten.

Atemlos hing Lasse in Jiris Armen. Das kühle Wasser umschmeichelte seinen Körper, und Jiris Arme hielten ihn fest.

„Sex im Fluss bei Mondschein. Ich glaub kitschiger kann es jetzt nicht mehr werden“, wisperte Jiri.

„Nein, wirklich nicht. Wobei, ein paar Sternschnuppen fehlen noch.“

„Hm ich fürchte damit kann ich nicht dienen.“

„Es soll ja auch nicht zu kitschig werden“, meinte Lasse und drehte sich träge in Jiris Armen um.

„Stimmt“, sagte Jiri und strich eine Haarsträhne aus Lasses Stirn.

Der lächelte bei der liebevollen Geste, dann streckte er sich ein wenig um Jiri zu küssen.

Jiri erwiderte den Kuss sofort.

Ein wenig träge, aber sehr zärtlich war der Kuss.

„Wollen wir zurückschwimmen?“ fragte Jiri leise.

„Ja, sollten wir langsam.“

Jiri küsste Lasse noch einmal, dann löste er sich von ihm.

Ganz gemütlich schwammen sie zurück zum Hausboot. Diesmal wurden sie von der Strömung unterstützt und mussten sich eigentlich nur treiben lassen.

Trotzdem waren sie beide angenehm erschöpft, als sie am Boot angekommen wieder aus dem Wasser stiegen.

„Schnell warm duschen, und dann ins Bett?“, schlug Jiri vor. 

Lasse nickte. „Das klingt gut.“

„Willst du zuerst?“

Müde nickte Lasse. „Wir müssen uns aber erst ums Feuer und so kümmern.“

„Stimmt... wie machen wir das? Wasser drauf?“

Lasse nickte. „Sollte inzwischen eigentlich weit genug runtergebrannt sein.“

„Dann guck ich mal, ob ich das hinkriege, und du gehst schon mal duschen?“

„Ok. Bis gleich“, sagte Lasse.

Jiri sah ihm kurz nach, dann holte er einen Eimer und kippte Flusswasser auf die Glutreste des Feuers. Mit einem Zischen verlöschte es.

Als er sicher war, dass das Feuer komplett aus war, schnappte er sich die leere Weinflasche, die Gläser und die Schüssel mit dem Teig und trug alles aufs Hausboot.

Er räumte noch ein wenig in der Küche auf, bis Lasse aus dem Bad kam.

„So Feuer ist aus und alles andere weggeräumt“, sagte Jiri. „Du kannst also direkt ins Bett.“

„Das ist lieb, danke.“ Lasse küsste ihn kurz, dann ging er in das kleine Schlafzimmer, während Jiri noch schnell duschte.

Lasse gähnte und ließ sich sofort auf das Bett fallen. Er würde bestimmt schnell einschlafen.

Tatsächlich wachte er aus einem leichten Schlaf auf, als Jiri ihn fürsorglich zudeckte. Müde schlug er die Augen auf.

„Schlaf ruhig weiter“, wisperte Jiri.

„Hmm“, machte Lasse und schloss die Augen wieder. Noch ehe Jiri sich neben ihn legte, war er wieder eingeschlafen.

Jiri hingegen war noch wach und betrachtete Lasse, wie er schlafend neben ihm lag.

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Er hatte nie erwartet, dass es so schön sein konnte mehr Zeit mit ein und der selben Person zu verbringen. 

Und dabei auch noch so verdammt schmalzige Dinge zu tun. Baden im Mondschein, also wirklich.

Lasse hatte ihm offenbar völlig den Kopf verdreht.

Das konnte er auch nicht mehr abstreiten.

Das schlimmste war aber eindeutig, dass es ihm so gut gefiel.

Jiri seufzte lautlos. Er war verliebt. Etwas was er eigentlich nie gewollt hatte.

Das würde ihn noch in Schwierigkeiten bringen, davon war er überzeugt. Deswegen hatte er das ja auch nie gewollt. Aber jetzt kam er da wohl nicht wieder raus. Ein Blick zu Lasse bestätigte ihm diese Überlegung. 

Lasse gehen zu lassen, war keine Option mehr. Im Gegenteil. Der Gedanke machte ihn richtig krank.

Er wollte den Kleinen bei sich haben und beschützen. 

Kopfschüttelnd zog er die dünne Decke etwas höher über Lasses Körper und kuschelte sich dann an ihn.

Er würde eh nichts dagegen tun können, das war ihm jetzt klar - also würde er es einfach genießen.

Jiri schloss die Augen und wenig später war auch er eingeschlafen.


	29. Verwöhnen

Duftender Kaffee zog durch den Raum, als Jiri die Augen aufschlug.

Ein wenig verschlafen streckte er sich und setzte sich langsam auf. „Sladky?“

„Guten Morgen“, wünschte Lasse, der sich jetzt auf die Matratze setzte. Er hielt Jiri einen großen Becher Kaffee hin.

Mit einem Lächeln nahm Jiri den Becher entgegen. „Seit wann bist du schon wach?“

„Halbe Stunde vielleicht.“

„Hättest mich doch wecken können.“

„Mach ich doch gerade.“

Jiri trank einen Schluck Kaffee und hob die Decke. „Kommst du wieder ins Bett?“

„Gleich.“ Lasse stand wieder auf und verließ die Kajüte. Wenig später kehrte er zurück, mit einem gut gefüllten Tablett in den Händen.

„Du hast schon Frühstück gemacht?“

„Ja, ich wollte dich auch mal verwöhnen.“

„Das ist lieb von dir Sladky.“

Lasse lächelte nur leicht, dann reichte er Jiri das Tablett und setzte sich neben ihn.

Jiri schob das Tablett so hin, dass sie es beide bequem erreichen konnten. „hast du gut geschlafen?“ fragte er dann.

„Herrlich. Ich war ja so müde, ich habe gar nicht mehr mitbekommen, wie ich mich hingelegt habe.“

Jiri lachte leise. „Stimmt. Du warst sofort weg.“

„War halt müde... Und wie hast du geschlafen?“

„Auch sehr gut.“

„Das ist schön.“ Inzwischen hatten sie beide ihre Aufbackbrötchen bestrichen und aßen nun gemütlich ihr Frühstück.

„So ein ruhiger Morgen ist doch etwas Schöness“, meinte Jiri.

„Ja, mit ganz viel Zeit zusammen.“ Lasse lehnte sich zu Jiri und küsste ihn kurz.

Jiri lachte leise. „Du schmeckst nach Nutella.“

„Woher kommt das bloß?“, fragte Lasse und lachte ebenfalls.

Grinsend lehnte sich Jiri vor und küsste Lasse erneut.

„Du willst noch mehr Nutella?“, grinste Lasse ihn an.

„Eigentlich will ich mehr von dir. Du schmeckst viel besser als Nutella.“

Lasse lachte leise. „Vor dem Essen, nach dem Essen - oder währenddessen?“

„Warum oder?“ fragte Jiri grinsend.

„Unersättlich“, gluckste Lasse.

Jiri nickte. „Leider ja. Hast du was dagegen?“

„Nein, gar nichts. Ich bin dein williges Opfer.“

„Das ist Musik in meinen Ohren“, raunte Jiri.

Lasse lachte und legte seine angebissene Brötchenhälfte auf das Tablett.

Jiri schob das Tablett vorsichtig zur Seite und zog dann Lasse an sich.

Sofort schmiegte sich Lasse an ihn. „So lass ich mir das gefallen.“

„Ich weiß“, flüsterte Jiri und schob seine Hand über Lasses Rücken nach unten.

„Du doch auch...“, raunte Lasse, auch er ließ seine Hände jetzt über seinen Rücken streichen.

Jiris Hände schoben sich auf Lasses Hintern und packten zu.

„Was...?“, fing Lasse an, dann wurde er schon auf Jiris Schoß gezogen.

Er spürte, dass Jiri schon leicht erregt war.

Sein anschwellender Schwanz drückte gegen Lasses Oberschenkel.

Unwillkürlich bewegte Lasse seinen Oberschenkel.

„Heiß“, raunte Jiri, der Lasse jetzt noch enger zog. Spätestens jetzt musste er fühlen, wie erregt Lasse inzwischen ebenfalls war.

Lasse konnte nur nicken.

Mit festen Händen hielt er Lasses Hintern und zog ihn rhythmisch an sich.

Lasse stöhnte auf. Diese Reibung war einfach geil. Aber er wollte mehr.

Er rutschte etwas höher, so dass er Jiris Schwanz zwischen den Pobacken fühlte.

Diesmal war es Jiri, der heißer aufstöhnte. „Willst du...?“

Lasse konnte nur atemlos nicken.

„Dann...“ Jiri lehnte sich zur Seite und griff etwas von der Ablagefläche neben dem Bett.

Ungeduldig bewegte Lasse sich schneller auf seinem Schoß.

„Ich mach ja schon“, grinste Jiri und legte Kondom und die Tube Gleitgel neben sich.

„Nicht schnell genug.“ Lasse richtete sich etwas auf, so dass sich Jiris Schwanz schon an die richtige Stelle schob.

„Nicht so schnell Sladky. Ich will dir nicht weh tun.“

„Dann mach, bitte.“

Jiri nickte und schnappte sich die Gleitgeltube. Schnell öffnete er sich und benetzte seine Finger mit dem Gel.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung schob er seine Hand unter Lasse und drang mit einer Fingerspitze in ihn ein.

Lasse keuchte auf und schob sich dem Finger entgegen.

„So gierig“, raunte Jiri.

„Will dich“, wisperte Lasse.

„Das weiß ich... aber du brauchst noch bisschen Zeit.“

„Mach schneller.“

Nur kurz drängelte Lasse noch, dann keuchte er auf, als Jiri ohne Vorwarnung drei Fingerspitzen in ihn schob.

„Sag, wenn ich zu schnell bin“, wisperte Jiri.

„Geht schon - ich will dich.“

„Wir haben Zeit Sladky. Und es wird viel schöner, wenn du gut vorbereitet bist.“

Lasse murrte ungeduldig.

Jiri lehnte sich vor und küsste Lasse, während er seine Finger langsam tiefer schob.

„Gott, Jiri“, keuchte Lasse. Er hatte sich nach vorne gelehnt und drückte sich nun langsam nach unten auf seine Finger.

„Habe ich dir schon gesagt, wie heiß du bist Sladky?“

„Im Moment sind deine Finger verdammt heiß...“

„Es wird noch besser.“

„Ich weiß... wenn du erstmal in mir bist.“

Jiri nickte. „Oh ja. Noch einen kleinen Moment Sladky.“

Lasse nickte, dabei drängte er sich tiefer auf die Finger.

Jiri stöhnte heiser auf. „Gott, ich kann es nicht erwarten in dir zu sein.“

„Dann mach endlich!“

Jiri nickte. Vorsichtig zog er seine Finger zurück und griff nach dem Kondom.

Ein wenig hastig zog er es sich über und legte dann beide Hände auf Lasses Hüfte.

„Du bestimmst das Tempo“, sagte er zu Lasse.

Lasse nickte und ließ sich zügig auf ihn sinken. Dabei verzog er zwar das Gesicht, hielt aber nicht inne.

Jiri stieß einen Fluch auf tschechisch aus, ehe er laut stöhnte. Lasse war so verflucht eng!

Für einen Moment verharrte Lasse, als er Jiri ganz in sich spürte.

„Beweg dich Sladky“, raunte Jiri.

Lasse nickte und begann sich auf und ab zu bewegen.

Dabei spürte er Jiris Hände, die seine Hüften umfassten

Sie unterstützten ihn bei der Bewegung.

Jiri stöhnte immer wieder heiser auf und bewegte seine Hüfte nach oben.

Lasse schob seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper und umfasste seinen eigenen Schwanz.

„Meins“, knurrte Jiri und schob Lasses Hand zur Seite.

Dann legte er seine Hand fest um den Schwanz und massierte ihn.

Lasse lehnte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte rau.

„So geil“, raunte Jiri, dann sprach er auf tschechisch weiter.

Lasse spürte, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.

Aber auch Jiri würde gleich kommen, das fühlte Lasse.

Jiris Hand bewegte sich noch schneller an seinem Schwanz.

„Ja.. ja... jaaa“, keuchte Lasse heiser auf, dann kam er.

Jiri stöhnte auf, als Lasse sich um ihn verengte und wenig später kam er.

Völlig außer Atem ließ sich Lasse gegen Jiri sinken.

Jiri schlang die Arme um ihn und schloss die Augen.

Ganz weich schmiegte sich Lasse an ihn, gemütlich mit geschlossenen Augen.

Jiri drehte den Kopf leicht und begann Lasses Wange zu küssen.

„Hmm“, machte Lasse träge. Es fühlte sich schön an, ihn so erschöpft und anschmiegsam im Arm zu halten.

„So, ich glaube jetzt habe ich wieder Hungers“, grinste Jiri.

Lasse lachte. „und unser zukünftiges Leben wird aus Sex und Essen bestehen?“

„Oh es gäbe wirklich schlimmeres, oder?“

„Ich wäre damit voll zufrieden.“

Jiri zog das Tablett wieder näher zu sich und griff nach einer Scheibe Käse.

Nur träge drehte Lasse den Kopf und beobachtete ihn dabei.

„Was möchtest du Sladky?“

„Der Käse ist lecker...“

Grinsend rollte Jiri die Käsescheibe zusammen und hielt sie Lasse an die Lippen.

Mit einem verliebten Lächeln auf den Lippen ließ Lasse sich füttern.

Jiri griff sich eine Tomate und schob sie sich in den Mund.

„Hmm“, machte Lasse, den der Anblick ziemlich anmachte. Wenn er nicht gerade erst gekommen wäre...

Jiri zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Weißt du überhaupt, wie heiß du bist?“

„Findest du?“ fragte Jiri.

„Oh ja. Immer. Egal, was du tust.“

„Du bist viel heißer Lasse. Und weißt es nicht mal“, sagte Jiri.

„Ich bin zu dünn und schlaksig.“

„Blödsinn“, sagte Jiri.

„Zumindest im Vergleich mit dir.“

„Du bist perfekt so wie du bist Sladky.“

„Findest du?“

Jiri nickte. „Ich dachte, dass weißt du inzwischen.“

„Dass du mich magst, ja. Aber perfekt bin ich nicht.“

Jiri wisperte etwas auf tschechisch und küsste Lasse dann zärtlich.

Ein wenig träge und sehr verliebt erwiderte Lasse den Kuss.

„Na, noch ne runde dösen?“ wisperte Jiri gegen Lasses Lippen.

„Sex und Schlafen?“, grinste Lasse und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Nicht schlafen, nur dösen. Und es genießen, dass wir heute nirgendwo mehr hinmüssen.“

„Nur wir beide auf dem Boot“, lächelte Lasse und küsste ihn leicht auf das Kinn.

„Genau. Wir beide. Ohne Klamotten“, grinste Jiri.

„Natürlich ohne Klamotten - oder siehst du hier welche?“

„Nein und genau so mag ich es.“

„Lüstling“, grinste Lasse und rutschte ein wenig bequemer hin. Er spürte Jiri noch in sich, und er liebte dieses Gefühl.

„Erst du hast mich dazu gemacht Sladky.“

Lasse schnaubte ungläubig. Jiri war doch schon vorher aktiv gewesen und hatte sicher halbwegs regelmäßigen Sex gehabt.

„Was denn?“ fragte Jiri. „Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?“

„Nicht so ganz. Ich meine, das ist ja nicht dein erstes Mal hier.“

„Hm... nein. Natürlich nicht.“

„Eben.“

„Deshalb kann ich trotzdem verrückt na dir sein, oder?“

„Ja, klar. Aber du hast gerade gesagt, erst ich hätte dich dazu gebracht.“

„Hast du auch. Es gab vor dir wenige Männer, mit denen ich mehr als einmal im Bett war. Ehrlich gesagt... kann ich mich an keinen erinnern.“

Überrascht sah Lasse ihn an. „Echt? Nie zweimal mit dem selben?“

„Nein. Wie auch? Die meisten Kerle habe ich doch in Clubs kennengelernt. Und keiner war so reizvoll, dass ich ne Wiederholung brauchte.“

Ein leichtes Lächeln schob sich auf Lasses Lippen. Keine Wiederholung - und von ihm konnte Jiri nicht genug kriegen. 

Eine bessere Liebeserklärung gab es eigentlich nicht.

„Ich... ich kann auch nicht genug von dir kriegen“, erklärte Lasse leise, aber irgendwie reichte ihm das nicht.

Jiri lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen.

„Ich möchte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es mit einem anderen wäre.“

Sofort festigten sich Jiris Arme besitzergreifend um ihn.

Lasse lachte ein wenig überrascht. „Es ist so toll.“

„Du bist einfach glücklich zu machen Sladky.“

„Vielleich, aber du ja auch. Bin doch nur ich...“

„Du bist was besonderes Sladky.“

„Weiß nicht... vielleicht...“

„Vertrau mir da einfach Sladky.“

„Du machst es mir leicht dir zu vertrauen.“

Jiri lachte leise. „Wenn wir nicht aufhören, sterben wir hier gleich an einem Zuckerschock.“

„Und du meinst, das ist was Schlimmes?“

„Hm, ich glaube für uns Sportler wäre das sehr ungesund.“

„Aber ein Rosenkohl-Brokkoli-Schock klingt nicht so gut.“

Jiri lachte laut auf.

Wieder küsste ihn Lasse. „Dann doch lieber Zuckerschock.“

„Ok, überredet“, wisperte Jiri.

Jetzt schloss Lasse tatsächlich die Augen und blieb an Jiris Seite gelehnt liegen.

Auch Jiri schloss die Augen während er weiter sanft über Lasses Rücken streichelte.

Die nächsten ein oder zwei Stunden blieben sie so liegen, bis Lasse irgendwann unruhig wurde.

„Wie spät ist es?“ fragte Jiri.

Lasse sah auf die Uhr. „Halb elf.“

„Wollen wir dann ein bisschen schwimmen gehen und uns dann ums Mittagessen kümmern?“ schlug Jiri vor.

„Oh ja, schwimmen klingt gut.“

„Na dann hoch mit deinem süßen Hintern.“

Lasse erhob sich und wollte gleich die Kajüte verlassen, als er von Jiri zurückgepfiffen wurde.

„Was denn?“ fragte Lasse.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du dir nicht doch was überziehen möchtest.“

„Oh... das wäre vermutlich gut, oder?“

„Ich würde dich auch so nehmen, aber tagsüber sind hier auch andere Leute unterwegs.“

„Schon verstanden, Badehose an“, sagte Lasse sofort.

Jiri nickte, dann erhob er sich ebenfalls und zog eine enge Shorts über.

Lasse schluckte. Die Shorts betonte genau die richtigen Stellen und überließ so gut wie gar nichts der Fantasie.

das war nicht besser als nackt herumzulaufen!

„Das willst du anziehen?“ fragte Lasse.

„Ja, klar. Was dachtest du denn?“

„Du könntest auch gleich ganz nackt gehen.“

Jiri sah an sich herunter. „Gefällt es dir?“

Unwillkürlich nickte Lasse.

„Dann ist doch alles gut.“

„Aber wenn andere dich so sehen...“

„Eifersüchtig?“

Lasse zögerte, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht...“

Jiri lachte gutmütig. „Darfst nur du anfassen.“

„Hm...“, brummte Lasse.

„Und deine Badehose?“

„Moment“, sagte Lasse und ging zu seinem Rucksack. Er wühlte darin herum, bis er seine Badehose gefunden hatte und hielt sie dann hoch.

„Ich dachte, du ziehst sie gleich über?“

„Tu ich ja auch.“

Unter Jiris aufmerksamen Blick zog Lasse seine Badehose an.

„Gut so?“ fragte Lasse und drehte sich einmal.

„Schick“, beurteilte Jiri. Die Hose saß nicht ganz so eng wie Jiris und bedeckte auch etwas mehr Haut, wirkte aber dennoch einigermaßen sexy.

„Dann gehst du so mit mir raus?“ fragte Lasse grinsend.

„Ja, ich denke, das kann ich verantworten.“

„Na dann los.“

Lasse nickte und ging mit Jiri zusammen an Land.

„Boah, ist das schon wieder heiß“, murmelte Lasse.

„Das Wasser ist schön kühl“, meinte Jiri, dabei lächelte er leicht.

„Dann rein mit uns“, sagte Lasse.

Jiri nickte und führte Lasse zu dem Steg, von dem aus sie am Vorabend schon losgeschwommen waren.

Lasse sah sich einmal kurz um, aber sie waren noch immer völlig allein in der Gegend.

„Wieder da lang?“, schlug Jiri vor und deutete flussaufwärts.

„Ja, war schön da“, nickte Lasse.

„Dann mal rein mit uns.“ Jiri setzte sich auf den Steg, ließ die Beine baumeln und ließ sich dann ins Wasser gleiten. „Herrlich.“

Lasse folgte ihm schnell. „Kalt!“

„Ja, aber tut gut.“

Lasse nickte, auch wenn ihm im Moment einfach nur kalt war. „Lass uns los schwimmen“, sagte er.

Jiri lachte leise, dann schwamm er los, dicht gefolgt von Lasse.

Es dauerte ein paar Meter, bis Lasse das Wasser genießen konnte.

Dann aber empfand er es ebenfalls als herrlich. „Wettschwimmen?“, schlug er irgendwann vor.

„Ok“, sagte Jiri. „Wie weit?“

„Hm - bis da hinten zu dem Baum?“, deutete Lasse zu auf einer Weide, die ihre Äste tief ins Wasser hängen ließ. Sie war wohl um die fünfhuntert Meter entfernt.

Jiri nickte. „Ja, das ist ne gute Entfernung. Auf drei.“

„Lasse nickte, und gemeinsam zählten sie hoch. Bei drei schwammen sie los.

Lasse bemerkte schnell, dass er kaum eine Chance gegen Jiri hatte.

Er strengte sich zwar an, dennoch kam Jiri mit bestimmt zwei Längen Vorsprung an.

„Na Sladky, an deiner Ausdauer müssen wir aber echt was machen“, zog Jiri ihn auf.

„Pah, hat nicht jeder einen Walfisch in der Ahnenreihe“, knurrte Lasse.

„Einen Walfisch? Du vergleichst mich mit einem Wal?“

„Naja, die sind doch auch schnell. Und schwimmen. Und so.“

„Aber die sind riesig und fett. Und langsam. Wenn schon ein Fisch, dann doch bitte was Elegantes.“

„Was ist da denn elegant? Ein Clownfisch? Hering? Aal?“

„Clownfisch? Sehe ich aus wie Nemo?“

„Nein, aber der kann ganz gut schwimmen, oder?“

„Der hat ne kaputte Flosse!“

„Ich habe ja auch Clownfisch gesagt, und nicht Nemo. Aber was für ein Fisch willst du denn sein?“

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin... gar keiner. Außerdem bin ich doch schon ne Krake, das ist auch ein Fisch. Mehr oder weniger.“

„Stimmt, und Kraken können auch ziemlich gut schwimmen. Kein Wunder also, dass du schneller warst als ich.“

Jiri grinste. „Revanche-rennen zurück zum Boot?“

„Okay. Kranke...“

„Wieder auf drei“, sagte Jiri.

Erneut zählten sie hoch und schwammen zeitgleich los. 

Diesmal hielt sich Jiri spürbar zurück und ließ Lasse immer wieder nah an sich herankommen.

Dann aber schwamm er wieder schneller - der Sportler in ihm konnte Lasse einfach nicht gewinnen lassen.

Und so kam er natürlich auch als erster am Boot an.

Kurz danach schlug Lasse ebenfalls am Bootsrumpf an.

„Der Gewinner bekommt als Belohnung übrigens einen Kuss“, sagte Jiri.

„Oh, und den willst du hier von mir?“

Jiri nickte. „Hier ist niemand.“

Lasse schwamm dichter an ihn heran und küsste ihn.

Es war nur ein kurzer Kuss, aber er war irgendwie aufregend und prickelnd. Sie waren hier schließlich in der Öffentlichkeit.

„So, reicht jetzt“, beschoss auch Jiri und schwamm wieder ein Stück weg. „Noch bisschen im Wasser bleiben?“

Lasse nickte. „Es ist so angenehm hier.“

„Mal in die andere Richtung schwimmen?“, schlug Jiri vor.

„Ja, mal gucken, wie es da so aussieht“, grinste Lasse.

Jiri nickte und schwamm los, recht langsam jetzt, eher gemütlich.

Lasse folgte ihm, bis er auf einer Höhe mit Jiri schwamm.

„Du schwimmst nicht so oft, oder?“, fragte Jiri.

„Nicht wirklich“, gab Lasse zu.

„Ich liebe es. Es entspannt, und trotzdem bewegt man sich.“

„Und ist ein gutes Training für die Arm- und Beinmuskeln.“

„Das auch. Und es sind ruhige, geschmeidige Bewegungen, die sind gut für die Gelenken und für die Beweglichkeit.“

Lasse lachte leise. „Mein Trainer hält uns gern den gleichen Vortrag. Offenbar sollte ich wirklich regelmäßig schwimmen gehen.“

„Zusammen macht es noch mehr Spaß - oder?“

„Viel mehr“, nickte Lasse.

„Schön“, lächelte Jiri. „Dann machen wir es jetzt immer zusammen.“

Sofort strahlte Lasse. Das klang fantastisch.

Jiri sah ihn an und lächelte ebenfalls sehr zufrieden.

„Was ist?“ fragte Lasse.

„Es ist schön, dass du mit mir zusammen schwimmen gehen willst. Und dass du dich drüber freust.“

„Ich freu mich über alles, was wir zusammen machen“, sagte Lasse. „Außerdem sehe ich dich gern in Badehosen.“

Jiri lachte leise und fing dann an zu prusten, weil er zu tief ins Wasser gekommen war. 

Lasse grinste breit. „Brauchst du Hilfe?“

„Ja, oh ja, rette mich!“

Lasse schwamm näher zu Jiri und zog ihn an sich.

„Oh ja, so lass mich gern retten.“

„Schon klar. Brauchst du noch eine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung?“ grinste Lasse.

Jiri sah sich um - weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. „Auf jeden Fall, nicht, dass es irgendwelche Folgeschäden gibt.“

„Ja, wir sollten wohl auf Nummer sicher gehen“, nickte Lasse und lehnte sich vor.

Ganz zärtlich küsste Lasse ihn.

Jiri erwiderte den Kuss und schlang dabei die Arme um Lasse.

Lasse lachte in den Kuss, besonders, als sie beide nicht mehr richtig schwammen und dadurch fast untergingen.

„Wir sollten das wohl besser lassen, sonst ertrinken wir noch“, grinste Jiri.

„Wollen wir dann mal zurückschwimmen? Ich... ich habe langsam Hunger.“

Jiri nickte. „Ich auch“, sagte er.

Lasse nickte und schwamm los zurück. Es war deutlich beschwerlicher als auf dem Hinweg, aber schließlich kamen sie an.

„Magst du Fisch?“ fragte Jiri, nachdem sie aus dem Fluss geklettert waren.

„Wenn er nicht zu sehr nach Fisch schmeckt?“

Jiri lachte auf. „Ok, also lieber ein Stück Fleisch für dich?“

„Ja, ich glaub... kommt halt drauf an.“

„Ist kein Problem Sladky. Du kannst bei mir ja ein Stück probieren, wenn du magst.“

„Ja, das ist gut. Willst du kochen, oder gehen wir essen?“

„Kommt drauf an“, sagte Jiri.

„Worauf?“

„Was wir später machen wollen. Wir können nach Bremerhaven reinfahren und da was essen und später vielleicht ins Klimahaus gehen. Oder wir bleiben hier und grillen und faulenzen.“

„Ich glaub, bisschen was von Bremerhaven sehen würde ich schon gern.“

Jiri nickte. „Schön, dann machen wir das.“

Sie duschten schnell, dann packten sie ein paar Sachen in Lasses Rucksack und fuhren los in die Stadt.

„Warst du schon mal im Klimahaus?“ fragte Jiri.

„Nee, noch gar nicht. Dabei ist es ja gar nicht so weit von Bremen aus.“

„meistens kennt man die Dinge in der direkten Umgebung nicht“, sagte Jiri.

Lasse nickte, „Und die Touristen kennen alles besser als man selbst.“

„Dann spielen wir heute auch mal Touristen“, sagte Jiri zwinkernd.

Lasse lachte. „Lass uns dann erstmal zur Touri-Info fahren und einen Stadtplan holen.“

Jiri grinste. „Den haben wir ja zum glück auf dem Handy. Außerdem habe ich ein paar Tipps bekommen, wo man gut essen kann.“

„Oh, hast du rumgefragt?“

„Ich habe Max gefragt, sonst niemanden.“

Lasse lachte auf. „Max kennt sich also aus.“

„Ja, tut er.“


	30. Im Klimahaus

Inzwischen waren sie in der Innenstadt angekommen. Sie hatten bei der Parkplatzsuche Glück, und Lasse parkte ein.

Jiri warf einen Blick auf sein Handy. „Die Straße müssen wir runter und dann nach rechts, da ist das Restaurant.“

„Da lang?“, fragte Lasse und schlug schon den richtigen Weg ein.

„Ja genau“, nickte Jiri und folgte ihm.

Bald hatten sie das Restaurant erreicht, das Max empfohlen hatte.

„Die haben hier gute Fisch- und Fleischgerichte. Laut Max“, sagte Jiri. „Und was Essen betrifft, kann man Max vertrauen.“

Lasse lachte auf, Max war auch in Spielerkreisen dafür bekannt, dass er gerne aß.

„Wollen wir draußen sitzen?“ fragte Jiri.

Lasse nickte sofort. Die Tische standen vor dem Gebäude unter einigen alten Bäumen, die angenehmen Schatten gaben.

Sie setzten sich an einen der Tische und lehnten sich in den bequemen Stühlen zurück.

Es dauerte etwas, ehe der Kellner kam und ihnen die Karte brachte.

Sie bestellten sich gleich schon mal Wasser und vertieften sich dann in die Karten.

Sowohl die Fisch- als auch die Fleischgerichte klangen gut, und bald hatten sie etwas ausgesucht.

Der Kellner kam zurück an ihren Tisch, brachte die Getränke und nahm dann ihre Bestellung auf.

Jiri sah Lasse eine Weile stumm an. 

„Was ist?“ fragte Lasse.

„Ich hätte das nie gedacht...“

„Das... mit uns?“

Jiri nickte. „Überhaupt mit jemandem.“

„Aber es ist schön, oder?“ fragte Lasse leise.

„Es ist viel schöner als ich je gedacht habe.“

Sofort legte sich ein Lächeln auf Lasses Lippen. „Find ich auch.“

Auch Jiri lächelte leicht. „Dass ich mal mit jemandem im Restaurant sitze...“

Lasse lachte leicht. „Du meinst mit jemandem der... mehr als ein normaler Freund ist...“

„Ja, genau. Mit jemandem, den ich am liebsten auf offener Straße küssen würde. Überhaupt küssen möchte.“

Lasse schluckte und er spürte ein Kribbeln in seinem Körper. Er musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht einfach nach Jiris Hand zu greifen.

In diesem Moment kam ein Junge von etwa zehn Jahren zu ihnen gelaufen. „Mama, da, guck mal, das ist der Pavlenka!“

Jiri murmelte etwas auf tschechisch, dann lächelte er den Jungen an.

„Kann ich ein Foto machen?“

„Aber klar“, sagte Jiri.

Der Junge stellte sich neben ihn und machte zwei, drei Selfies, dann ließ er sich sein T-Shirt - ein Werdershirt - unterschreiben und wollte unbedingt, dass Jiri sofort seinen Vertrag bei Werder verlängerte.

Jiri lachte nur und versprach dem Jungen gut darüber nachzudenken. „Und jetzt geh mal zurück zu deiner Mama, die will glaub ich los“, sagte er und wuschelte dem Jungen durch die Haare.

Stolz wie Oskar lief der Junge zu seiner Mutter zurück.

„Ich hätte mir ein Kappie mitnehmen sollen“, murmelte Jiri.

„Ach, der Kleine war doch süß“, meinte Lasse.

„War er ja auch.“

„Und du hast ihn sehr glücklich gemacht.“

„Ach so ein Foto und ein Autogramm tun ja nicht weh. Wir waren als kleine Knirpse ja nicht anders.“

Lasse lachte. „Bis vor ein paar Wochen war ich doch auch noch so. Habe mich ja nicht mal getraut dich anzusprechen.“

„Aber aus einem anderen Grund“, meinte Jiri mit einem Zwinkern.

„Ja, klar. Aus einem anderen Grund... ich bin Max inzwischen sehr dankbar, dass er dich zurückgepfiffen hat.“

„Ich auch.“

Lasse lächelte. Es war immer wieder schön das von Jiri zu hören. 

„Guck mal, unser Essen kommt“, sagte Jiri in diesem Moment.

„Oh ja, und es riecht köstlich.“ Ungeduldig wartete Lasse, bis sein Teller vor ihm stand.

„Du bist wirklich fast am verhungern, hm?“ fragte Jiri grinsend.

„Ja, total. Ich bin schließlich noch im Wachstum und habe heute echt viel Sport gemacht.“

„Ja, dein Trainer wäre stolz auf dich.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob er es so toll findet, dass ich mit meinem Freund hier unterwegs bin...“

„Das geht deinen Trainer zum Glück ja auch nichts an.“

„Nein, reicht, dass Max und Hanno das wissen. Und meine Eltern. Ich mein, ist auch okay, wenn du es noch ein paar Leuten sagst...“

„So reicht es erstmal“, sagte Jiri.

„Okay“, nicke Lasse. Ihm ging es so auch sehr gut. 

„Dann lassen wir es uns mal schmecken. Guten Appetit.“

„Dir auch“, nicke Lasse und begann zu essen. Er hatte Steak mit ein paar Beilagen bestellt, und es war köstlich.

„Willst du etwas von meinem Fisch probieren?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ja, gerne“, nickte Lasse und schob ihm seinen Teller rüber. Jiri gab etwas Fisch mit Sauce darauf.

„Schmeckt auch nicht besonders fischig“, versprach Jiri.

Lasse nickte und probierte vorsichtig. „Ja, wirklich lecker. Aber... ich bleib beim Steak. Willst du auch probieren?“

„Gern“, nickte Jiri.

Lasse nickte, schnitt ihm etwas Steak ab, balancierte etwas Kräuterbutter darauf und legte etwas der Beilagen daneben, dann platzierte er es auf Jiris Teller.

„Danke“, sagte Jiri und probierte. „Oh ja, auch sehr gut.“

„Find ich auch. Max hatte recht, das ist ein guter Laden hier.“

„Wie gesagt, wenn es ums Essen geht, kann man sich voll auf Max verlassen.“

„Sonst auch“, murmelte Lasse.

Jiri nickte. „Max ist ein guter Freund.“

„Und Hanno auch.“

„Ja, scheint so.“

„Du kennst ihn nicht so gut“, stellte Lasse fest. „Aber wenn Max ihm vertraut... „

„Hanno ist ja erst seit ein paar Wochen hier. Aber wir kennen die Geheimnisse des anderen, als müssen wir einander vertrauen. Außerdem ist er sehr nett.“

„Ja, das ist er“, nickte lasse, dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Essen.

Auch Jiri aß nun den Rest von seinem Fisch.

Schließlich waren sie satt und zufrieden, tranken ihr Wasser aus und Zahlten.

„Also, wo wollen wir jetzt hin? Klimahaus oder Zoo am Meer?“ fragte Jiri.

„Oh, das ist eine schwere Entscheidung. Zoo am Meer... Ich glaub, das Klimahaus. Da ist es bestimmt kühler als hier. Den Zoo heben wir uns fürs nächste Mal auf?“

Jiri nickte. „Ja, das wäre auch mein Favorit. Dann lass uns gehen. Ist nicht weit von hier aus.“

„Dann führe mich mal“, forderte Lasse ihn auf.

„Moment“, grinste Jiri und zückte sein Handy. „Wir müssen... nach links.“

Bei dem Anblick lachte Lasse auf. „Also los“, meinte er dann. und folgte Jiri durch die Stadt.

Sie brauchten dann doch etwas länger als geplant, aber schließlich standen sie vor dem Gebäude, in dem das Klimahaus untergebracht war.

Jiri führte sie zum Eingang, zahlte den Eintritt, und dann tauchten sie ein in die verschiedenen Klimazonen.

Sie verbrachten einige Stunden im inneren und hatten am Ende noch nicht mal alles geschafft.

„Wir müssen echt wiederkommen“, beschloss Lasse, als sie abends und voll von neuen Eindrücken das Gebäude verließen. 

„Ja, aber dann besser gleich früh am morgen, damit wir den ganzen Tag Zeit haben.“

„Obwohl das Schwimmen auch echt schön war.“

„Aber schwimmen können wir auch in Bremen.“

„Ja, und auch in der Weser.“

Auch in der Weser, wenn du möchtest.“

„Gucken wir mal. Im Herbst dann doch lieber im Hallenbad.“

Jiri lachte. „Na komm, das härtet doch ab.“

„Aber ich will mich nicht an Eisschollen stoßen.“

„In der Weser?“

„Naja... ist schon mal vorgekommen.“

„Versprochen, wenn wir Eisschollen in der Weser sehen, gehen wir nicht rein“, lachte Jiri.

„Puh, da bin ich aber erleichtert.“

„Dann komm mal mit, meine kleine Frostbeule, wir müssen wieder zurück zum Auto finden.“

„Oh je... na, hoffentlich finden wir es.“

„Das wird schon“, sagte Jiri zuversichtlich. „Wir müssen nach rechts. Glaub ich.“

„Ich vertraue dir.“

„Danke Sladky“, murmelte Jiri und ging dann wie angekündigt nach rechts.

Hier sah es nicht nach dem Weg zum Auto aus, also gingen sie zurück und schlugen den Weg nach links ein.

„Ich hätte mir vielleicht den Straßennamen notieren sollen...“

„Ja, oder den Punkt einspeichern - das geht doch auch...“

„Das geht. Ist aber was für Anfänger“, grinste Jiri.

„Okay, du Profi, dann führe uns zum Auto.“

„Ich... also hier müsste irgendwo gleich das Restaurant sein in dem wir waren.“

„Meinst du?“, fragte Lasse zweifelnd.

„Nicht?“

„Ich weiß nicht... sah anders aus. Und da war auch keine Kirche.“

„Dann gucken wir nochmal. Das Restaurant habe ich ja eingespeichert“, murmelte Jiri und sah auf sein Handy.

„Wie gut, dass wir auf dem Spielfeld Linien zur Orientierung haben“, spöttelte Lasse.

„Ich habe nen guten Orientierungssinn.“

„Ja, ich weiß...“

„Ich... verdammt, wir sind echt falsch hier. Wir müssen zurück und dann nach rechts abbiegen.“

„Wie gut, dass wir die Linien haben“, murmelte Lasse.

„Willst du uns führen?“ fragte Jiri und hielt Lasse sein Handy hin.

„Ich kann es ja mal versuchen.“ Lasse übernahm das Handy, versuchte sich zu orientieren und deutete dann in eine der Richtungen. Sie war halb geahnt und halb geraten.

„Dann los“, sagte Jiri. „Es wird doch wohl nicht so schwer sein, unser Auto wieder zu finden.“

Lasse ging los, wohl tatsächlich in die richtige Richtung, dennoch irrten sie noch eine Weile herum, ehe sie das Auto endlich erblickten.

„Du bist mein Held Sladky“, sagte Jiri erleichtert.

„Wir müssen uns nächstes Mal den Weg besser merken.“

„Machen wir“, grinste Jiri.

„Ich kann es ja mal versuchen.“ Lasse übernahm das Handy, versuchte sich zu orientieren und deutete dann in eine der Richtungen. Sie war halb geahnt und halb geraten.

„Dann los“, sagte Jiri. „Es wird doch wohl nicht so schwer sein, unser Auto wieder zu finden.“

Lasse ging los, wohl tatsächlich in die richtige Richtung, dennoch irrten sie noch eine Weile herum, ehe sie das Auto endlich erblickten.

„Du bist mein Held Sladky“, sagte Jiri erleichtert.

„Wir müssen uns nächstes mal den Weg besser merken.“

„Machen wir“, grinste Jiri. 

„Aber jetzt haben wir es ja geschafft“, erwiderte Lasse das Grinsen. „Komm, steig ein.“ Schon aus Gewohnheit ging Lasse zur Fahrertür.

„Findest du den Weg zurück zum Boot?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ähm... ich weiß nicht... ich kann es ja mal versuchen.“ Sie stiegen ein, und Lasse fuhr los. Konzentriert wie immer - so konzentriert, dass er tatsächlich nicht auf den Weg achten konnte.

„Ähm... Sladky“, sagte Jiri nach einer Weile. „Wo genau willst du eigentlich hin?“

„Zum Boot - oder?“ Lasse klang doch etwas unsicher.

„Aber da hätten wir längst abbiegen müssen. So wie du grade fährst landen wir irgendwann noch in Hamburg.“

„Oh - da will ja keiner hin.“ Lasse sah sich um. „Wo kann ich wenden?“

Jiri lachte leise und tippte aufs Navi. „Hör auf Eliska, die weiß wo es langgeht.“

„Eliska?“, fragte Lasse nach. 

„Ja... der Name meines Navis. Und nein, das war nicht meine Idee. Meine Schwester ist der Meinung, wenn sich etwas mit dir unterhält - oder dir Befehle erteilt - dann braucht das Ding auch einen Namen.“

„Da hat sie irgendwie recht. Also, Eliska, wo müssen wir lang?“

Jiri hatte inzwischen ihr Ziel eingegeben und die Route neu berechnen lassen. „In 250 Meter bitte wenden“, gab Eliska ihre erste Anweisung.

„Okay, Eliska“, nickte Lasse, orientierte sich und wendete kurz darauf.

Jiri lehnte sich inzwischen entspannt zurück und zückte sein Handy. „Max will wissen, wie uns das Essen geschmeckt hat“, sagte er.

„Grüß ihn von mir, ja? Es war superlecker.“

Jiri nickte und begann zu tippen.

Während er ziemlich lange mit Max schrieb, führte Eliska sie durch Bremerhaven. „Ich bin übrigens froh, dass sie deutsch spricht“, meinte Lasse irgendwann.

„Hat sie am Anfang nicht“, sagte Jiri und schob sein Smartphone in die Tasche. „Aber mein Deutschlehrer meinte, ich soll alle Geräte mit denen ich umgehe umstellen, damit ich den Umgang mit der Sprache lerne.“

„Finde ich ne gute Idee. Und ich bin dankbar, dass du sie nicht umstellst, damit ich jetzt tschechisch lerne.“

„Eliskas Wortschatz ist leider sehr... begrenzt.“

„Sie flucht also nicht, wenn du falsch fährst?“

„Leider nicht. Das fände ich aber sehr lustig.“

„Sowas müsste man echt mal erfinden.“

„Aber dann bitte mit kreativen Flüchen.“

„Du willst deutsche Flüche lernen?“

„Davon kann man nie genug kennen. Ich meine, ich kenn schon einige Flüche, die mit Fußball zu tun haben - in diversen Sprachen.“

„Musst du mir unbedingt beibringen.“ Lasse grinste. „Ist es eigentlich strafbar, den Schiri in einer Fremdsprache zu beschimpfen?“

„Ja. Wenn er es mitbekommt. Du solltest also dabei entweder lächeln oder warten, bis er es nicht mehr hört.“

„Hmm... na gut...“

„Und... am besten machst du es auch nur da, wo keine Kameras sind.“

„Dann lieber gar nicht. Auf nicht auf Kisuaheli.“

„Also lieber doch aufs Training beschränken. Da darf man auch mal fluchen“, grinste Jiri.

„Okay, ich versuche es.“

„Noch 10 Minuten, dann sind wir wieder am Boot.“

„Und dann machen wir es uns gemütlich.“

Jiri nickte. „Ein bisschen in der Sonne liegen.“

Lasse lächelte leicht bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sie im Gras lagen.

In diesem Moment schob Jiri eine Hand auf Lasses Oberschenkel.

Überraschte sah Lasse auf sein Bein, dann zu Jiri - und dann ganz schnell wieder auf die Straße.

„Hm, endlich kann ich dich wieder anfassen“, murmelte Jiri.

„Ich muss fahren“, murmelte Lasse.

„Ich mach auch gar nichts.“

„Ich hoffe, das bleibt auch so.“

„Keine Angst, solange du fährst bleibt die Hand ganz unschuldig hier liegen.“

„Okay...“ Ganz zufrieden war Lasse damit nicht, aber er würde es schon schaffen.

„Soll ich sie lieber wegnehmen?“

„Nein, ist schon okay. Glaub ich. Du passt ja auch mit auf.“

„Tu ich Sladky. Immer.“

Lasse nickte, davon war er überzeugt.

Und zum Glück dauerte es auch nicht mehr lange, bis sie die Anlegestelle des Hausboots erreichten.

Lasse stellte sich auf den freien Platz für das Auto, dann stiegen sie aus uns gingen zum Boot.

„So und jetzt umziehen und dann ab in die Sonne“, sagte Jiri.

„Um- oder ausziehen?“, fragte Lasse mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

Jiri erwiderte das Grinsen. „Dumme Frage Sladky.“

„Dann drück dich nächstes Mal klarer aus.“

Jiri lachte auf und griff nach Lasses Hand um ihn mit sich aufs Boot zu ziehen.

Dabei verlor Lasse das Gleichgewicht und fiel Jiri in die Arme.

„Na wir sind aber stürmisch. Gefällt mir“, raunte Jiri.

„Hm, mir auch.“

„Dann komm mal mit rein“, wisperte Jiri.

Er hielt Lasse noch immer in seinen Armen und zog ihn mit sich in das Innere.

Sobald sie auf dem Boot waren, verschloss Jiri Lasses Lippen mit seinen.

Es war von Anfang an ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss.

Jiri lachte auf und griff nach Lasses Hand um ihn mit sich aufs Boot zu ziehen.

Dabei verlor Lasse das Gleichgewicht und fiel Jiri in die Arme.

„Na wir sind aber stürmisch. Gefällt mir“, raunte Jiri.

„Hm, mir auch.“

„Dann komm mal mit rein“, wisperte Jiri.

Er hielt Lasse noch immer in seinen Armen und zog ihn mit sich in das Innere. 

Sobald sie im Inneren waren, lehnte sich Jiri vor und küsste Lasse leidenschaftlich.

Nur zu gerne erwiderte Lasse den Kuss.

„Ich bin echt süchtig danach, Sladky“, murmelte Jiri gegen Lasses Lippen und zog ihn weiter ins Innere des Boots.

Von da aus ging es direkt weiter ins Schlafzimmer.

Sie stolperten mehr, als dass sie gingen und stießen hin und wieder gegen eine Wand oder die Tür aber schließlich schafften sie es aufs Bett.

„Hu!“, machte Lasse überrascht, als er rücklings aufs Bett fiel.

Jiri lachte auf.

Dann stürzte er sich förmlich auf Lasse und küsste ihn wieder leidenschaftlich.

Lasse konnte nichts Anderes tun, als die Arme um Jiri zu schlingen und den Kuss zu erwidern.

Er fühlte, wie sich Jiri enger und enger an ihn drängte.

„Klamotten“, schaffte er es zwischen den Küssen zu raunen.

„Was... ist damit?“, fragte Jiri und küsste ihn weiter.

„Weg damit.“

Jiri nickte, ließ Lasse aber nicht los.

Lasse stöhnte leicht und versuchte seine Hände irgendwie unter den Stoff von Jiris Shirt zu schieben.

Endlich hatte er es geschafft und ließ seine Finger über die erhitzte Haut streichen.

Diesmal war es Jiri der leicht keuchte.

Etwas ungeschickt schob Lasse das Shirt nach oben.

Jiri half ihm so gut es ging ohne sich dabei von lasse zu lösen.

Noch einmal fuhren Lasses Hände über den Rücken, dann begann er an den Shorts zu zerren.

„Wir sind aber ungeduldig“, wisperte Jiri.

„Habe zu lange gewartet...“

„Und was willst du jetzt Sladky?“

„Dich, ganz und gar.“

„Klingt sehr gut“, raunte Jiri.

Mit einer Hand zerrte er seine Shorts von den Beinen, dabei unterbrach er den Kuss nicht mal.

Lasse gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich, als er endlich Jiris nackten Körper auf sich fühlte.

„Und du?“

„Was ist mit mir?“

„Ausziehen.“

„Dabei wirst du mir wohl helfen müssen.“

Lasse nickte und zerrte nun seinerseits an seinem Shirt.

Jiri nickte und zerrte nun an Lasses Shirt.

Lasse hob die Arme und irgendwie schafften sie es gemeinsam, das Shirt über seinen Kopf zu ziehen.

Sofort beugte sich Jiri über ihn und küsste seine Brust.

Lasse stöhnte auf und schloss unwillkürlich die Augen.

Mit den Lippen, dann mit den Zähnen bearbeitete Jiri die zarte Haut der Brustwarzen.

Lasse konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Es war so heiß, was Jiri da machte - er knabberte an den empfindlichen Brustwarzen und biss dann sogar leicht zu.

Lasse stöhnte heiser und bog sich den Lippen entgegen.

„Das magst du, was?“, raunte Jiri.

Lasse nickte heftig.

Schon biss Jiri wieder zu - und ließ Lasse so heiser aufstöhnen.

Nur ganz langsam begann er sich tiefer zu küssen.

Immer wieder küsste er die Haut - und biss dann wieder zu.

Lasse stöhnte und keuchte.

Irgendwie gefielen ihm Jiris Bisse mindestens ebenso gut wie seine Streicheleien.

Und Jiri gefiel es, wie Lasse reagierte und was für Laute aus seinem Mund kamen.

Er arbeitete sich weiter vor, bis er ihn schließlich in die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels biss.

„Oh Gott, Jiri“, stöhnte Lasse und krallte seine Finger in das Laken unter sich.

„Willst du, dass sie morgen was sehen?“, fragte Jiri mit einem Grinsen.

„Wie... was sehen?“ fragte Lasse keuchend.

„Wenn ich... dich markiere.“

Ein Schauer lief durch Lasses Körper und er konnte nur wortlos nicken.

Jiris Grinsen wurde breiter, dann beugte er sich wieder runter und küsste wieder den Oberschenkel, dann biss er recht fest hinein und begann an der Stelle zu saugen.

Lasse schrie tatsächlich leicht auf und bohrte seine Finger noch fester ins Laken.

Das Ganze war so heiß, dass er von dem Biss und Saugen fast schon gekommen wäre.

Grade noch rechtzeitig ließ Jiri von ihm ab. „Hm, sieht heiß aus“, murmelte er.

„Mehr“, forderte Lasse heiser, „Hör jetzt nicht auf!“

Jiri strich über Lasses Oberschenkel. „Und was willst du Sladky?“

„Ich will dich, jetzt, sofort“, keuchte Lasse.

„Nur zu gern“, raunte Jiri.

Er angelte nach einem Kondom und Gleitgel und bereitete Lasse und sich vor.

„Bereit?“ fragte er heiser und sah Lasse tief in die Augen.

Lasse nickte atemlos.

Jiri lächelte leicht, dann drang er vorsichtig in Lasse ein.

„Mehr“, forderte Lasse erneut, „Mehr!“

„Du bekommst mehr“, versprach Jiri, schob sich aber noch immer quälend langsam in ihn.

„Schneller“, bat Lasse nun heiser.

Jiri grinste breit. „Schneller sagst du?“

„Ja, schneller. Mehr. Bitte!“

Jiri biss sich leicht auf die Lippe, dann begann er tatsächlich sich schneller zu bewegen.

Lasse war einfach so eng und sah so sexy, so geil aus, wie er da vor ihm lag, dass es ihm schwer fiel sich zurückzuhalten.

Vor allem weil Lasse ja auch keine Zurückhaltung wollte.

Er stieß nur zwei Mal vorsichtig zu, dann hielt er sich nicht mehr zurück.

Und Lasse bog sich ihm bei jedem Stoß entgegen.

„Lasse“, keuchte Jiri auf. Der Junge war einfach der Hammer - und er stand kurz davor zu kommen. Gut so, denn auch Jiri würde sich nicht mehr lange zurückhalten können. 

Mit einer Hand umschloss er Lasses Schwanz und begann ihn schnell zu massieren.

Lasse starrte ihn nur an, wortlos, dann schrie er auf und kam.

Jiri brauchte nur noch zwei Stöße, dann kam auch er mit einem heiseren Laut.

Einen Moment hielt er sich noch aufrecht, dann sank er auf Lasse zusammen.

„Das war... so heiß“, wisperte Lasse außer Atem.

„Hmm“, machte Jiri erschöpft. „Das war es.“

Lasse strich leicht über Jiris Rücken und schloss die Augen.

Jiri lächelte. „Habe ich dich geschafft?“

„Mhm“, machte Lasse mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

„Dann...“, fing Jiri an, war aber zu erschöpft um weiterzusprechen und schlummerte mitten im Satz ein.

Lasse unterdrückte ein Lachen. Offenbar waren sie beide ziemlich geschafft.

Und irgendwie war es wirklich schön, wie Jiri so entspannt auf ihm lag und schlief.

Lasse strich ganz leicht über Jiris Nacken und fühlte, wie die Müdigkeit ihn ebenfalls packte. So ein kleines Nickerchen würde jetzt wirklich nicht schaden.

Also schloss er ebenfalls die Augen, es dauerte nicht lange, dann schlief er ebenfalls.


	31. Grillen und Wein

„Sladky, aufwachen...“

„Hmm?“, machte Lasse müde.

„Aufwachen“, wiederholte Jiri.

„Was denn?“

Jiri lachte leise. „Es ist noch zu früh zum schlafen Sladky. Ich habe uns einen Salat gemacht.“

„Oh, du bist schon wieder aufgestanden.“ Lasse setzte sich müde auf.

Jiri lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft.

„Hmm“, machte Lasse genießerisch. „So mag ich geweckt werden.“

„Weiß ich“, flüsterte Jiri.

Noch ein Kuss, dann setzte schob sich Lasse vom Bett. Irgendwas zwickte an seinem Oberschenkel.

„Alles ok?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ja, ich denke schon...“ Er zog die Decke zur Seite, mit der Jiri ihn wohl zugedeckt hatte, und sah auf sein Bein.

„Oh, das... ist deutlich geworden“, murmelte Jiri etwas verlegen.

„Schick“, kommentierte Lasse recht trocken und strich mit den Fingern darüber. 

„Tut es weh?“ fragte Jiri.

„Nein, nein. Ich spüre es halt, aber weh tut es nicht. Aber ja, deutlich ist es. Mal sehen ob es da morgen Sprüche gibt.“

„Wenn deine Jungs so sind wie meine, wird es die geben.“

„Ich fürchte auch... mal sehen, on ich was dazu sage - und was.“

„Ignorier sie oder lächele nur“, meinte Jiri. „Du weißt schon - genießen und schweigen.“

„Ich glaub, Lächeln ist das beste. So schön wissend.“

„Ganz genau“, grinste Jiri.

Für einen Moment wurde Lasse ernst, dann lächelte er so, wie er seine Mitspieler anlächeln würde.

„Oh sehr gut. Die anderen werden dich mit Fragen löchern.“

„Und ich lächle weiter?“

Jiri nickte. „Immer nur lächeln“

„Ich tu mein Bestes.“

„Und? Bekomm ich auch eins?“ fragte Jiri dann.

„Hm? Was?“

„Na sowas“, sagte Jiri und strich über Lasses Oberschenkel. „Damit ich auch so leiden muss.“

„Oh“, machte Lasse - und wurde beim Gedanken daran, Jiri so zu markieren, schlagartig hart.

„Was denn? Willst du etwa nicht?“ fragte Jiri.

„Oh doch... oh ja.“ Unwillkürlich legte Lasse seine Hände in den Schritt.

Jiri lachte leise. „Was? Macht dich der Gedanke etwa an?“

„Ich.. ich glaub schon.“

„Und was wollen wir dagegen tun?“

„Ich wüsste da einiges.“

Dann fang an“, raunte Jiri.

Langsam ließ Lasse seinen Blick Jiris Körper entlang wandern. Dem Blick folgten seine Hände - und dann seine Lippen.

Jiri seufzte und lehnte den Kopf zurück. Wie gut, dass er sich nur seine Shorts wieder angezogen hatte und sonst nichts.

So hatte Lasse genug Platz ihn zu küssen und zu lecken - und auch zu beißen. Erst vorsichtig, dann etwas fester.

„Ja, das ist gut“, wisperte Jiri.

Lasse nickte und biss jetzt etwas fester zu.

Jiri stöhnte heiser auf und schob eine Hand in Lasses Nacken.

Er schob ihn etwas nach unten, tiefer, zwischen seine Beine.

„Weiter Sladky. Nicht aufhören.“

Lasse nickte, dann suchte er seine schöne Stelle aus. Ein Stück glatte Haut innen zwischen seinen Beinen.

Er sah noch einmal hoch zu Jiri, der ihn aus dunklen Augen ansah und auffordernd nickte.

Dann begann er. Er sog an der Stelle und biss immer wieder leicht in die Stelle. Jiri keuchte und stöhnte heiser, und alles zusammen machte Lasse immer mehr an.

Unwillkürlich schob er eine Hand zwischen seine Beine und fing an seinen Schwanz zu streicheln.

Auch Jiri war ziemlich erregt, seine Hände krallten sich in das Laken, und jetzt legte er seine Hand auf seinen steifen Schwanz.

Sofort sog Lasse noch stärker.

„Ja“, keuchte Jiri heiser. 

Lasse beschleunigte die Bewegungen seiner Hand. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern.

Noch einmal biss er kräftig zu, dann hörte er Jiri heiser aufkeuchen.

Im nächsten Moment kam Jiri.

Lasse brauchte etwas, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, dann sah er sich sein Werk an.

„Das wird wohl niemand übersehen“, meinte Jiri trocken.

„Soll ja auch keiner. Und Max... wird dich fragen, ob du mich nicht genug fütterst.“

„Oh ja... Max wird das sehr lustig finden.“

Lasse lachte leise. „Musst mir unbedingt erzählen, was er sagt.“

„Werde ich“ versprach Jiri.

Lasse nickte, strich noch einmal mit den Fingerspitzen über den deutlichen Fleck und stand dann auf.

„Ach und jetzt willst du plötzlich aufstehen?“

„Du hast da was von Salat gesagt.“

„Stimmt. Der Salat“, nickte Jiri und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Und dann...“ Lasse sah nach draußen, es dämmerte schon. „Noch mal schwimmen?“

„Ja, würde ich sagen. Mit dem in der Sonne liegen hat es ja leider nicht mehr geklappt.“

„Das wäre wohl auch zu heiß geworden.“

„Na dann los, erst essen, dann schwimmen“, sagte Jiri.

„Sehr gut.“ Lasse zog sich eine frische Shorts über und folgte Jiri in die Küche.

„Salat und Baguette“, sagte Jiri und deutete auf den Tisch. „Was möchtest du dazu trinken?“

„Hm - Apfelschorle?“, schlug Lasse vor.

Jiri nickte und holte eine Flasche Apfelschorle aus dem Kühlschrank.

Er setzte sich zu Lasse auf die schmale Bank.

Schnell verteilte Lasse den Salat in zwei Schüsseln, während Jiri die Schorle einschenkte.

Das Baguette war frisch aufgebacken und duftete köstlich.

„Dann lass es dir schmecken Sladky“, sagte Jiri mit einem Lächeln.

„Hm, du dir auch“, nickte Lasse und begann zu essen. Der Salat war lecker - mit Eisberg, Hähnchen und Mangostreifen.

Genau das richtige an einem lauen Sommerabend.

Schließlich lehnte sich Lasse angenehm gesättigt zurück.

Auch Jiri war fertig und trank noch den Rest seiner Apfelschorle.

„Das war sehr lecker“, lobte Lasse. 

„Danke“, sagte Jiri.

„Und jetzt... schwimmen?“

Jiri nickte. „Ja, aber ganz gemächlich würde ich sagen.“

„Ja, schön in den Sonnenuntergang...“, murmelte Lasse und brach dann ab. Das war ja mehr als peinlich!

Jiri lachte. „Mein kleiner Romantiker. Möchtest du hier an Bord noch ein paar Kerzen aufstellen?“

Lasse knurrte leise. 

„Was denn? Das war ganz ernst gemeint.“

„Ich weiß, dass das peinlich war“, murmelte Lasse.

„Ein bisschen. Aber das ist ok Sladky. Es ist ja... irgendwie auch romantisch.“

„Dann... stellen wir ein paar Teelichter in Gläser und setzen uns nachher noch raus?“

Jiri nickte. „Und trinken ein schönes Glas Wein. Eine Flasche haben wir noch.“

„Hm, das klingt schön“, meinte Lasse nach kurzem Überlegen.

„Dann lass uns mal die Teelichter und Gläser raussuchen.“

Sofort suchte Lasse los und wurde bald fündig - auch Streichhölzer fand er.

Sie brachten alles nach draußen und verteilten die Gläser mit den Lichtern auf dem Boot.

„Das wird schön, nachher“, lächelte Lasse ein wenig versonnen.

„Denke ich auch“, sagte Jiri.

Ein wenig überrascht sah Lasse ihn an.

„Was denn? Wollten wir nicht schwimmen gehen?“ fragte Jiri schnell.

„Ähm - ja“, nickte Lasse hastig Er ging vor zu dem kurzen Steg und zog sich aus.

Jiri folgte ihm und bald waren sie beide nackt und im angenehm warmen Wasser.

„Das Schwimmen hier ist himmlisch“, seufzte Lasse zufrieden.

„Ja. Und so befreiend ohne diese einengenden Badehosen.“

„Hmm.... fühlt sich gut an. So... ja, so frei. Und der Gedanke, dass du auch nackt bist...“

„Du Wüstling! Und ich dachte, ich wäre der Schlimme von uns beiden“, lachte Jiri.

„Ich... ähm... sorry, das meinte ich nicht so. Es ist schön, das Wasser zu spüren.“

Jiri schwamm näher zu ihm und zog Lasse an sich. „Dafür musst du dich nicht entschuldigen“, wisperte er.

„Für meine bösen Gedanken? Ich bin doch ein braver Junge?“

Jiri schnaubte. „Du bist total brav. Und wir leben total keusch.“

„Klar sind wir das.“ 

„Spinner“, grinste Jiri.

„Ja“, erwiderte Lasse das Grinsen.

Jiri schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich dann vor um Lasse zu küssen.

Nur zu gerne erwiderte Lasse den Kuss.

Diesmal hielt Jiri den Kuss ganz leicht.

Sie wollten schließlich schwimmen, und er hatte vor noch ein paar Meter hinter sich zu bringen.

„Also, in welche Richtung wollen wir schwimmen?“ fragte Jiri.

„Wieder Flussaufwärts? Dann ist es zurück leichter. Außerdem sind die Bäume da schön.“

Jiri nickte. „Dann mal los.“

Lasse nickte und schwamm los. Nicht zu schnell, nicht zu langsam, einfach ein gemütliches Tempo.

Jiri folgte ihm ohne Probleme.

Er hatte aber auch nicht vor ihn zu scheuchen, auch er wollte jetzt ganz in Ruhe schwimmen.

Sie schwammen eine ganze Weile ruhig und schweigend nebeneinander.

Inzwischen war der Mond aufgegangen und schien auf das glitzernde Wasser.

„Wollen wir langsam zurück?“ fragte Lasse.

„Ja, ganz zu unseren Kerzen?“

„Und dem Wein.“

„Oh ja, und dem Wein.“

Lasse lächelte und drehte sich um, um zurück zum Boot zu schwimmen.

Jiri folgte ihm. Aufgrund der Strömung waren sie deutlich schneller als auf dem Hinweg und klettern schon bald aus dem warmen Wasser.

„Also, abtrocknen, dann Kerzen anzünden und den Wein öffnen“, sagte Jiri.

„Holst du die Handtücher, ich zünde an?“, schlug Lasse vor.

Jiri nickte und verschwand im Inneren des Boots.

Als er zurückkehrte, hatte Lasse schon alle Kerzen angezündet. Sie tauchten alles in ein warmes Licht.

Jiri lächelte leicht. „Sieht hübsch aus“, sagte er und warf Lasse ein Handtuch zu.

„Danke“, nicke Lasse und trocknete sich ab, dann setzte er sich - nackt wie er war - auf einem Liegestuhl.

Jiri griff unterdessen den Wein und die beiden Gläser und setzte sich dann neben ihn.

„Es ist so schön“, murmelte Lasse.

Lächelnd öffnete Jiri den Wein und goss die beiden Gläser voll.

Eines davon reichte er Lasse, dann sah er ihm tief in die Augen. „Na zdraví“

„Na... zdravi“, wiederholte Lasse.

Jiri lächelte ihn verliebt an, dann stieß er leicht gegen Lasses Glas und trank dann.

Auch Lasse nippte an seinem 'Wein.

„Der ist wieder lecker - ist der gleiche wie gestern, oder?“

Jiri nickte. „Ja. Wenn man was gefunden hat, was einem schmeckt, warum dann wechseln?“

„Ne gute Einstellung. Ich mag den.“

„Ich auch.“

Lasse trank einen weiteren Schluck, und dann noch einen. Gemütlich schmiegte er sich an Jiris Seite.

Es war schön, so dazusitzen.

Sie sprachen nicht, sondern genossen es einfach hier zusammen zu sein. Immer wieder trank Lasse von seinem Glas und ließ Jiri nachschenken, wenn es leer war.

„Pass auf, sonst mach ich dich wieder betrunken“, wisperte Jiri irgendwann.

„Hast du schon“, murmelte Lasse.

„Na im Moment bist du noch nicht betrunken Sladky.“

„Aber fast. Wenn ich den Kopf bewege“, schüttelte er den Kopf und lachte dann, „dann ist das ganz komisch.“

Jiri grinste. „Ach ja? Wie denn?“

„Na - da fehlen Bilder, wenn ich den Kopf zu schnell drehe.“

„Und wenn du versuchst aufzustehen?“

„Ich soll schon aufstehen? Ist doch gerade so gemütlich.“

Jiri lachte erneut und lehnte sich zu Lasse um ihn zu küssen. „Du bist niedlich, wenn du angeheitert bist.“

„Bin ich?“

Jiri nickte und küsste ihn erneut. „Oh ja.“

„Krieg ich noch was“, fragte Lasse, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.

Jiri nickte und gab Lasse sein eigenes Glas.

„Danke“, murmelte Lasse und trank noch einen Schluck.

„Na wie gut, dass wir es nachher nicht weit zum Bett haben“, grinste Jiri und küsste Lasse auf die Wange.

Wieder schmiegte sich Lasse an ihn - und trank noch einen Schluck. „Der is lecker...“

„Ich weiß Sladky.“

„Hmm.“ Lasse wurde merklich müder.

„Komm her“, murmelte Jiri und zog Lasse enger an sich.

Lasse schloss die Augen, und wenig später war er engeschlafen.

Jiri grinste leicht. „Schlafen wir halt ein bisschen hier draußen“, wisperte er.

Lasse reagierte nicht mehr darauf.

Jiri rutschte etwas bequemer hin und schloss dann ebenfalls die Augen.

Lasse so warm und ruhig atmend neben sich zu haben machte auch ihn schläftig.

Und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis auch Jiri eingeschlafen war.

***

Ihm war kalt... besonders seine Füße. Und sein Arm war eingeschlafen. Mit Lasse im Arm unter dem Sternenhimmel einzuschlafen war definitiv schöner als hier nackt und frierend aufzuwachen.

„Sladky“, murmelte er. „Sladky, wir sollten reingehen.“

Lasse reagierte nicht. Er schlief tief und fest und schnarchte leise.

Jiri brummte etwas auf tschechisch und richtete sich leicht auf. Vielleicht lag hier irgendwo eine Decke oder so rum?

Die Kerzen waren inzwischen runtergebrannt, aber auch in der Dunkelheit konnte er einigermaßen gut sehen. Eine Decke war nicht hier.

„Ok, dann also anders“, brummte Jiri und sah wieder zu Lasse.

Der schnarchte leise und schien nicht so einfach wach zu werden.

Es schien so, als würde er ihn tragen müssen.

Leise seufzte er, dann rutschte er von der Liege, hockte sich neben Lasse und zog ihn in seine Arme.

Lasse brummte etwas, wachte aber nicht auf.

Also erhob sich Jiri. Lasse war nicht besonders schwer, aber da er schlaff in seinen Armen hing, war er nicht einfach zu tragen.

Er fluchte kaum hörbar vor sich hin, während er Lasse langsam und vorsichtig ins Innere des Boots trug.

Glücklicherweise standen alle Türen offen, so dass er direkt in ihre Kajüte durchgehen konnte.

Mit einem Schnaufen legte er Lasse aufs Bett.

Er holte noch zwei Flaschen Wasser, dann legte er sich zu Lasse ins Bett und zog die Decke über sie.

„Gute Nacht Sladky“, murmelte er und schloss die Augen.

Lasse schnarchte weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war Jiri wieder eingeschlafen.

***

Das nächste Mal erwachte Jiri von einem leisen Stöhnen an seiner Seite.

„Hm?... Sladky?“ murmelte er noch im Halbschlaf.

„Aua“, jammerte Lasse und drehte sich wohl um.

„Was is los?“ fragte Jiri.

„Kopfweh. Und mir ist schlecht. Und habe ne Maus im Mund - oder ne Ratte?“

Jiri lachte auf. „Wir sind auf dem Wasser, also muss es ne Ratte sein.“

„Bäh...“

Jiri grinste und sah ihn an. „Möchtest du ne Aspirin?“

„Ja... nein... eine Aspirin in Brötchengröße?“

„In normaler Größe. Und viel Wasser.“

„Ja, für den Anfang...“

„Dann hol ich dir das mal“, sagte Jiri und schob sich aus dem Bett.

Sofort zog sich Lasse das Kissen über den Kopf.

„Weißt du eigentlich noch, wie du gestern Nacht ins Bett gekommen bist?“ fragte Jiri.

„Bett... ja, bin im Bett...“

„Bist du. Aber du bist nicht auf deinen eigenen Füßen hineingegangen.“

„Wie bin ich dann hergekommen?“

„Rate mal.“

„Du... du hast mich nicht getragen, oder?“

„Natürlich. Ich konnte dich ja schlecht draußen in der Kälte lassen.“

„Danke“, murmelte Lasse und sah ihn erst jetzt wieder an.

Jiri lächelte. „Kein Problem Sladky. Und jetzt hol ich dir mal die Aspirin und das Wasser.“

„Ja, bitte...“

Jiri nickte und verschwand schnell.

Kurz darauf kehrte er zurück, mit zwei Aspirin und einem großen Glas Wasser in den Händen.

Lasse lag immer noch im Bett und hatte sich auch wieder ein Kissen über den Kopf gezogen.

„Hey, Sladky - bist du noch wach?“

Lasse gab ein Brummen von sich.

„Komm mal kurz aus deiner Höhle, ja?“

„Ist so hell“, nuschelte Lasse.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich habe hier eine Aspirin für dich.“

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, aber dann schob Lasse das Kissen zur Seite.

„Na siehst du“, lächelte Jiri ihn an und reichte ihm die Tablette.

„Danke“, sagte Lasse mit einem leidenden Blick.

„Oh je, Sladky. Trink das Glas leer und dann leg dich wieder hin.“

„Legst du dich zu mir?“

„Okay“, nickte Jiri und rutschte zu ihm. „Ein bisschen Zeit haben wir noch.“

Sofort schmiegte sich Lasse an ihn.

Jiri murmelte etwas auf tschechisch.

„Was?“ fragte Lasse.

„Nichts Wichtiges“, erklärte Jiri.

Lasse seufzte, war aber zu erschöpft um zu protestieren.

Das nutzte Jiri aus und sprach weiter - auf tschechisch.

„Das ist gemein“, knurrte Lasse irgendwann.

„Vielleicht ein bisschen“, gab Jiri zu.

„Dann sag mir, was du gesagt hast.“

„Nur unwichtiges. Dass... das es gemütlich ist, und dass ich dich... mag.“

Lasse schluckte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Das war schon fast ein „Ich liebe dich“. „Ich dich auch“, wisperte er.

„Hmm“, machte Jiri leise, sagte dann aber nichts mehr.

Auch Lasse hielt erstmal wieder den Mund, kuschelte sich aber noch enger in Jiris Arm.

Er war wieder eingedöst, als Jiri ihn schließlich küsste.

Lasse zögerte keine Sekunde und erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich.

Die Tablette und die Ruhe hatten ihm geholfen, es ging ihm merklich besser.

Aber um Wein würde er erstmal einen großen Bogen machen.

„Sladky? Wir müssen aufstehen.“

„Schon?“

„Ja, ist schon elf Uhr, und heute Nachmittag haben wir beide Training.“

Lasse seufzte. „Keine Lust. Ich würde lieber noch weiter hier mit dir bleiben.“

„Ich auch mit dir. Aber wir machen sowas wieder, ja?“

„Oh ja. Auf jeden Fall.“

Noch einmal küsste Jiri ihn leicht, dann setzte er sich auf. „Ich pack schon mal, und du... schleichst ins Bad?“

„Ok“, gab sich Lasse geschlagen. Ich schleiche ins Bad.“

Jiri sah ihm beim Schleichen nach, dann packte er zusammen. Er hatte gerade ein paar Kleinigkeiten für das Frühstück aufgedeckt, als Lasse frisch geduscht und in Shorts zu ihm kam. 

„Genau pünktlich Sladky“, sagte Jiri lächelnd. „Setz dich hin, der Kaffee ist auch gleich fertig.“

„Hmm... den brauch ich jetzt auch.“

„Kann ich mir vorstellen.“

„Habe ich echt so viel getrunken?“

„Du verträgst nicht viel“, lachte Jiri.

„Hmm“, knurrte Lasse mürrisch.

„DAs ist nicht schlimm Lasse“, sagte Jiri und drückte Lasse einen Becher mit Kaffee in die Hand.

„Hm, ja“, murmelte Lasse und trank gleich von dem heißen Kaffee.

„Außerdem muss das niemand erfahren“, versprach Jiri. „Das bleibt unser kleines Bootsgeheimnis.“

„Danke.“ Noch einen Schluck Kaffee, dann sah Lasse ihn direkt an. „Es war wirklich schön. Alles.“

Jiri nickte. „War es. Selbst das kitschig-romantische Kerzenlicht.“

„Selbst das“, lächelte Lasse.

Jiri griff nach Lasses Hand und drückte sie fest.

Lasses Lächeln wurde tiefer. Immer wieder zeigte ihm Jiri, wie viel ihm das hier bedeutete. Wie viel ihm Lasse bedeutete.

„Und jetzt iss was Sladky.“

„Ja, aber nicht viel, ja?“

„Eine Scheibe Toast, ok?“

„Okay, aber höchstens ein bisschen Nutella drauf.“

Jiri nickte und bestrich ein Toastbrot dünn mit Nutella. „So gut?“

„Ja, ich glaub, das geht.“

Lächelnd schob Jiri ihm die Scheibe rüber und bestrich sich dann selber ein Toastbrot mit Frischkäse.

Ganz langsam aß Lasse, aber es schien ihm gut zu bekommen.

„Ein bisschen Tomate?“ fragte Lasse und schob ein kleines Schälchen mit Cherry-Tomaten in die Mitte des Tisches.

Ein Nicken war die Antwort, und beide bedienten sich.

Viel zu schnell sah Jiri auf seine Uhr. „Wir müssen langsam zusammenräumen.“

„Ja - schade“, nickte Lasse und stellte das Geschirr schon mal zusammen.

„Wir machen das wieder“, versprach Jiri.

„Ja, unbedingt. Ein paar Tage raus - es war wie eine Woche. So anders als zu Hause.“

„Und genau das war der Plan“, lächelte Jiri und umarmte Lasse.

Sofort schmiegte sich Lasse an ihn.

„Schläfst du heute Abend bei mir?“ wisperte Jiri kaum hörbar.

„Hmm... mach ich“, versprach Lasse.

„Schön“, sagte Jiri.

„Ich... ich muss nur meine Eltern anrufen.“

„Klar. Wenn du willst fahr auch erst da vorbei und liefern die Schmutzwäsche ab“, meinte Jiri grinsend.

„Ist vielleicht ganz gut. Und frische Wäsche und Trainingszeug abholen. Die neuen Handschuhe müssten angekommen sein.“

„Neue Handschuhe?“

„Ja, diese eine Firma wollte mir welche schicken. Zum Ausprobieren und... naja, ich soll danach auf meinem Facebookprofil was schreiben.“

„Sehr gut! Dann bringst du sie nachher mit und wir testen sie ein bisschen.“

„Oh ja, gerne“, strahlte Lasse ihn an. 

Jiri lächelte und küsste Lasse dann auf die Nase. „So weiter packen, sonst werden wir nie fertig.“

„Ich mach schnell den Abwasch“, bot Lasse an und machte sich gleich daran das Geschirr zu spülen und abzutrocknen.

Jiri nickte und räumte inzwischen ihre Sachen im Badezimmer und der Kajüte zusammen.

Schließlich trugen sie alles raus, schlossen das Hausboot ab und gingen zum Wagen.

Ein wenig wehmütig sah Lasse zurück zu dem Boot. Es war wirklich schön hier gewesen.

„Wir können wiederkommen“, sagte Jiri leise.

„Weiß ich doch. Aber es war halt so schön.“

„Ja, war es wirklich. Und es ist schade, dass es nur die zwei Tage waren.“

Seufzend nickte Lasse. Und es würde dauern, bis sie mal mehr als zwei Tage hatten, die sie hier verbringen konnten.

„Wir machen es uns auch so schön, ja?“

„Klar machen wir das.“

„Na komm - du fährst“, drückte Jiri ihm den Autoschlüssel in die Hand. „Wir müssen nur kurz beim Vermieter den Schlüssel loswerden.“

„Ok, dann sag mir, wo ich lang muss“, grinste Lasse und stieg ein.

„Ist nicht weit... da hinten an der Kreuzung links...“ Jiri führte ihn zu einem Geschäftshaus. Er stieg kurz aus, brachte offenbar den Schlüssel zurück, und kehrte schon wenige Minuten später zurück. „Alles klar, wir können los.“

Lasse nickte und startete den Wagen.


	32. Zusammen zu Hause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die beiden Süßen haben es geschafft, sie sind zusammen, und auch Jiri lässt sich darauf ein.  
Damit können wir sie doch alleine lassen, oder?

Das Navi leitete sie auf viel zu schnellem Weg zur Autobahn und dann nach Hause.

„Wann hast du Training?“ fragte Jiri.

„Halb drei. Und du?“

„Drei. Das passt doch gut. Wir fahren jetzt bei dir zu Hause vorbei und du beruhigst deine Eltern und holst Klamotten“, sagte Jiri. „Dann kann ich dich nachher nach dem Training gleich wieder mit zu mir nehmen.“

„Magst du dann... mit reinkommen?“, fragte Lasse leise.

„Ich... meinst du?“

„Ich glaub, meine Eltern würden dich gern kennenlernen.“

„Ich bin deiner Mutter schon begegnet. Zwei mal. Und sie mochte mich nicht sonderlich.“

„Weil sie dich nicht kennt.“

Jiri holte tief Luft. „Na gut. Immerhin haben wir ne Ausrede, dass wir schnell wieder wegmüssen“, grinste er schief.

„Sie wird dich schon nicht umbringen. Sie hat nur Bedenken, weil du doch etwas älter bist als ich. Aber wenn sie sich erstmal richtig mit dir unterhalten hat...“

„Unterhaltung mit den Eltern. Das gehört zu ner Beziehung dazu, hm?“

„Irgendwie... schon.“, meinte Lasse und konzentrierte sich auf die Straße um nicht breit zu grinsen. Beziehung - hatte Jiri das Wort überhaupt mal in den Mund genommen?

„Ich glaube, ich bin richtig schlecht in sowas....“

„Mein Vater ist sowieso schon begeistert von dir.“

„Na immerhin etwas“, murmelte Jiri.

„Sie wird dich schon nicht fressen.“

„Das sagst du so einfach.“

„Ich bin davon überzeugt.“

„Na dann... fahren wir wohl zu dir.“

Jetzt erlaubte sich Lasse ein leichtes Lächeln. Er würde Jiri wirklich seinen Eltern vorstellen. Schlagartig wurde er nervös, hoffentlich ging das gut.

Aber warum sollte es nicht gut gehen? Jiri war ein netter Mann, charmant und höflich.

Er würde auch seine Mutter überzeugen. Wenn sie ihn denn ließ.

Aber immerhin konnte sie ihm dann nicht mehr vorwerfen, dass er ihnen Jiri nicht vorgestellt hatte.

Ein wenig nervös war er noch immer, als er durch Bremen fuhr und schließlich an der Straße vor seinem Zuhause parkte.

„Vielleicht sind sie ja nicht“, murmelte Jiri.

„Hoffest du, hm?“

„Ein bisschen vielleicht“, gab Jiri zu.

„Ich schütze dich“, versprach Lasse und stieg aus. „Na komm.“

Jiri folgte ihm langsam.

Mit seinem Rucksack auf den Schultern ging Lasse recht schnell auf die Haustür zu, dort wartete er auf Jiri, ehe er klingelte.

„Hast du keinen Schlüssel?“ fragte Jiri.

„Doch, aber ich mag klingeln“, grinste Lasse. „Außerdem ist es doch komisch, wenn ich auf einmal mit dir im Wohnzimmer stehe - oder?“

„Hm... aber es scheint gar keiner da zu sein.“

„Das hoffst du, was?“, grinste Lasse ihn an und pulte nun doch den Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Ein bisschen“, murmelte Jiri.

„Gleich hast du es hinter dir.“ Er schloss auf, öffnete die Tür und rief ins Haus, „Mama, Papa - ich bin wieder da!“

Jiri murmelte erneut etwas, diesmal allerdings auf tschechisch.

„Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte Lasse. 

„Ach nichts“, sagte Jiri. „Wollen wir reingehen?“

„Ja... vermutlich sind sie im Garten.“ Er ließ seinen Rucksack fallen. „Komm gleich mit durch.“

Jiri nickte leicht und folgte Lasse, wobei er sich unauffällig umsah.

„Sie sind beide in Ordnung. Echt.“

„Das glaub ich dir ja. Ich... bin nur... vielleicht ein bisschen nervös.“

Lasse lächelte leicht und griff nach seiner Hand. Irgendwie mochte er Jiri... 'vielleicht ein bisschen nervös.'

„Los, lass sie uns suchen und es schnell hinter uns bringen“, brummte Jiri.

Lasse nickte und zog Jiri hinter sich her - durchs Wohnzimmer und zur Terrassentür. „Guck mal, da sind sie.“

„Wie schön...“

Darauf reagierte Lasse nicht. Er stieß die Terrassentür auf und trat ins Freie. Seine Eltern saßen unter einem großen Sonnenschirm und hatten wohl Zeitung gelesen.

„Lasse du... oh. Du hast Besuch mitgebracht“, sagte seine Mutter und stand auf.

„Ja, wir sind ja gerade zurückgekommen, da dachte ich, wir gucken vor dem Training mal vorbei. Jiri - das sind meine Eltern. Mama, Papa, das ist Jiri. Mein... Freund.“ Etwas zögerlich sah er zu Jiri.

„Hallo“, sagte Jiri und lächelte Lasses Eltern an. „Es freut mich sehr, Sie kennenzulernen.“

„Jiri, kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich“, war Lasses Vater gleich aufgesprungen und räumte eine Zeitung von einem der Terrassenstühle.

„Danke“, sagte Jiri.

Er nahm Platz, und Lasse zog einen weiteren Stuhl direkt neben seinen.

„Lasse, warum hast du denn nicht gesagt, dass ihr kommt?“ fragte seine Mutter. „Dann hätte ich doch... möchten Sie einen Kaffee, Jiri? Oder lieber etwas Kaltes zum trinken?“

„Lieber etwas Kaltes, bitte.“

Lasses Mutter nickte. „Kommst du mit Lasse? Du kannst mir beim tragen helfen.“

„Ja, ich komm mit.“ Er stand auf und folgte seiner Mutter in die Küche.

„Du hättest uns wirklich vorwarnen können“, sagte seine Mutter als sie in der Küche waren.

„Es war spontan. Eigentlich wollte Jiri auch nicht, weil er meint, dass du ihn nicht magst.“

„Wieso denn das? Was hast du ihm erzählt Lasse?“

„Ich habe gar nichts erzählt. Aber du warst ja nicht so begeistert, als er mich das erste Mal nach Hause gebracht hat.“

„Was denkt er denn jetzt von uns? Also Lasse wirklich.“

„Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt!“ verteidigte sich Lasse.

„Ich habe nichts da, was ich anbieten kann“, sagte seine Mutter und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein kurzer Anruf ist doch nicht zu viel verlangt.“

„Tut mir ja leid... Wasser oder Apfelschorle reichen. Und sind nicht noch die kleinen Fruchteis im Gefrierschrank?“

„Ich kann doch kein Frucheis am Stil anbieten!“

„Großes Sahneeis ist für Sportler auch nicht das Wahre... Dann nur Wasser, ist eh gerade kurz vor dem Mittag.“

„Aber das Mittagessen... ihr bleibt bestimmt, oder? Dann muss ich schnell gucken, was noch da ist.“

„Ich fänds jedenfalls schön - dann merkt Jiri auch, dass er hier willkommen ist.“

„Los“, sagte seine Mutter und scheuchte ihn zur Tür. „Bring die Getränke raus. Ich kümmere mich um das Essen.“

„Danke, Mama“, lächelte Lasse, küsste sie kurz auf die Wange und ging raus.

Jiri und sein Vater saßen noch auf der Terrasse und unterhielten sich inzwischen angeregt über Fußball.

Erleichtert beobachtete er sie einen Moment, ehe er mit den Getränken auf die Terrasse trat.

„Dein Vater hat grad erzählt, dass er früher auch mal gespielt hat“, sagte Jiri und lächelte Lasse an.

„Ja, Verteidiger“, nickte Lasse. „Und war immer froh, noch jemanden hinter sich zu haben.“

„Ja, so sind die Verteidiger“, grinste Jiri.

„Wir müssen ihnen immer wieder den Arsch retten.“

Jiri lachte und griff sich ein Glas Wasser. „Warum hat es nicht zu den Profis gereicht?“ fragte er dann Lasses Vater.

„Ich war nicht besonders talentiert und nicht so fleißig, wie ich es wohl hätte sein sollen. 

„Und was machen Sie jetzt?“ fragte Jiri neugierig.

„Ich bin bei der Stadtverwaltung.“

Lasse lächelte leicht und tastete nach Jiris Hand. Er hatte gehofft, dass Jiri und sein Vater sich gut verstehen würden.

Und das taten sie offenbar, sie unterhielten sich weiter, ohne Lasse besonders zu beachten.

Lasse lehnte sich an Jiris Schulter und lauschte den beiden einfach.

Irgendwann kam seine Mutter dazu. „Das Essen ist im Ofen“, verkündete sie. „Sie essen doch mit uns?“

„Natürlich“, sagte Jiri sofort. „Aber Sie hätten sich nicht solche Umstände machen müssen.“

Lasse Lächelte erleichtert, Jiri fühlte sich wirklich wohl. Seine Mutter lächelte nur. „Es macht mir Spaß für uns alle zu kochen.“

„Was gibt es denn?“ fragte Jiri.

„Ich habe uns einen leichten Auflauf gemacht, mit Kartoffeln, Zucchini, Tomaten und Feta - ich hoffe, so etwas mögen Sie?“

„Sehr gern sogar. Und meine Trainer wären begeistert.“

„Lasse sollte ja auch etwas auf seine Ernährung achten.“

Jiri lächelte und sah zu Lasse. „Tut er.“

Sofort nickte Lasse. Sie hatten die letzten Tage wirklich gesund gelebt.

„Und es ist gut, dass Sie als Familie da so mitziehen. Es immer viel einfacher, wenn man sowas nicht allein macht“, sagte Jiri.

„Mussten Sie das denn?“, fragte Lasses Mutter nach.

„Für meine Mutter war es schon eine Umstellung“, nickte Jiri. „Aber sie hat sich bemüht.“

„Immer halten wir uns auch nicht dran“, gab Lasses Mutter zu, „Aber meistens. Ist ja auch für uns besser, diese gesunde Ernährung.“

„Ab und an sündigen ist auch ok. Sie müssten mal mit Max essen gehen“, grinste Jiri.

„Oh ja, da liest man ja so einiges“, lachte Lasses Vater.

„Solange er seine Leistung bringt, drückt Flo da beide Augen zu.“

„Das ist auch gut so - ihr sollt euch ja auch wohl fühlen.“

Jiri lächelte. „Können wir Ihnen noch etwas helfen? Tisch decken oder so?“

„Im Moment noch nicht, der Auflauf braucht noch eine halbe Stunde.“

Jiri sah zu Lasse. „Dann könntest du mir eigentlich mal dein frisch renoviertes Zimmer zeigen. ich kenn bisher nur Fotos davon.“

„Ja, gerne“, nickte Lasse und stand sofort auf. Er reichte Jiri seine Hand und zog ihn mit sihc.

Schnell gingen sie nach oben und direkt in Lasses Zimmer.

„Hier“, öffnete Lasse die Tür und ließ Jiri rein. Ihn empfing ein schlichtes Zimmer mit hellgrauen Wänden, weißen und schwarzen Möbeln und nur zwei modernen Bildern als Farbtupfer an den Wänden.

Jiri nickte und trat komplett ins Zimmer. „Das grau gefällt mir“, sagte er.

Irgendwie erleichtert nickte Lasse. „Ich fühl mich auch wohl hier. Ähm... magst du dich setzen?“ 

„Auf dein Bett?“ fragte Jiri grinsend und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Naja, für ein Sofa war kein Platz mehr. Wollte lieber ein größeres Bett.“

„Kann ich verstehen“, sagte Jiri und streckte die Hand nach Lasse aus.

Der Aufforderung folgte Lasse nur zu gerne und setzte sich dann neben Jiri aufs Bett.

Jiri zog Lasse an sich.

Sofort kuschelte sich Lasse an ihn. „Meine Mama mag dich“, erzählte er leise.

„Wirklich?“

„Ja, wirklich. Sie war ganz überrascht, dass du da Zweifel hattest. Und meinte, ich hätte irgendwas Falsches erzählt.“

Jiri sah ihn erstaunt an und grinste dann. „Mütter. Eine seltsame Spezies.“

„Ja, wirklich. 'Was denkt er denn jetzt von uns?', hat sie gefragt.

Jiri lachte leise. „Der Satz könnte auch meiner Mutter stammen. Jetzt verstehe ich auch den Drang, dass sie mich bekochen will.“

Lasse grinste. „Immerhin musst du keine Angst mehr vor ihnen haben.“

„Ich hatte keine Angst!“

„Nein, aber dich nicht besonders wohl gefühlt.“

„Ich erinnere dich daran, wenn es darangeht, meine Familie kennenzulernen“, meinte Jiri mit einem Zwinkern.

„Oh je... ich... ich kann kein tschechisch!“, fand Lasse sofort eine Ausrede.

„Aber englisch.“

„Ein bisschen...“ Lasse mochte jetzt nicht verraten, dass er englisch im Leistungskurs belegt hatte.

„Außerdem übersetze ich auch gern“, fuhr Jiri fort.

„Und wer weiß, was da dann rauskommt...“

„Hey, vertraust du mir nicht?“

„Doch, klar. Aber du übersetzt ja auch nie, was du auf tschechisch sagst.“

„Ein paar Sachen habe ich dir übersetzt.“

„Ja, aber das war so wenig.“

„Hm... na gut. Ich werde versuchen mich zu bessern“, versprach Jiri.

„Danke. Und ich versuch weiter bisschen tschechisch zu lernen.“

„Mach das Sladky“, sagte Jiri und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Lasse lächelte leicht. „Hilfst du mir dabei? Prosím?“

Jiri nickte. „Ich bringe dir die wichtigen Dinge bei. Sowas wie: políbit mě.“

„Políbit mě?“, fragte Lasse, „Küss mich oder fick mich?“

„Also bitte, deine Eltern sind unten!“, schnaubte Jiri.

„Was heißt das denn dann?“

„Küss mich war schon richtig. Über das andere sprechen wir wieder heute Abend. Ohne die Gefahr von plötzlich in der Tür stehenden Müttern.“

Lasse lachte und beugte sich rüber zu Jiri. „Políbit mě“, wiederholte er leise.

„Rád“, wisperte Jiri und beugte sich vor um Lasse zu küssen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen erwiderte Lasse den Kuss - was 'rád' heiß, würde er schon irgendwann erfahren.

Lasse sah ihn an. „Nicht mehr?“

„Ich dachte ich hätte was gehört“, sagte Jiri und sah zur Tür.

„Meine Mama wird schon nicht reinstürmen.“

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher“, murmelte Jiri.

„Aber sie mag dich doch.“

„Ja, das mag gut sein. Und sie kommt auch damit klar, dass du einen Freund hast. Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie es gut findet, wenn du mit deinem Freund auf dein Zimmer verschwindest und wer weiß was machst. Du bist immerhin ihr kleiner Junge.“

Lasse lachte. „Sie weiß aber, was sie hier möglicherweise erwartet, und das möchte sie glaub ich nicht sehen.“

Jiri grinste. „Na wenn das so ist...“ Sofort zog er Lasse näher.

Lasse lachte in den Kuss - bis Jiri ihn vertiefte und Lasse nicht mehr denken konnte.

Ohne es wirklich zu merken rutschten sie weiter aufs Bett.

Irgendwann lag Lasse halb auf Jiri.

„Více“, raunte Jiri. „Mehr.“

Sofort schob sich Lasse weiter auf ihn - bis ein Klopfen sie zusammenschrecken ließ

Sofort setzten sich die beiden hin und zupften sich die Kleider zurecht. „Immerhin klopfen sie“, meinte Jiri grinsend.

„Eben“, nickte Lasse. Erneut klopfte es. „Lasse? Jiri?“, hörten sie die Stimme von Lasses Mutter.

„Ja, komm rein“, rief Lasse.

„Okay.“ Es dauerte noch einen Moment, dann öffnete sich die Tür, und seine Mutter betrat das Zimmer. „Ihr habt mich wohl überhört - das Essen ist fertig.“

„Das haben wir wirklich nicht gehört“, sagte Lasse. „Wir kommen sofort.“

„Okay, ich geh schon mal runter.“

Lasses Mutter verließ das Zimmer wieder. Jiri sah zu Lasse. „Meine Mutter wäre hier ohne Klopfen reingekommen.“

„Hat meine Mama mal bei meiner Schwester erlebt“, grinste Lasse ihn an.

„Und wann lern ich die mal kennen?“ fragte Jiri.

„Oh“, machte Lasse überrascht, „Auf ein Mal? Ich kann sie anrufen, wann sie mal herkommen kann.“

„Na wenn schon, dann will ich auch die ganze Familie kennenlernen.“

„Und wann kann ich deine Familie kennenlernen?“

„Wenn die Saison gestartet ist“, sagte Jiri. „Dann kommen sie zu einem der Heimspiele und bleiben ein paar Tage.“

Lasse nickte leicht. Natürlich freute er sich sie kennenzulernen, einen größeren Liebesbeweis konnte Jiri ihm kaum machen, aber wenn er genauer drüber nachdachte, wurde er doch etwas nervös.

„Na, wird da jemand nervös?“ fragte Jiri neckend.

„Nein“, protestierte Lasse, dann murmelte er, „warst du doch auch.“

Jiri lachte. „Na los, lass uns mal runtergehen. Ich habe Hunger.“

„Ich auch“, stimmte Lasse zu und griff nach Jiris Hand. Gemeinsam gingen sie runter und auf die Terrasse.

„Ah da seid ihr ja endlich“, sagte Lasses Vater.

„Das Essen hat uns angelockt.“

„Damit kriegt man alle Fußballer“, fügte Jiri grinsend hinzu. „Vor allem wenn es so lecker riecht.“

Lasses Mutter lächelte geschmeichelt und bat sie dann „Nehmt doch Platz, dann kann ich auffüllen.“

Die beiden setzten sich sofort und warteten dann geduldig bis alle etwas auf ihren Tellern hatten.

Dann begannen sie zu essen. Es schmeckte sehr gut, wie Jiri auch gleich sagte.

„Kochen Sie auch?“ fragte Lasses Mutter. „Oder gehen Sie nur essen?“

„Ich koche auch ganz gerne, nur für mich alleine hat es sich nie gelohnt.“

„Jiri kocht toll“, sagte Lasse.

„Kochen Sie eher deutsch oder tschechisch?“, fragte sein Vater nach. 

„Inzwischen beides. Kochbücher und Rezepte lesen gehörte zu meinem Deutschkurs dazu“, lachte Jiri.

„Scheint ein sehr guter Deutschkurs zu sein“, bemerkte Lasses Mutter.

Jiri nickte. „Ja, es hat Spaß gemacht. Weil wir an Sachen geübt haben, die mich auch interessieren.“

„Und er war ziemlich erfolgreich. Ich wünschte, ich könnte eine andere Sprache so gut wie Sie deutsch.“

„Danke. ich bemühe mich auch immer deutsch zu sprechen. Nur mit Theo klappt das nicht.“

„Es ist nur natürlich, dass man in seine Muttersprache zurückfällt, wenn man die Gelegenheit hat - und das ist ja auch nicht schlecht.“

„Nein, es ist schön mit jemandem die eigene Sprache zu sprechen. Hilft sehr, wenn man doch mal Sehnsucht hat.“

Lasses Mutter nickte verständnisvoll. 

„Das kommt aber zum Glück selten vor. Ich habe hier eine tolle Mannschaft, die sich gut um mich kümmert.“

„Und jetzt hast du ja auch mich“, murmelte Lasse.

„Ja, Sladky. Jetzt habe ich dich.“


End file.
